Un Essai Clinique - Saison 1: Les Externes
by roseredhoney
Summary: UA - fic basée sur le principe d'une série médicale genre Grey's, avec des personnages à détester ou adorer. Dean et Castiel sont externes en médecines. / Première saison de la série.
1. Episode 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Voilà, vous l'attendez tous, ils arrivent vos nouveaux héros de fictions de votre série médicale addictive! Vous adorerez en détester un, vous adorerez frémir avec l'autre. Voici la version gay de Grey's anatomy! (roh roh oui enfin presque XD)

Les perso, l'histoire toussa toussa je me fait pas d'argent, j'utilise pas le nom c'pas à moi c'est Kripke. Voilààà.

Et puis précision on est presque dans une fic originale, on prend Cas et Dean pour le physique et les noms c'est tout, c'est très accessible! C'est très OOC.

Maintenant bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires et vos demande pour les épisodes suivant! Hin hin. (oui pour celles qui l'ont lu dans RPS, j'ai repris la même présentation je sais XD)

Episode 1.

La foule commence à emplir la cafeteria du CHU, le bruit monte, celui des cuisines, des tapis roulant, les gens qui discutent, les couverts qui claquent dans les assiettes, les éclats de rire, les sacs qui tombent au sol… Castiel regarde autour de lui et soupire. Fini le calme des vacances, il faut s'habituer à nouveau à tout ce bruit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Castiel ?, demande Rose, mangeant ses carottes râpées.

- Pas grand chose. Noël quoi, et puis le jour de l'an aussi.

- Ouais comme tous les ans quoi. Toi Roméo ?

Le jeune homme au cheveux mi-longs soupire.

- Noël en famille, jour de l'an avec des potes… C'était sympa, mais alors le lendemain…

- De toute façon toi tu sais pas tenir l'alcool alors tu es toujours déchiré le lendemain !, se moque Rose.

- C'est ça., son ami marmonne et retourne manger ses frites.

Les trois amis tournent la tête vers Antonin.

- Tout en famille c'est ça ?, demandent-ils avec un sourire.

- Merci de deviner sans que j'ai rien à dire !, râle le garçon blond.

- Tu es trop prévisible on y peut rien ! »

Castiel sourit à nouveau. Ouais retrouver ses amis c'est une bonne chose, après des vacances bien longues, bien lourdes, pleines de tristesse et de solitude c'est bon de les retrouver. Il tourne la tête vers son amie aux cheveux rouges et courts.

« Et toi Rose, tes vacances avec ta copine ?

- D'enfer ! Celle là je la garde !

- Bonne nouvelle ! »

À quelques tables de là, Dean et ses amis évoquent leurs souvenirs de vacances. L'ambiance morose de la rentrée est ainsi un peu évincée. Surtout par l'enthousiasme débordant de Lauren, l'étudiante anglaise qui a amené son copain dans sa terre d'origine pour le Nouvel An.

« Et ouais, j'ai découvert les joies du pudding au déjeuner ! rigole Thibault.

- Arrête, t'as dit à Mummy que tu aimais ça !

- Je sais mentir chérie ! »

Thibault se mange un coup dans l'épaule ce qui fait rire l'assemblée.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir passé le Nouvel An ensemble., intervient Benjamin. Céline était occupée, on s'est pas vu... Et vu que c'était la crise avant...

- Mais non, t'inquiète, ça va aller., le rassure Dean. Vous êtes trop fait pour être ensemble.

- Mais Bo, dis pas ça ! On est pas fait pour aller avec UNE seule personne !

- Et oh tu te calmes ! fait Lauren. Moi j'te rappelle que j'devais repartir en Angleterre au bout de six mois et j'ai rencontré Thibault.

- Et depuis, elle s'est faite à la langue, la vie et apprécie surtout la nourriture française ! rit celui-ci.

- Idiot ! »

Ha ces deux-là..., pense Dean. Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour détendre la lourde atmosphère. La rentrée avait ses inconvénients mais aussi ses avantages !

Castiel soupire et passe à son casier. Changer ses affaires, récupérer le livre, son trieur et ses fiches. On le bouscule, il râle. Ça l'agace ces putains de premières années… Glandeurs.

Il se dirige vers l'amphi. C'est l'heure du rendu des partiels de Décembre. Pas de quoi stresser. Non vraiment pas du tout. Mais bon, il va se faire chier pendant deux heures.

Dean et ses amis n'y vont pas dans le même état d'esprit. Surtout Dean en fait, le grand stressé de la bande. Régulièrement, il est d'ailleurs lynché par ses camarades. Il n'aura bientôt plus de doigts à force de se ronger les ongles et les petites peaux ! C'est ce que Lauren lui dit. Elle va faire son stage en dermato là en plus, alors la peau ça va être son rayon.

L'amphi se remplit progressivement. Le prof arrive, un paquet de copies dans la main. Putain... Allez, c'était parti. Pour les distribution de cartons ou de bons points.

Tout en bas de l'amphi à peine rempli à moitié, Castiel est seul. On lui dépose sa copie sous le nez.

Novak : 18/20.

Un grand sourire lui barre le visage, bon il faut dire c'était pas bien compliqué… Ct c'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait l'année dernière ..

Dean n'est pas très loin et voit la note. Blasé. Putain, toujours le même quoi. Il a des notes à faire tourner la tête ce mec.

Vient son tour et celui de Lauren. Il a eu 13 mais il ne va pas se plaindre, son amie a eu 9... Hum. Benji au rang derrière eux annonce un fier 15. Mais il se fait rembarrer par Lauren.

La journée allait être longue...

Très longue, surtout quand on continue à leur rendre des copies toute la journée, les partiels, les classements… Toute la journée.

Castiel est très satisfait. Pas une note en dessous de 17. Il faut dire que s'il avait eu moins il aurait été vexé, le programme il le connaît par cœur, redoubler, ça a un côté jouissif pour se taper des notes aussi bonnes. Le soir il peut enfin rentrer chez lui, appeler sa mère et lui annoncer ses résultats. Son semestre de quatrième année est validé, elle est heureuse.

Il peut appeler Enzo maintenant… Et à peine ce dernier voit le nom de Castiel clignoter son écran qu'il décroche, hâtif.

« Salut chéri..., fait-il avec sa voix de miel.

- Salut. Tu viens me voir ?, demande cash Castiel en rangeant ses bouquins.

- Tu me laisses deux minutes ? J'rentre des cours. J'prends une douche et j'arrive. À moins que j'la prenne chez toi ? tente-t-il.

- Rêve pas. Magne toi et viens. »

Il raccroche et va secouer les draps, ouvrant la fenêtre deux minutes pour aérer.

Enzo se presse alors en dehors de sa chambre. Pas le temps. Castiel le veut, il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer alors avant en profiter. La douche, il la prendra après.

Il monte de deux étages, traverse le couloir. La porte est légèrement entrebâillée, il n'a plus qu'à la pousser... Castiel l'a entendu arriver, il n'a plus qu'à l'attraper par la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, claquer la porte. Le tirer jusqu'au lit, l'y pousser et venir à cheval sur son corps. Il est vaguement excité, le jeu l'amuse de moins en moins… Mais bon, après deux semaines d'abstinence il peut bien assouvir ses pulsions. Par contre pour Enzo, c'est le pied intégral. Tellement, qu'il a peur de venir trop vite et de subir les foudres de Castiel. Castiel, sa froideur et son regard noir. Ces éléments ne l'aident pas à se calmer, bien au contraire. Comme un débutant, il jouit. Trop vite. Et s'en mord les doigts.

Castiel a à peine lui eu le temps de commencer à décoller, baiser ce mec c'est… Trop prévisible. Il soupire et se retire de lui. Salle de bain retirer le préservatif.

« Casse-toi, tu m'énerves., dit-il depuis la petite pièce.

- Mais j'peux te finir si tu veux..., s'accroche Enzo, désespérément.

- C'est en toi que j'avais envie de me finir, alors m'emmerde pas, si c'est t'es pas foutu de te retenir je sais même pas ce que tu fous là… J'étais parti pour te garde toute la soirée mais bon.

- Pourquoi tu reviendrais pas en moi ? souffle Enzo.

- Merde ! » s'énerve Castiel, allumant la douche.

En entendant le bruit de la douche, Enzo comprend. Le juron ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il se rhabille alors en vitesse, mi-énervé mi-comateux de son orgasme malgré tout. Il part. Sans claquer la porte néanmoins. Il veut que Castiel le reprenne. Le sexe avec lui est tellement bon...

Castiel est en train de se dire exactement l'inverse, que le sexe avec Enzo est de pire en pire. Ouais, c'est prévisible, c'est tout sauf excitant, plein de gestes qu'il connaît d'avance. Et puis Enzo est trop passif pour lui… Il faut qu'il le jette et s'en trouve un autre. Franchement un semestre ça à largement suffit avec lui.

En rentrant chez lui, Enzo croise son voisin de palier, Winchester, avec son amie. Dean et Lauren vont réviser à la BU, enfin plus Dean que Lauren puisque la jeune anglaise va aller pleurer son 9 dans les bras de son mec dans une demi-heure. Ça fait rire Dean. Il va se retrouver seul après ça. Encore. Il e st toujours seul de toute façon. Enfin... Célibataire il veut dire. Mais c'est pas sa faute. C'est pas facile pour lui.

Bref, ils vont s'installer à l'u ne des grandes tables d'études. Au programme, anatomie !

Après sa douche, Castiel décide de descendre et rejoindre la fac pour aller étudier à la BU. Comme elle ferme tard c'est un avantage. Et puis les logements sont tout près de la fac. Bref. Il marche rapidement dans le froid, son sac sur l'épaule et grimpe vite fait à la BU. Pas de places. Putain.

Il va prendre le livre dont il a besoin et va s'assoir près d'autres étudiants. Dans sa promo il croit... En effet Castiel a pris la place de Lauren, en face de Dean. Ce dernier lui fait un petit sourire et replonge dans la correction de son partiel ainsi que l'approfondissement de ses connaissances en neuro vu qu' il commence son stage bientôt.

Castiel prépare également son stage, au début il ne prête attention à personne. Plongé dans son boulot, ses fiches.

Mais après un petit quart d'heure, re montant ses lunettes il lève les yeux vers son voisin d'en face.

Mal au ventre.

Petit sourire.

Oh oui. Cheveux dans les yeux, ce tique de se manger le coin de la lèvre, de tenir son stylo. Ses doigts fins...

Gay. Il ne peut que l'être. Obligé.

Dean est loin d'imaginer qu'on le détaille à ce point. Il est un peu en galère sur un point de son cours. Du partiel en fait. Et en face, il y a Castiel. Oh oui, il l'a bien reconnu. Alors il se penche au-dessus de la table et demande :

« Désolée de te déranger... J'peux te demander un truc sur le partiel d'anatomie ?

Castiel ouvre d'abord la bouche, étonné qu'il lui parle. Il faut bien lui répondre...

- Mmmh ouais ?

- J'ai entendu que t'avais eu une super note... Enfin bref, désolé., rougit Dean. Tu... La question cinq s'il te plaît...

Castiel lui passe carrément sa copie après avoir vérifié. Il a eu bon à celle là.

- Merci... »

Dean lui fait un grand sourire et se remet à travailler en silence. Sa copie est claire, c'est agréable.

Castiel le laisse faire, le regarde. Attentivement. Une idée lui passe par la tête... Ha oui, effectivement ça pourrait le faire... Seulement...

Ce mec. Il lui plaît. Pas à dire. Il est plus grand qu'Enzo, plus taillé, enfin légèrement... Justement.

Bon. Il peut commencer à attaquer. Jouer. La lèvre il se la mordille, pour la faire rougir. Secouer la tête un peu, histoire de mieux placer ses cheveux.

À croire que Dean est aveugle pour ne pas voir tous ces signes. Oh nom. Winchester est bien trop sérieux, plongé dans ses notes qu'il met à jour avec les astuces de Novak. D'ailleurs il lève enfin la tête vers lui pour lui dire :

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Redoublé., fait juste Castiel lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ha... Désolé.., fait Dean, rougissant et baissant les yeux.

- Mmh... »

Castiel le voit rougir et ça lui plaît. Oh putain que oui. Il faut que ça marche.

Sous la table, il retire la chaussure de son pied droit. Et l'avance lentement jusqu'à vers Dean. Ce dernier croit qu'il a heurté Castiel par erreur alors encore une fois il s'excuse. Et encore une fois il rougit. Ce mec le met mal à l'aise...

Sauf que c'est loin d'être une erreur. Et la façon dont il se tortille, pas très à l'aise... C'est qu'il l'excite merde.

Son pied monte doucement contre la cheville du mec. Qui ferme les yeux. Vite. Le temps de se persuader que c'est une erreur. On ne peut pas s'intéresser à lui, là comme ça... Impossible. Il soupire doucement et se cache le visage. Castiel lève les yeux vers lui. Sourit comme un dingue. Puis fait semblant de s'intéresser à son livre.

Son pied continu à monter... Son mollet... Serré dans un jean. Son genou. Putain... Il est pire qu'émoustillé. Et tout fonctionne... Parce que Dean se tasse dans son siège. Tente de se cacher derrière un livre. Rouge. Chaud. Putain. Ça lui était rarement qu'un mec soit aussi cash. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne sait même pas quoi faire. Ni répondre. Il n'y a pourtant rien à répondre. Juste se laisser faire, laisser Castiel savourer sa victoire. Gay.

Il est vraiment très près de Dean, il peut aller jusqu'a son entrejambe. La cuisse avant... Le forcer à les écarter. Castiel sent le plaisir de tout à l'heure remonter très fort. À lui brûler le bas ventre. Dean en face de lui est tétanisé. La situation le déroute. Il y a des gens autour en plus putain... Lui qui a presque toujours fait ça dans un lit. L e plus souvent seul d'ailleurs... Il prie pour que personne ne voie ses joues rouges, n'entende son souffle court ou encore le touche. Il est tellement excité en plus...

Castiel arrive à son entrejambe. Evidemment il est tout dur... Tout serré dans ce jean dont il ignore la couleur. Il veut le faire venir. Alors le bout de son pied s'active... De bas en haut. Frotter.

Et se délecter de son souffle terriblement lourd. Dean n'ose même pas le regarder. Il a les yeux fixés sur un livre. La copie de Castiel. Il relit toujours les mêmes lignes par ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'avec un orgasme qui monte, c'est pas facile. Oh non... L'orgasme s'annonce violent et rapide. Un éclair... Castiel sent sous son pied que le garçon bouge, qui se tortille... Ça vient... Il sait. Alors il va plus vite, appuie.

Autour d'eux les gens restent en silence, lisent, bossent... Il n'y a que eux qui...

La pause détente touche à sa fin. Après avoir fantasmé quelques secondes encore, Dean vient. Il ouvre la bouche, puis se la mord, retient sa respiration et ses gémissements. Honteux, il vient de se jouir dessus... Castiel l'a entendu malgré tout. Et il en est fou de désir. Oh putain... Il range ses affaires, impossible de rester là plus longtemps.

Il fourre tout da ns son sac, attrape sa copie en face de l'homme et se lève. Son sac devant lui pour ne pas montrer qu'il bande comme c'est pas possible.

Dean ne comprend rien quand il le voit partir. Quoi, c'est tout ? Il... Il sait juste qu'il est dans la même promo que lui. Et encore, ils sont pas dans le même groupe. Il ne connaît que son nom. Putain. Non !

Déçu, Dean range à son tour ses affaires. Une petite douche s'impose.

Castiel marche dans la rue rapidement, crispé à son sac, à son manteau. Il crève de froid et de chaud à la fois il faut qu'il se dépêche pour aller se soulager. Les sons et les images dans sa tête pourraient le faire fantasmer pendant des jours…

La clef sortie il pousse la porte de la résidence, monte les escaliers. Trop chaud maintenant. Cherche sa porte dans le couloir sans fin. Il croise Rose au passage mais dès qu'elle voit sa tête, elle sait qu'il ne faut pas lui parler.

Castiel entre dans sa chambre, s'enferme et balance ses affaires. S'affale sur son lit en déboutonnant le jean. D'ailleurs il n'a même pas regardé la couleur de l'autre… Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Un détail pareil alors qu'il est au bord de l'orgasme, sa main droite se crispant au bord du matelas, tout cambré. Ne pas se faire attendre.

Ne pas retenir un petit cri.

Et jouir… Enfin… De se souvenir de ces souffles, de ce léger grognement qu'à poussé son presque amant.

Rose a attendu un peu mais vient finalement taper à la porte de Castiel en criant :

« Novak j'sais que t'es là, ouvre-moi !

- J'arrive !

Castiel a à peine le temps de se remettre qu'il doit se remettre debout, vite se rincer les mains et fermer son pantalon. Il ouvre la porte et s'y agrippe.

- Mmmh ?

Rose esquisse un sourire en voyant son visage béat.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? rit-elle.

Le petit brun souffle, et sourit. Elle devine toujours tout.

- Entre. »

Rose fait comme chez elle. Elle va ouvrir la fenêtre, se doutant trop bien de ce qu'a fait Castiel. Elle évite même d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Un mec de la promo. J'sais pas son nom. Mais putain, il m'a foutu dans tout mes états l'enfoiré., finit par dire Castiel, retournant lui sur son lit.

- Ha, c'est plus Enzo ton petit chéri ? s'étonne Rose.

- Enzo m'emmerde. Et me fait plus bander. Il s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue.

- Mon pauvre ! se moque Rose. Moi je galère pour trouver une fille qui veut de moi plus que pour une nuit et toi tu jettes ton mec. Génial.

- C'était pas mon mec Rose. Je supporte pas ça tu le sais. Et une fille comme toi mériterait quelqu'un de mieux que touts les groupies que tu te trouves., Castiel soupire et regarde le plafond. Putain je sais même pas son nom, j'espère le croise vite.

- Bah il est dans ta promo, ça devrait pas être dur. Et mes groupies, c'est fini, ça se passe trop bien avec Lou., sourit Rose, toute contente.

- Merci Seigneur !, lance Castiel, les bras en l'air. Putain je parle comme ma mère faut que je me calme., Il se fout un oreiller sur le visage.

- Idiot. Bon bref, tu fais quoi ce soir ? À part repenser à ton nouvel amant et te branler ?

- Bosser. Je dois préparer mon stage.

- Vous commencez quand ?

- La semaine prochaine. Mais je dois aller voir mon tuteur de stage, régler deux trois trucs avec l'administration et c'est bon. Toi ?

- Nous c'est dans plus longtemps. Tu retournes avec Rodier en cardio ?

- Non ! Je vais pas refaire un truc que j'ai déjà fait. Ça serait trop facile, et tu sais que j'aime les défis !

- Oui c'est vrai., sourit-elle. Mais comme t'aimais bien ça... Tu vas avec qui alors ?

- Surprise !, sourit Castiel.

- Si t'as eu la pédiatrie, je te hais Novak. » annonce Rose d'emblée.

Le petit brun a un sourire énorme qui s'étale sur son visage. Parfaitement satisfait, heureux.

« Espèce de pute. Bon. J'vais au cinéma demain, tu viens avec moi ?

- Non ! Je bosse !, annonce t-il d'emblée, se redressant.

- Rah, t'as pas besoin de bosser. J'suis sûre qu'aux partiels t'as tué tout le monde en plus.

- Carrément !, sourit encore Castiel, allant fermer la fenêtre. Mais tout ça, ça vient pas sans boulot ! J'ai pas la moitié du semestre je te rappelle, ça va être chaud maintenant, je l'ai pas vu tout ça.

- Ouais... Bon j'file. Roméo a besoin d'aide pour un cours. Il doit être à la BU, faut que j'y aille.

- Mmh ! bonne chance avec lui ! Et bonne soirée, bonne nuit ! »

Castiel allume la petite lampe de bureau et sort ses manuels de pédiatrie. Il lui manque toujours celui qu'il a laissé à la BU, putain…

Rose s'éclipse comme elle est venue, laissant Castiel se remettre de son nouveau jouet.

Celui-ci n'arrive pas à travailler. Après la douche, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de recommencer. Repensant à tous les petits détails de ce mec. Comme sa bouche. Et son petit sourire pervers. Oui pervers, exactement. Il n'en revient toujours pas qu'on lui ait fait ça à lui. Bref.

Autant dormir, la journée en amphi demain s'annonçait bien longue...

Castiel n'est pas de cet avis le moment arrivé, le journée amphi, est passionnante. Bien sûr dès qu'il voit un truc qu'il ne connaît pas il sait combien de temps de boulot ça va lui demander à côté des cours… Heureusement qu'il aime ça putain. Sinon ça aurait été le suicide assuré au bout.

Toujours en bas de l'amphi il ne voit pas si son amant de la veille est là. Tant pis.

Dean est à sa place de prédilection. Au fond. C'est peut-être pour ça que Castiel ne le voit pas. Parce que Dean lui, distingue une tête brune aux premiers rangs qui lui fait battre le cœur à tout rompre. D'ailleurs, Lauren est obligé de le reprendre plusieurs fois et Benjamin lui demande s'il est amoureux ! S'il savait..., pense Dean. En même temps, il ne se voit pas leur raconter ça. Même s'ils connaissent tous sa... Tendance, comme disent maladroitement ses parents. Bref.

Le petit brun prend son cours, attentivement, toute la journée. Et s'en va le soir.

C'en est de même pour le lendemain. Bosser, rentrer, bosser, dormir.

Il ne croise pas le beau brun de la BU. Putain… Et Enzo qui le harcèle. Qui lui envoie des textos pour s'excuser et lui demander s'il pouvait venir le voir, se faire pardonner. Enzo est désespéré. Il a envie de Castiel. Il s'est fait à ces mois avec lui. Il aurait aimé que ça continue. Mais Castiel répond à peine. Lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Pour le moment tout du moins… Il préfère l'avoir lui plutôt qu'être seul… C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça.

Enzo est en pharmaco, c'est plus simple quand même… Au moins il le croise moins souvent. C'est autre chose que de savoir que le mec qu'il désire est derrière quelque part.

« Benji...

- Mmmh ?

- J'peux te parler ou...

- Quoi Bo ? Allez crache le morceau, j'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot comme ça...

- Bon... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un..., murmure-t-il, timide.

- Quoi ? Wahou mais quand ?

- Y'a trois jours... A la BU.

- Ha bon ? Alors c'est quelqu'un d'ici ? On connaît ?

- Ouais... Celui qui a tout le temps des putain de notes aux partiels..., explique Dean.

- Ouais je vois qui c'est… Mais…, Benjamin le regarde avec plus d'attention. Il est revenu te voir… ? Enfin depuis ces trois derniers jours ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Euh... Comment t'expliquer..., rit Dean, rougissant.

Benjamin le voit hésiter et rit à son tour.

- Oh je sens le truc pas clair là dedans… Vas-y dis moi, je peux tout entendre !

- Même le fait qu'un mec m'ait fait du pied sous la table de la BU jusqu'à me branler avec ? débite Dean d'un coup.

Son ami le regarde, complètement sur le cul, restant muet de longues secondes, le temps d'assimiler.

- Il a… Putain il a pas froid aux yeux ! Et toi tu… Toi notre petit Dean fleur bleue !

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Lauren est même pas là pour me défendre en plus ! rit-il.

- Non mais sérieux comme ça ? Sans te parler ? Ou même vérifier que tu étais homo ?

- Non... Il l'a fait et pfff... Enfin tu vois quoi. Et il s'est barré juste après. Je sais même pas si lui avait envie ou quoi. Je sais rien. Je sais que son nom et encore.

- Ouais… Tu pourrais regarder la liste des élèves de la promo, histoire de trouver son prénom, ça serait une bonne nouvelle. Ou aller lui parler, il est en amphi avec nous quand même.

- Pfff ouais mais bon... J'lui dis quoi ? Salut, j'suis le mec que t'as allumé y'a trois jours, j'ai une chance avec toi ? fait ironiquement Dean.

- J'avoue c'est super romantique…, Benji soupire et s'enfonce dans le canapé, descendant une gorgée de bière. Bahh… J'sais pas… Mets-toi à côté de lui en amphi, il est toujours seul ce gars là je crois, non ?

- Ouais... Il est bizarre quand même... Il m'a dit qu'il avait redoublé tiens... Ce qui explique son classement aux partiels.

- Ha bah c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est tout seul, ses potes sont sûrement en cinquième année. Bon… Tu vas aller le voir ou pas ?

- Pas maintenant... Enfin ce soir tu sais j'ai... Hum...

- Ouais je sais.., rit Benji en le regardant. Ha ça m'éclate ça, vraiment je m'y ferai pas !

- Au moins ça me vide la tête. Bon j'file j'vais être à la bourre sinon... Merci de m'avoir écouté ! À demain. »

Dean lui fait rapidement la bise et s'éclipse à son appartement pour prendre ses affaires avant de repartir au gymnase.

L'idée de parler à Novak lui trotte encore plus dans la tête maintenant. D'autant qu'il doit faire vite vu que les stages commencent lundi. Pfff... Ça serait plus simple si Novak faisait encore le premier pas !

A Suivre...


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2.

Castiel vient de rentrer dans le service de pédiatrie générale, ils ne sont que trois à être dans ce service. Et oui, c'est ça le privilège d'être extrêmement bien classé et de pouvoir obtenir les stages les plus prisés… Tout est fait au mérite. Alors si Castiel Novak le premier de la promo demande pédiatrie, on l'y envoie sur le champ. Ça marche que comme ça. Evidemment il y a deux filles avec lui, c'est toujours comme ça… Les filles veulent faire de la pédiatrie, de la gynéco, les mecs veulent aller aux urgences ! Lui ça ne l'intéresse pas sur ce point là…

S'occuper d'enfants, ouais ça lui plaît bien, alors autant en profiter.

On lui donne un casier, une blouse, il doit avoir le reste. Et puis on lui donne aussi un badge à fleurs et dauphins avec son nom. Ouais pédiatrie.

Il soupire et va rejoindre le Docteur Jordano qui va s'occuper des externes pour ce stage jusque fin mars. Il faut également poser les gardes, celles de 24 heures, il faut en valider 36 pendant l'année… Alors avec les filles il s'arrange, elles sont un peu trop gentilles avec lui. Etonnement général dites donc, le petit Novak est mignon et en plus il aime les enfants, c'est qu'il est parfait ! Sauf qu'elles ne savent pas qu'il est gay, et jusqu'au bout des ongles… Enfin ça… Au moins il peut poser ses gardes tranquillement, sans se battre avec les autres. Voilà, le matin, à l'hosto, l'aprem' en cours. C'est reparti.

Il aime ce rythme, de devoir travailler sans cesse, il sait dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, ne pas manger aux heures prévues à cet effet ne le dérange pas du tout, et il adore passer son temps la tête dans les bouquins à potasser les cours. C'est plutôt pendant les vacances le problèmes, il s'ennuie, et quand revient le moment le reprendre le rythme des cours et de la fac, c'est dur… Très !

Enfin, il est enfin affecté à son stage, tout près, son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il peut commencer la tournée du matin avec sa la pédiatre et les deux autres externes.

Pour Dean c'est une autre histoire. Monsieur la fleur bleu a bien du mal à s'imposer au milieu des autres externes. Que ce soit pour les gardes et les patients. Mais bon, il ne va pas se plaindre. Il a eu la neuro, son deuxième choix après la réanimation, il compte bien s'investir.

Et s'il ne s'est pas imposé auparavant, dès qu'il s'agit de la connaissances des symptômes, il excelle. Le Docteur Morenas le remarque, lui adresse même un petit sourire. Inespéré ! Les deux autres externes voient alors finalement Winchester comme un ennemi potentiel !

Le soir, Dean repasse à son casier se changer. Il laisse son stéthoscope et sa blouse qu'il enfilera à nouveau demain matin. Mais le travail n'est pas fini. Il lui reste un dossier à avancer pour la fac et ne pas oublier de noter tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui pour son mémoire.

Il était pas couché !

Tout cela au moins lui occupe l'esprit de son aventure. Dean n'a pas eu le courage d'aller parler à Novak. Son regard froid et noir a de quoi en décourager plus d'un cependant.

Alors il traîne des pieds à la sortie de l'hôpital. Bah oui, il avait eu raison dès le début. Il ne pouvait pas plaire à quelqu'un là comme ça, au milieu de la BU.

C'est tout du moins ce qu'il croit. Castiel est déjà à sa première garde, à peine deux jours après le début de son stage, il ne faut pas laisser traîner les choses !

Le matin c'est parfaitement tranquille la pédiatrie après la tournée, alors il garde son bipper sur lui au cas où il y aurait une urgence mais bon. Il descend deux étages en dessous pour aller en neuro. Il sait bien sans se renseigner quand il faut… Ça tombe bien il devait y aller aussi pour se renseigner un peu pour un petit patient à lui.

Dans les couloirs… Il sait qu'il va le voir. Le reconnaître même de dos sera une chose aisée…

Dean parle à Benjamin. Ils ont pour une fois le temps de se parler, en pause au même instant, cela relève du miracle. Mais c'est de courte durée. Benjamin est appelé par Rodier en cardio, il a des examens à faire passer à ses patients. Dean se retourne alors pour retourner en labo faire des recherches que lui a demandé Morenas sur un cas rare de cancer du cerveau.

Castiel sourit comme un fou quand il voit la silhouette longue et dégingandée de Dean devant lui. En blouse blanche. Ouh putain avec ça il comprend tellement le fantasme du médecin. Celui de l'infirmière ne lui fait rien, mais alors de voir un mec comme ça, avec son stétho autour du cou, les hormones en folies. Pour sûr !

Alors il marche un peu plus vite, le rattrape. Sa main glisse sur la blouse de son co-externe, du creux de ses reins à ses fesses. Juste comme ça, passer et continuer son chemin.

Dean se sent s'enflammer très rapidement. Il n'a même pas à se retourner. Novak est déjà devant lui, à marcher en dandinant des fesses. Allumeur, voilà ce que pense Dean, qui sourit. Son fantasme n'était peut-être pas si irréel que ça alors. Même s'il ne sait toujours rien de lui...

Castiel tourne la tête et regarde sa tête de jeune premier. Bandant, tellement… Il lui fait un clin d'œil et continue son chemin. Dean en reste bête. Il sourit, limite béat et s'arrête de marcher avant de se faire bousculer par un brancardier.

« Winchester on bouge ! Ici c'est pas un musée mais un hôpital, on s'active ! »

Devenant tout rouge, mais cette fois de honte, Dean s'excuse et retourne immédiatement en labo.

Castiel a entendu ça derrière lui et en rigole bien tout seul. Fier de son petit effet tout de même. Plus réceptif c'est dur.. il se demande même si ce joli cœur serait pas un peu puceau.. ça serait drôle. Toute la journée, Dean manque d'efficacité. Il le sait quand il est obligé de s'arrêter dans ses recherches, l'esprit ailleurs. Ou quand le Docteur Morenas lui demande s'il est avec eux. Il n'arrive même plus à trouver une veine pour une simple prise de sang. Il se déçoit. Et il déçoit les autres, pire encore.

Il aimerait bien en parler à Lauren mais pfff... Pas le temps. Et oui, c'est ça la vie en hosto.

Castiel lui est remonté en vitesse dans son service après un bip d'urgence. Une petite fille avec une crise d'asthme… Comme c'est original.

Il est motivé comme jamais, cette petite nouveauté avec ce Dean Winchester, oui pour le retrouver sur la liste des élèves c'était plus simple. Puis le trombinoscope et hop. Retrouvé celui là.

Bref ça le motive tout le long de sa garde, même si vers minuit ça commence à être fatiguant. Il espère que ça se calme pendant la nuit, mais avec l'épidémie de bronchiolites ça risque d'être difficile. Dormir deux heures est un miracle.

Dean est également de garde cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il a réussi à intervertir une de ses gardes avec celle d'un autre externe, Jean, en neuro avec lui. Au moins, Dean rentrera chez lui pour l'anniversaire de sa mère dans deux semaines.

Après avoir surveillé les constantes d'un patient en phase terminale, on l'autorise à aller se reposer. Enfin. Il passe à son casier pour laisser sa blouse blanche et va vers la chambre de garde. Dormir.

Castiel se dit vers 4 heures du matin que peut-être il n'y a rien à craindre. Que son nouveau jouet doit être endormi. Lui renfile sa blouse rapidement, son bipper et descend encore une fois. Il se renseigne vite fait et demande où est Winchester. Chambre de garde au fond du couloir. Halellujah.

Il jubile alors qu'il s'y rend. Pas besoin de frapper, il clenche la porte et rentre.

Il jubile alors qu'il s'y rend. Pas besoin de frapper, il clenche la porte et rentre. Dean est endormi sur le ventre, le bipper près de l'oreille au cas où une urgence se présenterait. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Et il dort à poings fermés, serrant un oreiller comme un doudou. Castiel sourit et s'approche de lui. C'est cruel de réveiller un externe qui peut se reposer pendant sa garde... Mais, c'est aussi bandant de réveiller un mec aussi sexy. Il grimpe alors sur le lit, à cheval sur lui... Passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour aller embrasser son cou chaud.

Dean sent des picotements, chauds et agréables. Il en gémit dans son demi-sommeil, avant de se rappeler qu'il peut y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. Il y a même sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui lui fait ça ! Merde ! Il se raidit d'un coup. Castiel le sent et bouge un peu pour lui laisser le temps de le voir. Tellement excitant au réveil comme ça... La marque de l'oreiller sur le visage.

Dean doit se retourner pour le voir. Le problème c'est... Qu'il bande, encore. Alors il hésite, se tortille. Putain, c'est pas normal d'être aussi cash que ce mec... Mais c'est excitant, il l'avoue.

Castiel ne cherche même pas et lui déboutonne son pantalon, lui écartant sa blouse au passage. Il bande putain, ce mec en bande encore à peine réveillé. L 'effet qu'il lui fait le rend dingue. Tout comme il commence à le masturber au travers du caleçon. Dean s'arrête de respirer d'un coup. Il se cramponne au matelas alors que le plaisir vient lui ravager le ventre. Il laisse échapper un « Putain... ». Plus fort que lui. Il distingue à peine le visage de Novak dans l'obscurité, et c'est encore pire avec le voile d'étoiles qui lui barre la vue... Castiel en a mal au ventre de l'entendre jurer comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin de plus et lui baisse son caleçon et son pantalon comme il faut... Sa bouche va s'attarder à son bas ventre. Putain en plus il est musclé, finement... La peau chaude et odorante... De musc. Foutrement masculin... Dean soupire et se laisse aller à gémir. Il prie pour qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Il en a peur alors il demande tout bas :

« Han... On... On est seuls hein ?

- Mmh... »

Evidemment qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Pour qui il le prend ? Il a bien vérifié...

Il prend son érection dans sa main et l'apporte à sa bouche... Ses lèvres humides qu'il fait glisser sur le gland... Bien dur... Bien taillé aussi à cet endroit... Dean en couine, tourne la tète dans son épaule pour gémir. Il a peur et est très excité. Mauvaise combinaison. Il se comporte comme une fillette. À se cacher le visage entre les mains, puis à crisper celles-ci aux draps. Honteux. Dans le plaisir de se faire enfin sucer. Il faut dire aussi, qu'à force d'attendre le bon, Dean n'a pas eu des tonnes d e mecs... Alors là, ça fait tellement longtemps... Et il a bien de la chance d'être tombé sur Castiel sûrement, parce que lui se débrouille plus que bien. Pire, il adore faire ça... Alors, la langue qui chatouille le frein, ses lèvres sur le gland. Une de ses mains qui s'amuse à malaxer ses couilles. Dean est au bord de l'asphyxie. Mais soudain son bipper sonne. Putain... Il se tortille, gémit plus qu'il ne parle.

« Faut... Faut que j'y aille... » souffle-t-il.

Castiel ne compte pas arrêter de suite. Alors il faut accélérer. L'enfonce dans sa gorge pour le sucer avec vigueur, Dean est trop excité pour tenir longtemps. Alors voilà, le sucer en gémissant légèrement. C'est couvert par les gémissements de Dean de toute façon. Qui a son orgasme et en jouit dans la bouche de son amant d'une nuit. Paniquant légèrement mais encore perdu dans le plaisir. Il devrait y aller, son bipper sonne encore...

« Oh... Oh putain... » halète-t-il.

Castiel ne cherche pas et l'avale, ça ne doit pas être un coureur ce gars. Et puis merde de toute façon c'est bien trop excitant et il a bon gout. Voilà, il le nettoie rapidement et se redresse pour le laisser se rhabiller. Il est excité... Et il ne peut rien se faire rendre. Pfff. Dean hésite à partir en courant. Mais la tentation était bien plus forte...

« Tu... T'es qui ? » demande-t-il en se rhabillant.

Castiel s'en amuse et baisse les yeux sur son badge idiot. Il n'a qu'à apprendre à lire. Dean sourit, maladroitement, et se lève. Il a envie d'embrasser son amant alors il s'approche de lui, essayant de passer ses bras autour de lui. Sauf que Castiel le sens venir et recule, non c'est pas la peine là... Vraiment. Pas ça.

Il attrape la poignée de la porte. Dean le suit un instant. Il doit passer à son casier pour récupérer sa blouse. Et il espère à en savoir plus... Il n'y a rien a savoir de plus. Castiel fait demi tour et le laisse en plan là. Voilà. Dean n'a même pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il se fait engueule r par un de ses supérieurs. Il faut dormir en garde mais se réveiller de suite ! Dean baisse les yeux, se sentant idiot. Mais il n'arrive à écouter à moitié tout ce qu'on lui dit. Avec ce que lui a fait Castiel... Castiel oui, c'est son nom. Pfff...

Castiel a été bipé en plus en même temps, encore une bronchiolite... Il a la tête ailleurs mais il faut vite se reprendre putain...

C'est ça l'hôpital après tout. N'avoir jamais de temps pour soi, pour penser à soi. Non. Tout pour les autres. Et Dean ça aussi, il doit le comprendre très vite. Heureusement que sa garde touche à sa fin dans quelques heures. Comme ça, au fond de son lit, il pourra repenser à cette étrange aventure en salle de garde...

Castiel pense à la même chose. Ça lui fait mal au ventre d'y repenser... Il a le gout du sperme dans la bouche, c'est pas l'idéal. Il prend un chewing-gum au passage pour être plus présentable auprès des patients. Jordano l'attend de pied ferme. Maintenant que Novak a traité plusieurs cas de bronchiolites, il doit savoir quel traitement donné.

« Petite interro surprise Castiel... Dites-moi ce que vous feriez pour cette petite ?

Castiel ausculte le bébé qui respire très difficilement.

- Il lui faudrait de la kiné respiratoire, des antipyrétiques… Et je crois qu'elle présente un spasme bronchique donc utiliser des bronchodilatateurs, comme les bêta-2-mimétiques , en spray ou en aéros…

Les parents regardent le jeune homme, l'air perdu. Le docteur Jordano est plutôt satisfaite, il semblerait que tout aille bien avec ce petit… Même s'il n'est qu'en deuxième année d'externat.

- Très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à rédiger l'ordonnance et vous bipper le kiné de garde.

- D'accord. »

Castiel sort, content de son petit effet et va bipper le kiné. C'est pas plus difficile que ça !

Dean rentre de sa garde épuisé. Il pense malgré tout à passer au gymnase pour prévenir qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir, il est bien trop fatigué. On ne lui en veut pas même si on apprécie sa présence dans l'équipe. Dean s'excuse encore dans un sourire et se dirige enfin vers sa chambre. Et son lit. Oh oui surtout son lit.

Avant, il reçoit un appel de Thibault, qui veut savoir s'il serait libre ce soir pour sortir un peu au bar, avec la bande. Dean ne s ait pas encore s'il sera en état. Mais pourquoi pas ! Ça devrait être sympa de sortir tous les cinq... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'au bar, il recroisera Novak... Dean espère bien...

Sauf que croiser Castiel dans un bar en semaine ça serait comme croiser un fantôme ou une sorte de monstre issu des contes de fées. Castiel ne sort pas, il potasse ses cours, fait ses fiches, prépare un dossier, il s'angoisse en voyant le travail à faire.

Heureusement que Rose a décidé de passer par sa chambre.

« Salut ma salope., lance-t-elle en s'installant sur le bureau.

- Salut…

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, plutôt épuisé…

- Tu m'étonnes.. Ça va tu commences pas à en avoir marre des ouins ouins toute la journée avec les petits ?

- Non c'est bon ya pire, y'en a des mignons… Mais les bronchiolites ça commence à me sortir par les yeux., rit Castiel.

- Ha ouais c'est la saison, tu aurais du le faire en été ! Ça va c'est pas trop dur niveau moral ? Tu as pas trop de gros malades ?

- Si quand même… Mais bon, on est humains hun… Faut pas craquer avec les parents c'est tout.

- Je sais bien.. Bon… Ton Dean Winchester ?, demande-t-elle d'un coup, toute contente.

- Mmmh…, fait Castiel, se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu te l'es fait ?

- Je l'ai sucé dans sa chambre de garde !

- Castiel !, s'exclame Rose, outrée.

- Quoi ?

- Il était consentant au moins ?!

- Et pas qu'un peu… Je l'ai réveillé en lui grimpant dessus… Il a un peu halluciné en me voyant en fait, je sais pas il avait dû finir par croire que c'était un rêve le coup de BU.

- Putain... Y'a vraiment rien qui t'arrête. »

Alors que Rose dit ça, le téléphone de Castiel sonne. Elle voit le nom d'Enzo apparaitre à l'écran mais elle voit aussi nettement Cas' qui rejette l'appel. Elle le regarde d'un œil interrogateur.

« Il arrête pas de m'appeler. Je veux plus le voir, je lui ai dit en face. Mais il veut pas me lâcher.

- Novak, t'as fait de lui ton petit chien., diagnostique Rose, dans un sourire.

- J'ai rien fait de lui. Il a accepté la situation de baiser quand ça me chante, n'importe quand et n'importe où. Lui s'est accroché à moi, je lui ai rien promis, rien dit, rien fait envier.

- Mais t'as trouvé un nouveau jouet qui t'amuse plus, j'connais la chanson. Tu me le montreras le Winchester là ?

- Ha mais si tu veux. Tu vas voir il est super sexy. Et c'est mon jouet si je veux. En tout

- celui là il me rend dingue.

- À ce point ?! s'étonne Rose. Même Enzo il a pas eu le droit à tout ça. Il a quoi ton Winchester alors ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est physique, c'est… Chimique. C'est con hun, mais je le sens comme ça… Je l'ai vu, je l'ai voulu. Point.

- Eh beh. J'espère qu'il est bon au pieu sinon tu vas être déçu...

- J'sais pas… On verra de toute façon quand ça arrivera… Mais putain c'est pas faute de me retenir, je le veux quoi. C'est obsédant. Alors que je lui ai jamais parlé.

- T'as envie de lui là ? le tente Rose dans un sourire.

- Carrément., affirme Castiel regardant le mur en face de lui.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas le voir alors ? Baise-le, soulage-toi ! rit son amie.

- J'veux me faire désirer… Ça va le rendre fou de moi. Et tu me connais, j'aime ça.

- T'es un sale manipulateur ma salope. Bon, tu daignerais sortir ce week-end vu que Roméo et moi, on joue au Swing samedi soir ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas… Si c'est toi qui me le demandes comme ça… Je vais finir par péter un câble sinon…

- J'espère que ton nouveau jouet sera là. Allez j'file, faut que j'bosse quand même.

- Ça serait jouissif., confirme Castiel. Ouais moi aussi je vais m'y remettre. On a eu une conférence de traumato. Le bonheur… Bref. Bosse bien !

- Merci… Toi aussi… Tu me confirmes pour la soirée !

- Ouais, ouais !

- Bye ! »

Rose ressort de la chambre. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir à faire sortir Castiel de cette chambre.

Le week-end enfin arrivé Castiel a confirmé sa présence, il va voir jouer deux de ses amis, c'est quand même sympa ! Et puis, s'aérer la tête n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il peut alors profiter de la musique en buvant sa vodka cerise tranquillement, assis à côté d'Antonin à commenter en riant la coupe limite punk de leur amie.

« Elle s'est coiffée avec un pétard à mèche ? demande Antonin.

- Non, on a juste baisé avant de venir ! » intervient Lou, qui s'installe à leur table.

Castiel la regarde arriver. Cette fille est belle, sérieusement. Il ne peut pas donner son avis sur Rose parce que c'est son amie, mais Lou… Elle n'a rien d'une lesbienne. Elle est grande, brune, les cheveux longs, la peau légèrement mate, les yeux noirs et des lèvres rouges… C'est peut-être ça qu'il aime bien… Enfin bref.

- Voilà qui explique tout ! Tu aurais pu la recoiffer quand même, qu'elle aie l'ai présentable !

- Non, ça lui donne un certain style comme ça, vous trouvez pas ? D'ailleurs j'compte la relooker un peu !

- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu te lances ! rit Antonin.

- Oui mais bon... Moi j'peux l'amadouer..., sous-entend Lou dans un sourire.

Castiel rigole.

- Ouais non mais Rose, par exemple faut pas toucher à ses cheveux, c'est sacré quoi. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Le premier gars qui voudra me faire couper mes cheveux il dégage.

- Ouais putain toi et ta touffe…, souffle Antonin.

- Je vous emmerde !

- Mmmh... Et si c'est une fille qui veut s'en occuper ? fait Lou, malicieuse.

- Le jour où tu me verras avec une fille ma belle c'est que j'aurais été lobotomisé ! D'ailleurs je suis certain que mon dernier jouet devrait venir à cette soirée… Y'a plein de gens de notre promo…

- Idiot, j'pensais à moi ! Je coiffe des fois et j'te verrai bien avec une mèche sur le côté... Comme ça, ton nouveau jouet craquerait définitivement ce soir... »

Antonin regarde les deux, mal à l'aise. Entre l'une lesbienne et l'autre gay, il se sent bien coincé !

« Une mèche… ? Bon j'y réfléchirai, mais je sais pas si ça va bien passer dans les stages… », il remonte ses lunettes et pose à nouveau ses yeux sur la scène.

Rose et Roméo sont annoncés pour dans quelques minutes.

Dean arrive enfin, juste à temps. Il a fini plus tard que prévu à la BU, ne voyant pas l'heure tourner. Il retrouve Benjamin, Lauren et Thibault mais toujours pas de Céline. Visiblement, c'est encore froid entre Benjamin et elle.

Il se commande une bière et accepte la cigarette que Thibault lui tend. Dean ne fume que très rarement. Juste en soirée. Mais c'est un de ses petits plaisirs...

Castiel l'a repéré. Non. Il ne l'a même pas vu en fait. Il l'a senti arrivé. Comme un frisson électrique dans son dos. Et en se retournant, Dean était là, dans un jean gris, et un pull à col roulé noir. Il va mourir de chaud avec ça, alors en dessous il imagine un tee-shirt qui lui colle à la peau. C'est que ça fantasme dans sa tête…

Buvant une gorgée de vodka il fait signe à Lou de regarder sur le côté, juste derrière Castiel.

Lou le regarde. Inspecte. Elle a reçu l'ordre de Rose de surveiller le nouveau jouet et de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé. Hormis qu'il porte l'étiquette gay sur le front, elle le trouvé particulièrement mignon. Il fait un peu gamin, pas très assuré mais elle trouve ça touchant.

Il a par contre un terrible sourire. Contagieux en plus de cela...

« Pas mal du tout., approuve-t-elle.

- Moi il me fait bander dès qu'il bouge. J'sais pas… C'est dingue ce truc. »

Castiel tente d'attirer doucement l'attention sur lui. Il prend la cerise confite de sa vodka et commence à la grignoter, les yeux braqués vers Winchester.

Malheureusement, Dean est plongé dans une grande discussion avec Benjamin sur ses premières impressions en cardio. Au moins il lui occupe l'esprit... Par rapport à Céline. Ce qui n'aide pas, c'est les deux amoureux en face d'eux. Entre Thibault qui remet en place les cheveux noirs de son ange et Lauren qui joue avec les boucles blondes de son petit cœur... De quoi en exaspérer plus d'un !

Ils sont cependant interrompus par l'annonce de Rose et Roméo sur scène. Dean allume une deuxième cigarette et tourne la tête vers le côté pour évacuer la fumée.

Le petit brun laisse tomber et compte bien se concentrer sur la scène. Il pose ses pieds sur la chaise en fasse, se mettant à l'aise et termine de grignoter la cerise. Il adore les fruits confits… Enfin, autant que la voix de Rose par dessus sa guitare électrique.

Dean aime bien aussi mais la bière lui a donné envie d'aller aux toilettes. S'excusant, il se lève pour aller vers le fond du bar...

Castiel le voit faire et hésite à le rejoindre. Ça serait bon pourtant… Oh putain allez. Il glisse un « Je reviens » à Antonin et se lève, suivant Dean à la trace.

Dean ne se rend compte de rien, encore une fois. Il est bien trop content de se soulager de la bière qu'il a bue !

Dans les toilettes, Castiel va faire style de se laver les mains… Lentement… Très lentement… Dans le miroir en face de lui il regarde le dos de Dean. Son petit cul moulé dans le jean. Bordel ce qu'il le porte bien… Dean finit ce qu'il avait à faire et se retourne. C'est là qu'il le voit, enfin. Ce mec qui lui a offert deux orgasmes, sans un mot, avant de disparaitre. Il reste bête à le regarder se sécher les mains puis se retourner vers lui. Tout ce qu'il arrive à prononcer est un faible :

« Salut... »

Castiel se contente de lui sourire et finit par reculer pour sortir des toilettes. Voilà. Rien que ça… Dean le rattrape. Il hésite à faire quelque chose. Comme la foi où Castiel est venu toucher ses fesses. Mais il est habitué à ce que ça soit lui qui fasse le premier pas...

Il retourne donc s'asseoir avec ses amis, surveillant Castiel du coin de l'œil. Et cette fois, Castiel sait qu'il a toute l'attention sur lui. C'est ce qu'il désirait. Lou se penche vers le petit brun.

« Il te matte on dirait qu'il a la mâchoire qui va se décrocher.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je cherche., sourit Castiel, satisfait.

- T'es bizarre comme mec…

- C'est le jeu qui m'excite. J'y peux rien ! »

Antonin soupire, si seulement il pouvait lui aussi faire comme Castiel et draguer comme ça…

De son côté, Dean aussi consulte son clan. Il donne un coup de coude à Benjamin pour lui montrer de qui il s'agit. Malheureusement, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit, il ne connait rien sur lui. Tant pis.

Dean sent le regard de Castiel comme deux brûlures dans son dos alors qu'il parle à Benjamin. Il a peur mais est aussi excité. À chaque fois qu'ils se sont vus... Bon c'est arrivé que deux fois aussi... Mais Dean garde espoir.

Castiel termine sa vodka avant de faire quoique ce soit. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Il a envie de savoir jusqu'où son amant peut aller... Ce qu'il pourrait oser. Mais Dean ne fait rien. La peur au ventre le paralyse à sa chaise. Mais Lauren remarque le regard insistant de son ami vers une table voisine. Elle suit son regard et tombe sur Novak. Tiens on disait que son ami a une touche... Ça la fait sourire.

Castiel attend toujours mais rien ne se passe, entre deux il a commandé une deuxième vodka. Antonin le harcèle de questions sur ce Winchester mais il n'a rien à répondre. Que dire sur quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ?

Après un bon moment Rose et Roméo reviennent dans la salle et s'installent avec eux. Rose dans les bras de Lou qui s'acharne à lui dévorer la bouche. Et Roméo tout content vient taper la discute avec une jeune fille qui a, semblerait-il, adoré leur prestation.

Castiel commence à s'ennuyer. Suçotant la petite cerise, regardant les glaçons dans le verre d'alcool fort. Jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne le voir.

« Je l'ai vu ton Dean, Lou me l'a montré. Il est pas mal du tout dit donc.

- Ouais je sais..

- Et il fait que te mater !

- Je sais ! Mais il vient pas. Je cherche à le faire venir. De toute façon dans cinq minutes la musique va repartir et les gens vont danser…

- Et toi tu vas te lever histoire d'aller montrer tes talents d'allumeuse c'est ça ? sourit Rose.

- Tout à fait ! Tu me connais trop bien c'est blasant.

- Mais tu es tellement prévisible Novak. Allez je retourne auprès de ma chérie.

- Fais donc ! »

Rose embrasse sa compagne. Ça attire à nouveau l'œil de Dean. Putain, il n'est vraiment pas le seul gay alors... Ça le surprend. Il hausse les épaules. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu quelques petites aventures mais bon... Jamais rien de sérieux.

Il se lève pour aller chercher à nouveau une boisson, passant lentement près de la table de Castiel... Qui le regarde marcher. Fantasme sur ses longues jambes. D'ailleurs il a juste à tendre la main quand Dean passe juste à côté de lui pour caresser l'arrière d'une cuisse. Rose se marre en voyant ça, c'est dingue comme rien n'arrête Castiel, rien de subtile dans les gestes pourtant c'est le pire.

Dean rougit mais commence à comprendre. Le jeu. S'allumer. C'est facile, tellement. Mais il n'est pas habitué. Quand même, il se retourne et fait un petit sourire à Novak. Le remercier, en quelque sorte. Castiel lui rend en vitesse. Avec les yeux noirs, et son petit air pervers sous ses lunettes. Il reçoit un coup de coude de Roméo.

« On se calme Cas', tu vas finir aux chiottes avec lui avant la fin de la soirée si ça continue.

- Certainement pas. Je préfère jouer, et lui commence à piger. »

Il le regarde prendre sa bière, les doigts autour du verre… Ses grands doigts fins… Il s'en mord la lèvre. Bordel.

Au même moment la musique revient plus fort et des gens vont directement danser, n'attendant que ça. Au final, Castiel aussi n'attendait que ça… Il veut faire son effet, comme toujours. Là, il va réussir à le faire venir.

Cul sec la vodka. Sentir la chaleur l'emplir dans son tee-shirt noir moulant. Et aller danser sur la musique rock, mais suave.

Castiel ne le voit pas venir, il danse seul, juste profitant de la musique. Les bras relevés… Ce qui fait remonter son tee-shirt et dévoile le creux de ses reins… Endroit très intéressant…

Rose depuis la table le regarde faire et entend Antonin rire. Regarder Castiel draguer c'est presque mieux que regarder la télé et un feuilleton à rebondissements.

Dean recule lentement, jusqu'à s'approcher très près de Castiel. Il fait danser une de ses partenaires préférées. Ça il sait faire, et même très bien. C'est une distraction comme une autre après tout. Comme celle d'oser toucher du dos Castiel avant de s'excuser dans un faible :

« Désolé... »

Castiel ne dit rien, mais se contente de sourire. Si Dean a décidé de jouer à son tour, tout est parfait. Tout n'en sera que plus excitant… Sauf qu'il ne veut être que le sujet principal de ses pensées, alors danser avec une fille non, non…

Heureusement pour lui, Lauren s'épuise et puis ne veut pas laisser Thibault tout seul avec Benjamin qui déprime. Elle conseille cependant à Dean de rester danser, elle a bien remarqué la façon dont Castiel se déhanche près de lui. Mais Dean hésite. À croire que sa timidité reprend le dessus... Alors il faut le mettre à l'aise… Castiel reste dos à lui, il ne faut pas qu'il le regarde, qu'il le jauge comme il a l'habitude de faire, la chanson change… Tente de l'attirer en remuant ses fesses et attirant de ce fait son regard ses reins… Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça fonctionne à chaque fois, mais espère au moins que Dean y sera réceptif. Qu'il osera venir lui.

Mais au contraire, Dean prend peur. Seul là comme ça... Et puis, d'habitude, Castiel vient vers lui, le surprend, et il aime bien il avoue. C'est pour cela qu'avec Hugo, c'était aussi facile. Enfin bref, il décide de traverser la piste. Voir ce que ça peut faire...

Ne sentant rien venir au bout de longues secondes, Castiel se retourne et cherche Dean des yeux. Mais merde il passé ou ? Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir quand même ?

Il jette un petit regard vers Antonin qui regarde vers lui et qui lui montre du regard l'objet de son désir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire à l'autre bout de la piste ? Il ne le fuit pas quand même ?

Dans le doute, il se prend le culot de le rejoindre. S'il doit prendre les choses en main… Pourquoi pas. Il retourne alors Dean vers lui et passe sa main sur sa hanche.

C'est presque un soulagement pour Dean. Même si, comme à chaque fois, il rougit. Et sourit aussi, nerveusement. La main sur la hanche lui donne des picotements. À cet instant précis, il a envie de plus. C'est inconscient, mais il veut. Pourtant, il ne fait rien, et attend, sagement. Castiel a chaud de le voir le regarder, mais c'est insupportable, il ne lit rien dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il le veut ? Est-ce qu'il veut aller plus loin ? Est-ce que… Putain il le rend dingue dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est bien la dernière fois qu'il fait ça… Allez encore plus vers lui, se coller même. Remonter sa main sur la hanche sur son torse, et agripper son autre main à un passant du jean.

Dean soupire. Comme la fois où il l'a fait jouir dans la bibliothèque. Comme un signe du désir. Dean ose enfin se mettre à bouger, enivré par l'odeur d e cerise sous son nez. Il prend Castiel par la taille... Ses longs doigts s'aventurent là où la peau est découverte à cause d'un tee-shirt bien trop court. Il n'en revient pas de tout ce qu'il fait, mais il est hypnotisé par le regard noir de Novak. Qui lui sent ses joues chauffer, comme tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs… Ses mains sont très bien placées là… Vraiment pile… Castiel se rend compte au passage qu'il est vraiment plus grand que lui Dean, quasiment une tête… C'en est pas moins excitant, au contraire.

Ils peuvent continuer à danser alors… Collés l'un à l'autre… À prendre le moindre petit bout de désir dans ses yeux. Dean baisse les yeux sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel... Elle laisse échapper un souffle, lourd le souffle. Dean en est tout rouge, ça le gêne, il part au quart de tour. Et Castiel n'a pas l'air décidé à lui laisser de l'espace alors qu'il s'excite. Putain. Et surtout, ils ne se disent rien, absolument rien... Juste le langage du corps.

Sauf que ce moment est totalement gâché… Castiel sent une main sur son bras, une main qui serre fort. Il se retourne et voit Enzo, juste là au milieu de la piste, les yeux plein de douleur et de colère.

« Putain Castiel mais tu fais quoi ?

- Et toi tu fous quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je voulais plus te voir Enzo, tu veux que tu te le dises en quelle langue ? »

Dean se sent immédiatement mal à l'aise. Putain, il le savait, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas intéressés un mec comme lui, aussi canon et... Sexuel. Il se met en retrait et croise les bras. Gêné.

Enzo le regarde avec un air furibond. C'est qui ce mec qui essaye de prendre sa place putain ?!

« Mais Cas', tu m'as dit que c'était pour un moment ! C'est bon là, c'est fini non ? s'accroche-t-il.

- Non c'est pas que pour un moment. C'est fini. Fini.

- Et lui ?, lance Enzo en montrant Dean du doigt.

- Lui t'y touches pas. Et tu vas retourner chez toi et me lâcher les basques, j'ai pas besoin d'un chien qui me suit partout.

- J'suis pas ton chien ! C'est bon, tu sais quoi, va le baiser et laisse-moi ! »

Enzo n'a même plus envie de se battre. Il doit d'abord essuyer la déception. Le fini. En toutes lettres.

Dean ouvre grand les yeux. Ha, c'est fini alors ? Il ne comprend pas grand chose. Pourtant, il n'a jamais entendu Castiel parler. Alors autant de mots d'un coup, il a un peu de mal à gérer. Il aurait encore besoin d'explication cependant...

Castiel se passe une main dans les cheveux. Cet idiot l'a complètement cassé dans son état d'esprit. Il n'arrive plus se concentrer sur le moment. Se retournant vers Dean il voit bien dans ses yeux le trouble à lui aussi…

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? fait Dean, rougissant.

- Désolé. Je vais y aller… » lâche Castiel d'un coup.

Il ne peut plus assurer, et ça l'emmerde profondément. En partant il se fait attraper par Rose qui lui demande ce qui s'est passé. C'est bien comme elle a vu, Enzo, Dean et lui… Il voudrait retourner près de Dean mais c'est trop tard. Autant partir.

Il récupère sa veste en cuir sur la chaise.

Dean reste idiot à le regarder partir. Il commençait à bien s'amuser pourtant… Et toujours aucun, aucun mot de sa part. Aucune indication sur la prochaine fois, s'il y en aura même une ? Parce que vi comment Enzo revient vers lui à toutes jambes, il commence à en douter.

« Winchester hein c'est ça ? Ouais, il me semble. T'as plus intérêt à croiser ma route toi… Novak, l est à moi… »

Il tient Dean par l'épaule.

Au loin, Benjamin, regarde la scène. Dean a beau être grand, il ne le sent pas particulièrement face à ce type. Alors il vient, histoire de calmer le jeu, et de séparer les deux hommes. Enzo s'en va, le menaçant une dernière fois avant de sortir. Dean est un peu sonné, il est passé par toutes les émotions en quelques minutes. Désir, surprise, peur. Ouf.

« Toi t'as des choses à raconter non ? demande Benjamin.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

A suivre...


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3 :

Il est 8 heures 15 quand Castiel prend son service le matin, range tout dans le casier, les pensées, les envies… C'est difficile mais il faut bien.

C'est l'heure de la tournée avec l'interne de garde et ces co-externes. Ils passent dans les chambres. Deux petits, avec gastro et déshydratation, des bronchiolites, des suspicions de méningites, un rhume de hanche, une grande de dix ans avec une malformation cardiaque, des pyélonéphrites… Des parents angoissés, stressés, agressants, endormis… Des cris d'enfants, des pleurs, des plaintes… C'est usant mais bon…

Il pense à Dean. Il pense à Enzo qui est venu l'emmerder jusque dans le bar alors que Dean était en face de lui… Chaud, brûlant… Qu'il le voulait… Putain de merde.

« Castiel vous suivez non ?

- Pardon… »

Du mal à se concentrer… Vraiment… Même s'il est censé avoir tout laissé au vestiaire.

Dean sort du gymnase, lessivé. Entre la journée à l'hôpital et ça, il n'en peut plus. Mais au moins, ça lui vide la tête. Du moins à peu près. Si on met de côté Castiel et tous les moyens que Dean doit mettre en œuvre pour éviter Enzo alors qu'ils habitent sur le même palier. Dur.

Soupirant, il rejoint la Cité U. En marchant, Dean se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas où Castiel habite. Rien. Rien est le maître-mot de cette relation tordue.

Bref, sa mère l'appelle. Elle veut savoir si son fils chéri rentre bien ce week-end pour son anniversaire. Dean confirme pour ça mais infirme quant à la venue d'une éventuelle petite amie. Ça exaspère considérablement Dean que sa mère ne se fasse pas à l'idée que oui il est gay et non ce n'est pas une "tendance" ! Mais bon il ne compte pas faire la morale à sa maman maintenant, comme ça, par téléphone, elle est trop contente qu'il vienne ce week-end pour l'écouter de toute façon !

Dean raccroche rapidement. Il doit passer sous la douche avant de se remettre à travailler sur le cas d'une épilepsie, le traitement, les symptômes exactes... Il paraît que Morenas veut tester ses externes là-dessus.

Mais pour le moment, la douche prime. Ce moment de détente, la seule pause lors de ses journées de fou où Dean fait redescendre la pression. Et depuis ce week-end, étrangement, cette pause est accompagnée de nombreux fantasmes... L'imagination de Dean se libère sur la bouche rouge, le corps musclé et les yeux noirs d'un certain petit brun, jusqu'à se porter au plaisir total...

Castiel a tout fait… Pour le retrouver. Il a demandé à tout le monde. Mais personne ne sait où crèche Dean. Ça commence à l'agacer. De ne pas le voir et d'avoir cette envie de le voir. À le faire tourner en bourrique. Il faut dire aussi que finalement dans tout ça il n'y a eu que lui qui a donné du plaisir… Et se soulager seul dans son lit, n'est pas franchement satisfaisant.

Enfin, il n'a plus qu'à attendre. La fin de la consultation du matin. Il descendra en neuro… À moins qu'il ne monte avant…

« Winchester, vous pourriez aller chercher Jordano, j'ai besoin de lui pour le cas de la petite Garcia. »

Dean obéit et monte direct en pédiatrie. Il en ferait presque de claquettes. Il espère ne serait-ce que croiser Castiel. Comme si à chaque fois, ça le rassurait. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

À l'accueil, on lui dit que le Docteur Jordano est en consultation dans la chambre 1408, il y court alors. Il y aurait encore plus couru s'il s'était attendu à voir Castiel Novak à faire des « gazou gazou » à une toute petite fille. Cela le déconcerte un moment. Jordano le regarde bizarrement alors Winchester finit par réagir.

« Désolé de... De vous déranger. C'est le Docteur Morenas qui m'envoie... »

Castiel relève directement la tête et sourit tout ce qu'il peut, avant de se retenir. Il vient de se faire choper en pleine séance de niaiserie… Mais elle est tellement mignonne cette petite poupée… Enfin… C'est pas convenable justement d'avoir toutes les pensées les plus perverses de la terre qui lui passe à l'esprit quand il a une poupée comme ça en face de lui.

« Oui ?, demande Jordano, sortant à son tour Castiel de la rêverie.

L'externe se hait pour ce qu'il va faire mais il attrape un bout de papier et un stylo dans sa blouse et note son numéro de portable. Ça suffit de ne plus le voir, et ne pas pouvoir le contacter.

- C'est pour les tremblements de la petite Garcia. Morenas aimerait votre avis sur une opération.

- Très bien. Je finis ma tournée et j'arrive, il ne me reste que deux chambres à visiter.

- Pas de soucis ! » sourit Dean, sur le point de repartir.

Sauf que Castiel s'empresse de s'approcher de lui pour lui glisser dans la main le bout de bout de papier.. avant de retourner ausculter la petite qui vient de se mettre à pleurer. Voilà au moins il l'a fait. Même si ça l'agace de ne pas être le premier à appeler, à rompre le silence.

Dean déplie le papier dans le couloir. Dix chiffres. Putain.

Le numéro de Castiel.

Il n'aurait jamais osé demander de lui-même alors là comme ça, c'est parfait.

Content et l'esprit plus léger, il repartit enfin travailler. Attendant avec impatience le soir...

Dean a le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il a composé les dix chiffres de tout à l'heure et a appuyé sur la touche verte. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il va dire, il n'a rien prévu ! Mais une si belle occasion... Il ne pouvait louper ça.

Dans le silence de sa chambre Castiel entend enfin la sonnerie horrible de son portable retentir. Il abandonne la rédaction par ordinateur de son dossier et ne saute pas immédiatement sur le téléphone… Les chiffres lui sont inconnus… Ça ne peut être que lui.

« Salut beau brun…, souffle-t-il.

- Sa... Salut..., répond bêtement Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Je... Enfin vu que tu m'as donné ton numéro je..., bafouille-t-il.

- Tu m'as appelé…, complète Castiel. C'est comme ça que ça se passe normalement non ?

- Je sais pas ce qui est normal avec toi..., avoue Dean.

- Haann… Je t'ai complètement paumé c'est ça ?

- Y'a de ça ouais... J'comprends pas très bien tout ça mais... Putain...

- Mais quoi ?, le pousse Castiel, avide de sa voix.

- Bah... C'est... Enfin comment dire...

Dean a les joues qui brûlent, c'en est presque insupportable.

- Raconte-moi Dean... J'attends que ça...

Les doigts de Dean se crispent au matelas. Putain...

- Comment tu sais mon prénom ? souffle-t-il.

- Je sais me renseigner... C'était pas dur... Mais tu détournes la conversation...

- Désolé... Alors... C'était... Assez excitant., murmure Dean. Et jouissif, surtout pour moi en fait...

- Evidemment que c'est excitant... Tu crois que ça me rend pas complètement fou de toi de passer mes journées à te tourner autour... ?

- Ha..., soupire Dean. Tu t'intéresses vraiment à moi alors..., sourit-il. J'ai pas l'habitude, désolé.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu me dis que tu as pas l'habitude... Je suis pas le premier mec qui te drague quand même ? »

Silence au bout du fil. Dean compte.

Et sent l'excitation monter.

« Presque., avoue-t-il.

- Non ?

Castiel va s'allonger sur le ventre sur son lit, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Toi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Bah j'ai eu un mec au lycée et puis après... J'ai pas trop eu le temps quoi., raconte Dean.

- T'es pas puceau quand même ?

- Non... Ça t'aurait gêné ? fait Dean, se braquant.

- Ça aurait été..., Castiel réfléchît une seconde. Intéressant !

- J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu fais médecine là...

- Et oui, je cherche des choses à étudier et une explication à tout… Bon pas puceau alors… Pourtant j'aurais mis ma main à couper… Tiens dis-moi où tu crèches au fait…

- À la cité U. Ton esprit scientifique et diabolique avait pas déjà trouvé ? Rit nerveusement Dean.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Winchester, je suis intelligent, pas devin. Je sais aller fouiller dans le trombinoscope de la promo mais pas engager de détective privé pour te fliquer.

- Désolé. » fait immédiatement ledit Winchester.

Il n'ose plus rien dire du coup. Castiel soupire. Ça risque de pas être facile avec un gars aussi timide et soumis… Quoique… Ça dépend dans quoi.

« Bon… Alors je vois qu'on est dans le même bâtiment. C'est bizarre que je t'ai jamais croisé…

- Bah... J'sors pas trop. À part le week-end. Par contre j'habite pas loin de... D'Enzo., lâche Dean.

- Putain mais…, Castiel se retourne sur le dos et passe sa main sur son visage, d'exaspération. T'as intérêt à faire gaffe à ta petite gueule d'amour, il a pas envie de me lâcher, et tu es un obstacle sur son chemin.

- Mais... T'es avec lui ou... ?

- Etais., rectifie directement le petit brun. Je l'ai jeté juste à la rentré. Il accepte pas. J'y peux rien…

- Mais pourquoi t'étais avec lui ? Enfin visiblement tu l'aimais pas... »

C'est clairement l'innocence d'un Dean qui croit en l'amour qui parle. Il n'imagine même pas à quel point il est loin de tout ça avec Castiel.

« Pour le sexe !, lâche Castiel, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ha oui, oui bien sûr... J'aurais dû m'en douter., souffle Dean à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Bon… Tu me donnes le numéro de ta chambre, et après je te laisse je dois bosser un peu…

- 384. Tu vas venir quand ? fait Dean plein d'espoir.

- Quand j'aurai décidé. Et que j'aurai du temps. Allez je te laisse, à plus tard…

Castiel se lève de son lit et retourne à son bureau.

- Castiel... Je... J'serai pas là ce week-end.

- D'accord. Merci de me prévenir, ça m'évitera de me pointer devant ta porte et que personne réponde. Allez. Toi aussi va bosser.., Castiel laisse planer quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Hey… J'ai super envie de toi… » souffle-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le téléphone rouge.

Dean n'a pas le temps de répondre un éventuel « Moi aussi. ». Il n'a surtout pas la répartie pour le faire. Il est trop surpris. Et puis ça fait remonter en lui de bien agréables souvenirs... Dans une chambre de garde par exemple. Un instant il regrette presque de rentrer chez lui ce week-end. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une visite surprise de presque amant... Castiel a du mal à travailler. À se concentrer. Il pense à cette voix dans son oreille, aux quelques révélations croustillantes tout juste faites. Il a envie de le rappeler. Mais non. Sérieusement il faut pas... Oh putain il se prend trop la tête.

Il ne devrait pas s'étonner. Dean craque, impatient et fleur bleue. Il a déjà envie de savoir. Il a envie de lui aussi putain. Et s'il n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui dire de vive voix, par texto cela est plus facile.

« Serre les cuisses. J'ai de la rhumato à terminer. » répond Castiel rapidement.

Il ne doit pas se laisser aller... Pourtant Dean aimerait tant. D'ailleurs il se laisse aller lui, seul dans son lit. Fantasmant sur le retour d'un amant enfin réel.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu révises pas... » envoie Castiel par SMS après quelques minutes.

Dean se remet lentement de son orgasme alors qu'il lit le texto. Ses jouent le brûlent de plus en plus, honteux. Il imagine Castiel qui l'aurait regardé pendant qu'il se faisait du bien et ça le met dans un état... Il reste passif, le téléphone dans les mains.

Castiel sourit, seul. Il ne voit pas de réponse arriver et se dit que c'est sûrement que son jouet a les mains occupées à se faire du bien… D'ailleurs l'imaginer commence à lui donner sérieusement envie. Putain mais c'est vraiment pas possible. C'est que pour le sexe okay, mais là ça tourne à l'obsession.

« Tu me rends dingue... » finit alors par répondre Dean.

Le petit brun bascule sa tête en arrière. Ça lui fait mal au ventre de lire le message. Réviser ou pas ? Est-ce que ça lui sert vraiment ce qu'il fait là ? Peut-être pourrait-il…

« Fais chier… »

Il éteint son ordinateur et se lève. 384. Maintenant…

Dean ne se doute cependant de rien. Il finit juste de se déshabiller pour passer à la douche, encore honteux du plaisir qu'il a osé se donner.

Castiel arrive devant la porte. Il hésite à frapper… Mais comme il entend la douche depuis l'extérieur il prie finalement pour que se soit ouvert… Et…

« Yes… », souffle-t-il en poussant la porte.

La chambre de Dean, là juste pour eux. Il ferme le verrou derrière lui et va s'installer au bureau, attendant que son amant finisse de se laver. En attendant il jette un coup d'œil à ses fiches.

Dean gémit de bien être. Une bonne douche chaude après un orgasme, c'est juste parfait. Il ne manque plus que le câlin d'un amant au creux du lit mais ça, il ne fallait pas rêver...

Il sort de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Il doit presque retenir sa mâchoire qui tombe. Non, il rêvait pas là ? Si ? C'est possible ? Il n'arrive à rien dire. Se contente presque de baver.

Castiel se retourne vers Dean et lui adresse un petit sourire complice. Pervers. Ses yeux glissent sur le corps de son amant… Les gouttes d'eau sur ses abdos. Son mal de ventre revient rapidement.

« Quoi ?

- Mais... Tu... Tu voulais pas réviser ?

Dean a envie de se frapper l'instant d'après. Putain il a trouvé que ça à dire ?! Castiel papillonne des yeux.

- Je me suis dis que ça pouvait attendre.

- Oh... Oui, oui... Et puis t'en as pas trop besoin en plus... Enfin si mais pas autant que d'autres., s'enlise Dean.

Le petit brun fini par en rire. Il regarde à nouveau ces abdos divins, et la naissance des poils qui se découvre… Décou…

- Ta serviette est en train de tomber. » fait-il vite fait.

Dean la rattrape illico presto et se met à rougir encore. Putain mais le sort s'acharne. Il ne sait plus où se mettre... Il va chercher un caleçon et se cache dans la salle de bains, le temps de le mettre. Castiel ne le voit pas de cet œil là, il se lève et reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« T'es sacrement bien foutu. Tu fais du sport ?

- Oui. »

Dean ne dit cependant pas quel sport. Il pose la serviette humide dans un coin et tente de sortir de la salle d'eau. Cependant Castiel ne le laisse pas faire et fait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Blanche.

« Natation ?

Dean frissonne et s'arrête dans son mouvement, terriblement tendu.

- Non., fait-il fermement.

- Pourquoi tu te braques ?, demande Castiel en effleurant un téton pointé.

- À ton avis ? souffle Dean juste à son oreille.

Castiel en lâcherait en petit gémissement s'il ne se mordait pas la lèvre.

- J'en sais rien… Je suis pas un spécialiste de sport, j'en fais jamais…

- C'est pas important... »

Dean force le passage et tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Castiel et lui faire un petit sourire.

« Tu me caches un truc. Enfin bref… Si tu as pas envie de parler…, Castiel bouge aussi et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Ça sent le foutre Winchester… J'espère que y'a que moi qui viens parce que sinon…

- T'as vu comment je suis timide ? rit nerveusement Dean.

Il se gratte la tête, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais… C'est mignon… T'as l'air super à l'aise, vu que t'es super sexy, mais après… Dès qu'on te violente un peu y'a plus personne…

Castiel s'allonge sur le lit, prenant ses aises.

- Tu me fais envie là... Merde j'ai parlé tout haut là ? réalise Dean

Le mal de ventre revient quand Dean dit ça.

- Ouais t'as parlé tout haut…, Castiel retire son tee-shirt, et lui jette. Et maintenant ? »

Dean se lève. Mué par le désir, il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ses gestes. Il passe outre sa timidité alors qu'il s'allonge sur son lit, sur Castiel. Leurs peaux s'électrisent, se heurtent, se réchauffent. Les joues de Dean chauffent aussi alors qu'il essaye de regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

« Désolé..., souffle-t-il. C'est... C'est pas mon genre.

- C'est pas grave… »

Castiel souffle, mais sent ses joues rougir aussi… Ses mains vont glisser dans le creux de son dos. Le caresse. C'est bien du désir qu'il a pour lui, il n'y a pas à chercher…

Dean ne sait pas retenir son plaisir. Ses souffles lourds. Son corps qui frissonne. la chaleur. Le médecin en devenir sait que ces symptômes là sont ceux du désir. Même s'il s'est satisfait il y a une demi-heure, c'est bien différent à deux que seul...

Il n'ose pas un mouvement vers Castiel. Rien que son corps, parfaitement collé au sien, qui attend plein de désir.

Castiel en est presque tremblant de le vouloir si fort… Quand il va embrasser, c'est sur son cou qu'il a envie de jeter son dévolu… De commencer sous l'oreille, de respirer son odeur en même temps et se dire qu'il aurait préféré avoir l'odeur de sa peau après s'être fait du bien… Même si le gel douche sent bon, il préfère celle qu'il avait senti quand il lui avait fait une gâterie dans la chambre de garde…

Dean soupire, se laisse faire. Il aimerait pouvoir glisser sur le lit mais celui-ci est bien trop petit, à peine une place. Il reste alors sur Castiel, à gigoter malgré lui. Ses mains remontent cependant, s'agrippent aux épaules de son amant. Dean plante ses ongles dans la peau de porcelaine de Castiel pour tenter d'évacuer tout ça... Et son amant le sent, ça le fait cambrer… Et il remonté sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordille, puis lèche… Il a des envies de lui murmurer plein de saletés, mais s'en trouve un peu à court, parce qu'il a du mal à se gérer lui-même pour une fois…

Les mains de Castiel glissent, par dessus le caleçon, sur les fesses de Dean… Un autre objet de fantasme… Dean en bande. Contre la cuisse de Castiel. Dean est juste content qu'il ait encore son jean même s'il se doute que Castiel le sait. Son amant sait tout et sent tout.

Alors il décide de prendre les devants. Pour une fois. Surprendre Castiel.

« On va... Enfin... Tu vas pas partir hein ?

Castiel sourit, reprenant un peu le dessus.

- On va quoi ?

- Baiser..., souffle Dean dans un sourire.

- J'crois pas non. Demain j'ai une garde qui commence à 8 heures 15., il bouge sa jambe pour sentir encore mieux le sexe bandé contre sa cuisse. Même si moi aussi j'ai très envie…

- Mais... On en a pas pour trois heures..., insiste Dean.

- J'ai pas envie de bâcler ça en une demi heure figure toi… Quoique… Avec toi ça risque d'être moins loin…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fait Dean, naïf.

Castiel soupire profondément et cherche à se redresser.

- T'es peut-être pas puceau, mais t'es pas très résistant… Cinq petites minutes de gâterie et tu t'envolais déjà… »

Dean le laisse passer, presque vexé. L'endurance... C'est sûr que c'est pas une de ses qualités premières mais bon... Il ne sait même plus quoi répondre d'un coup.

« J'avais envie de venir te voir. Pas de m'envoyer en l'air ce soir.

Il se lève et lui tourne le dos pour aller chercher son tee-shirt par terre.

- Oh... Bon... Je croyais. J'ai qu'à m'entraîner à être plus endurant., sous-entend Dean.

- La prochaine fois chéri ! » fait-il en se redressant.

Dean regarde plus attentivement le bas de son dos, découvert de par le tee-shirt trop court. Dean distingue alors deux formes, du moins juste le bout. Et puis il ne voit pas assez longuement pour identifier ces formes. La prochaine fois oui...

Castiel se retourne et lui fait signe de venir près de lui. Dean se lève alors et va vers lui, d'un pas nonchalant. Le petit brun l'attrape par la hanche et est obligé de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre sa bouche… De la sienne… Fermer les yeux et sentir des frissons dans son corps… Plus fort que lui. Dean en est chamboulé. Oh non, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. Pourtant les baisers, c'est bien son truc. Il passe ses bras autour du corps feuille de Castiel, caressant ses reins par dessus le tee-shirt…

« Pas là… Pas là… », se hurle Castiel avant de gémir à la bouche de Dean.

Trop tard… Il ne peut plus que se fondre dans ses bras et à nouveau avoir trop chaud.

C'est une petite victoire pour Dean qui sourit doucement.

« Tu veux rester finalement ?

- J'sais plus… » souffle Castiel.

Il est juste totalement à sa merci tant que ses mains n'auront pas bougés de cet endroit précis… C'est absolument insupportable d'être aussi réactif… Mais pour Dean, il va de soi que s'il a quelqu'un dans ses bras, ses mains doivent être posées là justement...

« Tu préfères réviser ? demande-t-il.

- Je devrais…

Le petit brun laisse tomber sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- Mais... ? Reste... Moi j'ai envie. » souffle Dean.

Castiel ferme les yeux, et se déteste. C'est bien dans ce genre de moment qu'il n'a absolument plus rien pour être assuré, d'être sans gêne, sans cœur… Parce que Dean le remue tellement que c'en est insupportable. Jamais avec Enzo il n'a eu de pitié à le laisser seul après une baise. Et puis là… Il a envie de rester. Pour le voir, et pas trop lui briser son envie… Parce qu'il sent dans sa voix que Dean vraiment qu'il reste… Vraiment…

« Ok…

- Si tu veux on révise hein... Si tu veux vraiment pas qu'on le fasse... »

Dean souffle ça tout bas et lâche doucement Castiel. Il n'en revient pas que son amant soit devenu doux comme un agneau... Finalement Castiel n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le lâche... Parce qu'il lui avait réveillé tout le corps pour apaiser sa tête... Mais ça revenait doucement.

« Si moi je te fais réviser tu vas plus en pouvoir.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque., sourit Dean. Mmmh sérieux, on bosse ?

- Okay. Va t'asseoir. Tu révises quoi en ce moment ?

Castiel reprend sa conscience toute entière. Le jeu peut reprendre.

- Neuro. Epilepsie. On a un cas bizarre à l'hôpital. » explique Dean en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Au passage il attrape un pull noir qu'il enfile. Fait froid en caleçon quand Castiel n'est plus là pour le chauffer... Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Castiel attrape les fiches et s'installe à cheval sur les genoux de Dean, face à lui. Une main posée sur le bas de son ventre.

« Alors… Tu me présentes ta patiente ?

- Mmmh... Femme, 35 ans, sans antécédent particulier. À convulsé pour la première fois il y a treize jours, sans raison..., commence Dean, les joues rouges.

- Vous avez fait un ECG ? Un examen neuro ? Neuro psy ? Une IRM ?

La main descend et va glisser dans le caleçon.

- Haaan putain... Oui... Oui on a fait...

Dean sent l'excitation revenir à toute vitesse. À nouveau il s'agrippe aux épaules de son amant, se tend vers lui à souffler fort...

- On se calme Winchester. Et alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Concentre toi sinon je continue.

Il va empoigner son sexe légèrement tendu.

- Rr... Rien, rien justement. Pas de tumeur, pas de masse suspecte. Mais... Elle a refait une crise hier... On va le mettre sous surveillance pour avoir des examens pendant ses crises..., souffle Dean en regardant la main de Castiel.

- Pas de tumeur alors… AVC ?

- Non.

- Trauma crânien ?

- On l'aurait vu…

Castiel serre son érection, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Mauvaise réponse…

- Putain... Explique alors..., expire Dean.

- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé si elle a eu un trauma ces dix dernières années ?, demande Castiel, caressant fortement mais lentement la peau fine de son intimité.

- Merde... Putain...

- C'est pas constructif ça Winchester. Tu vas donc lui demander. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ses doigts restent sur le gland. Le torture… Les ongles de Dean vont chercher la peau de Castiel pour s'y enfoncer. Il ne peut plus réfléchir, se faire caresser là, comme ça, assis à son bureau, c'est trop pour son pauvre petit corps fragile hein...

« Désolé... Oui j'lui demaaaan... Derai...

Castiel boit son souffle horriblement lourd à ses lèvres. Il est divin comme ça, bandant… Rouge écarlate.

- Récite moi les autres raisons d'une épilepsie…

- Encéphalite... Alzheimer..., répond hâtivement Dean. Et, et... Putain y'a autre chose mais... Un truc rare là... Aide-moi., supplie-t-il.

- Épilepsie cryptogénique. »

Castiel serre, accélère. Et lui répète le nom de la maladie, plusieurs fois, que ça lui rentre dans la tête. Et Dean se retrouve à gémir ça alors que l'orgasme est plus qu'en voie. Il n'aurait jamais cru jouir un jour en récitant le nom d'une maladie... Mais il va apprendre qu'avec Castiel, tout est possible...

« Et qu'est-ce quels risques encourt ta patiente si elle convulse trop longtemps ?, demande Castiel, à son oreille, finissant par la mordre.

- Insuffisance respiratoire... Un peu comme moi en fait han..., sourit Dean, frissonnant terriblement fort.

- Joue pas au petit malin. Réponds., fait plus fermement Castiel en caressant de son pouce le gland de son amant, qui mouille…

- Troubles circulatoires, séquelles neurologiques et intellectuelles définitives, œdème cérébral..., débite Dean à toute vitesse. Tu m'rends vraiment…Dingue... Han putain !

- Biiien…Et maintenant les traitements ?

Castiel commence à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, il sent déjà meilleur, il va venir…

- Les barbituriques, principalement le phénobarbital, la primidone et... »

Mais Dean a tellement autre chose à dire. Comme ses gémissements. Comme son orgasme à communiquer à son amant, lui faire entendre à quel point il prend son pied, à jouir dans son caleçon alors que la main de Castiel y est encore, à prolonger son plaisir.

« Oh putain... Putain Castiel...

- Mmmh… Chéri tes gémissements sont à se damner… Tout comme ton odeur…, souffle le petit brun, embrassant son cou humide, et ressortant sa main du caleçon.

- Toi... Tout est à se damner..., trouve juste Dean à répondre. J'suis mort mmh...

- J'espère au moins que tu vas retenir tout ça… »

Castiel se penche en arrière pour poser son dos contre le bureau, léchant ses doigts, se nettoyant. Dean le regarde et le trouve à nouveau bandant. Pfff mais comment il a fait pour qu'un mec pareil lui tombe dessus ? C'est tellement pas son genre et pourtant ça lui va tellement bien...

« Et toi ? souffle Dean ?

- Quoi moi ?, demande Castiel. Tu comptes m'aider un peu ?

- Bah oui..., rougit Dean.

- Alors… ? Tu attends que je débande ?

- Non, non... Je sais juste pas... Enfin ce que tu veux quoi...

- Est-ce que moi je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais ? Tu fais ce que tu veux Dean…

- Va sur mon lit s'il te plaît..., souffle Dean.

- Bien.. »

Castiel bouge de sur Dean et se lève pour aller rejoindre le lit, deux pas et ça suffit pour aller s'allonger sur le ventre dessus. Ça rassure Dean. De venir dans son dos, de ne pas voir son visage ou bien son regard qui le jaugerait. Non. Là il peut en toute tranquillité remonter son tee-shirt et voir enfin le tatouage sur ses reins. Deux ailes d'ange qui attirent la curiosité de Dean, passant le bout de ses doigts dessus... Le petit brun se mord la lèvre et serre l'oreiller contre lui. Ha oui ce moment il adore…

« Il te plaît ?

- Ouais... Pourquoi des ailes ? demande Dean tout en le caressant.

- Mmmh… J'ai pas l'air d'un ange ?, murmure-t-il en se sentant frissonner déraisonnablement.

- Pas vraiment non... » sourit Dean.

Il vire rapidement leurs deux tee-shirts puis se couche contre lui. Il va jusqu'à baiser sa nuque alors qu'une main... Oui, Dean ose. Tenter de passer sous le corps et dans le pantalon. Castiel soulève ses reins pour le laisser venir, se glisser contre son intimité. Et ça le fait gémir, de se sentir touché de partout. Par les mains de ce mec dont il avait envie, qui sont en train de le cajoler tout partout sur lui. Qu'il en tremble et gémit.

« Ça va ? demande Dean à son oreille. Je... Je fais bien... Enfin tu sais, ça fait longtemps que... Enfin avec quelqu'un quoi..., se justifie Dean.

- Ahan… Oui… T'en fais pas… Je suis bien là… »

Castiel n'a vraiment rien à redire là dessus, il se débrouille bien, même s'il est maladroit, il lui fait quand même de l'effet. Dean finit alors de descendre son pantalon pour accéder à son caleçon et surtout ce qu'il cache. Il la caresse. Par-dessus le caleçon mais Dean caresse son intimité de la paume de sa main, appuyant légèrement. Son cœur bat la chamade tellement il s'emballe.

« Ahaan... Putain... J'adore t'avoir sur moi mais ça risque d'être dur..., couine Castiel, tendu au maximum.

- Oui mais... Me regarde pas s'il te plaît...

Dean se pousse de sur lui jusqu'à s'asseoir dans un coin du petit lit.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demande Castiel.

Il se retourne et s'installe sur le dos, se débarrassant de son pantalon trop encombrant. Et surtout il ne se gêne pas pour le regarder. Avec ses joues rouges il est très mignon pourtant.

- Parce que... Ça me gêne un peu... Tu commences à le savoir non ? sourit Dean.

- Tsss... Va falloir assumer un peu tu sais... Mais si tu veux pas que je te regarde, embrasse-moi dans le cou... »

Dean sourit et obtempère, se glissant contre lui pour lui dévorer le cou, le lui lécher alors que sa main retourne vers le sexe bandé de Castiel. Il y a combien de temps qu'il n'a pas caressé un autre homme de la sorte ? Bien trop longtemps...

Castiel ferme les yeux et l'enlace. Pour bien le sentir contre lui, plier une jambe pour aller la lier à celles de son amant, appuyer sur ses reins pour le faire cambrer légèrement... Il le fait bouger pour mieux imaginer et fantasmer sur lui. Alors qu'il le fait déjà bander à le caresser comme ça... Et Dean le découvre quand enfin il ose glisser sa petite main dans le caleçon de Castiel et sentir... La verge dure, par sa faute. Tellement rare.

« Mmh retire... Retire... »

Dean obéit, rapidement, sans chercher à croiser le regard de Castiel bien sûr. Mais sans non plus oser regarder ce qu'il caresse dans sa main. Parce que deviner, c'est aussi très excitant...

Castiel cambre et s'accroche de sa main libre aux cheveux de Dean... Ses doigts sur lui, bon Dieu c'est juste absolument délicieux. La nouveauté et finalement un mec presque puceau qui se débrouille foutrement bien. Il se concentre bien sur son frein en plus, évitant le bout de son sexe si sensible... Dean sait à quel point ça frustre. Alors il en joue comme Castiel a joué avec lui en lui faisant réciter ses cours. C'est plus subtil mais ça fonctionne parfaitement bien...

« Oui... Encore Dean... »

Dean rougit. Son prénom murmuré de la sorte c'est... Troublant. Al ors il continue, plus fort, juste pour satisfaire l'homme dans son lit. L'embrasser, caresser son corps comme ses tétons, dressés. Dean s'enflamme. Il adore faire ça à Castiel.

Et celui-ci en gémit plus fort, réalisant le bien que ça lui fait. Sentant la prémices de l'orgasme en lui, que ça monte... La sensation de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras... Qui se resserrent autour de lui, Dean veut le tenir contre lui et sentir l'orgasme de son amant. Sa main accélère le rythme, il veut le satisfaire au mieux. Sa timidité s'échappe alors, Dean ose enfin le regarder. Son visage abandonné au plaisir. Bandant, sexy. Il est dans son lit et Dean réalise sa chance...

Castiel garde les yeux fermés parce qu'il ne sait pas que Dean est en train de le regarder, il lui a dit que ça le gênait alors il ne peut pas le faire… De ce fait il se lâche un peu, enfin ne se retient pas en tout cas. Parce que avec cet orgasme qui monte… Tourmente son corps et son esprit… Il ne peut plus réfléchir à rien alors que ses reins et son corps sont tendus comme sur le point de lâcher. À en trembler. Gémir plus aigu…

Dean se gave de ses gémissements, jusqu'à en capturer un dans un tout petit baiser, à peine apposé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel. Il y souffle :

« Putain tu me plais comme ça... »

Castiel n'a rien à répondre parce qu'il meurt de chaud et qu'il commence à jouir. Dans un réflexe il empoigne les cheveux de Dean pour le garder près de sa bouche, et ouvre légèrement les yeux… Avant de les refermer bien vite, trop emporté par le plaisir.

« Hannn… ! »

Dean l'admire alors qu'il sent le sperme chaud de Castiel se déverser dans sa main, sans qu'il n'ait plus rien à faire... Juste serrer son sexe chaud pour prolonger son plaisir. Hugo lui faisait ça avant et il adorait alors il suppose que Cas' ne peut qu'aimer...

« Mmmh… » soupire Castiel en se relâchant enfin.

Il est tout crispé, tout engourdit de plaisir… La tête dans les nuages et la respiration détraquée. Mais il vient de se prendre un orgasme si bon, à en frôler le léger malaise. C'est la nouveauté.. c'est l'intensité. Et il adore ça… Tout comme son amant qui sait finalement très bien s'y prendre.

Son amant à présent à cheval sur lui. Qui le regarde, avec de grands yeux gourmands et les joues toutes rouges. Passant ses mains sur son torse, caressant tout doucement ce nouveau corps dans son lit, il est à lui. Au moins pour ce soir. Il en est persuadé. Castiel prend son temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il est pas trop mal ici. Mais bon… Il ne va pas rester. Pas son genre.

« Tu bouges de sur moi ?

- Tu restes pas ? fait Dean, avec une mine de chien battu.

- Je suis déjà resté plus longtemps que prévu.

- Et alors ? On pourrait manger ensemble non ? sourit Dean.

- Manger ?

Castiel le regarde avec un air perplexe.

- Bah ouais... Je cuisine tu sais !

- Bah heureusement que tu cuisines, je vois pas comment tu pourrais manger sinon. »

Castiel n'a pas franchement envie de faire de l'humour et fini par s'arracher de l'emprise de Dean pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Remettre son boxer et récupérer pantalon et tee-shirt. Mais Dean est décidé à le coller dans son dos.

« Reste...

- Non ! Et lâche moi… » soupire-t-il en enfilant son jean.

Dean se colle alors au mur derrière lui. Tout triste et un peu déçu. Il n'ose même plus parler... Les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. Mais Castiel n'y fait pas attention. Il se met juste debout pour terminer de boutonner son jean. C'est que la situation ne lui va pas de trop…

« Ça fonctionne comme ça avec moi Dean… J'reste pas pour manger, ni pour dormir. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi.

- Le cul. J'commence à comprendre... C'est juste que c'est... Je fonctionne pas comme Ça moi..., fait doucement Dean.

- Pas beaucoup de monde fonctionne comme moi. Alors à la limite je peux comprendre. Je préfère te prévenir, t'attends à rien avec moi. Regarde Enzo… »

Il s'étire et récupère maintenant ses chaussures. Presque prêt à partir.

- Ouais... On verra. »

Dean ne dit rien d'autre. Triste, vraiment. Pourtant, même Castiel l'a déçu, il a envie d'espérer plus. Mais il n'en dit rien.

Castiel n'ajoute rien et passe la porte de la chambre de Dean. Il n'y a rien à dire c'est sûr. Juste attendre que Dean assimile. Il n'a pas non plus envie de jouer à lui faire du mal. Il joue juste pour se faire du bien c'est tout. Le jeu est dur à comprendre, mais une fois qu'il est assimilé…

Enfin.

A suivre...


	4. Episode 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Castiel entre dans l'amphi, son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, et un thé à la main. Histoire de finir de se réveiller après la soirée mouvementée… Enfin quelque chose du genre. Plutôt la soirée bandante. Ouais ça correspond quand même mieux à Dean.

Rien que de penser à lui il en a des coups dans le ventre, c'est vraiment le truc jouissif au possible. Le tout début d'un amusement avec son jouet… Et avec lui… Il soupire. Puis s'installe, allumant son Mac.

Dean est déjà là, au fond de l'amphi. Il le voit, décortique chacun de ses mouvements, fasciné. Il repense à la veille, il se dit que ce n'est pas possible que tout ça lui arrive à lui. Mais si, si. Il avait bien Castiel Novak dans son pieu hier.

Benjamin lui demande si ça va, il a l'air bien dans la Lune. Mais Dean dit que oui, tout va bien. Il sourit un peu. Son amant putain...

Castiel sent le regard lourd sur sa nuque et sait que Dean le regarde et qu'il est là. C'est dingue de ressentir ça… Autant d'attirance physique et sexuelle… C'était pas comme ça avec Enzo, pas du tout… Pour le moment ça lui plaît.

Il défait un tour de son écharpe pour lui donner envie. Même s'il n'est pas tout près, c'est pas important. Allumer.

Dévoiler aux yeux de son jouet sa peau de porcelaine que Dean avait déjà tant admiré hier. Ça lui donne envie de la toucher, de sentir la douceur, mais Dean est trop loin... Il doit prendre des notes pour son foutu cours de socio en plus... Il n'en a rien à faire. Avec ça sous les yeux... Il a bien d'autres choses à penser.

Concentré sur son ordinateur, Castiel prend ses notes sagement. Se force à ne pas penser à Dean. Seulement quand il finit par défaire complètement son écharpe, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout seul en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait déclencher dans sa tête…

Il a raison. À la fin du cours, Dean abandonne Benjamin et Lauren pour s'installer au rang derrière Castiel. Il se fait chambrer mais il s'en tape éperdument. Castiel l'attire de trop...

Et c'est réciproque. Castiel ferme les yeux quelques secondes et reconnaît le parfum de Dean juste derrière lui. Il l'a entendu arrivé… À nouveau ça s'agite dans son bas ventre, ça lui brûle le dos. Son corps est soumis à rude épreuve.

Celui de Dean fait des siennes également. Castiel l'a mis en garde mais il s'en tape. Alors que le prof s'est retourné, lui se penche, coude sur la table et glisse le bout de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de la nuque, souriant bêtement. Castiel ouvre la bouche, les yeux clos… Exhalant doucement… Sa peau en est recouverte de frissons. Il crispe ses doigts au bois de la table tellement ça le retourne. Ce putain de petit con va le rendre dingue… C'est terrible.

Dean est satisfait de son petit effet, il en sourit niaisement. Il en oublie les gens près de lui, abandonne sa timidité pour visiblement satisfaire son amant. Oui, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux... Dean en est comblé.

Mais Castiel lui s'en sent frustré. Il se mord la lèvre et les serre les cuisses. À en faire crisser son jean. Mais il ne va pas se mettre à bander pour si peu ? Pas comme ça en plein amphi ?

Dean n'en sait rien lui de tout ça. Il sait juste qu'il apprend à jouer et que ça lui plaît beaucoup, de jouer. Mais avec ses règles à lui, un peu de tendresse dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses caresses. ça, ça lui plaît encore plus.

Castiel n'en peut plus. Alors il lève la main et derrière lui attrape celle de son amant. Puis se retourne, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ça suffit… »

Dean serre sa main et sourit. Il veut tester les limites quand même...

Sauf qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec Castiel, vu que c'est lui qui fixe les règles du jeu. Alors il lâche juste sa main, ne lui rend pas son sourire idiot (bien que foutrement craquant) et lâche :

« T'es sourd ?

Désolé... J'ai pas l'habitude faut croire..., tente de jouer Dean.

T'as pas l'habitude d'obéir quand on te dis d'arrêter ? Tu vas en faire un super médecin dis donc… »

Dean se glace soudain. Bon, visiblement il ne sait pas encore maîtriser l'art du jeu et de la répartie comme le fait Castiel... Castiel lâche sa main et soupire tout en se retournant.

« Hé bah voilà… On va y arriver…

Novak, ça vous intéresse ce que je dis ? lance le prof au milieu de son TD. Je vous rappelle que c'est un des rares cours que vous avez pendant votre stage ! »

Castiel fulmine. En plus Dean lui attire des ennuis alors ça, ça va pas lui plaire. Tout de suite il lâche Dean retourne sur son ordinateur. Le cours.

Dean se sent également concerné par la remarque du professeur. Il se ratatine sur sa chaise et continue à prendre des notes. Pourtant, il garde un œil sur la nuque de son amant... Comment s'arrêter avec pareille tentation sous les yeux ?

Castiel se tait et jusqu'au bout suit le cours. Note tout. Mais c'est qu'il a du mal à se concentrer là… Il sent encore les doigts de Dean sur sa nuque, comme si c'était vrai… Il soupire et se penche en peu pour se faire craquer le dos, ça le détend un peu.

Il a l'impression de tourner en rond.

Dean a une vue imprenable sur son dos, sur ses reins notamment. Qui l'intriguent beaucoup plus depuis qu'il y a découvert le tatouage aux ailes d'anges. Il doit imaginer toutes les significations, et ça lui plaît beaucoup. Il trouve ça grisant, vraiment. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui… Excitant.

Castiel lui continue à mourir de chaud de sentir le regard de Dean sur lui. Sérieusement il pourrait pas se calmer ? Parce que ça lui file très envie. Mais alors très, très, très envie. Heureusement pour lui, Dean n'ose rien faire. Il attend sagement que le cours finisse en espérant que Castiel voudra bien de lui... Oui, il continue à espérer

Et comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. À la fin du cours Castiel range ses affaires et s'en va. Sans plus d'explications. Pourquoi se fatiguer à en donner ?

Il doit aller à la BU de toute façon pour bosser un peu et reprendre son cours au propre.

Lauren et Benjamin récupèrent donc un Dean un peu déçu. Cela lui vaut inévitablement quelques vannes, la petite fleure bleue s'est encore fait avoir à ce que comprend Lauren. Mais c'est son meilleur ami qui prend le temps d'aller au fond des choses avec Dean alors qu'ils rentrent.

« Alors... Avec Novak ? C'est reparti ? rit-il.

Euuuh., rougit Dean. Oui et non...

Ça veut rien dire ça tu sais ? Pourquoi oui ? Et pourquoi non ?

- Bah hier on a… Recommencé. Enfin il a débarqué dans ma chambre après que je l'ai appelé, là comme ça. Et… Là, il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ha ouais carrément. C'est peut-être que pour le cul...

C'est que pour le cul, il me l'a dit. Mais je suis pas d'accord moi... Enfin je suis pas comme ça.

Son ami le regarde et soupire.

Bah c'est pas gagné si vous êtes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes hun tu sais... Il a pas l'air commode en plus...

Mouais... Pas tout le temps., fait Dean en pensant à quand il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Bah p'têtre que c'est que avec toi alors !

C'est compliqué... En parlant de chose compliquée, ça s'arrange avec Céline ? demande doucement Bo.

Ils sont arrivés devant chez lui alors il fouille dans ses poches pour trouver ses clefs.

Je crois..., soupire Benjamin. Je sais plus comment m'y prendre avec elle... »

Dean ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Dans sa poche, il a trouvé un papier et ce n'est pas son écriture...

_« Bandant. »_

Il sait qui c'est d'avance, ça le fait sourire comme un petit con. Il ouvre la porte de chez lui et invite Benji à rentrer. Celui-ci le regarde et voit son air béat. Hé ben il a l'air de se sentir concerné. Il secoue sa main devant ses yeux. Dean réagit enfin et rougit un peu. Merde, il a même pas écouté...

« Désolé, tu disais ? Tu veux une bière ?

Ouais... J'veux bien... Et non tu écoutais pas. Tu souriais bêtement.

Dean attrape une bière au frigo et s'installe à la table de la cuisine.

Je suis désolé. Allez viens c'est bon, je suis à toi, promis.

Mouais... Donc alors ouais Céline on s'est parlé sur internet... Tu vois des petits mots... Enfin elle me manque...

Tu lui as dit ça ?

Ouais... Mais après, je sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi.

Tu penses qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un en pharma ? ose imaginer Dean.

Non., secoue la tête Benjamin. Et honnêtement... Je sens bien qu'elle veut. Mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Bon... Demande à Lauren. Vu qu'elles sont copines quand même...

Ça fait un peu collège ça... Va demander à la copine de la copine de la sœur de machine pour savoir si elle te kiffe.. Bref. Désolé je m'emporte.

Benji, tu fais que lui parler sur Internet ! T'oses pas aller la voir. Je sais que question timidité je suis mal placé pour parler mais bon, ça aussi ça fait collège ! »

Son ami grimace, ouais bon peut-être qu'il a raison. Il descend la moitié de sa bouteille de bière dans un élan de désespoir.

Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à entendre frapper à la porte de Dean. Ici en temps normal c'est la planque... Dean fronce les sourcils mais se lève pour ouvrir la porte, ne se doutant pas de qui est derrière... Sur le pas de la porte Castiel lui sourit, les yeux pourtant noirs. Il ne s'approche pas, glisse simplement ses petits doigts dans un passant de sa ceinture.

« Tu m'emmerdes sacrément Winchester...

Pour... Pourquoi ? bafouille-t-il.

Tu m'as filé horriblement envie tout à l'heure... »

Benjamin à l'intérieur voit juste l'air gêné de Dean. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux pétillants. Aucun doute que ce soit son ami Novak...

« Désolé... Enfin non mais... Je suis pas tout seul là... » chuchote Dean.

Castiel ferme la bouche, étonné. Pousse la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur. Un de ses potes. Hé ben tant pis. Il se retourne et commence à partir. Mais Dean le rattrape et lui dit d'attendre.

« Repasse ce soir ! Je suis pas là à partir de vendredi soir après...

Non c'était maintenant ou rien. »

Dean se retient de râler. Il fait sa petite moue sur le côté et s'en va. Benjamin l'attend toujours chez lui après tout... Castiel se casse, sur les nerfs. Pour un peu il irait voir Enzo. Non. Quand même pas.

« Charmant., commente Benjamin.

Dean va s'affaler sur son lit.

Il me blase., lâche-t-il.

Tant que ça ?, rit légèrement son ami.

Ouais... Tu sais pas ce que ça fait, t'es avec Céline depuis deux ans... Moi j'ai personne depuis le lycée...

Ha bah ouais tu m'étonnes… Il a l'air bien de te faire tourner en bourrique en plus. Je te sens tellement plus savoir où donner de la tête !

Maiiiis ! rit Dean, un peu vexé. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je t'en veux déjà un peu !

Oohh mais non pas à moi ! Je te devine tellement… Et tu perds tous tes moyens devant lui..

Ouais, devant un garçon en général..., soupire-t-il. Bref.

Oui bah ça... Tu serais hétéro que tu serais pas à l'aise devant une fille hun.

Perspicace ! se moque Dean.

Coincé !

Tsss., siffle Dean. Bon allez file, on a du boulot j'te rappelle !

Toujours... ! Le jour où on en aura pas je m'inquièterais ! rit Benji en finissant sa bière.

T'as raison... J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour avoir juste à mettre les pieds sous la table et dormir dans un graaaand lit !

Putain grave... Du linge propre et repassé, une baignoire !

La bouffe de ma mère surtout ! Même si c'est son anniversaire ce week-end, hors de question d'aller au resto.

Hé ben... Dommage ! Il va te manquer ton Novak...

Je mangerai pour compenser., soupire Dean.

Ouah, lundi Dean tu vas ressembler à une fille obèse !

Non je suis trop maigre à la base ! se vente-t-il.

Bon ça suffit j'me casse. Va bosser, et lui cours pas derrière ! Et je vais me renseigner pour Céline...

Fais donc ! On se voit demain au CHU ! lance Dean.

À demain ! »

Benjamin laisse enfin Dean, content d'avoir pu lui parler un peu.. C'est jamais évident avec les gardes, le boulot, les amis... Les amours. Mais toujours Dean et lui essayent de trouver un moment pour eux deux. Même s'il se trouve que Novak aurait bien aimé avoir ce moment lui aussi. Confus, Dean attrape son téléphone et compose rapidement un texto.

_« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Et merci pour ton petit mot... =). »_

Castiel à son bureau dans sa chambre lit ça, et puis rit un peu. Désolé, ouais, pourquoi pas.. Ses amis il est tout le temps avec.

Dean ne voit pas la réponse arriver. Tant pis... Il hausse les épaules et se met enfin à bosser...

Il n'a rien à dire Castiel. Il a dit que c'était tant pis de toute façon. Et il le pense bien quand même. C'était là tout à l'heure ou rien. Ça sera rien. Même pas un message… Il faut voir aussi au bout de combien de temps l'autre craquera.

Dean n'a rien fait. Il attend encore, il a compris qu'il ne tient rien des rennes de ce jeu infernal. Il repense à tout ça alors qu'il est à la gare, dans l'attente de son train pour rentrer chez lui.

Dean attend beaucoup oui. Il est de nature assez rêveuse et passive. Ne veut contraindre personne. À croire que c'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu à la première année de médecine et son esprit de compétition... Ça l'a enfin un peu endurci mais ça n'a certainement pas enrayé son côté fleur bleue qu'il se traine depuis son copain du lycée, Hugo. Enfin vu comment il l'a jeté quand Dean lui a annoncé qu'il faisait médecine... Ça, ça l'a endurci dans le côté cœur. Il n'a eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis Hugo. Mais peut-être que Novak va venir bouleverser ça encore ?

Toujours est-il que s'il y en a une qui refuse que son Dean doux comme un agneau change, c'est bien sa mère. Dean et elle. Elle, elle veut juste que Hugo ne soit qu'une erreur de parcours et que Dean lui apporte des petits enfants. Mais bon, elle a beau en faire une prière tous les soirs, Dean est bel et bien gay, jusqu'à la moelle. C'est même peut-être pour ça qu'il est si fleur bleue et doux, mais sa mère ne veut visiblement pas faire le rapprochement.

Dean soupire. Son train est enfin là. Une petite heure de trajet et il retourne dans sa campagne natale, chez lui. Il pourrait se regarder un film sur son ordi portable mais il est bien trop fatigué pour tenir jusqu'au bout. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles en sourdine, il va somnoler. Enfin il espère bien... La semaine à l'hôpital a été éreintante. Surtout avec une garde de 24 heures au milieu. Alors oui, dormir fait partie de ses objectifs. Ainsi que de laisser Novak de côté au moins pour deux jours.

Castiel ne voit pas ça du même œil. Il a dormi, oui ça c'est certain, enfin dans son lit et dans sa chambre chez lui, au calme… Enfin presque.

Le temps il l'utilise à réviser, à se ressourcer comme il peut.

Mais c'est sans compter sur ses envies qui remontent. Le portable juste à côté de lui, il tente de se retenir. Toute la journée. Puis le soir… À nouveau une journée… Mais le soir… Tard, il n'arrive plus à tenir. Son manque de Dean l'étonne autant qu'il le fait devenir dingue.

Alors dans son lit il peut enfin se lâcher et prendre son portable. L'appeler.

Dean vient de se coucher quand son téléphone vibre sur sa table de nuit. Il allait s'endormir mais bon quand il voit « Castiel » marqué sur l'écran... Son cœur s'emballe. Un moment il ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement son pouce a le réflexe d'appuyer sur la touche verte et sa bouche de former un :

« Allô ?

Salut mon beau brun…, souffle Castiel, soulagé qu'il réponde.

Salut..., fait Dean, beaucoup moins sur de lui. Ça... Ça va ?

Ouais et toi… ?

Oui... J'allais dormir là mais... Je suis content que tu appelles., avoue-t-il.

Je suis dans mon lit… Mais je pouvais pas dormir sans t'appeler avant…

Pourquoi ? demande naïvement Dean. Et t'es où ?

Chez moi, dans ma chambre… Et pouvais pas dormir sans entendre ta voix et te dire que j'ai envie de toi…, murmure Castiel tout près du micro.

Oh putain... » souffle Dean.

Il s'enfonce dans son lit, sous sa couette. La tête bien calée dans les oreillers. Comme il était quand il était ado... Castiel fait sans le savoir, la même chose. Bien caché, bien au chaud…

« Je t'aurais bien rejoint dans ton lit mais ça risque d'être dur… Pas arrêté de penser à toi…

Ha... Ha oui ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais pour Benjamin... Enfin mon ami, chez moi...

Je t'en voulais au début, mais finalement ça m'a plus frustré qu'autre chose… Me suis retenu tout le week-end… »

Dean ne peut pas répondre. Il halète au téléphone... Castiel en manque, il se doute que ça peut être dangereux... Enfin dangereux c'est peut-être beaucoup dire mais quand il se rappelle comment il lui a sauté dessus à la BU ou dans la chambre de garde, Dean a de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Winchester… Arrête de respirer comme ça… Tu me donnes encore plus envie..., geint Castiel, se retournant sur le ventre dans son lit. Brûlant.

Désolé..., fait Dean, maladroit.

Mais t'excuse pas… Surtout pas… Tu devrais en profiter pour m'allumer encore plus. Même si c'est dur pour toi… Tout ce que tu risques c'est m'exciter et te faire mouiller…

Mais... Mais... Tu..., répond Dean complètement déstabilisé.

Dean…, soupire Castiel. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça… Tu vois, ça coûte rien de te dire que je glisse ma main dans mon caleçon… Et que je sens que je bande…

Moi je dors nu..., lâche Dean, d'un coup. Alors j'ai juste à bien... M'enrouler dans ma... Ma couette...

Castiel s'en prend un coup de chaud.

Ahn… Bah tu vois… C'est pas plus dur que ça… Tu te rends compte du fantasme que tu viens de me donner ? Toi nu dans tes draps ? Toutes les nuits ? »

Dean manque de s'excuser à nouveau. Mais il ne faut pas, il lui a donné ce que Castiel voulait. Et vu l'effet que ça leur fait que Dean a bien envie de continuer.

« Ha ouais ? dit-il innocent. Tant que ça ? T'as envie de venir... ?

Cette fois c'est Castiel qui commence à haleter. Si fort qu'il en lâche un gémissement.

Ouais… Tant que ça… J'ai envie… Très…

Je bande., confesse doucement Dean.

Il en sourit. Il a l'impression d'avoir enfin le dessus sur Novak...

Moi aussi… Et je commence à me caresser… »

Castiel allie les mots aux gestes, et fait aller et venir sa main sur son érection bien dure… Sent le plaisir lui pincer les reins. Bon Dieu…

Dean l'écoute gémir, il trouve ça charmant... Excitant en fait. Alors lui aussi il se caresse, il écoute Castiel le faire. Sensuel... Un sourire de béatitude sur les lèvres.

Le petit brun repasse sur le dos, s'enroulant dans les draps encore plus.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer pour me retrouver au lit avec toi… Han… Plein de choses à découvrir, à faire…

Comme quoi ? Parce que tu sais... Enfin non rien., se ravise Dean.

Non, non… Tu finis ta phrase., soupire Castiel en cambrant.

Ça fait très longtemps... Pour moi..., avoue Dean, tout gêné.

Il en a arrêté de se caresser.

Et alors… ? Tu as oublié comment on faisait ?

Non..., rit Dean nerveusement.

Tant mieux… Mmhann… »

À nouveau Castiel cambre, puis tente de coincer le téléphone sous son oreille, pour se libérer une main et masser son périnée. Bien trop envie… Alors que Dean l'entend s'emballer, son excitation remonte en flèche. Mais aussi sa curiosité...

« Tu fais quoi... Novak... ? ose-t-il dire.

J'utilise mes deux mains…, fait-il juste, mystérieusement avant de gémir encore.

Oh... » soupire Dean.

Il laisse le téléphone sur l'oreiller près de lui et va sucer son majeur. Il veut faire pareil que Castiel, il veut s'entrainer pour être à la hauteur... Son autre main s'active toujours sur son érection, histoire de bien le détendre, le préparer à recevoir ce doigt en lui...

« Petit copieur… Hann… »

Castiel remonte sucer son doigt en vitesse et l'enfonce.. lâche un petit cri. Non, mauvais plan, il faut pas ça…Il s'en mord la lèvre très fort, pour éviter de recommencer.

Dean s'arrête au cri de son amant, tétanisé de plaisir...

« Ça va Castiel ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

T'es un tue l'amour Winchester... À ton avis je peux pas crier de plaisir ?

Si... Mais... Tu te doigtes ? murmure-t-il tout gêné.

Ouais... Voilà... »

Au même moment rentre dans la chambre de Castiel sa mère, l'air paniqué. Son fils justement remercie le ciel et tous les anges là-haut d'être bien caché sous les draps.

« Castiel ça va ?

Oui, oui m'man... Me suis cogné contre le mur...

Ha... J'ai eu peur pardon... Je te laisse dormir...

C'est pas grave... Retourne dormir... J't'aime...

Moi aussi... »

Dean a arrêté de se toucher alors qu'il écoutait tout Ça, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Castiel n'est pas qu'un salaud, il en a la preuve maintenant.

Il se retourne dans ses draps sur le ventre et en gémit de bonheur.

« Alors ? souffle-t-il. Tu t'es cogné la tête et tu te doigtais ?

Roh ta gueule... Ma mère est parano j'y peux rien... Et moi j'suis pas discret...

J'vois ça., rit doucement Dean. Mais j'aime bien moi...

Ça aussi c'est un tue l'amour tiens... Pfff... J'espère que ta mère a pas de radar à place des oreilles aussi...

J'ai l'étage pour moi tout seul si t u veux tout savoir...

Han... Pas mal ça dit donc. Bref... Putain j'y suis plus là...

Dean sourit toujours. Il entend bien ce que Castiel lui demande et ça lui plaît de le fa

ire, pour lui.

Pourtant moi je suis toujours nu et excité dans mes draps...

Castiel sourit dans le noir et s'enfonce à nouveau dans ses draps.

Ouais... Mieux ça comme vision...

Et je suis sur le ventre, sur mes coudes... Donc je cambre. »

Dean se sent obligé de préciser tout ça alors qu'il amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient afin de se frotter contre ses draps. À nouveau Castiel se remet à soupirer, des visions délicieuses le prennent... Ainsi que ces mots là dans la bouche de son amant... Sa main retourne s'activer sur son érection. Dean entend le léger froissement de la main, il ferme les yeux et se concentre dessus. Il pose son téléphone sur son oreiller, sa tête sur ce dernier et soupire, doucement... Encore une fois Castiel suce son doigt et retourne se doigter, sans crier cette fois, mais gémissant...

« J'aimerais que ce soit... Tes... Tes longs doigts...

J'aimerais aussi han ! hoquète Dean.

Bordel... Ooohh... Rien que ta voix est bandante... »

Dean sourit et gémit aussi de soulagement lorsque son intimité s'ouvre et laisse passer le doigt curieux. Sur le ventre, là comme ça, il est obligé de bien cambrer... Il sourit, dérivant dans le plaisir, à s'imaginer devant Castiel comme ça. Complètement libéré de sa timidité. Castiel l'écoute et le devine. Ça lui file un plaisir dingue... Il se redresse un peu pour bien enfoncer son doigt et lâche un profond gémissement lorsqu' il caresse par mégarde son point sensible...

« Oh Castiel... Tu... C'est grave si... Han., gémi Dean encore.

Si quoi ? Si tu viens ? halète en vitesse le petit brun, se tordant de plaisir.

Ouii-ii... Je... C'est... Ohoh...

Vas-y... Enfonce bien ton doigt... J't'écoute... »

Castiel sent qu'il n'aura pas besoin de plus pour jouir à son tour... Alors Dean se donne à lui, honteux et tremblant. À se donner du plaisir pour un homme qui a envie de lui, qui va jusqu'à le pourchasser chez lui, par ce téléphone, ce téléphone un peu rose... Il en jouit en lui faisant part de chacun de ses petits gémissements aigus de plaisir qui contraste avec la voix grave qui dit à Castiel :

« À toi…

'suis... » lâche juste Castiel alors qu'il sent l'orgasme le faire cambrer, se contracter...

Le faire couiner parce qu'il se mord la lèvre à sang... Son doigt parfaitement appuyé sur sa prostate et sa main serrée sur son érection qui se déverse son ventre et les draps... Dean ne peut qu'imaginer tout ça. Mais ça lui suffit à tordre son ventre. Il en soupire, comme s'il était repu. Repu de son plaisir...

Il n'ose pas interrompre son amant, l'écoute se remettre... Castiel souffle fort, brûlant, les yeux clos. Il essuie sa main sur son caleçon qu'il avait envoyé baladé plus tôt. Puis reprend le portable pour le coller à son oreille.

« Bandant...

Tu le kiffes cet adjectif Novak..., souffle Dean.

Il te va très bien je trouve...

Merci...

La timidité de Dean commence à vouloir reprendre le dessus. Mais Dean n'est pas d'accord. Il a peur qu'à cause d'elle Castiel s'en aille. Encore.

Bon... C'est mieux là quand même... Niveau pulsion et frustration... J'en pouvais plus de pas me concentrer sur mon antibiothérapie...

Bon bah on va pouvoir retourner bosser., rit Dean. Enfin là dormir..., il soupire.

Voilà... Demain matin à 8 heures 30 à faire le staff et puis les consultations...

Parle pas du boulot, pas déjà..., demande Dean.

Castiel rit un peu.

Ouais je sais, mais j'y pense tout le temps... Qu'est-ce que t'y veux ?

T'es passionné. Dans tout ce que tu fais d'ailleurs., insinue Dean.

Je fais pas les choses à moitié en général... Enfin bref...

Je me doute que tu t'en tapes éperdument mais j'aimerais bien que tu sois dans mon grand lit., lâche Dean après un moment de blanc.

C'est bien ton genre ça… Le câlin après la baise…

Ouais... Nounours jusqu'au bout tu vois...

Il me semblait bien…

Dis-moi Novak, ça te déplaît tant que ça ?

Je sais pas. J'ai jamais testé tu vois. Les mecs je les prends pour la baise.

Teste avec moi pour voir., le tente Dean.

Je vois pas l'intérêt.

Essaye et tu verras après.

Trop long. Et je suis fatigué après la baise, alors je préfère dormir.

Et dormir avec quelqu'un tu vois pas l'intérêt non plus et tu veux pas essayer, c'est ça ?

Exactement. Et puis ça tiens trop chaud. »

Dean rit à l'autre bout du fil. Castiel aussi. Il est ce contagieux Dean… Pour quasiment tout.

« Bon on va aller dormir hun…

Pense à ma proposition., souffle son amant.

On verra Winchester. Tu m'agaces…, sourit quand même Castiel.

Tu m'expliques ?

Fais marcher ton cerveau de bac +4 et va dormir. Demain je dois partir très tôt, j'habite pas tout près tu vois…

Dean sourit.

T'habites où ? Et non je suis pas comme tous ces types qui s'endorment après une bonne baise...

Arrête avec tes questions putain… Bonne nuit. »

Castiel raccroche directement en soupirant, mais souriant finalement.

Mais Dean n'est pas prêt de le lâcher. Et puis derrière un écran, c'est plus facile de dire :

_« Tu dois être bandant énervé. »_

Castiel qui vient de se lever de son lit parce qu'il a entendu un bruit revient sur ses pas prendre son portable. Il ne peut à nouveau s'empêcher de sourire. Ouais il va le rendre dingue.


	5. Episode 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Dean revient d'un pas las du CHU vers chez lui, un café à la main. La nuit a été courte après qu'il ait raccroché avec Castiel. Il est parti tôt en train et a enchainé direct sur sa garde du matin, sans break. Il n'a pas mangé ni rien alors qu'il est plus de 14 heures. Enfin ça à la rigueur, c'est juste le quotidien qui reprend.

Dans le couloir avant d'arriver chez lui, il croise des potes de troisième année. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les a pas vus alors il s'attarde à prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Mais au même moment Castiel passe dans le couloir, il vient de le repérer… La blouse encore sur le dos, le sac sur l'épaule, il va l'attraper par la hanche et le tire à lui pour l'embrasser, sur la pointe des pieds. C'est bon de le voir, le sentir… Dean se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'a pas dit à tout le monde qu'il était gay, au contraire. Et ses amis de troisième année le regardent maintenant comme s'il était... Malade ou dingue. Putain... Dean baisse les yeux, ne dit plus rien. Très, très mal à l'aise.

Castiel le sent ne pas réagir, ni lui rendre son baiser. Ça ne lui plaît pas ça par contre… Il le lâche et s'éloigne de lui. Dean dit au revoir vite fait à ses amis et rattrape Castiel. Il se déteste à l'avance de ce qu'il va faire mais il en a bien trop envie.

Il chope Castiel au détour du couloir et le prend dans ses bras avant de se ruer sur sa bouche. Lui rendre son baiser et lui montrer son envie, oh oui... Castiel le repousse, fort. Les yeux noirs.

« Lâche-moi.

J'ai pas envie., s'obstine Dean.

Tu m'as fait quoi là ?, il remonte ses lunettes et son sac sur son épaule. C'est pas tous les jours que je fais ça moi, alors tu aurais dû profiter.

Quasiment personne sait que je suis gay ici. Okay ?

Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ?, se refroidit Castiel, sujet sensible…

J'ai pas envie qu'on me juge parce que je suis gay. C'est tout.

On me juge moi ? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre que ces gens parlent sur moi ? Fait chier.

Castiel lui tourne le dos et commence à nouveau à s'éloigner.

Putain ! » s'énerve Dean.

Il tourne également les talons. Okay, il veut bien être son amant, être là quand il faut pour ce qu'il faut. Mais si Castiel ne respecte pas un minimum ses choix, non.

Le petit brun marche plus vite et va vers la salle de TD pour le cours de stomato. Pas le temps de manger. Il passe juste à son casier pour poser sa blouse et ses affaires, récupérer juste ce qu'il lui faut.

Dean n'assume pas. D'un côté il ne le comprend pas, mais de l'autre… Lui il ne veut pas lui dire à sa famille, surtout pas, jamais. Mais les amis ça il ne pige pas. Pourtant… Pff.

« Écoute... J'aime quand tu m'embrasses comme ça, pour rien. Mais je te rappelle que je suis super timide. C'est pas une excuse pour toi je pense, mais je préfère te le rappeler.

Salut. »

Dean a composé ça entre deux bouchées de sandwich avant de retourner au CHU, pour s'entrainer pour ses sutures, il est évalué dans peu. Travailler lui videra la tête au moins.

Castiel depuis le TD, s'énerve encore et a quand même envie de répondre.

« Assume toi et tu verras ça ira mieux. »

« Facile à dire. Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? »

« Ça te regarde pas. »

« Parce que ça te regarde que j'assume pas ? »

Castiel se sent con d'un coup. Bah ouais, il vient de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Peut-être qu'il peut faire un effort alors.

« Ma famille sait pas que je suis gay. »

Dean sourit. Sa pause est finie, il doit lâcher son portable...

« Novak je dois y aller... Mais je dirais qu'on est à égalité alors... J'espère que tu reviendras m'embrasser. Bye. »

« Rêve pas trop beau gosse. »

Castiel envoie ça une dernière fois avant de se remettre à plancher sur son cours. Enzo n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter comme ça sur ses cours… Ça l'agace.

Castiel soupire pour la quatrième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Ça finit par énerver Rose qui est venue lui faire réviser son antibiothérapie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à souffler comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

Rien.

Mon cul rien ! Je suis sûre que c'est l'autre.

Ouais…

Allez, c'est reparti ! se moque Rose, allumant une cigarette. Il veut pas se faire baiser de suite c'est ça ?

Il…, Castiel butte et hésite sur ses phrases, cherchant quoi dire. Il veut tout !

Tu développes un peu voir ? Parce que là putain, t'es vraiment pas clair !

Il veut tout ce que je sais pas donner. Et je lui donne quand même.

Tu lui donnes ce que tu sais pas donner ? Dis-moi ma salope, faut que t'ailles tirer un coup pour te remettre les idées en place !

Carrément… Mais justement. Lui il veut le câlin après la baise, il veut parler, il veut se cacher, il veut m'embrasser, il est fleur bleue ! Et il veut me parler de moi, me faire parler de moi !

Rose éclate de rire.

C'est une fille ton mec.

C'est pas mon mec ! s'offusque Castiel.

Pardon ! C'est une fille ton... Ton quoi d'ailleurs ?

J'en sais rien… Je voudrais que ce soit mon amant, juste ça, juste pour le cul. Mais lui il veut plus et plus ça va plus je donne. Bon pour le moment presque rien, mais je sens que je vais aller plus loin… Je sais pas lui résister.

Castiel s'affale sur son bureau, soupirant tout ce qu'il peut.

Il est si différent qu'Enzo ? Pourquoi tu peux pas lui résister ?

Ha mais rien à voir avec l'autre hun… Enzo était totalement passif et soumis et se laissait mener par le bout du nez… Sérieux, au début c'est marrant, mais à la fin… Et je sais pas pourquoi je peux pas lui résister, il est trop… Je sais pas, il s'y prend bien avec moi…

Mmmmh... Bon écoute on sait jamais hein, il existe finalement peut-être un mec pour toi., Rose marque une pose. Ou pas d'ailleurs ! rit-elle.

Castiel lui fait une grimace idiote.

Non mais… Pff… Il me plaît un peu trop… Ça doit être ça.

Tant que ça te fait pas rater ta quatrième année... Je laisserai pas faire de toute façon et je crois pas que ta mère serait ravie non plus...

Non mais je laisserais pas faire non plus. Tu sais très bien que c'est ma priorité, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je voulais pas de mec à la base… Et ma mère… Puais, bah ouais ! rit Castiel.

Bon alors on peut revenir à l'antibiothérapie ou tu veux parler Kâma-Sûtra gay ?

Je pense déjà assez au sexe comme ça je pense qu'on va retourner sur les antibiotiques hun… ! Retirez-moi mes hormones à l'aiiide !

Rose éclate de rire et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

As-tu pensé à la castration chimique ?

Je commence à l'envisager sérieusement là. Putain, ça suffit allez on retourne aux cours ! tente de se convaincre Castiel, riant à moitié.

Let's go!"

Dean est avec Lauren à la BU. Elle lui fait réviser son anglais, il veut passer un diplôme pour faire reconnaitre son niveau et mettre ça en plus sur son CV. Elle lui donne des petites astuces, comme d'habitude. Mais Dean n'y est pas. Il est tard, il veut rentrer chez lui et surtout il espère y trouver Castiel, au moins au téléphone. Il ne veut rien montrer cependant, il n'a pas envie d'en parler même s'il sait que, tout comme Benjamin, Lauren est une oreille attentive. Dean se rend compte qu'il aime garder ça secret. Que la surprise ne fait que l'exciter encore plus.

Il soupire et décide de s'y remettre, avalant un café. Allez, plus vite il s'y mettra, plus vite il sera au lit...

Castiel est à nouveau seul, il commence à se faire tard mais il en profite pour regarde un documentaire sur la mémoire à la télé tout en s'entraînant à faire des sutures sur une banane qu'il découpe dans tous les sens avant de la raccommoder. C'est pas bien difficile de piquer des kit de suture à l'hôpital, les externes ont bien le droit de s'entraîner. Pour Castiel ce n'est jamais s'entraîner, c'est réussir. Ça frôle la maniaquerie, l'obsession. Mais il veut arriver à le faire parfaitement, comme tout ce qu'il entreprend dans ses études de médecine.

Il en oublie l'heure, les gens, Dean. Réussir ces foutus points de suture intradermique.

Le lendemain, Dean arrive à la bourre au CHU. Il a trop dormi, trop bien dormi alors même après un café avalé à la va-vite, trop chaud, brûlant même. Du coup il a mal à la langue, il est en retard, il se perd dans les couloirs de l'hosto et surtout, surtout, arrive en retard à la réunion du staff.

« Désolé j'ai...

Pas le temps pour les excuses Winchester. Magnez-vous, on a un nouveau cas rare, j'espère que vous avez bien bossé Parkinson et la paralysie anormale de la face.

Euh... Euh oui..., bafouille Dean tout rouge.

Asseyez-vous et écoutez. Alors où j'en étais déjà ? Oui. C'est une jeune fille qui est victime de ça, oui vous avez bien entendu une jeune fille, c'est un cas rare. Nous allons donc travailler en partenariat avec la pédiatrie... »

Dean manque de s'étouffer. Oh putain non, il va devoir travailler avec Castiel...

Au même instant au staff de la pédiatrie Castiel entend la même chose, et ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'accélérer à l'entente de la nouvelle. Bien sûr le cas est intéressant, mais c'est surtout que travailler avec Dean l'intéresse beaucoup, il a envie de le voir dans cet univers.

C'est eux qui ont la petite dans le service pour le moment, il lui faut les soins adaptés à une enfant. Et encore c'est une des plus grandes du service. Les internes et externes viendront donc la voir pl us tard…

En attendant ils sont libérés et il peut aller faire les consultations de pédiatrie. Oh joie, encore des bronchiolites, des gastros, des crises d'asthme ou des pyélonéphrites.

Au même moment, les externes de neuro sont congédiés. Ils ont un TD prévu sur la pédiatrie dans les grandes lignes et doivent aller à la BU faire des recherches. Ils doivent garder leur bipper à portée de main, cependant, au cas où.

Dean soupire. Son examen d'anglais est demain et il va avoir une tonne de travail à fournir d'ici là. Il est pas sorti de l'auberge...

Castiel enchaîne ses consultations, fait pleurer les bébés en les ayant à peine touchés, puis ils se remettent à sourire juste après, il déstresse les parents, est assez content de trouver un souffle cardiaque chez une petite qui n'était pas venue pour ça.

L'interne le félicite, il sait que tout ça sera mit dans son rapport de stage. Tant mieux.

Il est 13 heures quand il ressort, quelques minutes pour manger pendant lesquelles il rejoint Roméo, Rose et Lou, ainsi qu'Antonin. Tous ensemble pour une fois. Ça fait du bien.

Mais il n'a pas vu Dean. Ça le taraude.

Et Dean craque, à bout devant tous ses bouquins. Il sait que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider.

« Novak, tu veux pas me filer des cours de pédiatrie ? »

Castiel voit le SMS arriver pendant son cours de virologie. Victoire. Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu. Il répond en vitesse.

« Ça t'emmerde ce truc avec la petite paralysée hun ? »

« Ça m'emmerde pas mais je peux pas gérer la neuro, l'anglais et ça... »

« Bonne réponse. Je comprends. Passe ce soir vers 17 heures dans ma chambre. »

« Je connais pas le numéro de ta chambre... :(. »

« 240. À ce soir. »

Castiel repose son portable dans son sac pour se concentrer sur le cours, il y a des notes à prendre et vite.

Cette fois-ci, Dean n'arrive pas en retard, oh non. Un peu en avance même. Il s'en tape, il est trop content...

Alors il tape tout doucement sur la porte, un petit sourire en coin qu'il tente de dissimuler.

Le petit brun lâche son kit de suture, mais banane à la main, il va ouvrir la porte. Puis sourit un peu à son amant juste sous ses yeux. Dean se mord la lèvre et voit la banane, il doit se retenir se rire alors.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? ose-t-il demander.

Castiel rit un peu et lui montre les points de suture dessus.

Sinon j'ai plus qu'à te couper le bras et recoudre !

Sans façon, je pense en avoir besoin !

Je me doute. Allez rentre. »

Castiel se pousse enfin et va à son bureau pour poser la banane et ranger le fil, les aiguilles.

Dean regarde autour de lui. Il a l'impression d'être dans sa chambre, excepté qu'il n'y a aucun poster sur les murs. Il remarque un tableau blanc couvert de photos alors il y jette un coup d'œil. Il découvre Castiel qui sourit (!) avec un bébé dans les bras.

« C'est qui ? fait Dean, béat.

Le petit brun jette un coup d'œil. Se sent mal d'un coup.

Ça te regarde pas Dean. T'es pas là pour ça.

Oh... Désolé... Je multiplie les bourdes depuis hier..., souffle-t-il.

Légèrement. Alors, on bosse ou quoi ? »

Dean le chope soudainement par les hanches et le plaque contre son bureau avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Putain il en a envie depuis hier... Castiel lâche un gémissement en heurtant le meuble, puis à nouveau quand le baiser se fait plus fort. Il crispe ses mains à ses cheveux. La bouffée de chaleur qui vient de le prendre est aussi soudaine que violente… Putain… Dean ne sait pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, il en mourrait d'envie d'accord mais putain, il est là pour bosser... Haletant à la bouche de Castiel, il desserre son étreinte en s'excusant dans un souffle.

« Désolé... »

Castiel est dans le même état, il n'a rien compris de ce qui vient de se passer. Respirant fort lui aussi, rouge écarlate. Il regarde juste Dean dans les yeux, ne sachant même plus quoi répondre. Dean lui baisse les yeux et passe sa main sur son visage, brûlant. Il s'éloigne encore d'avantage de Castiel et va s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine. Putain mais il a vraiment un problème... Sauter sur quelqu'un comme ça, ce n'est pas du tout son genre... Le petit brun est quasi assis sur le bureau avec la force qu'y a mis Dean, d'ailleurs c'en est terriblement déroutant de la sentir prendre un coup d'assurance comme ça… Il en perd ses moyens.

« Euh… Ouais…

Bon... On va oublier ce qui vient de se passer..., dit Dean, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Non, non… C'est bon… Je dois juste m'en remettre là, t'as pris du Viagra ? De la testostérone non ? Pour agir comme un mec… ?

Ha ça y est Castiel commence à reprendre ses esprits. Et Dean en esquisse un léger sourire.

Même pas… Désolé…

Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, tu sors de ma chambre.

Tu veux que je recommence alors ? rit Dean, mal à l'aise.

Non, je veux qu'on bosse. Mais tu pourras recommencer plus tard…

On verra. Alors, mes cours de neuro contre les tiens de pédiatrie ou Monsieur est tellement fort qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi ? sourit Dean en le regardant enfin.

J'en ai déjà des cours de neuro, mais bon… Donne on sait jamais…, tente de sourire Castiel en lui sortant ses cours de pédiatrie, ses notes, et les bouquins.

Merci... »

Dean lui donne son classeur de neuro, ainsi que les fiches s'il en a envie. Lui commence à potasser ce qu'il intéresse, les principales différences par rapport à un patient adulte, comme les doses de médicament à attribuer par exemple. Il prend une feuille et s'installe sur la table de la cuisine. Il dresse le portrait de leur patiente, écrivant en titre « Paralysie faciale avec complications. »

Castiel lui reprend les cours de neuro et va directement dans les tumeurs, cherche quel nerf pourrait être atteint. Fait des schémas anatomiques. Dans ses livres il en prend un, sans âge, à moitié décrépi qu'il feuillette.

Dean regarde les références du bouquin de Castiel. Il a le même. Neuf, juste là dans son sac. Alors il le sort et le lui tend.

« Prends le mien si tu veux, ça sera plus clair peut-être...

Castiel le regarde durement.

C'est le même, sauf que la couverture est neuve, ils rééditent le même tous les ans… Sans quasi rien changer.

Je sais mais les couleurs sont pas passées, de même pour les légendes de schémas., insiste Dean.

Bon, bah prenons le livre neuf et rutilant de monsieur Winchester., soupire Castiel en lui prenant des mains.

T'es vraiment pas facile comme mec. » rit Dean.

Castiel ne prend même pas la peine de commenter, lève juste les yeux au ciel et retourne à son livre. Enfin celui de Dean. Celui-ci hausse les épaules. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et laisse échapper un juron. Il va être en retard au gymnase s'il ne part pas maintenant...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à râler Winchester ?, demande Castiel en prenant ses notes.

J'ai un rendez-vous... Tu m'en veux si je m'éclipse une heure ?

Non… J'men fous. Vas-y… Mais si tes affaires m'emmerdent ça va finir sur le pas de la porte et ton beau bouquin ultra cher et neuf, il va vite partir je pense…

Haha très drôle Novak... Tu caches mal ta jalousie., le chambre Dean, se levant.

C'est ça. Si moi je suis jaloux, toi tu es la reine d'Angleterre., marmonne t-il sans arrêter de faire son schéma.

Je savais pas que t'avais le fantasme de la couronne et du sceptre..., sourit Dean, rougissant.

Tais toi un peu… Et va à ton rendez-vous. Et je sais pas qui tu vas voir mais prends bien ton pied.

T'es vraiment jaloux... Je vais voir personne rassure-toi. Tu m'as dit qu'il était hors de question que je me tape quelqu'un d'autre que toi et de toute façon j'en suis incapable. »

Dean babille tout ça alors qu'il enfile sa veste et part à la recherche de ses clefs dans sa poche.

Toujours sans se retourner, Castiel sourit à sa feuille. Il est bien content d'entendre ça… Jaloux ? Peut-être un peu, mais trop fier pour le dire en tout cas…

« Tant mieux.

À toute Novak. »

Sans dévoiler un mot de plus sur sa destination, Dean court à son appartement après avoir fermé la porte. Il se change rapidement, enfile un pantalon de jogging noir, un tee-shirt gris large, un veste et trace jusqu'au gymnase.

Le professeur sourit en le voyant arriver essoufflé. Il ne manquait plus que lui à l'appel avant de commencer le cours.

« Bien Dean, tu as commencé l'échauffement !

Désolé M'sieur, je travaillais j'ai... J'ai pas vu l'heure...

Pas de soucis ! Allez on attaque ! »

Castiel reste seul dans son appart, il s'ennuie… Si. Même en révisant il s'ennuie de lui. C'est vraiment pas bon ça…

Finalement il laisse ses cours pour faire à manger, même si c'est pas l'heure, il commence à avoir faim. Hop du riz, et il reprend son bouquin de stomato pour réviser un peu un autre cours, assis sur la table de la cuisine. Le temps est long sans lui.

« Dean, va plus vite, Amandine va finir par mener sinon ! rit le professeur.

Aucun risque M'sieur ! »

Dean donne tout sur les dernières minutes du cours. Il a beau adoré ça, il a hâte que le cours finisse pour une fois. Et il file comme une fusée dès que le prof les libère. Il ne dit même pas au revoir à ses compagnons, pas le temps. Il veut retrouver Castiel. Mais alors que Dean est sur le chemin, il se dit qu'il devrait aller prendre une douche et se changer. Oui bon, il peut se retenir un quart d'heure, Castiel va pas s'enfuir...

Dean tape enfin à la porte. Il se sent bien, vidé et détendu. I l n'espère ne pas avoir à bosser trop tard, il va dormir vite... Il a d'ailleurs revêtu une autre tenue de sport afin d'être à l'aise. Un vieux jean délavé et détendu et un autre de ses tee-shirt large. Il a encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche rapide aussi pfff... Il empruntera peut-être le sèche-cheveux de Castiel, s'il en a un...

Castiel lâche ses livres et va ouvrir la porte. Mais ne reste pas en face de lui, il retourne s'asseoir. Dean hausse un sourcil, surpris par cet accueil. Vu qu'il est encore sous l'effet de l'endorphine dans son corps, il est un peu euphorique et libéré... Non, non une fois, ça suffit... Il va s'asseoir en face de Castiel et lui demande :

« Ça va ?

Ouais… Toi ça a l'air d'aller, on dirait que tu t'es envoyé en l'air pendant une plombe. Et qu'en plus t'as pris une douche.

Castiel le regarde de travers, se tâtant pour le foutre à la porte.

J'ai fait du sport. Je t'ai dit je vais pas aller voir ailleurs., fait Dean, dur. Et la douche... Tu préférais que je pue la sueur peut-être ?

J'en ai rien à foutre., marmonne-t-il en tentant de reprendre son cours.

Dean soupire et se lève. Il a faim. Et il ne se sent pas de travailler le ventre vide.

Je peux me faire manger ? Enfin à toi aussi si t'as pas mangé...

Regarde dans l'évier y'a encore du riz qui égoutte. J'ai déjà mangé.

Merci... »

Dean s'occupe de se faire une assiette. Il fouille dans le frigo et trouve de la sauce tomate. Il fait chauffer le tout au micro ondes puis revient au bureau, faisant attention de pas en mettre partout alors qu'il mange rapidement.

Castiel le regarde du coin de l'œil. Ça l'intéresse quand même tout ça…

« Tu fais quoi comme sport ?

Dean pique un fard.

Euh... Du volley..., invente-t-il.

C'est pas le jour où y'a volley au gymnase. » commente Castiel, soudainement intéressé.

Dean se sent devenir rouge, autant que la sauce tomate sur son riz. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il adore ce sport, mais n'assume pas. Comme il adore les mecs mais n'assume pas non plus... Castiel adore le voir devenir tout rouge comme ça en face de lui, ça lui rappelle le premier jour où il lui faisait du pied. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien cacher ?

« C'est si honteux que ça ?

Ouais... »

Dean relève les yeux vers lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Il aimerait foutrement que l'interrogatoire s'arrête ici. Sauf que c'est pas le genre de Castiel. Qui lui a le cerveau qui marche à fond.

« Tu fais quoi..de la gym ?

Non...

Mais vu sa rougeur, on peut dire que Castiel brûle...

De la danse ? tente Castiel, souriant de plus en plus.

Tu veux pas qu'on bosse au lieu de parler de ça ? dit Dean d'un coup, mais un peu tard.

Le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents.

Tu fais de la danse ?

Putain..., soupire Dean, coincé. Oui...

C'est trop fort ! Tu fais quoi ? De la danse de salon ? De la danse classique ? rit un peu Castiel, sans se moquer, il trouve ça plutôt charmant.

Attends Novak, t'es vraiment intéressé par ça ? fait Dean, surpris. Ou tu te moques déjà ?

Pourquoi je me moquerais ? C'est pas commun un mec qui fait de la danse mais ça me dérange pas, enfin je vois pas pourquoi les gens trouvent ça étranges ! Avant c'était super classe un mec qui savait danser…

Dean sourit, détendu. Bon finalement, comme toujours, il en a fait tout un plat pour rien...

Je fais de la danse rock... Et je dépanne mes partenaires en salsa..., avoue Dean avant de boire un peu.

Ouah ! C'est pour ça que tu es aussi bien foutu.. C'est sportif ça.

T'es une des rares personnes à pas me dire 'Ouais c'est un sport de filles, ça muscle riiiien...'., soupire Dean, exaspéré.

Y'a pas de sport de fille. Dans la danse faut des partenaires, enfin j'sais pas… Ça me choque pas. Je suis peut-être pas normal mais bon !

C'est cool..., sourit Dean. Bon on se remet à bosser ? Tu me parles de la pédiatrie ? J'en ai marre de lire.

Dean se lève et va dans la salle de bains pour observer où en sont ses cheveux et surtout, s'il a arrêté de rougir.

Ouais ! Je t'en parle avec plaisir ! »

Castiel en sourit et commence à lui parler de ce qu'il sait, de ce qu'il a lu pendant qu'il était parti à la danse. Il rit intérieurement, découvrant de plus en plus ce garçon étonnant.

« Winchester… Dean, tu t'endors…

Mmmh...

Dean dort debout. Enfin plutôt assis, sur le lit, se servant du mur comme dossier... Involontairement, il glisse sur le lit. Dormir...

Je le sentais venir… Prends pas toute la place. »

Castiel baille et ferme la lumière du bureau. Il retire son pantalon et son tee-shirt dans le noir. Dean n'a même pas ce réflexe. Il va sûrement se réveiller en pleine nuit, mal installé mais tant pis, il ne pense à rien là. Pour dire, il ne réalise pas qu'il va dormir avec Castiel... Celui-ci le voit ne pas bouger, bah tiens. En plus il dort vraiment. Il ne peut pas le foutre à la porte maintenant… Ils ont bien révisé, c'était bien… Mais là il est vraiment trop tard, en plus demain il a une garde alors bon.

Il se glisse dans le lit, poussant légèrement Dean. Ça va être assez compliqué sur un lit aussi petit…

Des deux, Dean est le seul à avoir dormi souvent avec un autre. Il en a développé certains réflexes. Comme coller l'autre, passer un bras autour de sa taille... Réflexe oui... Castiel se mord la lèvre parce que la main est juste là où il ne faut pas, ou justement là où il faut… Juste sur le bas de son dos. Et puis c'est étrange d'être à deux ici, d'avoir Dean dans son lit qui dort avec lui. Non vraiment c'est pas une habitude pour lui. Il a chaud, mais c'est pas plus mal, c'est bon de l'avoir là…

« Bonne nuit… », souffle-t-il bas.

Dean bouge la tête et va chercher ses lèvres des siennes, qu'il embrasse à peine. Il est vraiment dans le coltard le Winchester... Castiel rougit un peu, puis sourit. Il pose sa main sur son torse au travers du tee-shirt, voilà… Il est bien Dean. Vraiment…

C'est sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

Dean émerge de son lourd sommeil, gêné dans son mouvement avec ses grandes jambes... Il butte contre... Oh merde... Il s'est endormi chez Castiel. Et Castiel dort avec lui... Il en est fier soudain, il sourit. Il joue à l'asticot pour virer son jean rapidement, il a trop chaud...

Avant de se rendormir, il observe Castiel, toujours collé à lui. Il paraît si gentil endormi... Comme un enfant. Il hausse les épaules dans le noir. Non, il ferait mieux de dormir au lieu de penser à des choses aussi stupides.


	6. Episode 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Castiel regarde tout autour de lui. Hé ben dis donc, c'est quand même autre chose que la chambre de la cité U, ici chez Winchester. La cause de sa venue volontaire ? La dératisation prévue depuis deux mois dans la cité U. Génial quoi.

Donc plus personne dans le bâtiment et il fallait trouver une solution pour se loger. Celle de Castiel était juste Dean. Parce que Rose est avec Lou et Roméo, et puis Antonin lui habite déjà trop loin… La galère.

« C'est Versailles chez toi dis donc…

Tu vas voir, on s'habitue très vite. » fait Benjamin.

Il prend ses aises dans cette maison qu'il connait bien vu que Dean l'a souvent invité ici pendant les vacances. S'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour de bien différentes raisons. Si en vacances, il est souvent dans la chambre de Dean à parler ou à jouer, là c'est chacun sa chambre et au boulot. Heureusement que Dean habite pas trop loin du CHU... Lauren est avec Thibault chez lui, qui a un appart hors de la Cité U et Céline... Pfff, bref.

Benjamin monte directement au deuxième étage, l'étage des chambres, sauf celle de Dean qui est au dernier. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer dans sa chambre habituelle, il appelle Dean qui est encore en bas avec l'autre.

« Dean ! Je prends quelle chambre ?

Euuh... Je sais pas attends ! »

Il se tourne alors vers Castiel.

« Novak, tu veux dormir où ? Dean sourit un peu.

Tu attends peut-être que je réponde 'avec toi ?', sourit aussi Castiel.

Je sais pas... T'as l'air d'avoir survécu à la dernière fois..., se moque Dean.

Ouais il semblerait. Mais s'il y a une chambre de libre encore dans ton palace je veux bien une chambre. Histoire d'être tranquille pour bosser…

Ouais... Allez viens je te fais visiter. »

Dean grimpe l'escalier en marbre au bout de l'entrée et rejoint Benjamin qui les a entendus parler. Dean p eut lire dans ses yeux qu'il se moque, ils échangent un petit sourire complice alors que Dean désigne une chambre avec salle de bains sur la droite.

« Benji, prends celle en face comme d'hab' et Cas' t'as qu'à aller dans celle-ci.

Merci… »

Castiel rentre dans la chambre et va poser ses affaires sur le lit. Ben dis donc… Il y en a qui ne se privent pas, d'un autre côté ils auraient tort. Mais la chambre qu'il occupe fait la taille de du salon chez lui. Pas très proportionnel… Mais bon, tant qu'il peut se poser pour réviser il ne voit pas vraiment le problème.

Pendant ce temps, Dean est avec Benji, dans la chambre qu'occupe ce dernier.

« Tes parents sont pas là de la semaine ? demande Benjamin.

Dean secoue négativement la tête.

Ils sont à Milan. Mon père a une vente là-bas et ma mère l'accompagne... Elle veut faire les magasins j'crois...

Ouais ils s'emmerdent pas !

Comme d'hab' ! rit Dean.

Castiel passe derrière et les écoute.

Il fait quoi dans la vie ton père Winchester ?

Commissaire priseur. Non rien à voir avec la médecine !

Effectivement. Et je comprends mieux tout ce luxe ! Pas mal comme boulot…

Mouais..., commente Benjamin. J'aimerais pas faire ça quand même...

Moi non plus. Bien pour ça que je suis en médecine ! fait Dean.

Tous dans la même galère ! sourit un peu le petit brun. Tu me finis la visite Dean ? »

Dean sourit. Putain il l'appelle par son rénom et non plus un vulgaire Winchester. Quoiqu'il aime bien ça, il doit le reconnaitre...

Il laisse Benjamin finir de s'installer et montre à Castiel la salle de bains, les toilettes, la chambre de ses parents qui sont sur le même palier. Il l'invite ensuite à monter au deuxième, sa chambre.

« J'étais dans la chambre où tu es jusqu'à mes seize ans... Puis on a aménagé cet étage qui était jusque là des combles..., explique Dean en arrivant.

Je vois le genre, il fallait de l'indépendance à notre petit gay en découverte du sexe ?

Dean rougit. Démasqué.

Y'a de ça..., fait-il énigmatique.

Ouais… Il te fallait une planque pour toi et ton copain pour pouvoir vous envoyer en l'air tranquillement sans être à côté de la chambre de papamaman !

Tu t'es renseigné sur ma vie ? demande Dean alors qu'il jette son sac sur son lit.

C'est terriblement facile à deviner tu sais… »

Castiel regarde la chambre, il est dans le petit monde de Dean, dans son intimité. Il y est bien. C'est étrange, mais il s'y sent bien là.. C'est calme, même si la maison est en ville. Et puis c'est lumineux, cosy en même temps.. Ça ressemble à l'occupant de la chambre. Dean range deux trois trucs puis il veut redescendre mais Castiel lui bloque le passage, rêvassant visiblement.

« C'est bon tu pourras venir la voir ce soir..., ose dire Dean.

Y'a des chances…, souffle Castiel avant d'aller lui mordiller l'oreille doucement.

Han... Si j'avais... J'avais su..., bafouille Dean, tendu.

Avais su quoi ? demande son amant, le prenant contre lui, caressant son nez dans son cou.

Que tu serais ici, aussi vite... J'aurais pas cru..., souffle Bo, au bord du malaise.

C'était franchement pas prémédité aussi il faut dire…

La petite main de Castiel se glisse dans son dos, sous son teeshirt.

Bo ! gueule Benji d'en bas. Je peux me faire à manger ?

Va... Vas-y...

Sa voix est faible, un peu tremblante. Il passe à la casserole ce soir... Pour sûr.

J'adore quand tu perds tes moyens..., soupire Castiel en embrassant son cou et appuyant sur un nerf sensible du bas des reins.

Han ! gémit soudainement Dean. Je... Arrête, enfin là hein... C'est pas que je veux pas de toi, au contraire hein... Mais là...

J'sais bien…, Castiel le lâche, ayant lui-même déjà trop chaud. T'es tout rouuuge ! se moque-t-il doucement.

Pfff tu t'étonnes en plus...

J'adore ça c'est pas ma faute… Allez on va pas laisser ton ami tout seul en bas le pauvre… »

Castiel descend les escaliers rapidement.

Dean lui passe avant par la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Affolé, complètement.

Benjamin est surpris de ne pas voir redescendre Dean avec Castiel...

« T'en as fait quoi ? rit-il.

Je pense qu'il doit être en train de se retenir de tomber dans les pommes. Mais j'ai presque rien fait ! sourit Castiel.

Tu vas me tuer mon petit Dean fleur bleue !

Y'a des chances ! C'est reconnu entre vous qu'il est fleur bleue ?

Trop ! En plus il est au milieu de deux couples dans la bande... Il est assez romantique pour nous tous !

Mmmh… Je me doutais que c'était aussi développé chez lui… T'inquiète pas pour lui en tout cas, je suis froid, manipulateur, casse-couilles tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis pas méchant. Je lui ferai pas de mal., tente-t-il de le rassurer.

J'espère... »

Dean les rejoint au même moment et vu le silence qui plane...

« Ça parlait de moi ? rit-il.

Le monde tourne pas autour de ta belle gueule Winchester... » lui sourit Castiel.

Benjamin rit. Castiel n'est vraiment pas tendre et il soupçonne Dean d'être légèrement masochiste pour arriver à supporter tout ça. Non, c'est juste qu'il commence à avoir l'habitude. Et que Dean sait aussi que ce que lui dit Castiel est une preuve de son intérêt. Alors pour une fois, il ne pique pas un fard monstrueux. Il a juste le cœur qui s'emballe et un peu de rouge aux joues.

« Bon... Je vous fais à manger ? finit-il par dire.

C'est chez toi, on est tes invités ! s'exclame Castiel.

Je suis sur que ta mère a prévu le coup avant de partir à Milan..., fait Benjamin.

Exact ! »

Leur hôte sourit en se dirigeant vers le grand frigo américain. Il est recouvert de photos de lui, de ses parents, un peu de photos de famille aussi... Bref, il l'ouvre, parti congélateur.

« Alooors on a... Un gigot d'agneau avec des patates, une tarte aux poireaux et saumon, une pizza faite maison et... , Dean a du mal à décrypter l'écriture de sa mère. Du poulet baspaise ? tente-t-il.

Basquaise ! le reprend d'emblée Benjamin.

Novak, tu veux quoi ? l'appelle Dean.

Je m'en fous, fais ce que tu veux ! Je suis pas difficile., continue-t-il à rire.

Dean sort la tarte au saumon et poireaux, Benji l'adore et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Tu découvres le petit cocon de notre cher Dean, Castiel ? fait ce dernier.

Exactement ! Je vis tellement loin de ça et c'est tellement surprenant de sa part que ça me déstabilise un peu ! explique Castiel.

C'est comment chez toi ? » demande Benjamin.

Dean tend l'oreille alors qu'il lance la décongélation de leur plat. Il n'a jamais osé demander à Castiel quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée alors que Benjamin le fasse lui facilite grandement la tache... Castiel regarde la scène et ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Franchement le petit Dean en fiston à sa maman c'est drôle.

« Plus petit ! sourit Castiel voyant bien en coin l'air intéressé de Dean.

Tu développes Novak ? demande ce dernier.

J'habite près de Dieppe, dans la campagne profonde ! Pour ça que je viens en train le lundi et tout... Et là-bas y'a pas beaucoup de pavillons ou de belles maisons...

Mais ta mère cuisine pas ?

Oh si ! Mais pas des petits trucs comme ça et puis elle nous fait pas des plats en avance surgelés et tout... »

Ils sont interrompus par l'alarme du micro-ondes, c'est décongelé. Plus qu'à mettre au four un quart d'heure et ce sera prêt à servir. Dean embauche Castiel et son meilleur ami pour mettre le couvert sur la table au centre de la cuisine et allume la petite télé en sourdine. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir Castiel dans les pattes et surtout, de prendre de l'assurance à ses côtés...

C'est évidemment sans compter sur Castiel qui passe près de lui, dans son dos... Les mains sur ses hanches et embrasse son cou. Dean frissonne et attrape ses mains. Le force à rester là. Il y a bien trop longtemps que Dean n'a pas été en couple et ça lui manque. Alors, il profite de la simili occasion que lui offre Castiel pour avoir à nouveau ces frissons là.

« Je vais pouvoir venir avec toi cette nuit ? demande Castiel lui bécotant le cou.

Depuis quand tu demandes l'autorisation Novak ? souffle Dean, profitant que Benjamin soit au téléphone.

Je demande parce que je suis pas chez moi et que j'ai un peu d'éducation tu vois... Et savoir si les murs sont assez épais pour te faire crier...

Toi aussi fais marcher ton cerveau de Bac +4. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure pourquoi j'avais déménagé dans les combles... »

Dean se dégage de son étreinte alors que Benjamin revient dans la cuisine.

« Bon on mange ? fait-il.

Ouais ! »

Castiel le lâche aussi, se sent d'ailleurs un peu repoussé. Il aime pas vraiment. Dans sa poche son portable vibre.

_« Alors vous êtes en train en train de baiser ? »_

Ça, ça ne peut être que Rose… Ça le fait sourire quand il finit par répondre :

_« Ce soir… »_

_« Cache ta joie ma salope ! »_

_« Je trépigne mais je dois me retenir vu que y'a un de ses potes… »_

_« Ha bah tien, Lou et moi c'est la même… Roméo je l'adore mais bon… (a). »_

_« Haha. Pauvre de toi. Montre lui un gode ça va le faire fuir ! »_

« Putaiiin c'est toujours aussi bon ! s'exclame Benjamin.

Tu veux pas goûter Novak ? fait Dean en voyant qu'il ne veut pas lâcher son portable.

Si, si désolé. »

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et attaque la tarte. Effectivement c'est bon et bien meilleur que des pates ou du riz...

Benjamin et Castiel finissent par sympathiser, Dean en est soulagé. Ils finissent la soirée dans le grand salon à regarder une série américaine quelconque. Tout va bien, pense Dean, il faut qu'il se détende...

Après la série, Castiel est monté dans sa chambre pour bosser un peu sur son dernier dossier en cours. Une heure au moins, c'est quand même beaucoup plus calme ici que la cité U, plus sympa aussi… Avec Dean. Castiel sourit tout seul… Avant de se rendre compte de sa niaiserie horrible et se taper la tête avec son livre de diabéto… Pas bon du tout ça.

Mais malgré lui il s'attache de plus en plus à son amant, il le sait, c'est pas la peine de nier. Et puis il est bien ici…

Dean sort de la douche au premier étage et va dans la chambre de Benjamin pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais son meilleur ami lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Ouais, ouais, me fais pas croire que tu vas dormir. Je suis sur que dans une heure j'entends les pas de Novak dans l'escalier !

Dean se met à rougir. Oups...

Mais... Non... Enfin...

Benjamin éclate de rire.

Te fatigue pas Dean, c'est normal. C'est cool pour toi même.

Désolé... Enfin par rap port à Céline...

Mais arrête Dean c'est pas ta faute ! Profite, c'est bon..., tente de sourire Benjamin.

Ouais... Chut hein ! rit-il. Et... T'sais, je trouve ça cool de vivre avec vous dans une grande maison comme ça.

Ouais mais ça va pour une semaine. Après..., sourit Benji.

T'as raison ! Allez bon ne nuit ! »

Dean lui fait la bise et monte se coucher.

Castiel pour le moment reste dans sa chambre à bosser. Il en a besoin, ils n'ont pas bossé aujourd'hui et ça lui plaît pas. Alors même s'il est plus de 23 heures il doit terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Dean aussi essaye de travailler un peu. Demain ils vont rencontrer la petite et vont devoir pratiquer les premiers examens neuros alors il révise ça à fond.

Rapidement, la concentration s'en va... Il a beau avoir de la volonté, la fatigue est plus forte. Et l'attente aussi.

Soupirant, il se déshabille totalement et se glisse dans ses draps frais, sa mère les a changés avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû...

Castiel en a marre aussi, il ferme son Mac, range un peu le bureau. Puis il se déshabille un petit peu. Juste pour pouvoir traverser le couloir et monter dans la chambre de Dean… Après tout, il faut en profiter d'être là… D'avoir un grand lit… Dans lequel se tourne et se retourne Dean. Il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Et pourtant il doit se lever dans à peine cinq heures trente. Putain...

Il glisse sa tête sous l'oreiller, le plaque contre sa nuque. Allez, c'est bon, faut se calmer.

Castiel ne frappe même pas avant de rentrer dans la chambre et voit Dean dans son lit, dans le noir. Immédiatement il s'en sent excité. Bordel.

Dean l'entend et se redresse sur ses coudes, alors qu'il est sur le ventre. La tête tournée vers Castiel. Celui-ci ne dit rien et va le rejoindre sous les draps. Mais ne le touche pas. Non… Dean le regarde. Il tremble sur ses coudes, pas sur de lui... Il se tourne vers Castiel, baisse les yeux quand il découvre le regard noir de son amant.

« Il est trop tard… Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de dormir que de s'envoyer en l'air…, souffle celui-ci, se frustrant.

J'ai une garde demain j'crois... Faut que je vois avec les autres externes..., souffle Dean, un peu déçu.

Bah raison de plus… Tu vas pas tenir la journée et le soir…

Mouais... »

Dean tente de se rapprocher de Castiel. Il a envie d'un câlin. De dormir avec lui. Et d'en être conscient cette fois. Castiel ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Il l'agace à être aussi doux.. Impossible de lui résister quand il est comme ça. Dean sourit. Il enroule ses bras liane autour du corps de Castiel... Avant de réaliser qu'il est nu, tout nu... Comme chaque nuit...

« J'avais oublié tiens que tu dormais à poils… Espérons que j'ai pas de pulsion demain matin…, souffle Castiel en se collant à lui.

Tu veux que je me rhabille un peu ? fait Dean, tremblant presque.

Non j'aime bien…, murmure Castiel en glissant ses mains dans son dos, puis ses fesses.

Ouais mais moi... J'vais réagir au quart de tour...

T'as le droit de bander autant que tu veux, moi je vais dormir…

Sadique... Bonne nuit. »

Dean le tourne sur le dos et monte sur lui pour l'embrasser. Comme une vengeance... Puis il le laisse comme ça. Voilà, ils sont à égalité. Castiel sourit encore, frissonnant. Parfait.

Il l'aime comme ça Dean.

« Winchester ouvre les yeux… » souffle Castiel en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ça le fait vraiment pas pendant le staff…

Dean sursaute, manquant de renverser son gobelet de café. Il ferait mieux de le boire pour être au top pendant la journée. Il a réussi à négocier, enfin plutôt reporter sa garde de ce soir. En contre partie, il doit aider l'externe de garde à mort pour le soulager. Pas de soucis.

Morenas et Jordano présentent le cas de la petite Pauline, 9 ans. La petite est en service de pédiatrie, pas d'amélioration pendant la journée ou la nuit, rien. Elle est toujours dans le même état.

Les médecins commencent par interroger les externes pour leur demander ce qu'ils ont trouvé, ce qu'ils faut faire… On tente de les éduquer ces petits étudiants quand même.

C'est Castiel qui prend la parole le premier pour proposer d'abord un scanner pour essayer de trouver une tumeur qui comprimerait le nerf facial, ou alors chercher une fracture d'un os du crâne. Dean à son tour intervient pour demander le test de plusieurs maladies comme le SIDA, le zona, même la syphilis on ne sait jamais…

Le but étant de faire travailler au maximum les externes, on confie à Castiel la tache de faire passer les tests qu'a demandés Dean et vice versa. Dean doit faire amener la petite Pauline au scan et travailler avec les internes sur le diagnostic.

Castiel se retrouve alors pour le moment sans rien et fait de la paperasse comme tout bon externe qui se respecte avant d'avoir le droit de faire enfin sa prise de sang et d'envoyer tout ça au labo. Après les résultats bah il devra aller les chercher lui même au rez-de-chaussée. Le bonheur… Rien de nouveau donc à attendre, et mieux vaut aller en cours, même si c'est pour s'amuser à simuler des consultations avec les autres étudiants et se faire filmer… Tellement bien de se voir à l'écran…

Dean lui est par contre ravi d'enfin manipuler le scan. Mais c'est de courte durée, les internes prennent le relais et lui est envoyé au bureau pour écrire les rapport des cas en cours et mettre à jour les dossiers. Puis son médecin de service l'envoie à la galerie pour regarder une opération sur le nerf optique.

Il amène là-bas une banane et un kit de suture pour s'entraîner. On lui a juste dit qu'il en aura bientôt besoin...

Castiel sent la migraine qui monte, il retire ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux. Mais avec cette lumière dans la BU aussi… C'est vraiment une semaine bizarre, de pas pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre d'étudiant le soir… Il envoie rapidement un message à Dean pour lui demander à quelle heure ils comptent rentrer..

Dean a vu qu'il y avait un train d'ici un quart d'heure. Si Castiel se sent de speeder un peu, Ça devrait le faire... Benjamin est déjà à la maison, il était de garde hier et donc de repos aujourd'hui.

Castiel tient le pari. Aussi faut-il récupérer Dean, choper un Téor et aller jusqu'à la gare… Et rater le train à cause des embouteillages.

Le petit brun s'assoit par terre, pas de train avant une heure au moins. Il a horriblement mal à la tête et le bruit le rend dingue. Dean s'assoit à côté de lui et le regarde. Il a une sale mine… Il ouvre son sac et en sort une plaquette de Doliprane.

« J'ai que ça, mais si ça peut te soulager…, souffle-t-il.

T'as de l'eau ? » demande Castiel sans ouvrir les yeux.

Dean se relève alors et va au distributeur de friandises et de boissons de la gare prendre une Evian et revient avec.

« Oui., sourit-il en lui tendant.

J'vais t'épouser toi… Merci.

Castiel prend la bouteille et avale deux comprimés. Vu comme il a mal ça sera pas de trop.

Mon Dieu, tu ne te vois pas en couple et là tu parles de mariage… Tu dois vraiment être mal en point…, se moque Dean.

Ta gueule Winchester., soupire Castiel en gardant la tête dans ses bras

Hum, ça m'avait presque manqué ! »

Dean se rassoit à côté de lui et sort son iPod avant de mettre ses écouteurs et s'isoler un peu.

Castiel lui aimerait bien plutôt des boules Quies. En attendant que le Doliprane fonctionne il morfle comme il faut… Ne supporte même plus de lever la tête et voir la lumière, ça cogne dans son crâne horriblement à chaque battement de cœur. Si au moins il pouvait être tranquillement dans sa chambre.

« Novak… Le train arrive bientôt… Tu viens ? murmure Dean à Castiel, comme pour ne pas le déranger.

Ouais… »

Il se lève doucement, se tenant la tête d'une main, et sa sacoche dans l'autre. Ça lui fait encore plus mal putain… Dean ose passer son bras autour de sa taille, pour le tenir. Il a l'impression qu'il va tomber. Vivement qu'ils soient à la maison même s'il sent qu'il ne va pas beaucoup voir son amant ce soir… Castiel le laisse faire, bien trop mal pour l'en empêcher. Rien à foutre des gens. Heureusement pour eux, le train vient d'arriver. Certes, il faut attendre encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il parte mais c'est pas important. Dean s'occupe de l'installer. Il lui laisse même sa veste s'il a froid ou qu'il a besoin d'un oreiller. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et sort son portable pour envoyer un texto à Benji.

« Si tu pouvais préparer à manger, Castiel est malade, au moins on mange vite et il va se coucher après. Okay ? »

Son ami lit le message juste après, ha bah tiens.. Maintenant il doit préparer à manger pour les autres !

Castiel ne passe même pas par la cuisine et va directement dans son lit. Sous la couette, dans le noir, au calme. Il remercie légèrement Dean pour s'être occupé de lui, mais là il préfère être seul.

« C'était bien la peine de préparer à manger ! dit Benjamin à Dean en riant.

Je savais pas moi ! Bah écoute moi j'ai faim et j'étais pas de repos aujourd'hui !

Roh ça va hein, genre c'est moi le branleur.

Parfaitement. Allez on mange, je crève la dalle. »

Sans d'autre cérémonial, ils attrapent leurs assiettes et vont bouffer devant la télé. La belle vie quoi.

Castiel ressort de sous la couette après un temps indéterminé, sa tête va beaucoup mieux. Il n'a plus mal. Seulement maintenant il se sent coupable quand il voit écrit 22 heures sur son portable. Il n'a pas bossé, bon okay cet après midi il n'a fait que ça et c'est ce qui a causé sa migraine .. Mais il a lâché Dean et Benjamin toute la soirée.

D'ailleurs en pensant à Dean il sourit et sort de son lit.

Dean est encore à son bureau. Il révise les techniques de suture, l'intradermique lui pose encore quelques problèmes. Il révise en musique ce soir, Arcade Fire, assez doux comme ça c'est bien, ça ne le perturbe pas de trop dans son travail.

Castiel grimpe les escaliers doucement et rentre dans la chambre de son amant. Ce dernier n'entend encore rien, plongé dans la musique et son boulot. Castiel voit ça et en profite pour regarder par dessus son épaule ce qu'il fait.

« Tu serres pas assez ton point… »

Dean sursaute en l'entendant et fait tout tomber.

« Putain tu m'as fait peur…, souffle-t-il.

Castiel en rit et l'aide à ramasser.

Je m'en doutais… Je suis désolé.

Pas grave. Ça va me forcer à arrêter comme ça au moins. Ça va mieux toi on dirait ?

Ouais ça va mieux, merci pour le Doliprane., il s'assied sur le bureau en face de Dean.

De rien, c'est normal. Mais t'as dormi depuis qu'on est rentré ? s'étonne Dean.

Ouais, à la fin, donc j'ai du dormir deux petites heures… J'avais trop mal avant…

Mmmh… Désolé si dans le train j'ai été trop collant ou je sais pas quoi… T'avais vraiment l'air mal…

Non, non… C'est pas grave. Je préfère ça plutôt que tu me parles. »

Dean baisse les yeux et se gratte la nuque. Il ne sait plus trop quoi dire à présent. Il irait bien dormir mais il ne se voit pas envoyer Castiel sur les roses, certainement pas…

« Tu as faim Novak ?

Non pas trop… J'ai plutôt faim d'autre chose…, souffle Castiel en passant son pied nu sur son jean.

Ha… »

Dean se sent rougir. Autant les deux autres nuits il s'y attendait autant là vu que Castiel s'était couché tôt, il n'avait pas envisagé… Il semblerait que Castiel aime la surprise, plus que tout. Les baises planifiées, arrangées, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Et pour Dean, c'est une perte de repères assez considérable. Qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens face à son futur amant. Castiel le bouffe des yeux, parce que Dean est torse nu… Et il y a de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Ses abdos, pectoraux légèrement dessinés, les tâches brunes des tétons et les clavicules qui ressortent tellement Dean est crispé.

« T'es tellement bandant Winchester…

Merci..., souffle Dean.

Il se sent nu à force d'être déshabillé du regard par Castiel...

Bon alors…

Castiel se lève et va s'allonger sur le lit de Dean, dans les draps et fouille sans se gêner dans la table de chevet. Dean se lève pour regarder ce qu'il fait.

Tu... Tu cherches quelques chose ?

Je cherche si tu as du lubrifiant et des préservatifs… Et puis aussi des petits jouets cachés !

Non ! s'exclame Dean, tout rouge.

Ooohh t'excite pas Winchester… C'est pas honteux hun… Tiens en voilà un !

Mais putain non ! soupire Dean.

Quoi putain non ?

Castiel regarde un détail sur le préservatif puis soupire avant de lui jeter.

Il est périmé Winchester.

Dean le rejoint sur le lit et passe carrément son bras par dessus lui pour attraper le paquet entier de capotes. Pfff.

Quand je disais que ça faisait longtemps..., soupire-t-il.

Heureusement que je suis prévoyant mon beau. »

Le petit brun se lève et va dans sa chambre chercher de quoi s'envoyer en l'air. Dean a ainsi le temps de bien paniquer, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment se poser pour l'attendre, se déshabiller ou pas... Il finit debout, à se gratter la nuque tout en triturant les boutons de chaîne hifi.. Éteinte...

Castiel revient et va caresser ses fesses et remonte le long de son dos nu. Il devine tellement le malaise de son amant que ça l'excite même au passage… Des frissons se créent là où passent les doigts de Castiel. Dean respire plus difficilement mais sourit, il le fait quand il est nerveux.

« Novak qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? murmure-t-il sans se retourner.

Je sais pas… Tu penses à quoi toi… ? »

Le petit brun balance le lubrifiant et les préservatifs sur le lit afin de pouvoir passer ses deux mains sur son ventre et embrasser son épaule nue. Dean attrape ses mains et les serre, les caresse.

« Tu vas me... Me baiser... C'est obligé, je vais... Je vais passer à la casserole...

Castiel sourit dans son dos. D'accord, il fera ça alors.

J'aime bien l'expression… Ouais tu vas passer à la casserole c'est clair…

Dean se retourne dans ses bras, le regardant un peu de haut vu sa taille.

T'avais prévu autre chose ?

Non… Viens… »

Il le chope par le pantalon et commence à lui déboutonner son jean tout en le tirant vers le lit.

Dean sourit. Il a envie d'un truc là, c'est fort. Ça le travaille. Pourquoi pas oui ?

Il passe ses bras autour des hanches de Castiel pour le soulever et l'allonger sur son lit... Oui, il l'a fait. Et maintenant, il est allongé sur lui... À souffler à sa bouche, gêné. Castiel en a sursauté dans ses bras avant de se retrouver allongé sur le lit. Il le bouffe des yeux, il a envie de lui c'est dingue… Ses jambes se mêlent aux siennes, et il tend la tête pour commencer à lui mordiller la lèvre. Quand Dean prend des initiatives ça le rend fou. Mais bientôt, il ne peut plus en prendre. Tétanisé de plaisir et par ce que lui fait Castiel.

« Novak..., souffle-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu me... Tu me tues..

Tu vas prendre cher… Allonge-toi un peu, tu sais très bien que je suis pas assez fort pour te plaquer sur le lit… Même si j'aimerais bien… Mais toi avec et ta danse…

Dean se laisse glisser sur le dos sur son lit. Le pantalon ouvert sur son boxer noir déformé par une légère bosse... Il tire Castiel à lui et lui sourit.

Tu veux pas essayer la danse ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me parler de danse alors qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air ? ne s'étonne même pas Castiel, commençant à le dévêtir.

Mmmh c'toi qui as commencé., soupire Dean, en se tortillant pour l'aider.

J'ai juste sous entendu que la danse te faisait avoir un corps de rêve… Moi le seul sport que je pratique, c'est la baise et les garde de 24 heures. »

Castiel l'arrache de son pantalon et commence à masser son érection au travers du boxer noir, qui au passage lui va divinement bien.

Dean roule sa tête dans les oreillers douillets de son lit, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir les soupirs, les jurons... Putain la main de Castiel... Il se revoit ici, quelques jours plus tôt quand Castiel l'a appelé pour l'entendre se faire du bien. C'était plus facile de se cacher alors que là... Son amant le tient et c'est bien le cas de le dire.

« Castiel... Tu peux... Éteindre la lampe de mon bureau ? »

Son amant obéit, sans trop chercher à tergiverser, sinon il lui tiendrait bien la jambe pendant toute la baise, c'est bien son genre de parler quand il faut pas… Et puis il ne va pas trop perturber Dean quand même. Sauf quand il revient sur le lit et commence à lui retirer son boxer pour embrasser son sexe.

Et que Dean cambre, d'un coup, surpris... Ça lui rappelle le souvenir ô combien cuisant de la chambre de garde. Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner de tous ses soupirs et surtout de son manque cruel d'assurance. Il n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis cet épisode...

Castiel se gave de l'écouter mais ne s'attarde pas, il termine de le déshabiller et écarte bien ses jambes… Le préparer… Pas facile quand on a pas baisé depuis des mois. Il espère que Dean se laissera aller.

Il commence doucement… Avec son majeur qu'il fait aller et venir de son périnée à son intimité… Alors qu'il est à nouveau près de sa bouche pour l'embrasser et boire ses gémissements. Dean glisse une main dans ses cheveux. L'autre va s'agripper aux draps, les froisse. Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs les pauvres. Enfin pour le moment, celui qui change de couleurs, c'est Dean. Rouge écarlate. À se mordre la lèvre ou embrasser celles de Castiel quand il arrive à se tenir... Il le rend dingue.

« Castiel... Suce... Han... Ton doigt..., ose-t-il demander. J'y suis presque...

Tsss jouis pas maintenant voyons… » souffle Castiel en attrapant le lubrifiant dans le lit pour s'en mettre sur les doigts.

En même temps il en profite pour retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Vraiment de trop.

Dean l'incite à revenir contre lui en plaquant ses grandes mains sur le bas des reins de Castiel. C'est tout chaud et déjà un peu en sueur. Ça rassure Dean qui lui est déjà fiévreux de plaisir avec tout ça.

« Ahan… Dean… Si tu veux que je sois capable de me servir de mes doigts remonte tes mains…, geint difficilement Castiel, rougissant de plaisir.

Pour... Pourquoi ? demande Dean en s'exécutant néanmoins.

Au cas où tu aurais jamais remarqué depuis un mois, c'est un de mes pires points érogènes…, » lui indique-t-il.

En même temps il s'active avec ses doigts pour le détendre, le faire s'ouvrir.

Et ça marche si bien que Dean reste en étoile de mer dans le lit, incapable de répondre...

« Haaan, c'est bon... » exhale-t-il, comme libéré.

Il en plie légèrement les jambes, c'est ce qu'il faisait avec Hugo quand il voulait le prendre plus profondément. Non, Dean ne devrait pas penser à son ex dans un moment pareil. Castiel, le cul, la baise. Que ça.

Castiel enfonce un doigt… Facilement… Il y arrive sans forcer. Dean doit être sacrement détendu… Lui qui est pourtant horriblement anxieux et stressé avec lui. Alors il se permet d'essayer un deuxième, mais doucement. Alors que sa bouche s'active du côté de son cou.

« Castiel... Fais attention... J'suis... Han !

T'es quoi ?, susurre-t-il

Ses doigts en lui caressent, massent sa prostate… Il cherche à lui faire le plus de bien, et les petits cris de Dean sont si… Castiel en meurt de chaud, juste ça. Dean tourne la tête et se retrouve nez à nez avec Castiel... Il est obligé de fondre sur sa bouche. Obligé de l'embrasser. Et obligé de lui avouer :

Je suis comme un puceau... »

Castiel n'arrive même pas à se retenir de l'embrasser, à poser une main sur sa joue, qui glisse dans son cou. Jamais il n'a embrassé Enzo comme ça, ni même ceux d'avant… Personne… Et cette fois, Dean est obligé de caresser les reins de Castiel, d'en jouer. Il l'a sur lui, excité, il le serre... Il aime ce corps chaud contre le sien. Chaud ? Brûlant depuis que le bout de ses doigts dessinent à l'aveuglette les ailes d'anges...

Paniqué, Castiel retire ses doigts pour se tenir à lui, pour s'agripper à son corps. S'embrasser, si fort… Si passionnément… En le faisant gémir de plaisir, de désir avec ce presque rien dans ses reins. Il n'en peut plus, de son souffle horriblement rapide et lourd, de cette douleur dans son ventre. Dean le sent horriblement tendu. Même quand il caresse ses jambes des siennes, il découvre les muscles bandés. Mais il y en a un qui l'intéresse plus que les autres...

Mettant sa timidité de côté, emportée par le plaisir, ses deux mains glissent sur ses fesses et virent le sous-vêtement.

« Aahannn. Deeaaan… », gémit Castiel fort, en le tenant toujours autant.

Il va le tuer, c'est ce qu'il pense quand il le sent le caresser un peu comme ça. Son cœur ne peut pas suivre, c'est juste impossible de se sentir aussi vulnérable et excité entre des mains comme celles-ci.

« Castiel... Aide... Aide-moi... J'arrive pas à t'enlever ton... Ton... Caleçon...

Oui, oui… »

Castiel bouge un peu et se tortille pour se retrouver enfin nu contre son corps. La sensation qu'il préfère, ce contact intime, intense… De partager le désir avec quelqu'un, de faire se caresser leurs intimités. En se frottant contre lui, tout en reprenant ce baiser asphyxiant.

Dean ne sait plus comment on fait pour respirer. Il est juste pendu aux lèvres de Castiel, lui rend du mieux qu'il peut son baiser, faisant abstraction ainsi de leurs sexes... Il crève de chaud, est rouge. De désir et de gêne. Il n'est pas encore totalement désinhibe...

Le baiser le comble. Lui qui avait peur que cette baise ne ressemble qu'à un coup tiré à la va-vite, il avait bien sous-estimé Castiel. Et lui aussi doit s'avouer la même chose, même si Dean a du mal à prendre les choses en mains il sait y faire… Les mains, les baisers… Finalement il y a peu de chose mais c'est justement avec ce peu de choses qu'il l'a rendu fou de désir.

« Je peux venir.. ?, demande t-il, lâchant sa bouche enfin quelques instants.

Protège-toi hein..., panique un instant Dean.

Oui, oui… T'en fais pas… Je demandais… »

Castiel se redresse maladroitement pour attraper un préservatif, le déchire et le met rapidement. Il a les mains qui tremblent comme jamais. Et pourtant il a intérêt à être sûr de lui, sur de lui pour deux étant donné l'angoisse de Dean. Pourtant il doit se détendre... C'est du plaisir... Du sexe...

« Fais-moi oublier que tu viens au début..., souffle Dean.

D'acc… »

Castiel ne trouve rien de mieux à faire alors que retourner l'embrasser, vu qu'il vient d'en devenir complètement accro… La langue de Dean qui se mêle à la sienne, sur leurs lèvres, partout… À s'écouter gémir et se respirer… Son amant embrasse comme un Dieu. C'est un fait.

Dean a beau adorer l'embrasser de la sorte, il interrompt brutalement le baiser quand il sent le sexe de Castiel s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin. Cambrant, la tête en arrière qui roule sur l'oreiller, il lâche ces petits cris dont Castiel raffole. Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps... Castiel va doucement. Il s'enfonce, puis recule, et à nouveau pousse sur ses reins... Pour mieux le pénétrer, le détendre.

C'est si serré... Putain... Pour se détendre, Dean écarte encore un peu les cuisses, mais il s'agrippe comme un forcené au corps de Castiel... Il retourne l'embrasser, de plus en plus intensément si c'est possible. C'est terriblement bon les baisers avec Castiel. Ça lui retourne le ventre, ça le fait frissonner... Dean en demande encore plus. Castiel lâche de petits gémissements, plus encore à cause de la fougue, des bras, de la bouche de son amant que parce qu'il est à présent au fond de lui.. Et commence à aller et venir. En appui sur ses genoux, les deux bras au dessus de sa tête. Leurs lèvres continuant à s'aimer... Dean en est comblé. Le baiser se fait de plus en plus langoureux et lent alors qu'au contraire Castiel vient plus vite en lui. Cette sensation grisante d'avoir quelqu'un en lui rend Winchester complètement pantelant. Si Castiel ne lui avait pas dit que ses reins était un super point érogène, Dean n'aurait su que faire de ses bras.

Castiel en bouge des fois, d'un coup... Parce que ça brûle trop fort dans son dos, qu'il le pousse à cambrer tellement... Dean le rend dingue aussi. Alors comme il ressent bien les choses avec Dean, il continue à bouger à une certaine vitesse, un rythme régulier... Mais rapide et profond... Faisant claquer leurs peaux en sueur, se coller leurs ventres chauds... Et continuer à lui dévorer la bouche sans pudeur.

Dean halète soudain. Il sent le plaisir qui monte, qui monte beaucoup trop vite d'ailleurs. Non, pas déjà... Alors que l'orgasme est presque là, Dean en crierait de frustration de ne pas pouvoir continuer à se faire baiser par Castiel. À ce dernier, il avoue...

« Han... J'viens...

Viens... »

Castiel ne sait rien dire d'autre.. Parce qu'au final il lui passe son envie, lui donne tout ce qu'il a. Il ressent la force avec laquelle il se contracte pour se retenir de venir déjà... Et ça le rend dingue. En venir lui aussi, tout ça parce qu'il s'entend si bien au pieu avec lui qu'il lui donne envie de jouir aussi...

Dean glisse une main dans ses cheveux humides et s'y agrippe alors que tout son corps tend vers Castiel, secoué par l'orgasme qui le fait trembler de la tête au pied. Jouir avec quelqu'un c'est tellement différent, intense. Dean en a le souffle coupé alors qu'il rouvre les yeux sur son amant qui n'a pas encore joui. Mais Castiel n'en est pas loin. Il garde dans sa tête les images, les sensations de Dean qui jouit... Le sperme entre leurs ventres... Ses petits cris... Son intimité contractée...

« Ahahannn... » expire-t-il, atteignant l'orgasme.

Crispé, sans plus bouger, il laisse son corps subir les effets terribles de l'orgasme. Petits sursauts, spasmes, et l'impression ne plus avoir de ventre, de dos, de jambes... Tant ils sont tendus... Pourtant Dean le sent s'effondrer sur son corps. Il le récupère dans ses grands bras, content que Castiel ait pu jouir malgré sa précocité...

Dean entremêle leurs jambes et attend que Castiel se soit retiré de lui pour le prendre et le retourner sous lui... Dean ne craint plus grand chose après l'orgasme. Il a ce moment de flottement où plus rien ne lui fait peur... Et Castiel doux comme un agneau, ne peut que passer bras autour de lui... Reprendre son souffle dans son cou, qu'il caresse tout doucement de sa bouche...

L'après baise, après amour... Ça y ressemble tellement pour lui. Dean sourit et l'embrasse encore, va chercher sa bouche qu'il tente de cacher dans son cou visiblement.

« T'es super docile après l'orgasme., souffle Dean, surpris.

T'as vu ça..., sourit bêtement Castiel. Profite ça va pas durer.

Dommage. »

Dean sourit. Il prend des initiatives tant qu'il n'a pas peur, que sa timidité ne revient pas. Comme lui enlever la capote et les nettoyer un peu. Puis il revient sur son amant.

À nouveau il cherche à l'embrasser. C'était si bon pendant la baise... Castiel se laisse faire, appréciant tout ce qu'il fait.

« T'embrasses vraiment bien...

Faut être deux dans le baiser... Toi aussi..., souffle Dean à ses lèvres.

Mmmh... P't'être... Mais tu m'en caches des choses...

Comme quoi ?

Dean se prélasse sur lui, trop content de tout ce que lui dit Castiel.

De comme ce que tu sais faire au lit tiens...

Dean recommence à rougir. Heureusement qu'ils sont dans le noir.

J'ai presque rien fait... Et puis on a baisé quelques fois avec mon ex quand même...

Ouais... Enfin tu pourrais être une bête de sexe si tu étais plus endurant.

Hum... Ça viendra avec... L'entraînement...

Mouais... Voilà. Entraîne-toi., marmonne Castiel commençant à s'endormir.

J'ai faim moi. Je vais chercher des gâteaux. Tu restes là hein ? murmure Dean.

T'as faim ?! T'es vraiment pas normal toi...

Castiel soupire lourdement, il commence à avoir sacrement envie de dormir... Mais Dean embrasse ses lèvres boudeuses.

Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas sommeil après la baise...

P'têtre mais je savais pas que tu étais chiant. Va bouffer et laisse moi dormir..., râle Castiel en l'en empêchant.

T'avais raison, tu restes pas docile longtemps. » rit Dean.

Dean l'embrasse encore rapidement. Puis il enfile un caleçon et descend à la cuisine chercher deux cookies. Castiel sent que ça va l'agacer, alors dans son dos il se lève et retourne dans sa chambre. Trop fatigué, il n'a pas envie de l'entendre grignoter pendant une plombe. Et sa migraine l'a fatigué...

Sauf que Dean ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il veut Castiel jusqu'au bout. Alors quand il voit au premier étage la porte de la chambre de Castiel fermée alors qu'elle était ouverte à l'aller, il n'est pas super content non. Il a fini de manger alors il entre dans la chambre. Il n'aura pas Castiel par la parole mais bien en le forçant. Comment ? En se glissant tout contre lui dans son lit par exemple.

« Tu m'emmerdes Winchester... » marmonne Castiel en le sentant venir.

Dean le fait taire par un long baiser. Oui, pour une fois, il contredit Castiel. Et sans un mot en plus.


	7. Episode 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Dean est réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Il bouge le bras dans le lit. C'est Castiel qui y est. Et si cette nuit il a abusé en venant dormir dans sa chambre, il sent qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le rejoindre sous la douche... De toute façon, il serait trop timide pour vraiment le faire.

Bougonnant à moitié, il sort de la chambre. Benjamin sort de la sienne aussi et fait une tête surprise en le voyant ici. Ils se rejoignent dans l'autre salle de bains qu'ils partagent.

« Dean t'as dormi là ? Vous étiez pas dans ta chambre ?

Mmmh., Dean attrape son rasoir électrique. Si, si mais on a fini dans sa chambre...

Bon ça y est alors ? le chambre Benji.

Ouais, ouais...

Ouah… Tu fais preuve d'un enthousiasme effroyable… C'était si nul que ça ?

Non, non c'était super... C'est juste... Le retour à la réalité qui est plus difficile...

Ouais il a pas l'air commode faut dire… Donc il est pas comme ça avec toi dans l'intimité…

Pas vraiment non... Putain j'ai la tête dans la cul, ça va être horrible aujourd'hui...

Heureusement que ton rasoir est électrique déjà, au moins tu te coupes pas ! le chambre Benji.

Ouais... Prends ta douche, je vais préparer le petit déj moi, ça va me remettre les idées en place...

Ça marche. »

Castiel de son côté sort de la salle de bain et s'habille en vitesse, les cheveux encore humides et les joues rouges de chaleur de l'eau sur lui. Il dort à moitié de cette nuit à réfléchir constamment dès qu'il sortait du sommeil. Pas facile avec Winchester que les choses soient simples. Putain…

Il descend dans la cuisine et l'y retrouve justement.

« Hey.

- Salut... Tiens l'eau est chaude et ton thé est là., fait Dean en désignant la table du menton.

Castiel regarde sur la table. Ouah bah dis donc…

Merci Winchester.

Il s'approche de lui et entoure sa taille pour embrasser son cou rapidement. Dean le retient un peu.

T'as bien dormi Novak ?

Bof. Toi ? »

Castiel finit par le lâcher, voyant qu'il n'a pas de retour, et se décide à s'occuper de son thé. Dean s'assoit à côté de lui, devant son café. Il a la tête qui tombe. Sur l'épaule de Castiel. Et de là il accède à sa joue qu'il embrasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? soupire Castiel. T'es de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur ? Que je sois fixé quoi…

Quoi ? fait Dean. J'me réveille là c'est tout... J'ai envie d'un câlin..., souffle-t-il, bêtement.

Un câlin… ? Déjà si tu es en train de te réveiller tu dois comprendre que moi aussi, qu'il est à peine 7 heures et que j'ai pas envie de faire un câlin.

Mouais je me doute... C'était bien hier., ose dire Dean dans un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que t'es niais..., rit Castiel en commençant à boire son thé.

T'étais prévenu Novak !

Dean lui claque un baiser bruyant dans l'oreille et se lève. Il croise Benjamin qui a libéré la salle de bain alors il y va.

Recommence ça et je dis a tous le monde que tu baves quand tu dors ! gueule Castiel.

C'est ça ! lance Dean depuis l'escalier.

C'est vrai ? demande Benjamin, surpris.

Pourquoi pas ? fait Castiel avec un grand sourire.

Bah j'ai déjà dormi avec Dean, il... Il bave pas ! rit Benjamin.

Qui peut le savoir alors mis à part toi ? Et t'as déjà dormi avec lui ? Ça te dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit qu'un homo ?

Non... Enfin pas Dean quoi. Il est trop doux, il oserait rien... J'aurais moins de tranquillité à dormir avec toi par contre... !

Castiel en rit et continue à boire son thé. Il aime bien qu'on pense ça de lui, après tout c'est ce qu'il cherche !

T'as raison. »

Benjamin hausse les épaules et allume la radio histoire d'avoir les news en bref.

« _Un accident a eu lieu sur la Nationale 94 aux environs de Rouen. Un car scolaire a été percuté par une voiture dont le conducteur avait bu et pris des substances illicites. Celui-ci est mort sur le coup, les enfants du car et le chauffeur ont été hospitalisés au CHU de Rouen vers 6 heures. Dans le reste de l'actualité..._ »

Castiel inspire fortement.

« Hé ben je sens que je vais pas sortir avant 15 heures moi… La pédiatrie va être surchargée…

Bon courage... Par contre on va peut-être prendre le train d'avant pour y être tôt s'ils ont besoin de nous non ?

Ouais… Je vais chercher Winchester. »

Castiel se lève, rince sa tasse vite fait et la met à égoutter avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il rentre dans la salle de bain sans chercher à frapper.

« Magne toi, y'a eu un accident de car scolaire, on va avoir du boulot. Et arrête de te branler c'est pas le moment.

Mais je me branle pas ! fait Dean en sortant sa tête de la douche et pour attraper une serviette. C'est bon j'arrive...

Ha pourtant j'aurais mis ma main à couper. » se moque Castiel en ressortant.

Il retourne dans sa chambre et croise Benjamin qui sort lui de la sienne avec son sac. Ils sont presque prêts sauf évident Dean qui a prit du retard. Pratique. Il le rattrape assez rapidement. De toute façon c'est ça ou se faire encore engueuler par Novak alors non. La table de la cuisine attendra, il rangera ce soir.

Dans le train, Dean ne dit rien. Il écoute sa musique, immergé dans son monde calme avant d'arriver dans la folie de l'hôpital.

Castiel lui révise un peu, relisant ses fiches. Il fait peur à Benjamin, c'est qu'il est stressant ce mec à toujours bosser, toujours relire, s'exercer… Contrairement à lui ou Dean qui en font un peu moins… C'est sûrement ce qui explique que Castiel soit le premier de la promo aussi. Encore faut-il avoir le courage de bosser autant que pendant la première horrible année de médecine.

Enfin.

Une petite heure plus tard, Castiel se retrouve effectivement au milieu d'un bordel monstre. Il n'y a plus de lit, les infirmières sont surchargées, les internes en panique, les brancardiers courent partout… Et lui pauvre externe fait ce qu'il peut pour se rendre utile et ne pas faire la plante verte dans un coin.

Tant pis s'il doit s'occuper de mettre une petite dans une chambre, de changer une perf, ou encore d'aller consoler un petit paniqué… C'est ça les accidents.

La neuro est beaucoup plus calme mais comme les internes ont été réquisitionnés aux urgences, les externes doivent fournir deux fois plus de travail et pas forcément du plus intéressant. À nouveau, Dean est assigné aux corvées administratives. Remplir des dossiers de patents, c'est bon, il maîtrise. D'un autre côté, vu qu'il n'as pas encore tout à fait les yeux en face des trous, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un dossier entre ses mains plutôt qu'une vie humaine…

À midi, Dean déjeune avec Benjamin et Thibault. Il ne voit pas Castiel à la cafétéria. Bon tant pis. Il voulait lui parler d'un truc, vu que c'est la dernière nuit qu'il passe à la maison, savoir comment faire pour ses affaires…Bon c'est surtout un faux prétexte pour aller le voir, il le sait bien. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le faire.

Alors il tente de se concentrer sur Benjamin et Thibault qui critiquent une pop star quelconque et son nouveau clip sulfureux. Passionnant oui.

Et non, les externes en médecine ne parlent pas que de médecine. Loin de là…

Castiel est coincé dans la pédiatrie, on lui a dit qu'il pouvait partir, mais en toute conscience il ne peut pas faire ça et laisser les autres encore plus débordés. Alors il donne un coup de main, il aide à faire les examens, change des petits bouts tout malades, rentrer des dossiers dans l'ordi… Trop de choses à faire. Il est surchargé, et il prend son pied à faire des sutures.

Dean essaye de le joindre plusieurs fois mais visiblement il ne peut pas décrocher. C'est que l'interne en neurologie conclue alors qu'il travaille au calme, à a BU, presque vide à cette heure-ci. Ça lui fait du bien d'être tout seul il se rend compte que vivre avec Novak et Benjamin c'est cool, mais qu'il a besoin de ces heures de vide, de rien. Enfin, pas trop non plus, vu qu'il s'acharne à envoyer un texto… Dans le vide.

« C'est juste pour savoir à quelle heure tu veux rentrer. J't'embrasse. »

Castiel le voit en vitesse mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre, il est occupé à recoudre la jambe d'un petit de 6 ans avec des points intradermiques, des points bien mieux pour la cicatrisation et les marques. Puis après il doit aller s'occuper d'une grande avec une drépanositose… la pauvre.. il a horriblement mal pour elle à cause la crise vaso-occlusive dans ses deux jambes .. à cause de l'accident en plus. Elle pleure dans ses bras parce que ses parents ne sont pas là, oui y'en a qui travaillent.. Alors il essaye de la consoler comme il peut…

Il entend au loin qu'on rappelle des externes pour les aider. Les neuros sont prioritaires vu qu'ils ont eu une formation rapide à la pédiatrie pour le cas de la petite Pauline. Dean renfile donc sa tenue bleue confortable, ses converses et amène les petits aux scans, les prépare pour un ECG... C'est vraiment un exercice humain, qui le fait travailler sur sa relation au patient. Et c'est pas tout le temps facile...

Castiel lui s'en sort pas mal, il perfuse sa petite patiente en paracétamol et codéine… Espère que ça va la soulager, elle veut absolument qu'il reste avec elle. L'interne qui s'occupe de Castiel passe dans la chambre et voit bien le désarroi de la petite qui n'a pas ses parents.

« C'est pas grave, reste là… On t'appelle si il y a quelque chose à faire, ça commence à se calmer.

Merci. »

Dean a fini sa suture. Il a plus serré son point comme lui a conseillé Castiel, son médecin de service l'en a félicité. Un bon point pour finir sa longue journée.

Changé, il va en pédiatrie. Castiel ne répond toujours pas et il ne l'a pas vu. Heureusement qu'un de ses co-externes lui indique qu'il est dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

Il y va et tape à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Castiel espère que ce soit enfin les parents de la petite Margot qui s'est endormie dans ses bras. Ça le rassurerait quand même. Mais c'est Dean qui sourit quand il voit Castiel aussi tendre avec la petite. C'est la première fois qu'il le découvre comme ça, sans compter la photo dans sa chambre... Ça l'intrigue tout ça.

« Novak, murmure-t-il, tu veux que je t'attende pour rentrer ?

Euh… C'est comme tu veux… Enfin je voudrais bien partir, mais bon…, il montre des yeux la petite qui dort sur lui.

C'est bon j't'attends. »

Dean va s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et le regarde. C'est fou, Castiel qui s'y prend aussi bien avec les enfants alors qu'avec les hommes...

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Winchester ?

Je te voyais pas aussi doué avec les gamins, ça me surprend., chuchote Dean, dans un sourire.

Je me débrouille très bien avec les enfants.. Tu me connais très mal.

Je demande qu'à te connaître, c'est toi qui veux pas t'ouvrir...

Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'en parler… C'est mon monde. J'ai peur que ça m'échappe.

J'attendrai, je sais être patient..., sourit Dean.

Gabriel., dit comme ça Castiel.

Pardon ?

Le bébé sur la photo de ma chambre.

Ha... C'est joli comme prénom... C'est qui ?

Mon petit frère. Il a cinq mois aujourd'hui…

Oh... Mais vous avez vachement d'écart ! s'étonne Dean.

Ouais ! C'est normal je suis l'aîné aussi…, sourit Castiel, rosissant.

L'ainé ? T'as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

Dean voit la petite bouger dans les bras de Castiel. Ils vont peut-être arrêter de parler vu qu'elle dort mais bon... La curiosité de Dean est bien piquée maintenant.

Non y'a pas que Gabriel… Y'a Stef, Arthur, Justine, Philippine, Aurore… Et moi le plus grand.

Dean le regarde avec des yeux immenses.

Eh beh... Famille nombreuse dis donc... Ils ont quel âge ?

Ouais famille nombreuse… Tu comprends pourquoi ça me choque autant que tu sois tout seul dans une si grande maison ! Alors, Stef et Arthur sont jumeaux ils ont 16 ans, Justine en a 13, Philippine en a 10… Et Aurore 6…

Et Gabriel cinq mois., sourit Dean. Ça doit twister à la maison !

Castiel sourit largement, heureux comme tout.

C'est assez fou oui… ma mère est Wonderwoman tu sais ! Mon père assure aussi… Enfin tous sont géniaux. On est très proches, et puis tu comprends aussi pourquoi j'ai absolument aucun fric… »

La petite bouge dans ses bras. Alors il l'allonge dans son lit, la codéine doit la casser… Il sort de la chambre vite fait avec Dean et va prévenir l'interne qu'il s'en va, puis revient près de son amant. Qui le chope, un bras autour de sa taille. Personne ne le connaît ici.

« T'as de la chance... Ça doit être cool, avoir du monde à la maison, jouer avec des autres et tout...

Ouais c'est cool. Je suis un pro du coiffage de Barbie, des devoirs du soir vu que je suis le petit génie de la famille, pro du changement de couche, du consolage de crises de larmes… Enfin je suis aussi Superman quoi.

T'es Superman ouais..., sourit Dean. J'aimerais bien te voir en action. Tu dois être tellement différent d'avec moi ! rit-il.

Je t'emmènerai pas chez moi Winchester. J'ai jamais ramené aucun ami. Alors ça serait méga louche.

Même la fille aux cheveux rouges avec qui t'es tout le temps ?

Dean l'attend sur un banc de la salle des externes alors que Castiel tronque sa blouse contre une tenue de ville.

Elle s'appelle Rose. Et si elle est déjà vu, mais ma mère était persuadée que c'était ma petite copine, je lui ai dit quelle était lesbienne… Elle a eu du mal à encaisser. Et oui, je vis dans une famille catho.

Ce qui explique la famille nombreuse... Pour ça que personne sait que tu es gay ? tente Dean.

Sauf chez mes amis, qui eux ne connaissent pas ma famille. Enfin sauf Rose qui est ma meilleure amie depuis plus de huit ans… On était au lycée ensemble. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est pour ça que je l'ai emmenée chez moi. Et c'était pour réviser. Même Stef et Arthur savent pas. C'est hors de question. Je préfère mentir. »

Castiel sent une boule lui monter dans la gorge, qu'il tente d'avaler. Mais c'est trop dur.

« C'est un choix... Je comprends. Les miens, ça a pas été facile, loin de là. Mais j'étais trop heureux avec Hugo... Enfin bref, on y va ? fait Dean, mal à l'aise d'évoquer Hugo.

Ouais on y va., Castiel sort de la pièce et reste près de lui alors qu'ils traversent les couloirs pour sortir du CHU. Tu me parles d'Hugo ?

Pfff... Plus tard ? tente d'esquiver Dean en souriant.

Winchester je viens de te parler de ce qui est le plus intime pour moi, ma famille donc, et crois-moi aucun de mes mecs n'en a jamais entendu parler. Alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est me parler de lui.

Pourquoi t'en as jamais parlé ? Pourquoi t'as attendu que je sois là ?

J'en parle pas parce que je vois pas l'utilité, parce que c'est donner quelque chose de soi. Ce que je refusais de faire… Et toi… Tu m'énerves parce que je n'arrive à rien te refuser., soupire Castiel en marchant dans la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt du Téor.

Dean profite qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser (presque) innocemment sur ses reins...

J'ai vachement de chance quoi..., sourit Dean.

Ouais je pense que tu peux te sentir privilégié., Castiel fouille dans son sac pour prendre paquet de gâteaux, il meurt de faim. Mais tu détournes la conversation. Hugo.

Mmmh... Vu que tu devines assez bien depuis hier, fais des propositions, je te réponds par oui ou par non... On joue. » sourit Dean.

Le bus arrive, ils s'y engouffrent et vont s'asseoir au fond.

« Okay ! Alors… Tu étais amoureux.

Ouais... Évidemment., sourit Dean en lui volant un gâteau.

Et c'est lui qui t'a jeté., affirme à nouveau Castiel en croquant dans un biscuit.

Ouais... Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu as mal quand tu en parles. Ça t'as pas lâché.. Et comme tu es plein de bons souvenirs malgré tout, il t'as pas largué pour un autre…Mais alors après… Plus amoureux ?

Hum non... Mais bravo, t'es Sherlock Holmes en plus d'être Superman j'admire... » sourit Dean.

Leur bus est arrivé à la gare. Alors Dean annonce à Castiel qu'il aura la suite au prochain épisode. Pour l'instant ils doivent fendre la foule pour atteindre leur train et rentrer dedans juste à temps, ouf.

Ils arrivent à trouver des places à côté. Castiel cependant ne relance pas Dean sur Hugo, visiblement il n'a pas très envie d'en parler. Il n'est pas pressé c'est pas grave. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a fait 8 heures non stop de boulot et qu'il est juste mort… Et que Dean en profite pour lui soutirer le câlin dont il a envie depuis ce matin.

« Winchester… Arrête ça. Je suis crevé. », balance Castiel sans préavis en s'éloignant de lui.

Dean ne tente même pas de le convaincre qu'il pourrait dormir dans ses bras. Terrain miné. Il est vraiment temps de rentrer...

En rentrant Castiel a demandé l'autorisation à Dean pour se faire quelque chose à manger. Aucun problème. Il en fera assez pour tout le monde ce soir. Mais il est trop affamé et épuisé pour attendre jusqu'au soir de manger.

En plus il doit rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué aujourd'hui… Ce qui veut dire aller sur internet et demander aux personnes de son groupe de TD si on pourrait lui passer et donc au moins deux heures de boulot en perspective pour rattraper tout ça. Rose profite de l'avoir sur Facebook pour lui demander si tout se passe bien chez son amant.

« Oui ça se passe bien, il est pot de colle, mais sait se rendre utile quand ça va pas (migraine hier).

Ha bah c'est déjà ça... Et pot de colle, ça t'éduque au romantisme :p.

Je suis pas motivé pour le romantisme. Sauf après un orgasme. (Baise d'enfer hier…)

Ha enfin... Tu m'as surprise quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez rien fait les deux premiers soirs.

Le premier soir ça avait l'air trop prévisible, j'avais pas envie. Le deuxième aussi tu me diras. Et là après ma migraine j'ai pas résisté. C'est un putain de bon coup.

Tant mieux pour toi... Pourtant il a l'air tout timide et inoffensif !

Il lui faut du temps pour se lâcher à ce petit… Par contre il a pas essayé de prendre le dessus, il doit croire que je suis actif vu que je passe mon temps à le dominer…

Laisse-lui un peu de temps le pauvre... Vous remettez le couvert ce soir ? :p.

J'sais pas. J'attends qu'il demande, ou qu'il me montre qu'il a envie. C'est trop génial de le voir perdre ses moyens.

Manipulateur. Je te laisse, ma chérie m'appelle...

Ça marche. Va la baiser elle aussi. Le sexe c'est bon pour le moral des D3 !

Oui sûrement... Bye Cas', à demain... »

Castiel se déconnecte aussi, content d'avoir récupéré les cours auprès d'un autre camarade. Il peut bosser tranquillement maintenant.

Benjamin est au téléphone avec Céline depuis une heure. Il n'y a rien à la télé. Dean n'a rien à rattraper vu que ses TD à lui ont été annulés.

Soirée vide.

Il voudrait bien la combler en continuant à parler avec Castiel mais celui-ci est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis plus de deux heures... Pfff. Tant pis. Il tape quand même à la porte.

À l'intérieur Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. Ha bah il ne pensait pas que Dean viendrait si vite. Mais bon, de toute façon il a fini de bosser. Il lui dit d'entrer alors qu'il ferme son mac. Dean est venu avec des gâteaux et de l'eau si Cas' a envie. Il les pose sur le bureau de ce dernier et va s'allonger sur le lit, sans demander l'autorisation à son propriétaire.

Castiel préfère malgré tout quand Dean se comporte comme ça. Il marmonne alors un merci et commence à manger un gâteau.

« Ça va ?

Ouais... Je m'ennuie un peu là tout seul..., avoue Dean.

Bah fallait bosser un peu. J'y peux quoi moi ?

Rien, rien... Je me suis déjà avancé ce week-end et j'avais pas de cours aujourd'hui..., explique Dean.

Han... Je vois le genre. T'as rien foutu alors ?

Si j'ai relu des trucs pour Pauline...

Vous avez eu les résultats pour elle ? J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir...

Les tests pour les maladies sanguines sont négatifs. Pas de SIDA ni rien. Par contre on a trouvé une masse près du nerf facial. On voudrait faire une biopsie mais les parents sont pas d'accord et veulent aller consulter ailleurs pour avoir un autre avis.

Pfff… Si on a même pas eu le temps de faire une biopsie et un diagnostique je vois pas pourquoi ils iraient ailleurs. Ça doit être une tumeur non cancéreuse… Et si ça continue de grossir c'est pas que les nerfs que ça va atteindre…, râle Castiel.

Ça m'énerve aussi... Mais les internes se sont pas assez impliqués alors ils ont laissé faire...

Les internes pas impliqués… Et c'est nous les larbins qui sommes intéressés par cette pauvre gamine. Ce que ça m'agace… »

Castiel se lève du bureau et commence à se déshabiller. Dean le bouffe des yeux, c'est plus fort que lui. Il est beau Castiel quand même. Comme quoi la baise et les gardes de 24 heures, ça muscle. Castiel le voit bien le regarder comme ça, vraiment c'est jouissif… Il pense aux premiers moments de leur rencontre. Que Dean ne faisait que le déshabiller des yeux, se demandant si tout ça était vraiment réel ou pas. À nouveau il sourit et finit retirer son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur le ventre dans les draps.

« Tu attends quelque chose ?

Euh..., rougit Dean. Le câlin que je réclame depuis ce matin ? rit-il.

Je ne fais pas de câlin Winchester au cas où tu aurais oublié. Et je pense que tu l'as eu hier après la baise.

Ma seule chance d'avoir un câlin c'est qu'on baise quoi., sourit Dean, ne le prenant pas mal

Baiser ou me faire jouir… Enfin pas tout de suite, je suis fatigué. »

Castiel se glisse dans le lit, dos à Dean. Cependant il ne lui a pas dit de partir de la chambre ou du lit. À lui de venir s'il a envie.

Dean n'hésite pas trop longtemps, l'occasion est belle. De se glisser dans les draps, dans le dos de Castiel, le coincer avec ses grands bras musclés et aller l'embrasser dans le cou. Castiel sourit tout seul, bah voilà, c'était pas plus dur que ça. Il ne dit rien. Se laisse même aller sans trop savoir pourquoi à prendre une de ses mains et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Il est bien là… Vraiment…

« Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? souffle Dean à son oreille.

Me demande pas Winchester. Si tu as envie tu restes. C'est tout…

Laisse-moi me déshabiller... » murmure Dean en rougissant.

Il se décolle de Castiel et assis au bord du lit, il retire son pull fin et son jean. Pour commencer... Castiel se retourne vers lui pour le regarder faire, juste la vue sur son dos est déjà en soi totalement indécente… C'est pas possible d'avoir un corps aussi parfait des pieds à la tête… La chute de ses reins lui donne tellement envie qu'il va glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean en cambre immédiatement, surpris. Puis ses muscles se relâchent, il se détend progressivement. Castiel le touche. C'est presque trop agréable. Si bien qu'à nouveau il se glisse dans le lit, encore vêtu de son boxer. Mais il sent que ça ne va pas durer. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croit. À nouveau Castiel lui tourne le dos, surtout pour l'inciter à venir s'y coller mais ne fait rien. Il est fatigué. C'est tout.

Dean se met à nu et revient près de Castiel. Il éteint la lumière avec les interrupteurs au-dessus de la tète du lit. Voilà, ses deux bras sont enfin libres et peuvent attraper Castiel pour le serrer contre lui.

Encore une fois, Castiel prend sa main. Et ferme les yeux.

Il se sent en sécurité. Pas seul.

Juste avec Dean.

C'est simple et compliqué. À en faire se serrer son ventre.

Juste avec lui. Il n'a envie de ne pas dévoiler ça au grand jour, à la lumière. Ces gestes sont ceux de sous les draps, les confessions ne sont qu'à deux… Ça ne regarde qu'eux.

Dean lui grignote gentiment le cou et la nuque. Si hier soir il avait faim de gâteaux, là il a une fringale de bisous ainsi qu'une gourmandise de câlin. Car oui, il a finalement réussi à l'avoir son câlin, et il en est content pour tout dire. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre il faut croire.

Castiel se mordille la lèvre, tente de rester en place. Mais l'effet que lui fait Dean est comme toujours terriblement bon… Ça le chatouille et lui fait des frissons partout dans le dos et sur la tête. Dean est beaucoup trop gentil avec lui. Il a l'impression que plus il est méchant avec lui, plus son amant s'adoucit. Et au final lui aussi… Il y a 15 jours il lui disait encore qu'il ne dormirait jamais avec lui. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouve à faire un câlin, à lui tenir la main dans son lit. Bordel…

Pour Dean chaque acceptation de Castiel est une petite victoire. Une victoire qu'il faut fêter, comme un triomphe. Même si Dean ne se sent pas encore capable de lui grimper dessus et de lui dire qu'il veut baiser (faire l'amour dans le monde de Dean). De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça dont il a envie maintenant. Fêter sa victoire en l'honorant de tendresse. Même si Castiel dit ne pas en vouloir. Il en est couvert comme jamais ça ne lui est arrivé dans sa vie et avec aucun mec. Tous avaient compris le fonctionnement de Castiel : de la baise et uniquement quand ça l'arrangeait. Ne pas poser de question, ne pas s'attacher, les présentations à la famille, aux amis ou même au poisson rouge c'était pas la peine.

Dean lui fait revoir toutes ses exigences. Et lui offre autre chose. Un truc donc il n'arrive pas à se lasser au fil des jours qu'il passe avec lui.

« Tu veux peut-être dormir Novak ? demande en Dean en caressant son cou de son nez.

Moui… Je pique du nez avec tes conneries…

Dean pouffe.

Dommage, je continuerais bien...

Fait ce que tu veux Dean… Moi je m'endors…, souffle Castiel en serrant sa main.

Tu m'embrasses avant ? tente Dean.

Va mourir. »

Dean rigole. Voilà exactement ce qu'il attendait. Alors c'est lui qui se soulève un peu pour atteindre la bouche de son amant et l'embrasser... Castiel garde les yeux fermés et se laisse faire. C'est ça, c'est exactement ce à quoi il pensait tout à l'heure. Plus il l'envoie sur les roses, plus Dean revient vers lui.

« Tu m'emmerdes…, baragouine-t-il avant de lui rendre légèrement son baiser.

Ouais vachement j'suis sûr. Bonne nuit Novak..., souffle-t-il.

'nuit… »


	8. Episode 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Madame Winchester est rentrée de Milan et une pile de linge sale, de vaisselle, de ménage l'attendaient sagement. Elle en remercie gracieusement son cher fils... Elle fait le ménage dans sa chambre, passe l'aspirateur, essuie la poussière et... Vide la poubelle. Comme toujours, elle cherche à récupérer le maximum de papier pour faire démarrer le feu.

Il faut donc enlever le plastique ou tout ce qui ne peut pas brûler. Et les capotes en font partie... Heureusement qu'elle a ses gants Mapa rose pour attraper ce truc. Elle est pleine en plus...

Elle sourit, curieuse quand même. Son fils aurait retrouvé quelqu'un ? Une fille peut-être ? Oh oui ça serait bien ça...

Guillerette, elle continue son ménage. Avoir une belle fille...

Samedi soir, Castiel n'est pas rentré chez lui ce weekend. Pas le temps, il doit préparer ce foutu concours blanc de l'ENC, bien sûr le truc c'est que le vrai concours il le passera seulement dans deux ans, mais les facs sont très investies pour ça. Et lui ça le stresse. L'année dernière il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en passer un… C'est donc une nouveauté, et comme toute nouveauté ça l'angoisse.

Heureusement il est chez Lou, avec Rose, Antonin et Roméo, qui ont passé une heure à lui raconter comment ça se passait, à boire de la vodka citron, et à maudire les stages pourris où on joue les plantes vertes… Genre comme ce pauvre Roméo qui se retrouve en gériatrie et passe ses matinées à rentrer des dossiers dans l'ordinateur…

Castiel rit pas mal, ça lui fait du bien de se détendre, d'écouter de la musique en sachant qu'après il dormira là (heureusement d'ailleurs parce que la vodka commence sérieusement à l'attaquer) et passera une matinée à cuver avec ses potes.

Sans penser à Winchester. Surtout pas. Il s'est rendu compte à quel point il était entré dans son intimité pendant la semaine chez lui. Et ça ne lui plaît vraiment pas du tout. Alors pour le moment il a décidé de penser à autre chose.

De plus il a encore moins apprécié quand il a vu tomber un 10/20 à son exam de virologie. S'il avait pensé à bosser un peu plus au lieu de passer une nuit entière à s'envoyer en l'air la veille il aurait sûrement eu une meilleure note.

Voilà tout.

Dean est collé contre sa partenaire. Il la fait tourner, la lève, se déhanche au rythme et aux intonations hispaniques de cette musique de salsa. Elle passe ses mains sur son torse recouvert d'une petite chemise noire bien cintrée et lui joue le jeu à la bouffer des yeux. Peut-être parce qu'il imagine quelqu'un d'autre contre qui il danserait, corps contre corps…

La spectacle, il salue. Il se fait féliciter pour sa performance malgré l'absence de cours pendant une semaine. Mais son prof est content de lui, c'est rare d'avoir un garçon en cours qui s'implique autant. Les parents de Dean ne sont pas venus, juste ses amis qu'il rejoint pour faire la fête en ce vendredi soir.

Lauren le coince avant qu'ils aillent au restaurant et lui demande :

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de l'autre enfoiré ?

Sois plus gentille s'il te plaît…, fait-il avec une petite moue.

Haaa mais ça m'énerve moi ! Bon alors ?

Non, non rien. Mais je m'en fous, allez c'est bon ce soir, je suis avec vous.

Mouais… »

Elle lui donne un coup de coude et l'entraîne dehors.

Oui ce samedi soir, c'est chacun avec ses potes.

Castiel tape dans le mur qui donne dans la chambre des filles.

« Bordel la ferme ! », gueule-t-il de la part des autres.

Les gémissements de lesbiennes, c'est dégueulasse pour un gay. Les autres trouvent juste que c'est chiant surtout quand t'as envie de dormir et la tête comme une pastèque.

Les bruits de la chambre d'à côté baissent enfin un peu. Il est 9 heures du matin mais quand même.

« J'aime pas entendre baiser à côté quand je peux pas le faire., marmonne Roméo.

Clair…

Toi encore t'as ton Winchester !

Non, non, non, attends t'as vu la taule que je me suis pris à cause de lui ? Je dois bosser…, explique Castiel.

Ouais enfin pour le moment tu cuves.

Ouais… Voilà… Enfin on s'en fout. Je veux bosser.

Taré.

Je confirme… Mais vos gueules je veux dormir… » articule Antonin la tête dans l'oreiller, par terre.

Le dimanche est beaucoup moins festif. Seul dans sa chambre, Dean énumère à haute voix tous les symptômes d'un AVC. Cas classique mais qui peut lui tomber dessus n'importe quand en interro. Et puis au moins, ça le change un peu de la paralysie faciale et de touuuuutes les caractéristiques des différents nerfs et comment examiner sans biopsie et puis les sutures et encore analyser des résultats de prises sanguines… Bref, le dimanche est une salle journée. Surtout quand on n'a pas d'objectif en vue pour la soirée à part dormir, et même pour la semaine à venir.

Castiel n'est plus le même depuis qu'ils ont quitté la maison. Et ça perturbe grandement Dean dans les moments où il s'arrête de bosser et qu'il pense. Oui Dean pense ! Pas qu'à la médecine. Castiel est donc en deuxième position, sans doute.

Il attrape son téléphone. Le repose. Recommence. Hésite. Putain, si c'est pour se faire encore jeter, ça serait plus vite fait d'aller directement dans sa chambre. Avec le risque d'une bonne paire de baffes.

Bon finalement il va peut-être retourner à son AVC avec les thrombolyses…

Castiel vient de croiser Enzo dans le couloir en allant en amphi. Celui-ci à tenté de lui adresser la parole. Même pas la peine. Mais il voit sur sa tête qu'il a toujours autant les nerfs…

Autant aller en cours, envoyer quelques SMS à ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que sa mère. Il viendra ce week-end vu qu'il n'est pas venu avant… Tout le monde lui manque.

Dean le voit avant de rentrer. Il plante Thibault et Lauren pour aller à sa rencontre, glissant ses doigts autour de son coude.

« Novak ?

On dit bonjour généralement avant.

Salut... Désolé... Tu... Ça va ? bafouille Dean.

Castiel soupire et va s'asseoir dans l'amphi, évidemment Dean ne le lâche pas.

Oui ça va. Toi ?

Ouais... Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu...

Fallait que je bosse., explique Castiel.

Oui je comprends, l'ENC et tout..., souffle Dean.

Bien. Alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes ?

Parce que tu m'as manqué., lâche Dean.

Toujours aussi niais à ce que je vois…

Ça serait pas drôle sinon Novak. »

Dean sort ses affaires, déterminé à rester là pour le cours. Castiel ne dit rien, tant qu'il ne lui parle pas, qu'il ne l'emmerde pas pendant qu'il note ses cours tout va bien. D'un côté ça lui plaît bien qu'il soit là près de lui.

Dean écoute attentivement le prof, il a encore quelques lacunes en stomatologie qu'il aimerait bien combler avant l'examen blanc. Au pire il pourra toujours demander à Castiel de jouer les profs particuliers. Hum, non ça serait trop beau. Castiel n'acceptera que si Dean le paye en nature. Et encore, peut-être qu'il n'est pas prêt à se rabaisser à faire ça… Castiel veut bien lui donner des cours si seulement ça lui permet d'être à jour lui aussi. Il ne veut pas perdre du temps comme il l'a fait ces dernières semaines.

Le cours se passe sans embrouille majeure. Chacun laisse l'autre travailler, à sa façon, sans commentaire. En même temps Dean ne se permettrait pas d'en

faire au major de la promo, hum, bien sûr...

Au bout d'une heure et demie cependant, Dean a la concentration qui flanche. Il boirait bien un café là. . La pause est dans une demi heure heureusement. Il se laisse le temps de rêvasser un peu. Sur Castiel qui viendrait le voir à la sortie pour lui dire qu'il a envie de lui... Oh, oui... Dean se tortille sur sa chaise et rougit. Il faut qu'il se calme, même s'il a tendance à se branler pour un oui pour un non depuis que Castiel lui a reproché son manque d'endurance...

Castiel lui jeté un coup d'œil discret il le voit bien comme ça… En train de fantasmer. Ou alors il a de la fièvre, mais bon. Ça serait étonnant. Le plus plausible est que Dean est excité. Alors évidemment ça intéresse Castiel, qui se permet de passer sa main sur sa cuisse.

Dean esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il sent la main. Oh mon Dieu... Il a honte de fantasmer autant, en public, en cours... Mais le pire c'est qu'il trouve ça excitant !

Sur une feuille, il écrit rapidement :

_« Je crois que j'ai envie de toi Novak. »_

Castiel sourit et glisse plus haut sa cuisse. Lui aussi à envie. Sauf qu'il doit se remettre à taper sur son ordi. Bordel de merde.

_« Je pourrais venir chez toi ce soir ? »_ écrit encore Dean.

_« Faut voir. »_

Dean l'interroge du regard. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_« Tu me proposes quoi en retour ? »_

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il a envie de répondre tout mais c'est peut-être facile et un peu mal venu... Ses joues rougissent au fur et à mesure qu'il énumère dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait proposer à Castiel.

« J'attends Winchester… », murmure Castiel en se caressant lui-même.

Dean le regarde faire. Il en a des bouffées de chaleur pas possibles. Il ne réfléchit donc plus quand il répond à la hâte :

« Tout c'que tu veux.

C'est pas une réponse ça.

Mais... Je sais pas ce que tu préfères., chouine Dean.

Si tu testes rien, je vois pas comment tu peux le savoir… »

Dean déglutit et s'empare à nouveau de son stylo. Mais il sent la main de Castiel qui l'arrête. Visiblement il doit le dire.

« Une gâterie ?

Pourquoi pas… Je sais pas ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue… Et vu tes baisers…, Castiel sourit. Je pense que ça doit pas être mal…

Je viens alors ? lui demande Dean penché à son oreille.

Promets-moi juste de repartir après…

Un large sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Dean.

On verra...

Non. C'est pas on verra. Tu repars après, je dois rattraper cette note de merde que j'ai eu, et le concours blanc à réviser.

Personne a eu au-dessus de 13 calme-toi... Moi aussi faut que je révise de toute façon...

Je m'en fous des autres. Je suis là pour bosser, pas pour penser à baiser toutes les cinq minutes, même si avec toi c'est dur. T'es un appel au viol Winchester.

Je suis consentant., rougit-il.

Et en plus t'es bandant quand tu rougis… Tu sais en tailler des pipes alors ?

Ça fait un moment mais ça s'oublie pas je suppose...

Bah voilà… Et dis-moi… Tu sais te servir de ta langue ailleurs ?, demande Castiel, ayant plus chaud, se remettant à le toucher.

Dean soupire longuement et se crispe.

Hugo me l'a fait... Mais moi..., avoue-t-il.

Alors souviens-toi comment il a fait… Avec sa langue… De caresser… Faire des ronds… Légèrement enfoncer… Et laper comme un chaton…

Castiel tourne la tête et l'attire à son visage pour donner un coup de langue sur ses lèvres.

J'ai envie de toi putain...

Ça t'excite quand je raconte ça ?

Terriblement., fait Dean, frissonnant.

Hé ben profite de ce que tu as entendu parce qu'on en restera là. » lâche d'un coup Castiel, retournant à son cours.

Dean en reste bouche bée et se ratatine sur sa chaise. Il a peur comme il a hâte. Il s'est un peu vendu sur la gâterie. Ça fait si longtemps. Mais dans ses souvenirs, il aimait ça. Alors avec Castiel...

Il le regarde un instant avec des yeux de merlans frits. Heureusement pour Castiel il est libéré de cette sensation d'observation quand la sonnerie retentit. Et il soupire en se levant, fermant son ordinateur et rangeant ses affaires. Se levant il lâche un dernier :

« T'es une fillette Winchester. »

Avant de partir pour la BU.

Dean reste bête, assis à sa place. Lauren l'y rejoint, ils ont encore un cours ici après.

« Alors ? fait-elle.

Je le vois ce soiiiir !

T'es certain ? Il avait pas l'air de bonne humeur !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

J'en sais rien ! Enfin il a toujours une tête mal aimable tu me diras…

Tu le connais mal...

Sûrement.. Désolé. Bon bah je vais rester à côté de toi ! » soupire Lauren, pas plus contente que ça d'être aussi près du prof.

Dean est sorti de son cours de danse rapidement, comme souvent maintenant. Il a hésité à prendre une douche vu la remarque de Castiel la dernière fois mais bon non... C'est un garçon propre quand même.

Il tape à la porte de la chambre de Castiel, hâtif. Celui-ci sort de sa concentration d'un coup et va ouvrir. Il pense tout de suite à Rose…

« Salut salo… Ha c'est toi…, réagit-il enfin, voyant Dean sur le pas de sa porte.

Salaud ? fait Dean, surpris et un peu gêné.

J'allais dire 'salope.', je pensais que c'était Rose.

Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ha.. Tu .. Tu me laisses rentrer ? tente Dean.

Pourquoi ?, demande Castiel, levant les sourcils.

Bah...

Dean lève les mains au niveau des hanches, paumes tournées vers le haut.

Je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais venir ce soir Winchester. Je dois bosser. J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder tant que tu sauras pas te retenir un peu.

Putain Castiel, ça fait une semaine que... Rien. Pas de nouvelles, ni rien. Tu veux me sortir de ta vie comme ça ? Désolé j'ai pas envie ! » s'énerve Dean.

Castiel soupire et il lui prend une main pour l'attirer vers lui, avant de glisser sa main dans son cou. L'embrasser. Là sur le pallier de sa chambre. Dean en soupire de contentement à ses lèvres. Voilà ce qu'il est venu chercher et ça le rassure que Castiel le lui donne. Il le serre contre lui et en oublie que d'autres étudiants peuvent les voir. Tant pis...

Il tente de le pousser doucement vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Castiel le bloque, une main sur le torse. Et le repousse, même si le baiser était digne d'en perdre la tête…

« Rentre chez toi Winchester. Je te laisse pas tomber. Je suis occupé.

Viens ce soir..., souffle Dean.

Je viendrais pas… Dean… Je viendrais pas…

Dors avec moi... Viens bosser chez moi même...

Non… C'est mieux qu'on se voit moins…

Castiel ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quand il dit ça il sent une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine.

Mais euuuh..., boude Dean, en le prenant par les hanches.

Fais pas le gamin…, souffle Castiel en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Arrête de jouer à l'adulte sérieux alors...

C'est la seule chose qui est importante pour moi Winchester, tu le sais. Mes études et rien d'autre. J'ai pas le droit à l'erreur… Et j'ai déjà épuisé mon cota de temps perdu à me bourrer la gueule samedi pour pas penser à toi… »

Ses doigts se glissent sous son tee-shirt. Il sent bon… Dean frissonne, autant à cause du geste que des mots. Il en est foutrement touché.il retourne embrasser son amant. Non Lauren ne le connaît vraiment pas. Et c'est dingue comme Castiel est différent dans leur intimité. Enfin là, celle-ci est limitée vu qu'ils sont sur le pas de sa porte... Castiel commence doucement à abdiquer et le tire à l'intérieur. Claque la porte du pied. Les bras autour de son cou.

« Je te déteste… Putain si tu savais…

Dean le soulève pour le porter alors contre lui, comme un koala.

Pourquoi ? » sourit-il.

Castiel en a le ventre qui se retourne, il s'accroche fort à lui. Il aime le sentir capable de le soulever comme ça, sans peiner… C'est totalement une histoire de domination, de passivité… Mais là…

« Parce que tu fais ce que tu veux de moi…

J'ai trop de chance..., sourit Dean, sentant son égo se regonfler.

Tu peux.. .T'es le seul mec à me faire cet effet… Et pour ça je te déteste… »

Castiel passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, et garde la tête dans son cou. Dean sait que c'est faux. Castiel ne peut pas vraiment le détester.

« Tu veux que je travaille avec toi ? Histoire que t'arrêtes de culpabiliser pour rien..., le chambre Dean.

J'ai plus envie de bosser…

Dean le pose à terre, son koala commence à peser mais il le garde contre lui.

T'es sûr que tu vas pas culpabiliser ?

Si… Mais là j'arrive plus à te résister… Et je crois que ma libido arrive à un point où je peux plus bosser avec ça qui me travaille.

Castiel reste malgré tout complètement collé à lui, caressant sa peau sous le tee-shirt.

Oh..., rougit Dean. J'ai envie de toi aussi...

Envie de toi… J'adore quand tu dis ça…

Le petit brun le tire jusqu'au lit, le gardant sur lui. Dean se glisse sur lui alors et l'embrasse encore un peu.

Je commence à être moins timide faut croire...

C'est charmant quand t'es timide, mais j'aime bien quand tu prends des initiatives…

Je vais essayer mais c'est pas facile tu sais...

J'sais bien… Pour ça que je te dis que tu es une fillette… » sourit Castiel en lui retirant son tee-shirt.

Dean se recouche après contre lui et va grignoter son cou de petits baisers tendres. Alors que sa main, aventureuse, se glisse sous le tee-shirt de son amant jusqu'à un téton qu'elle ose taquiner. Castiel lâche un petit cri et sent son ventre se retourner.

« Hann Winchester…

C'est ça que tu entendais par prendre des initiatives ? souffle Dean.

Ouais… Par exemple… Ça peut être tout..

Dean rougit alors qu'il sort sa langue pour lécher l'ourlet de son oreille, très, très lentement.

Putaiiin…

Castiel se tend fort sous lui et s'agrippe à son dos. Il est doué, il le savait, il est vraiment très, très doué…

C'est bien là je suppose ? sourit Dean.

Ouiii… Arrête de poser des question putain…

D'accord... »

Dean revient un peu vers le devant et soulève son tee-shirt jusqu'à dévoiler ses deux mamelons. Deux tâches brunes sur un corps de porcelaine parfait. Il s'en approche d'une et fait jouer le bout de sa langue dessus, aussi lentement que dans l'oreille. Castiel balance ses bras au dessus de sa tête et se laisse complètement faire. Comme il aime… Il essaye comme il peut de ne pas trop cambrer, même si c'est foutrement bon. D'un côté il ne veut pas effrayer Dean aussi, même si jusque là il n'a pas l'air trop coincé…

Dean finir même de le dévêtir. Voilà, torse contre torse à s'électriser. Mais le danseur se lève et va appuyer sur deux interrupteurs, les mêmes que dans sa chambre. Éteindre la lumière pour montrer son côté sombre. Castiel apprécie beaucoup ce côté sombre… Surtout quand il le sent revenir contre lui, qu'il peut passer sa main contre sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il aime son ardeur et sa douceur à la fois.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…

Heureusement que tu voulais pas que je reste..., murmure Dean avant d'aller embrasser ses doigts.

Ouais je crois bien aussi.. Mais je vais pas te dire quand même de rester à tous les coups et te satisfaire…

Aimerais bien moi..., dit Dean en rosissant.

Ne rêve pas. Je suis pas comme ça…

Castiel glisse ses mais sur son torse et l'effleure.

Bon… Je vais continuer à… À m'entraîner seul alors.., sous-entend son amant, frissonnant.

J't'en prie… C'est bon là… Je pense que tu vas commencer à t'améliorer.

Bah on va essayer, c'est encore le mieux... »

Dean est venu lui murmurer ça à l'oreille, d'une voix langoureuse et suave. Il en est tout rouge mais il a tellement envie que sa timidité commence à foutre le camp. Ce qui fait que ses mains s'activent à défaire le pantalon de Castiel et à l'enlever... Et celui-ci se sent parfaitement bien entre les mains de ce mec. C'est lent et ça lui laisse le temps de fantasmer comme un fou. De bander encore plus. Un rien l'aurait fait réagir vu son état de manque. C'est pour ça que Dean le sent autant se tendre contre lui quand il glisse sa main, mutine, dans son caleçon. Et que sa bouche grignote chaque centimètre carré à sa portée. Castiel se laisse faire, et soupire lourdement à chaque geste de son amant. Il aime terriblement l'effet qu'il lui fait. S'offrir à lui, d'un côté c'est ça qu'il fait. Lui laisser le temps de prendre ses marques et enfin justement prendre ce temps qu'ils n'ont jamais pris.

La hâte cependant anime Dean qui le déshabille enfin, de lui-même. Pour la première fois d'ailleurs. Oui prendre des initiatives, c'est l'enjeu. Mais il se coule quand même tout contre le corps nu de son amant et glisse ses mains sur ses flancs... Castiel se mord la lèvre et lâche un petit geignement. Ça chatouille, c'est bon, mais très sensible... Dean en sourit et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il sort ensuite sa langue et vient caresser la bouche de Castiel avec... Qui s'amuse... Tente de la happer, puis joue à la caresser de la sienne... Ses mains à son tour font comme celles de Dean, elles caressent et chatouillent... Effleurent sa peau terriblement douce. Étonnant d'ailleurs...

« Arrête Castiel... Je crains grave les chatouilles..., sourit Dean en se tortillant, frottant ainsi son jean contre le corps nu de son amant.

Je crains aussi mais là tu m'as cloué au lit en le faisant...

Tant mieux... »

Dean sourit. Il faut deviner les traits de Castiel dans le noir, ce n'est pas évident. Mais au moins il peut se dissimuler dans l'obscurité quand il glisse vers le bas du corps. Qu'il adore un téton. Qu'il adule un nombril. Qu'il fait une offrande à une hanche... Castiel s'en pâme, il gémit. Pour tout ça. Pour se sentir enfin passif dans les bras de Dean qui prend le dessus. Pas de doute il adore vraiment ça... Et aussi les mains de ce mec. Elles enrobent ses fesses timidement alors que Dean prend enfin la direction de son sexe. De ce sexe dressé et offert que Dean ne découvre qu'avec ses lèvres à peines entrouvertes.

« Mmmhh-aahhnn… » gémit soudainement Castiel.

Il se sent rougir et chauffer, Dean va le faire. Il l'a dit et il va le faire. Pas besoin de se le redire dans sa tête, il n'a pas besoin de fantasmer sur des mots pour prendre son pied vu que au-dessus de lui Dean s'applique méticuleusement à le faire dérailler. De lenteur, de maîtrise..

Dean se gave des gémissements de son amant. C'est ça qui le pousse à faire, à s'améliorer comme lui dit Castiel. En plus d'embrasser, il lèche, de plus en plus longtemps, choisissant les bons endroits. Il n'a pas oublié comment on faisait oh non. Il a même eu le temps de le mûrir, d'y réfléchir et d'en fantasmer. Castiel ne sait plus où donner de la tête, il doit se contrôler, mais aussi profiter, et puis se tenir au lit, et puis l'écouter… Être attentif à ces bruits mouillés qu'il adore. Son ventre s'en tord, lui fait mal, c'est tellement fort que ça en serait insupportable, mais c'est du plaisir à très haute dose. Pas besoin de plus pour le rendre dans cet état.

Peut-être le faire dérailler d'avantage quand Dean le prend totalement dans sa bouche. La première fois, il a d'ailleurs un peu de mal, doit s'y reprend re après avoir respirer un petit moment. Son cœur bat tellement vite qu'il l'entend dans ses oreilles. Preuve que Dean y tire un plaisir fou...

Sucer un homme. Oui il fait bien ça. Et ça lui plaît terriblement.

Castiel en lâche un cri, puis un deuxième quand il le reprend dans sa bouche. C'est si bon… Mais là il se sent bête, parce qu'il en viendrait…

« Winchester… Attends… Hann… Prépare-toi, viens te mettre sur moi.., marmotte-t-il.

Dean blanchit puis rougit. Fait toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel...

Oh je... Je... Oui..., bafouille-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Ça a l'air de te plaire on dirait non ?

Castiel sourit et se penche sur le côté pour attraper préservatif et lubrifiant chauffant.

Si... Mais c'est bizarre de faire ça sur toi... Pas coincé sous toi...

C'est bizarre de faire ça sur moi… J'ai une image très osée qui me vient en tête... Enfin, la façon dont tu l'as dit on dirait que c'est quelque chose que tu fais toi tout seul et que de le faire sur moi ça te perd… Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Dean sent ses joues le brûler et son cœur s'emballer. Ça renforce son sentiment d'inconfort comme son excitation. C'est... Oui c'est osé. Un peu pornographique et très érotique. Sûrement pour ça que Dean se sent autant réagir. Il en a perdu sa langue.

« Bah alors Winchester ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? J'ai remué un de tes fantasmes inavoués ?

Dean va jusqu'à son oreille. Sa réponse, il ne peut pas la formuler à voix haute. Alors il murmure à peine que... :

Oui. C'est une des positions que je préfère...

Hannn… Je vois le genre. Allez fait moi un beau strip-tease que je puisse te mater un peu..

Je te fais un strip-tease que si tu me prépares..., chouine Dean.

Et comment je vais faire allongé ? Comme ça ? Tu supporterais que te doigtes à genoux ?

Dean se lève du lit et dézippe son jean... Le fait glisser lentement le long de ses grandes et fines jambes...

Débrouille-toi Novak..., souffle-t-il, dans son élan.

Alors Castiel le regarde un peu. Ce mec est bandant de la tête aux pieds. Ah ça oui… Même ses jambes son sexy.

Viens à cheval sur moi, à genoux… On va se débrouiller comme ça… » fait-il en se redressant.

Dean esquisse un petit sourire, mi-charmeur, mi-gêné lorsqu'il découvre son sexe de son caleçon. Voilà, il envoie balader le sous-vêtement et obéit à Castiel. À cheval sur lui, comme ça, il en est terriblement émoustillé.

Castiel vient tout contre lui et ses doigts glissent… Lentement, du creux à l'arrière du genoux jusqu'à ses fesses… Mais le verso de ses cuisses… Il sait à quel point cet endroit est sensible et particulièrement peu exploité, hélas… Alors il s'y attarde un peu… Puis comme il est au niveau du torse de Dean, il en profite pour donner quelques coups de langue sur un mamelon… Dean s'agrippe à ses cheveux comme un forcené. Il retrouve toute sa passivité à vouloir qu'on s'occupe de lui, et avec les doigts et la bouche de son amant, il est servi... Il en geint comme... Comme... Oui, comme une fillette...

Castiel n'a pas besoin d'être devin pour imaginer que Dean veut plus.. surtout avec son érection qu'il sent bien contre son ventre. À côté de lui il récupère le lubrifiant chauffant et s'en met sur les doigts… Puis s'amuser, va jouer avec Dean et le détendre… Entre ses petites fesses plates et musclées. Dean lâche des hoquets de plaisir, de petits gémissements à peine contenus. Il aime terriblement sentir les doigts de Castiel alors qu'il se serre bien contre lui, tremblant sur ses genoux instables... Finalement, il vaudrait mieux qu'il vienne... Oh oui.

« Castiel... T'as des capotes hein ? soupire-t-il, à bout pour si peu.

Toujours… Quel parfum ?, sourit-il en faisant appuyer son doigt contre son point sensible.

Haaan putain..., exhale Dean, surpris. Je... Y'a quoi ?

Un rictus de dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regarde Castiel. Le petit brun jubile à sa réaction.

Fraise, vanille, banane… Ça m'éclate ça j'sais pas pourquoi… J'en avais des fluo mais c'est vraiment trop kitsch !

Dean le regarde, tout coquin et souffle à sa bouche :

Banane.

J'en étais sûr. Fais gaffe que j'ai pas envie de te recoudre après ! rit-il en attrapant une capote de la saveur choisie.

Idiot... » souffle Dean.

Il va s'installer un peu en arrière et ose prendre la capote des mains de Castiel. Il en déchire l'emballage avec les dents et la lui met... Ça, il adore faire... Comme caresser à nouveau Castiel avec le lubrifiant...

Castiel se laisse tomber en arrière en prenant garde de ne pas se prendre le montant du lit et profite de ces quelques secondes d'attention. Il sent qu'il va bien garder en tête ce moment où Dean a déchiré l'emballage de la capote, sans savoir pourquoi il trouve ça sexy.

« Je te laisse installer ton petit trou… »

Dean le foudroie du regard, mais d'un éclair d'excitation. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'aventure à s'installer... La dernière fois qu'il a baisé avec Hugo c'était comme ça. Baise de retrouvailles. La meilleure. Alors comme ça, c'est tout particulier pour Dean. Il prend le temps... Doit se détendre, s'ouvrir...

« Haaan..., souffle-t-il à la limite de la douleur.

T'es trop crispé Winchester… Tu me fais mal même à moi…, souffle Castiel en attrapant son érection pour la frictionner.

Laisse-moi deux minutes... À genoux comme ça...

Je te laisse mon beau… Je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal quand même…

Dean va lui prendre la main. Il la serre alors qu'il finit par se détendre et s'asseoir définitivement sur ses hanches.

Hum... On... On va y aller doucement au... Au début hein ?

C'est toi qui mènes… Je te laisse faire… D'ici j'ai une superbe vue en plus… »

Dean lui sourit. Il lâche sa main et pose les deux sur le torse de Castiel. Allez, c'est à lui de mener la danse. Comme au sport. Il n'a plus qu'à s'appuyer, se relever et se faire revenir. Mais chaque mouvement qu'il fait créé en lui des vagues de plaisir comme de douleur... Mais celle-ci commence à disparaître, heureusement...

Castiel le sent bien se détendre, s'ouvrir… À croire que Dean n'est pas si passif que ça… En tout cas lui ne fait rien et sent juste ses chairs intimes frotter contre son érection. Et c'est bon… Oui. Il gémit doucement et caresse les cuisses de son amant.

Dean recommence l'opération. Une fois, deux fois. Jusqu'à ce que les vagues de plaisir deviennent raz de marée en lui. Il peut donc enfin onduler tout s on corps et sentir Castiel au creux de lui, l'apprécier. Il ne voudrait aucun autre homme en lui, Castiel est vraiment parfait... Quand il pense à tout ça, il ne peut que se mettre à accélérer le rythme... Castiel se laisse porter, subit le rythme qui lui va quand même très bien. Il se retrouve à le baiser sans rien faire que de bouger les hanches de temps en temps, donner un coup de rein à contre coup pour le faire gémir bien comme il faut…

« Oui... Mmmh… »

Dean retrouve pour une fois sa pudeur et sa timidité, sous le regard lourd et insistant de son amant. Il aimerait pouvoir à nouveau se cacher dans des baisers fougueux qui leur font perdre la tête. Tête en arrière pour Dean. Dean cambré comme un fou. Fou de l'orgasme en arrivance...

Ses longs doigts fins cherchent à tâtons le poignet de Castiel autour duquel ils souhaitent s'enrouler. Alors Castiel le laisse faire et reprend les coups de reins, pour continuer à le faire crier, qu'il jouisse sur son ventre. Ça l'excite rien que d'y penser… Dean ferme les yeux à chaque nouvel éclair de plaisir. S'il fuyait les contretemps, à présent, il les cherche car ils émulsionnent son plaisir. Le rendent plus fort. Il les préfère encore aux siens. Castiel sait mieux faire de toute façon, voilà ce que Dean pense.

Il ne peut bientôt plus penser. Il s'en tend vers l'avant comme pour chercher d'avantage de contact avec son amant… Et Castiel l'attire vers lui, le force à se courber pour mieux l'épouser, le coucher presque contre lui. Même ça rend les coups de reins plus difficiles et les gestes plus maladroits. Il veut partager ce souffle chaud et parfumé, il veut passer ses mains dans son dos trempé… Et rien que ça le rend fou.

« Deaaann… Han… »

Dean peut enfin l'embrasser... La position lui casse la montée de son plaisir mais c'est mieux ainsi. Mieux de devenir endurant, mieux de s'occuper de son amant qui lui s'occupe si bien de lui. Mieux de se tenir. Mieux de jouer un quatre mains sur leurs deux corps en fusion.

Castiel préfère ça… Aime le contact, c'est ça qui le rend passif, de toucher la peau… Ses coups sont plus lents, mais aussi sont plus forts. Ça lui fait un effet terrible. Une main remonte dans ses cheveux, s'enfouit dedans, humide, collant, chaud… Putain… Dean va de soupir en soupir. Il n'est plus que soupir de plaisir, que poupée de chiffon avec ce que lui fait Castiel. Et cette poupée là ne dit pas non, que des oui de satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce que dan un soupir, encore un, Dean supplie :

« Finis-moi comme ça, contre toi...

Ça tient qu'à toi… Mmh… T'as plus qu'à venir, te laisser aller… »

Castiel va plus fort, et hésite à le plaquer sur le dos, mais il ne sait pas s'il va y arriver. Ses petits bras sont pas faits pour ça… Et même si Dean ne pèse pas le moins du monde sur lui, il n'a pas de force pour le tenir ou le soutenir. Juste ses reins qui meurent de douleur quand il commence à sentir Dean se contracter autour de lui…

Et qu'enfin, il meurt de plaisir entre ses bras. Il jouit dans un petit cri, à peine éclos à sa bouche. Il ne bouge plus de son propre chef, les spasmes qui animent son corps, il les laisse venir, comme Castiel lui a dit de faire. Et il espère que ces spasmes l'aident à venir à son tour... Mais il n'a pas dû sentir parce qu'au deuxième spasme le plus fort Castiel s'est vu emporté à son tour par le plaisir. Et également par celui, profondément satisfaisant, de l'entendre y prendre autant de plaisir. Ça lui démonte le ventre, les jambes, le dos… Jouir, le soulagement ultime après autant de fantasmes…

Dean glisse tout contre lui, l'écrase de son poids délicieux. Il n'est plus en lui mais sur lui. À se faire embrasser avec énormément de tendresse alors que tous deux tentent de reprendre leur souffle comme ils peuvent.

Dean roule un peu sur le côté, emportant Castiel avec lui. Là, comme ça, il peut toucher le bas de son dos dans un petit sourire mutin. Castiel garde le nez dans son cou et sourit béatement, il en ronronne de le sentir le toucher comme ça… C'était bon, ça pas de doute. Surtout quand Dean prend autant de risque, ose tant de choses. Qu'il continue en venant lui lécher l'oreille, la mordiller, comme au début. Avant d'y poser encore une question...

« T'as aimé ?

Mmmouiii… Surtout la fin…, chouine Castiel en frissonnant sous la langue.

J'ai adoré moi aussi..., avoue Dean. Même si c'est super bon, ne me fais plus attendre deux semaines... Je fais des trucs dingues après...

Ha ouais ?,questionne Castiel en touillant dans ses cheveux humides.

Ouais..., avoue son amant gêné. Même là... Venir sur toi...

J'trouve ça sexy moi.. J'ai le ventre tout sale maintenant… Tu nettoies ?

Ils sont ou tes gants de toilette ? demande naïvement Dean.

Tsss… Pas avec ça. Avec ta langue…, souffle Castiel en remontant lui mordiller la lèvre

Haan..., soupire Dean. D'accord... »

Dean est emporté encore... Pour se glisser jusqu'au ventre de Castiel encore tourné vers lui et lui lécher le nombril, le petit ventre chaud. Et avaler ce qu'il n'a pas pu avaler lorsqu'il lui a prodigué sa caresse buccale. Même si ce n'est pas celui de Castiel.

Lui d'ailleurs profite de cette vision délicieuse. Dean est une salope, il en est certain. Il fallait juste le décoincer un peu… Il va en faire un mec irrésistible quand sa timidité aura fichu le camp. Même s'il finit par trouver ça mignon.

Dean en profite pour lui enlever la capote et embrasser son sexe, tout rouge. Il lui a fait tant de bien... Castiel lâche un petit couinement, la sensation est si forte quelle en serait désagréable.

« Tu t'es bien lâché quand même salope… »

Dean en a soudain honte. Se faire appeler comme ça, c'est humiliant. Mais en même temps... Oui, c'est un peu excitant, il doit le reconnaitre vu le pince ment au ventre qui le prend.

Il ne répond pas, s'assit juste au bord du lit pour nouer le condom et le jette à la poubelle. Castiel soupire lourdement en se retournant sur le ventre dans ses draps. C'est pas possible avec lui comme ça peut en deux secondes virer du tout au tout… Avec ses pieds il attrape comme il peut la couette et la met à moitié sur lui.

Dean revient contre lui, sous la couette et cherche à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oui je me suis bien lâché..., souffle-t-il à son oreille, timide.

Winchester casse-toi…, marmonne Castiel depuis l'oreiller.

J'ai pas envie. Tu devrais commencer à le savoir Novak...

Oui mais toi tu devrais commencer à savoir que je veux pas te garder. J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à mourir de chaud et essayer de ne pas tomber du lit.

Je te laisse la place près du mur c'est bon ! rit Dean.

Cass-euh toi. » articule Castiel, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Dean cette fois ne rit plus. La partie de plaisir est finie. Il n'a qu'à ravaler sa tendresse et sa fierté au passage.

Un peu énervé, il sort du lit et commence à se rhabiller. Seul. Et sans dire un mot.

Castiel est content de le sentir enfin partir. Tant qu'il n'aura pas compris que c'est lui qui décide il n'aura rien. Tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'imposer non plus d'ailleurs. Il a beau être froid et pas sympa, il faut savoir lui tenir tête. Dean commence doucement à y arriver. La preuve, la dernière fois en une phrase il l'avait fait partir et cette fois il a fallu qu'il s'y reprenne à plusieurs fois pour le convaincre de partir.

Dean rentre chez lui, déçu et presque en colère. Ils ont passé un moment sympa, plus que sympa même. Plaisant, agréable, câlin sur la fin. Et Castiel le jette encore. Refuse de lui accorder de l'importance alors qu'il avait réussi à le faire lors de la semaine chez lui. C'est à ni rien comprendre.

Arrivé près de son appartement, il croise Enzo qui le regarde d'un air mauvais. Putain si lui aussi s'y met, il en est pas sorti...

Castiel s'enroule dans sa couette et attrape son portable. En vitesse il compose un message, il menace de s'endormir avant de le terminer. Donc une fois envoyé il tombe dans les bras de Morphée sans attendre.

_« Bientôt mon beau… Envie de dormir dans tes bras, mais pas maintenant. Love »_

Dean n'entend pas son téléphone vibrer tout d'abord. Il est encore dans sa veste qu'il a jetée sur son lit alors qu'il est parti faire sa vaisselle en retard pour se calmer les nerfs. Après ça, ça commence à aller mieux. Il relit même un ou deux cours pour le lendemain, histoire d'être au top demain, veille du concours blanc.

Il regarde la douche de travers. Non, finalement, il veut quand même garder l'odeur de Castiel sur lui pour cette nuit. Il s'en veut de craquer aussi facilement alors qu'en venant ici, dans le couloir, il s'est promis de se montrer froid et distant.

Raté.

Et encore plus raté lorsqu'un e fois au lit il découvre le message de son amant. Un petit sourire nait au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il rédige sa réponse.

_« Novak j'attendrai pas deux semaines je te préviens..._

_Mais j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras, vraiment._

_Love too. »_


	9. Episode 9

Votre série médicale préférée est de retour! J'espère que ça ne vous à pas trop manqué (bon un peu quand même!) et j'espère aussi que vous prendrez de nouveau plaisir à suivre leurs péripéties!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Episode 9.**

« Salut Maman...

Ha Dean mon chéri ça va ? fait Madame Winchester en se retournant pour embrasser son fils. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je t'ai fait des biscuits, tes préférés à la pralinoise, tu en prendras pour chez toi ?

Oui Maman... »

Dean sourit au babillage incessant de sa mère. Il a l'habitude. Elle a toujours quelque chose à lui demander. Toujours quelque chose de fait d'avance. Une attention, de petites questions. C'es leur rituel de retrouvailles. Devant un thé à six heures et demi du soir, en attendant que Monsieur Winchester rentre de son bureau.

Pour le moment Dean ne peut pas se douter que sa mère est en train de se demander à quelle sauce elle va cuisiner son fils pour arriver à en savoir plus sur cette supposée relation devrait avoir (cette histoire de préservatif ne l'a pas lâchée.). Bon il faut faire discrètement, parce que son fils chéri n'est pas si bête que ça…

« Alors tes examens Bo, ça a donné quoi ?

Ça va je pense... Comme on avait bien révisé avec les copains et puis même j'avais bien étalé mes révisions donc ça devrait le faire.

Il omet l'épreuve de virologie bien sûr...

Les copains ? Toujours les mêmes ? Céline… Et puis… L'anglaise là…

Lauren. Pas trop Céline vu qu'ils sont fâchés et sur la voie de la séparation avec Benjamin..., explique-t-il en trempant un gâteau dans son thé.

Ha bon… Enfin à votre âge c'est bête de se mettre avec quelqu'un, il vaut mieux profiter un peu !

Maman… Tu t'es mis avec Papa à 19 ans…Tu crois pas être mal placée pour parler ? rit Dean.

Mais justement ! Faut profiter avant ! À l'époque c'était pas pareil, qui te dit que j'ai eu personne avant lui ?

Maman..., grimace Dean. Je veux pas savoir !

Ha mais j'ai rien dit ! Mais toi tu trouves personne ?

Bah..., Dean rougit. Non, non... Enfin tu sais entre les cours, les examens et puis l'hosto...,, se justifie-t-il.

Madame Winchester plisse la bouche. Oula..

Ooh pourtant il doit y en avoir des filles qui te tournent autour non ? Toi un beau petit externe en médecine avec une blouse blanche !

Maman ! Arrête ! Tu le sais que je suis pas intéressée par les filles. Elles peuvent me tourner autour, je m'en fiche, je les vois pas., s'énerve Dean.

Sa mère soupire et baisse les épaules.

Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis et amené une fille pendant qu'on était à Milan !

Bah non ! Je t'ai dit, y'avait que Benjamin..., esquive Dean.

Tu es avec Benjamin ?

Euh non, je t'ai dit qu'il était avec Céline..., Dean fronce les sourcils.

Tu viens de me dire qu'ils étaient en train de se séparer… !

Oui mais Benji est hétéro ! Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami...

Mmmmh…, fait-elle pensivement en allant fouiller dans le frigo pour préparer le dîner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me caches un truc toi..., soupire Dean.

Toi aussi tu me caches un truc je crois bien… !

Dean reste pensif.

Bon. Gardons notre jardin privé., tente-t-il.

C'est comme tu veux Dean… Moi je voulais juste discuter, mais vu comme tu es borné et agressif !

Je suis pas agressif ! Mais bon... Tu gardes espoir que j'aime une fille alors que non. J'aime les hommes. Comme toi. »

Celle-ci n'aime vraiment pas cette remarque, ça lui fera toujours un effet désagréable d'entendre ça. Un espèce de déchirement. Bien sûr elle aime son fils alors elle est obligée de faire avec…

« Moi qui voulais avec des petits enfants pour m'occuper…, marmonne-t-elle.

Ohohoh maman... Arrête de me faire culpabiliser avec ça ! J'ai que 22 ans. J'ai personne et je compte bien trouver un mec qui voudra des enfants. On se débrouillera... Pfff, viens...

Dean s'est levé et lui ouvre ses bras. Sa petite maman.

Oh mon chéri…, elle vient le prendre contre lui. J'aime bien quand tu parles comme ça… Mais pas quand tu me mens !

Je te mens pas, j'ai mon jardin secret. Laisse le moi... »

La lourde porte d'entrée claque. Le papa de Dean est de retour. Il faut donc arrêter leurs retrouvailles mère-fils et se remettre à cuisiner le diner pour la mère de Bo et pour ce dernier, mettre le couvert et ranger ses affaires.

Oui chez les

Winchester, tout est bien rodé.

Castiel est aux consultations. Il enchaine les patients… La plupart ne viennent pas franchement pour des urgences mais bon…Quand on est médecin on ne fout pas les gens à la porte. En plus il préfère ça. Pendant une heure ce matin il s'est occupé des dossiers à taper. Un réel bonheur ça. De quoi s'emmerder et bailler. Et penser à Dean…

Ce dernier est dans les murs dans l'hôpital pour 24 heures. Il va faire une de ses dernières gardes dans ce service. Et c'est bien sur ce jour là qu'ont choisi les docteurs Morenas et Jordano pour opérer la petite Pauline. Les parents sont finalement revenus au CHU et ont accepté la biopsie. Les médecins ont alors pratiqué la biopsie et ont confirmé le diagnostic de tumeur maligne sur le nerf facial.

Dean potasse ses sutures, la rumeur court qu'un externe sera choisi pour les pratiquer à la fin de l'opération si elle se déroule sans complication. Dean profite de n'avoir rien à faire pour relire tout au calme, dans la galerie encore vide. Au moins il aura une bonne place pour l'opération.

C'est évidemment sans compter sur Castiel qui vient de prendre de quoi manger après sa consultation et arrive pour s'installer. Il sourit en voyant Dean seul ici.

« Tiens Winchester !

Hey..., sourit Dean, oubliant totalement sa résolution de rester froid et distant.

Castiel va s'asseoir à côté de lui et commence à manger son sandwich.

Ça va ?

Tu m'embrasses pas chaton ? »

Le petit brun écarquille les yeux, manque de s'étouffer avec le pain et tousse comme un tuberculeux. Non mais il est pas bien lui ?

« Tu me la refais ?

Dean rigole. Sa phrase a eu l'effet escompté. Choquer Castiel un coup.

Bah tu m'as bien dit que tu m'aimais dans ton dernier texto..., continue à jouer Dean

Castiel tousse encore, jouant cette fois.

Ah oui ? Tu devrais arrêter le LSD tu sais, c'est mauvais pour les neurones !

Non, je trouve ça foutrement drôle chaton ! sourit Dean de toutes ses dents.

Le petit brun va lui donner une claque derrière la tête.

Recommence à m'appeler comme ça et je te frappe encore !

Dean préfère en rire.

Sérieusement, ça va?

Là j'ai un peu mal au cœur avec ce que tu viens de me raconter, mais ouais… Toi ?

Oui ça va. Je stresse un peu pour l'opération... Et j'ai envie d'un café.

Bois du coca, c'est presque pareil., fait Castiel en lui passant sa petite bouteille.

Merci... »

Dean avale une gorgée de la boisson caféinée. C'est peut-être les mêmes composants mais certainement pas le même goût. Et en plus, ça pique. Eurk. Castiel termine son sandwich et boit un peu de coca pour faire passer. Il regarde ce que Dean révise, les points de sutures.

« Ah je vois que tu prétends aussi aux sutures… !

Pour ça que je stresse un peu. Mais je veux vraiment y arriver... »

La galerie commence à se remplir, ils ne sont plus seuls. Tant pis, Dean n'aura pas eu son baiser. Castiel sourit tout seul, ha ben les voilà tous les deux en concurrences. Ça lui plaît bien, il en est encore plus motivé.

Doucement dans la salle d'opération les gens rentrent. Les infirmières préparent les instruments, puis Pauline arrive en bleu, toute paniquée. L'anesthésiste lui parle, la rassure… Puis viennent les internes de neuro qui ont eu le droit d'opérer, et enfin les deux chirurgiens. Tous en stérile, tous concentrés. Castiel aimerait vivre ça en vrai.

Dean a le cœur palpite. C'est le moment qu'il préfère, le début d'une opération. Tout est prêt, nickel, planifié. Chaque chose est à sa place. Et une vie va être sauvée grâce la passion et au talent des gens dans le bloc.

Il se met en tailleur sur sa chaise et se penche légèrement pour bien voir. Un interne à côté de lui, est ultra concentré. Il refait dans le vide tous les mouvements du médecin, comme pour s'entraîner. La chirurgie, visiblement on l'a dans le sang. Ou pas.

Castiel observe tout, chaque geste, chaque personne. Il voudrait être là bas, il faut qu'il se trouve un stage en chirurgie. Pas en orthopédie par contre, couper des membres à scie chirurgicale, gratter des os nécrosés ne lui plaît pas forcement… Peut-être en cardiologie… Enfin bon. Il soupire et le temps passe. C'est long comme opération, minutieux… Mais tout se passe bien. Reste plus qu'à recoudre…

Tous les externes sont alors convoqués. La rumeur était donc vraie. Les trois externes de neuro et trois autres de pédiatrie descendent rejoindre les médecins titulaires au bloc. Il doivent donc rapidement se désinfecter et se préparer rapidement, et peut-être pour rien... Dean espère que non alors qu'il place son masque devant sa bouche, prêt à entrer dans le bloc aseptisé.

Castiel fait de même et reste derrière. Pas la peine de pousser, il rentrera comme les autres.

Le chirurgien joue au professeur et demande alors quel type de suture il faut faire. Les premiers optent pour les agrafes, plus rapide et propre. Vient de le tour de Castiel qui lui propose des points pour le cuir chevelu, décrit rapidement et indique de ne pas trop serrer pour que se soit confortable, mais que cela tienne.

Dean lui conseille au contraire de serrer, ayant également pour ces sutures intradermiques qu'il a tant travaillées. Et il espère bien que ça sera récompensé et qu'aussi, tant qu'à faire, il sera pour une fois meilleur que Novak.

Les deux externes sont les seuls en lice dans la compétition. La solution des agrafes n'est pas la bonne et les quatre autres externes ont du sortir du bloc. Ne restent que Castiel et Dean, et les médecins qui doivent vite décider.

« Novak, restez avec nous, les points que vous avez proposé Winchester sont trop près du visage pour les serrer, vous ne voulez pas faire du mal à notre pauvre petite ! »

Castiel sourit sous le masque et jette un petit regard victorieux à son amant. C'était pas si difficile. Dean se retient de lâcher un juron. Putain s'il n'avait pas été contre Castiel, il aurait gagné. Gagné le droit d'opérer au bloc !

On le congédie. Il refuse d'assister à ça, à la victoire de son amant. Il sort du bloc, retire son masque, sa blouse et fuit la galerie comme la peste. Il va directement en neuro, histoire de trouver autre chose à faire plutôt que de ruminer.

Le petit brun lui s'installe, toujours souriant. On lui passe l'aiguille et le fil. Il peut commencer. Calmement, sans stresser. Il ne faut pas, ça serait pire. Ne pas trembler non plus. Savourer sa victoire, et faire une suture en bloc, avec la reconnaissance de plus haut que lui.

Plus d'une heure après, il trouve Dean dans les couloirs.

Mais celui-ci fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Depuis que Castiel lui a volé sa place au bloc (oui volé parfaitement), il est beaucoup plus facile pour Dean de tenir sa résolution.

Castiel ne compte pas en rester à un simple silence buté d'un gamin qui n'a pas eu sa part du gâteau. Alors il lui tourne autour, le regarde, les yeux légèrement plissés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée. Ça fait ressortir la fossette de son menton.

« Tu sais que t'es bandant quand t'es en colère ?

Ta gueule Novak, pour une fois c'est moi qui suis pas d'humeur.

Tu fais ton caprice t'es content ? Ça te soulage de bouder ?

Dean daigne enfin le regarder.

Attends je rêve là., fait-il simplement.

De quoi ?, demande Castiel sans trop comprendre.

Je boude, je suis pas content ? Bah ouais tu vois ça me fait chier. Et ce qui me fait encore plus chier c'est que tu viennes me narguer.

Je viens pas te narguer, tu prends ça mal parce que tu es blessé dans ton orgueil de futur médecin. Tu voulais gagner ce petit jeu, tu as perdu. Sois bon perdant. Je venais juste te voir pour te demander si tu voulais qu'on sorte un peu.

Je suis de garde ce soir. Depuis quand tu acceptes de sortir ? sourit Dean, se moquant presque.

Depuis que je me disais que ton orgueil de futur médecin crevé et overbooké de révisions aurait besoin de prendre l'air après ça. »

Castiel ne fléchit pas, les mains enfoncées dans sa blouse. Dean soupire. Il y a été un peu fort peut-être... Et puis ce que lui propose Castiel est assez alléchant quand même.

« Pas ce soir malheureusement... Demain ? tente-t-il.

Demain c'est moi qui suis de garde…, fait Castiel. Je voulais juste passer l'aprem' en ville. Rien foutre… Enfin bref. Je te laisse bosser, tu vas te faire engueuler.

Tu peux décaler ta garde ? demande Dean.

Pas plus que toi tu le peux. Et puis je veux rentrer chez moi juste après, comme on a une journée de repos je rentre direct. Un week-end de trois jours quoi…

Oui bien sûr... J'comprends..., soupire Dean.

Castiel s'avance vers lui, discrètement passe sa main sur sa hanche et dépose un baiser caché à ses lèvres.

Je te rejoins ce soir en salle de garde. Mais pour dormir… Juste dormir.

Dean ne peut retenir le sourire qui s'étire sur son visage. En une phrase Castiel a éclipsé toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers lui...

D'accord. Bipe- moi quand t'arrives okay ? J'espère que j'aurai pas d'urgence..., sourit-il encore.

Ça marche… Et si tu veux faire des sutures, demande-moi, y'a plein de gamins qui tombent… Profite que je sois encore en pédiatrie. »

Un dernier baiser, appuyé, mais rapide. Bon. Puis il s'éloigne de Dean et s'en va. Souriant.

Calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'aurait qualifié sa journée. Il avait eu raison de réviser l'AVC il y a peu, ils avaient eu deux cas graves en fin d'après-midi dont il avait du surveiller les constantes et rédiger des rapports toutes la soirée. L'interne d'astreinte avec lui est parti dormir assez tôt a lors il enchaine café sur café pour ne pas faillir à sa mission jusqu'à ce qu'on le congédie. Il en profite pour préparer la tournée des chambres et la réunion post op pour Pauline avec le staff.

Castiel rentre dans la chambre de garde et directement bipe Dean, le néon rend l'âme au moment où il allume la lumière. Super. Il n'a plus qu'à se déshabiller sommairement et rejoindre le lit. Reste plus qu'à ce que Dean vienne.

Dean attend encore quelques instants le retour de l'interne pour prendre la relève et soulagé de le voir enfin, il va rejoindre Castiel en salle de garde. Machinalement, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il cherche l'interrupteur. Et lâche un « fuck ! » quand il voit que rien ne se produit en l'actionnant.

« Tant pis on restera dans le noir…, souffle Castiel, qui commençait à piquer du nez.

Dean sourit en entendant le son de sa voix.

T'es où ? Dans quel lit ? demande-t-il en retirant ses chaussures.

Avance tout droit, en bas, fais attention à tes jambes et te cogne pas les tibias dans le lit ! »

« Il pense vraiment à tout. » se dit Dean.

Il obéit aux indications et le trouve du coup assez facilement. Il n'a qu'à se glisser contre lui, vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon à ce qu'il sent.

« T'es un grand malade de venir dormir à l'hôpital alors que t'es pas de garde..., souffle Dean à une oreille qu'il embrasse.

Mmh. Bah oui tu vois, je l'aime tellement cet hosto que j'y viens même la nuit en cachette pour voir mon amant médecin !

Castiel va se caler contre lui, glissant une petite main à sa taille, sous la blouse et son tee-shirt..

Merci..., souffle Bo. J'suis aux anges là... Mmmh.

Te réjouis pas trop vite. Demain j'te pourris à nouveau la vie., sourit Castiel.

C'est ça ouais..., rit Dean. Je rentre chez moi demain j'te rappelle. 24 heures ici c'est bon...

J'sais bien… Te plains pas, toi tu dois pas t'occuper de petits estomacs qui vomissent dessus, de bouchent qui hurlent, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai perdu de l'audition, et de parents ultra stressés qui te foutent la pression !

Parkinson c'est pas mieux... Allez, je veux dormir, je suis crevé..., dit Dean en se calant bien tout contre Castiel.

Oui t'as raison… Moi aussi… Bonne nuit Bo.. »

Castiel remonte sa main dans son dos, il est bien installé comme ça… Dans son odeur, dans ses bras… Il n'arrive plus à penser. Juste dormir…

Vibrer. Grognement de Dean. Une deuxième vibration. Un bras sort du lit pour regarder ce maudit truc. Code bleu. Putain une réa. Dean doit vraiment y aller... Alors qu'il a Castiel dans les bras. La vie est cruelle. Le petit brun ouvre à peine les yeux quand il sent Dean bouger. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est mais c'est dur... Dans un geste un peu idiot il s'accroche à Dean. Ce dernier en sourit et caresse son bras nu. Il connait un moyen, rapide et efficace de réveiller Castiel.

« Chaton faut que j'y aille mais je vais revenir., il rigole tout seul.

En effet Castiel ouvre un œil et donne une claque bruyante sur le bras de son amant.

Appelle-moi encore comme ça et tu peux rêver pour que je vienne dormir avec toi. »

Dean sait comment se faire pardonner en venant déposer un long baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de Castiel.

« Je rêve déjà là..., sourit-il, parvenant à s'extraire enfin du lit.

Pfff... Niais. »

Castiel marmonne et se retourne pour se remettre sous les draps et dormir. Oh oui. Mais c'est qu'il a froid sans Dean. Ce dernier file en vitesse dans la chambre 245 pour assister à la réa. Retour à la réalité.

Il est 8 heures quand Castiel se réveille, seul dans le lit. Cherchant autour de lui il ne voit personne. Okay, Dean a du passer une nuit d'enfer à pas arrêter de se lever coucher lever coucher... Pratique et surtout éreintant.

Castiel sort du lit et se rhabille. Désagréable sans prendre de douche... Il va boire un peu et sort de la chambre. Dean le percute alors, un sourire de victoire sur son visage fatigué. Il va prendre Castiel dans ses bras, le soulève et le ramène dans la chambre.

« J'ai fini ma garde et Morenas m'a laissé faire une sutuuuure ! chantonne-t-il.

C'est bien caliméro. Mais lâche moi je dois aller prendre un café biiiiien serré pour assurer ma garde dans un quart d'heure moi., ronchonne l'autre.

Mais Dean lui cloue le bec d'un baiser trop heureux d'être resté éveillé toute la nuit pour une bonne cause.

Mmh… Winchester… J'ai pas le temps. »

Castiel tente de le repousser, mais c'est que Dean est accroché à lui comme une sangsue. Et qu'il continue à lui dévorer la bouche de baisers plus langoureux, la reposant par terre pour pouvoir le plaquer contre le mur de la chambre de garde. Oui, Dean a presque envie de sexe...

Le petit brun lâche un gémissement étouffé quand il heurte le mur et en même temps le torse de Dean. Puis un second quand il se laisse aller à glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il les empoigne et éloigne très peu Dean, le force juste à reculer pour mieux lui mordre la lèvre et mourir de chaud. Dean ne peut plus s'arrêter. Ça lui fait tourner la tete. Il est ivre de joie. Réussir à l'hosto, sentir son égo regonfler, avoir dormi aux côtés de Castiel.. tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que cette fois c'est le bipper de Castiel qui lui vibre dans la poche. Il pousse Dean et regarde. On l'attends pour le staff.

« Merde…, il regarde sa montre. Je dois y aller. Je te déteste bordel j'ai pas le temps de déjeuner.

T'es dans quelle salle pour ton staff ? demande Dean en le laissant partir.

Je sais plus… En… 330… 335 je crois… »

Castiel se repasse de l'eau sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller et se motiver. Putain quelle idée lui est passée par la tête de dormir avec lui en salle de garde ?! Dean le laisse partir sans discuter, ni l'embrasser cette fois. Souriant toujours béatement, il va au vestiaire pour se changer et récupérer ses affaires.

Maintenant il attend, en face de la 335, il a demandé à l'accueil de la pédiatrie. Il boit son café et regarde l'autre dans le repose gobelet avec le petit sachet de la boulangerie à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde sort enfin de la salle et retourne à ses occupations. Castiel sursaute quand il voit Dean devant lui. Puis se met à sourire quand il aperçoit le café que son amant lui tend et le petit sachet.

Putain alors celle là. Sans s'arrêter de sourire, il se dit que cette fois c'est lui qui est complètement niais.

Un baiser.

« À lundi. Merci. »

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Dean va mieux. Il a une soirée ce jeudi soir, Benjamin vient de l'appeler. Il est 18 heures, parfait. Le temps de se préparer. Une petit soulagement au creux de son lit pour entretenir son endurance, comme tous les soirs. Puis une douche, des fringues sexy, un peu de parfum et les cheveux coiffés rapidement.

Il peut sortir de chez lui, il va même arriver en avance chez Benji. Sauf qu'en sortant il voit Enzo. Et visiblement cette fois, il a envie de faire la gueguerre.

« Alors Winchester, tu viens de baiser mon amant ? l'agresse-t-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Euuuuh... Pas vraiment non., fait Dean déstabilisé.

Ou alors tu y vas peut-être ? Vu ta dégaine…

Non. Je vais à la soirée organisée par les troisième années sur le campus.

Il y va avec toi ? questionne Enzo sans aucune gêne.

Ça te regarde pas., assène Dean.

Le jeune homme serre les dents et les poings.

Si ça me regarde., articule-t-il à peine.

Mais bien sûr.

Dean essaye de passer son chemin. Sauf qu'Enzo l'attrape par l'épaule, rien à foutre d'être plus petit que lui.

Je le récupèrerais.

Trop tard... » insinue Dean avant de se tirer enfin.

Enzo fulmine. À envie de taper dans le mur, mais ça serait inutile. Il récupérera Castiel, ça il n'y a aucun doute, il a sa petite idée de comment faire.

_A suivre..._


	10. episode 10

**Et un nouvel épisode!**

* * *

**Episode 10.**

Castiel est en train de faire une prise de sang à un bébé qui lui hurle dans les oreilles. Il comprend que ce soit douloureux, mais alors lui il commence à n'en plus pouvoir de se faire crier dessus tous le temps. Surtout qu'il est sûr d'en avoir perdu de l'audition !

Finissant par mettre un pansement avec Mickey sur le bras du petit garçon qui lui sourit largement il sort dans le couloir pour étiqueter les tubes.

L'infirmière vient l'aider et semble vouloir lui parler.

« Dis donc… On a une petite Novak qui vient d'arriver en neuro, de ta famille ?

- Castiel se fige et la regarde fixement, le cœur battant horriblement fort.

- Novak comment ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai juste vu comme ton nom… Elle en 332…

- Putain. Merci. »

Castiel laisse ses tubes et se met à courir dans le couloir, il se fait crier dessus par une aide soignante, puis par l'interne mais il s'en fout.

Il a le cœur sur le point de se décrocher, ça lui retire toute faculté de penser ou de se contrôle. Il rentre dans la chambre comme une furie.

La petite patiente Novak se fait ausculter par l'externe Winchester. Elle se tient tranquille jusqu'à ce que son frère entre dans la pièce et qu'elle perce les tympans de Dean.

« Castiiieel ! » crie-t-elle.

Dean regarde alors la petite puis son amant. Et enfin la maman de la petite. Avec qui Castiel a une étrange ressemblance...

« Philippine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ma belle ? s'inquiète Castiel en allant lui prendre les mains.

- Ha Castiel tu es là, je savais pas si je te verrais. J'ai pas osé demander…, fait sa mère en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le petit brun ferme les yeux et serre sa maman contre lui. Il n'a même pas vu Dean.

- Je suis désolé, c'est une infirmière qui me l'a dit !

- Philippine est tombée de son lit hier soir, tu sais le lit superposé, et pendant la nuit elle a vomi et a eu des vertiges. »

Dean regarde tout ce cirque sans comprendre un traître mot de tout ça. Son interne le rappelle à l'ordre alors Dean se permet de dire :

« On va l'amener au scan pour regarder s'il n'y a pas de plus gros problèmes... On pense que c'est un trauma crânien., explique-t-il.

Castiel tourne la tête directement à l'entente de la voix de son amant et sent une nouvelle bouffée de panique le prendre.

- Winchester ? C'est toi qui t'occupes de ma sœur ?

- Bah écoute visiblement... »

L'interne emmène la petite au scanner. Ne restent que Dean, Castiel et sa mère dans la chambre. Castiel reste bête juste là. Il ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire. La situation le gêne, Dean et sa mère à côté c'est vraiment trop étrange.

« T'as pas intérêt à te louper parce que sinon…

- Castiel tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable non ?, réagit sa mère.

- Mais…

- Non c'est bon je comprends., sourit doucement Dean. Je vais pas me louper Castiel, je sais ce que je fais et les internes me contrôlent. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi en échange s'il te plaît, n'interfère pas...

- Tu peux toujours rêver., assène-t-il. Je te laisserais pas la toucher ou lui faire une perf ou je sais pas quoi… Déjà que tu sais pas faire de suture.

- Castiel ! Tu dé... Tu rigoles ?! se reprend Dean. Je te rappelle que j'en ai fait y'a une semaine et ma patiente va très bien ! s'énerve Dean.

- Okay alors tu t'occupes d'elle, mais je reste là. »

Dean ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi réagit comme ça, il n'a pas de frère et sœur lui…

Il regarde Madame Novak qui se tient en retrait, rougissante et visiblement inquiète. Autant ne pas l'affoler d'avantage en contredisant son fils.

« Comme tu veux. Je vais faire son dossier. »

Dean hésite à rajouter 'Tu veux me contrôler pour ça aussi ?' mais se ravise.

Castiel laisse Dean faire et retourne auprès de sa mère.

« C'est un ami à toi ?

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il l'examine ? Il est très bien…

- M'man… Tu sais très bien pourquoi…, sous-entend Castiel, la voix crispée.

- Moui…, elle baisse les yeux.

- Mais t'en fais pas, c'est sûrement un œdème cérébrale, mais ça se soigne très bien… Mais tu as bien fait de l'amener. Même si tu as dû faire beaucoup de kilomètres tu aurais pas pu aller dans un plus proche.

- Je voulais que tu la vois justement. » sourit-elle légèrement.

Castiel sourit également et la prend dans ses bras. Il est rassuré de la voir ici… Même si c'est étrange qu'elle entre dans un monde un peu secret, et puis Dean en plus… Enfin bref, tout s'est bien passé avec lui, enfin presque.

« Putain Philippine... Le nom quoi... » marmonne Dean dans sa barbe.

Il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de l'orthographier correctement. Surtout qu'entre temps, Benjamin lui apporte un café, lui parle de Céline, Dean de sa mère et de son interrogatoire et chacun reparte à leurs activités. Soit faire le dossier de Philippine Novak pour Dean. Hum.

Quand le dossier se classe dans l'archive informatique, Dean découvre juste en dessus du dossier de Philippine, un autre d'une certaine Cassandre Novak...

Dean regarde à droite... À gauche... Tant pis pour le secret professionnel, sa curiosité est tr op forte. Après tout c'est peut-être juste une cousine ou une parente éloignée. Il double clic et tombe sur le dossier d'une patiente traitée ici et atteinte d'une mucoviscidose et... Décédée l'année dernière. Dean ferme vite la fenêtre, il a entendu des pas derrière lui. Mais il reste songeur face à l'écran. L'année dernière... L'année même que Castiel, non le-brillant-major-de-promotion-Castiel-Novak, a redoublée.

Il écarquille les yeux. Son cerveau fait des connexions à toute vitesse entre tout ce qu'il sait sur Castiel et sur sa famille. Famille catholique, beaucoup d'enfants... Frères et sœurs auxquels il est très attaché...

Sa bouche en tomberait presque.

Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie mais elle semble bien tenir la route. Castiel aurait arrêté en cours d'année car sa sœur, dont il était très proche, a succombé à sa mucoviscidose.

Il n'a même pas le temps de s'attarder à trouver des preuves. Son bipper vibre dans sa poche. On l'attend en salle d'examen pour commenter les scans de sa jeune patiente. Ouf. Faire le vide et essayer de ne pas penser à sa découverte.

Castiel a dû retourner finir sa consultation du matin laissant donc sa petite sœur entre les mains de Dean. Il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire mal parce que sinon c'est lui qui va lui en faire. Enfin bref. Il arrive difficilement à tout faire en même temps, penser à sa sœur, à sa mère, aux trois ensemble avec Dean, puis ses patients, les traitements, les trucs, les machins…

À en péter un boulon.

Bref, avec après une heure Castiel peut enfin retourner près de sa sœur, sans sa blouse et son stétho.

Dean l'a bipé en plus, il l'attend pour annoncer les résultats du scan et ses conclusions quant au traitement. Bien sur, dans un coin de sa tête, Dean pense toujours à sa folle théorie mais il n'ose pas en toucher un mot à Castiel. Pas maintenant.

« Alors..., commence-t-il en affichant les images du scan. On voit ici un léger trauma crânien... C'est un œdème assez léger, ce qui explique les nausées et le malaise...

- D'accord... C'est bien. Et pour le traitement ?, demande Castiel, l'ayant déjà en tête.

- Une perfusion de mannitol et de synacthène., annonce Dean, sûr de lui tellement il a tout bien potassé. Et puis ce n'est pas son premier trauma en neuro !

Castiel a un petit sourire.

- Bien Winchester. Tu m'épates. Tu devrais lui donner un soluté de réhydratation… Comme elle a vomi., note-t-il.

- C'est vraiment juste pour l'embêter… Dean a bien fait les choses. Il peut expliquer à sa mère et sa petite sœur tout ça.

- Déjà fait. » sourit Dean de toutes ses dents.

L'interne les interrompt alors Dean se met en arrière et l'écoute discuter avec Castiel et sa maman. C'est fascinant la ressemblance entre ces deux derniers. Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas tilté plus rapidement en la voyant arriver ce matin.

L'interne confirme la prescription et demande à Dean de poser la perfusion. Evidemment sous la menace de Castiel qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou se louper. Avec sa mère il détourne l'attention de la petite pour ne pas qu'elle se focalise sur la piqûre. Castiel sourit et lui parle, lui raconte qu'ils iront au cinéma dès qu'elle ira mieux, avec Aurore et Justine pour voir la Princesse Grenouille, oui promis il ne s'endormira pas cette fois !

Dean aimerait pouvoir sourire à tout ça mais il est bien concentré sur la perf et surtout ne pas faire mal à la petite. C'est mission réussie. Son interne de service le congédie, il a fini sa journée.

Castiel laisse quelques minutes sa petite famille et court rejoindre Dean dans le vestiaire. Il l'attrape par la blouse, passe ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Dean est surpris mais ne résiste pas à l'enlacer.

« Ça va toi ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Oui. Merci pour ma sœur. » fait juste Castiel avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec force.

Dean le garde bien contre lui, quitte à passer ses mains sur ses reines, en sachant très bien ce qu'il va se produire... Castiel chouine et enfonce son nez dans son cou. Tout couvert de frissons.

« Joue pas avec moi Dean…

- C'est trop facile..., sourit son amant. Tu veux pas me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait... ?

- Je t'ai déjà remercié..

- Pas comme je pense...

Castiel tilte sur le sens de sa requête. Se redresse et lui assène une nouvelle tape sur le crane.

- Vas te faire foutre Winchester. Tu crois que j'ai envie de ça alors que ma sœur est à l'hosto ?

Dean se sent totalement con d'un coup. Con et obsédé en plus de cela.

- Désolé... Je... J'ai pas réfléchi...

- Non effectivement, j'aurais pas dû me déranger pour te remercier finalement. »

Castiel s'éloigne pour partir. Dean soupire. Il est vraiment maladroit et Castiel est difficile à gérer. Alors le mélange des deux n'est pas forcément évident.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il passe devant la chambre de Philippine. Du peu qu'il voit, Castiel lit une histoire à sa sœur. Ça le fait sourire mais il passe son chemin.

Aujourd'hui, hormis son petit écart avec Castiel, il a fait une bonne journée. Autant marquer de façon positive ses maitres de stages, ça sera plus facile pour trouver son prochain stage à la fin du moins. Comme il vise la médecine interne et les maladies thérapeutiques, ça va lui demander pas mal de boulot. Autant commencer cette après-midi.

En arrivant à la BU, il envoie quand même un petit texto à Castiel.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Castiel ne voit le message que le soir au moment de rentrer chez dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Sa petite sœur sort dans peu de temps mais elle doit rester en observation quand même. Il la verra demain. Ça le rassure d'un côté, comme sa mère a du partir déjà toute la journée en laissant la garde des petits aux jumeaux.

_« Laisse tomber Winchester. » _renvoie Castiel en se glissant dans son lit avec ses fiches d'hématologie.

Dean ne comprend pas bien le sens du message. Si c'est qu'il fat laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave ou laisser tomber Castiel tout court. Dans le doute, il préfère répondre :

_« Je veux pas te laisser tomber toi. »_

Castiel regarde son portable bêtement. Il a le cœur qui bat fort... Très fort. Oh non mais pourquoi il se sent comme ça ?

_« Laisse tomber pour cet aprem'... C'est ça que je voulais dire. »_

_« Ha okay... Je t'embrasse Castiel, bonne nuit... »_

_« Moui... Mmh j'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus... »_

_« :). J'irai tôt demain matin à l'hosto pour m'occuper de ta sœur avant le staff. »_

_« La réveille pas non plus. J'viendrais avec toi. »_

Dean finit par appuyer sur le téléphone vert. Autant l'appeler, l'entendre.

« Hey... Je passe te prendre demain ?

- Mmh... Si tu veux..., souffle Castiel.

- Tu allais dormir ?

- Ouais...

- Je te laisse. Tu veux aller en ville demain tiens ?

- Euh... Ouais pourquoi pas. J'y pensais plus...

- J'y vais avec mes potes à la base..., fait Dean doucement.

- Bah j'vais peut-être pas déranger...

- Y'aura déjà un couple et Benji que tu connais...

- Ouais mais je vais m'incruster avec tes amis…

- Et alors ? On connaissait pas Thibault et Lauren nous l'a amené et voilà...

- Ouais… Bon bah c'est comme tu veux, je viens alors.

- Cool., sourit Dean. Je... Je t'embrasse...

- Moi aussi… À demain » souffle Castiel.

Dean l'écoute. Il et censé raccrocher là. Mais non, non. Se faisant passif à nouveau, il attend.

« Winchester.., rit légèrement Castiel. Tu attends quoi ?

- Rien... Désolé. Salut...

- Bonne nuit… Rêve bien… Je t'embrasse… »

Castiel raccroche et part rêver lui aussi à des choses agréables. Sûrement avec Dean d'ailleurs…

Au milieu de la nuit, Dean se réveille. Tiraillé par une forte envie au ventre. Mais non, même pas sexuelle.

Il se lève, enfile un tee-shirt et un caleçon et part à travers la Cité U jusqu'à rejoindre la chambre de Castiel. Il cherche à clencher la poignée. Miracle, c'est ouvert. Il entre. C'est facile, c'est la même configuration que sa chambre. Alors il peut trouver le lit et s'y glisser, souriant de toutes ses dents. Castiel ouvre à moitié les yeux , complètement dans le gaz, se demandant si c'est pas un rêve. Hé bah non. Il sent bien les bras de Dean venir le tenir fermement contre lui. Tout petit sourire, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

« Winchester ! » hurle Castiel depuis la chambre de Philippine.

Dean est au secrétariat pour récupérer son chèque pour sa dernière garde quand il entend Novak. Et il est bipé dans l'instant d'après. Il accourt à la chambre de Philippine et la découvre en train de convulser. Putain. Il bipe en vitesse l'interne de service puis va l'allonger bien sur le lit. Il doit lui attribuer un calmant mais il ne sait pas si elle le supportera vu qu'elle est enfant. Il faut faire vite. Malgré la situation, Dean essaye de garder son calme.

Castiel reste avec sa mère et essaye de la calmer, de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, il approuve tout ce que fait Winchester, et l'interne qui arrive aussi. Heureusement. C'est mieux. Tout de suite la petite arrête de convulser et Castiel va voir sa sœur, elle est calmée.

« C'est sûrement une réaction secondaire au synacthène. Explique l'interne. Il n'y a pas de raison de lui enlever. Maintenant avec le calmant ça devrait ne pas recommencer.

Merci… » souffle Adeline Novak.

Dean hoche la tête, doucement. C'était son diagnostic à lui, celui qu'il cherchait alors qu'il la soignait. C'est un jeu d'externe sûrement mais loin d'être idiot.

L'interne est bipé ailleurs, il s'excuse et file. Dean va devoir faire de même, des patients l'attendent pour le check complet du matin.

« Je peux y aller ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui oui… Merci Winchester…

- Oui merci., ajouta sa mère.

- Je vais retourner travailler m'man… Tu m'appelles si elle se réveille.

- T'en fais pas. »

Castiel sort en même temps que Dean et au passage comme il ne peut rien faire d'autre, lui sert fort sa main. Un merci silencieux. Dean lui fait un petit sourire et le laisse partir en pédiatrie alors que lui reste en neuro. Alors qu'il est à l'accueil pour récupérer ses dossiers à remplir et ceux à voir. Mais soudain on lui tape sur l'épaule alors il se retourne. C'est la mère de Castiel...

« Madame Novak je peux vous aider ? sourit-il.

- Je voulais juste savoir… Vous êtes bien ami avec Castiel ?

- Euh..., il rougit. Oui, oui... Pourquoi ?

- En fait… Il ne me parle jamais de ses amis, alors je vous aurais bien invité à dîner un soir quand vous aurez le temps, pour vous connaître un peu et puis pour vous remercier aussi pour Philippine…

Un large sourire s'étale sur les lèvres de Dean.

- Bah oui, oui avec plaisir ! Mais demandez à Castiel peut-être avant... Et puis je veux pas m'imposer…

Son bipper sonne. Il regarde. C'est bon, ce n'est pas une urgence.

- Si je lui demande il va dire non… Il a toujours dit non ! Alors tu me diras… Enfin vous me direz quand vous pouvez., sourit Adeline.

- Non, non tutoyez-moi. Je suis trop jeune pour un vous ! rit-il nerveusement. Enfin... Je verrai avec mes gardes à l'hôpital mais ce week-end ou le prochain ça devrait être bon...

- D'accord. Tu me confirmeras ! Va travailler ! »

Adeline sourit et retourne dans la chambre de sa fille.

Dean aussi sourit. Il a envie d'aller chez Castiel depuis la première fois qu'il lui a parlé de sa grande famille, des petits, des grands, de l'agitation .. Ça lui a toujours manqué dans sa grande maison. C'est sûrement pour ça que dès qu'il a eu l'occasion d'avoir quelqu'un, d'avoir Hugo, il l'a saisie. Il aimait bien rentrer avec lui le soir. Dormir. Travailler. Ces choses à deux finalement, il les retrouve avec Castiel. Avec l'amour en moins. Mais il va quand même rencontrer sa famille lalala !

Castiel soupire dans son service, il fait des dossiers, se sent inutile comme toujours ici… Il est bien content de changer très vite, d'autant que son prochain stage risque d'être passionnant et très instructif (pas comme ici en fait…). Bien sûr travailler avec les enfants il adore, mais sur le plan médical c'est trop répétitif.

Enfin… Il ne se doute (heureusement) pas du tout de ce que sa mère à fait dans son dos.

« Elle t'as invité ?!

- Ouais...

Dean murmure. Ils se baladent en ville, ils sont juste derrière Lauren, Benjamin et Thibault qui flânent devant les boutiques du centre ville de Rouen.

- C'est pas vraiii.. Et toi tu as dit oui ? »

Devant les amis se retournent sur eux un peu, il semblerait que Castiel soit en colère… Dean leur fait un signe du menton pour leur dire d'avancer.

« Bah... Oui. T'es bien venu chez moi...

- Mais je t'ai pas invité moi !

- Okay..., soupire Dean. T'as si honte de moi ? Parce que je doute que tu aies honte de ta famille vu comment tu m'en parles !

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas du tout par rapport à ça Winchester. J'ai jamais invité personne parce que c'est mon petit monde que j'ai pas envie de mélanger avec les amis. Et encore moins toi sachant que tu es mon amant et que personne ne sait que je suis gay.

- Tu sais Castiel je sais me conduire hein. Je vais pas te plaquer contre le frigo de ta cuisine où ta mère donne à manger à Gabriel et te peloter., fait Dean très sérieux.

- Bah encore heureux ! Mais moi ça me stresse de te savoir chez moi. Ma mère va te foutre un lit de camp dans ma chambre, déjà qu'elle est pas grande. Et puis mes petites sœurs qui viennent me sauter sur le lit le matin…

- Je vais pas mourir si je dors vraiment dans le lit de camp... Et j'veux voir ce que ça fait d'avoir des petits qui courent partout.

- C'est pas le cirque chez moi., s'énerve Castiel.

- Les mecs, on va boire un verre au Zeste., lance Benji en se retournant vers eux. Vous venez ?

- Ouais, on vous rejoint., répond Dean avant de se retourner vers Castiel. J'ai jamais dit ça okay ? T'as qu'à dire à ta mère que tu veux pas de moi et c'est bon ça s'arrête là.

- Elle voudra jamais que tu refuses l'invitation. Avec ce que tu as fait pour Philippine ça suffit à lui donner envie de t'inviter et te faire de la tarte au citron meringuée. Alors okay, tu viens mais tu te tiens bien. Tu… J'ai pas de leçon à te donner après tout. » soupire Castiel en rejoignant les autres.

Dean ne montre rien pour une fois. Aucune émotion. Pas un sourire envers Castiel, il a trop peur de se prendre une claque. Il va s'asseoir à côté de Benjamin et bout de table. Il reste une place en face de lui cependant. Castiel s'y installe et soupire doucement. Il a envie de se calmer, mais ce qu'a fait sa mère dans son dos il n'aime pas. D'un autre côté avoir Dean chez lui… Non ça va être trop étrange. Vraiment.

« Alors jeunes gens vous allez prendre quoi ?, demande le serveur en s'approchant.

Benjamin regarde Thibault, pour eux ça sera bière. Dean se joint à eux. Lauren reste sur un de leur smoothies. Dean interroge Castiel du regard.

- Un thé s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien. »

Le serveur repart et Castiel jette un coup d'œil à son portable. Un message d'Arthur qui lui dit qu'il a hâte que Philippine revienne avec tout ce qu'il a entendu qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital.

Dean profite d'avoir Benjamin à côté de lui pour lui demander ce que ça a donné avec Céline. Il sait qu'ils ont passé le week-end ensemble à essayer de se retrouver mais...

« Ça n'a pas marché., fait-il triste.

- Ha je suis désolé... Tu le... Tu le prends comment ?

- Faut passer à autre chose je suppose. »

Lauren et Thibault l'écoutent aussi du coup et lui font part de leurs regrets. Castiel n'ose rien dire. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'ailleurs, il ne connaît Benjamin que parce qu'il l'a vu chez Dean et les autres… Vaguement de vue… Enfin il croit. En plus il a vraiment l'impression d'être très mal vu des autres.

Dean essaye de jouer celui qui fait la relation entre ses deux mondes. Mais c'est difficile lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'a rejeté il y a un quart d'heure. Il tente pourtant de faire un effort en ramenant doucement la conversation vers l'hôpital. Sujet commun à tous.

Lauren remonte ses lunettes carrées noir es de sur son nez et relève ses cheveux bruns. Penchée sur ses avants bras, elle écoute ce qui se dit puis comme elle aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur Castiel, elle fait :

« Et toi alors ? C'est quoi ton prochain stage ?

- Je vais en hématologie !, sourit Castiel.

- Ouah ! Super bien ça comme stage !, s'exclame Benjamin. T'en as de la chance ! D'abord la pédiatrie, puis ça !

- Ouais mais la pédiatrie c'est pas top niveau enseignement… Je serais bien allé en gériatrie, ça brasse plus de pathologies, mais j'attends d'être en D4 pour le faire, on me laissera plus faire des trucs. Des ponctions et tout…

- En gériatrie ? fait Dean surpris. Comme t'es assez speed, je te voyais plutôt en cardio ou en trauma..., confie Dean.

- Oui mais en cardio on te laisse rien faire, tu passes ton temps à faire la bonniche ou la plante verte. C'est trop poussé pour laisser des petits D2 toucher un patient. J'ai fait trois mois en cardio, j'ai pas fait grand chose mis à part remplir des dossiers. La gériatrie y'a toutes les pathologie, psychiatrique, cardiologie, oncologique, nephro…

- Oui je vois ! fait Lauren. Moi je vais devoir aller en… Gastro-entérologie je crois. C'est pas ce que j'avais demandé mais bon… J'ai été mal classée aux partiels., avoue-t-elle.

- Ha bah ça c'est fatal hun… Hélas. Finalement ça favorise encore et toujours les meilleurs dans les meilleurs stages… Même si je suis mal placé pour le dire.

- Oh oui…, souffle Dean dans un sourire, le provoquant légèrement.

- Ouais enfin c'est pas en neurologie en s'occupant des épileptiques et des Alzheimer que tu vas avancer… » balance Castiel sans le regarder.

Benjamin et Thibault se regardent, plutôt gêné. Mais il se passe quoi entre les deux là ?

« Pardon ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

Lauren les regard de biais. Putain elle comprend vraiment pas ce que Dean trouve à Castiel sur ce coup là, encore plus que d'habitude.

- La neuro en D2 c'est pas top. Vaut mieux aller aux urgences., fait Castiel.

- Mmmh. Ça va ce soir monsieur j'ai tout vu tout connu ? demande dans un Dean dans un élan de courage.

- Dis-moi le contraire peut-être Winchester ? T'as fait quoi mis à part faire MMS sur des déments, t'occuper de petits vieux qui te hurlaient dessus, et quelques urgences où t'as fait la plante verte après avoir posés des électrodes ? demande Castiel.

- Tu te crois plus puissant avec tes pansements Mickey ? »

Ils sont interrompus par le serveur, qui dépose gaiement leurs boissons sur leur table. Les trois autres amis ont envie de fuir en courant. Ce genre de situation est tout sauf facile. Surtout sur un sujet aussi bateau. Ils ont l'impression d'être dans une cour de récré...

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire Winchester. J'ai même dit que j'en pouvais plus et que mon stage était inutile.

- Mais tu cherches quoi Castiel ?

- Je cherche rien, c'est toi qui as mal pris le fait que je te dise que ton stage servait pas franchement à notre niveau.

- Bon on va peut-être arrêter là..., interrompt Lauren, voyant que les mecs ne disent rien. On est que des pauvres externes qui sont bons à rien hein ? tente-t-elle de rire.

- Ouais exactement ! fait son timide de copain. On passe à autre chose ? »

Castiel hausse les épaules et les laisse faire. Il retire le sachet de thé de l'eau déjà trop infusée, et le pose dans la soucoupe. Dean évite soigneusement son regard, blessé. Dans son orgueil. Se faire prendre de haut comme ça, devant ses amis, il n'a pas apprécié. Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Soupirant, il dessine du bout des doigts des arabesques sur son verre. Il laisse parler ses amis, ajoute un mot ou deux de temps en temps. La colère l'a pris à la gorge. Castiel de son côté soupire et s'ennuie. Il s'en veut d'être réactif comme ça, mais Dean aussi... Il l'agace. Et il n'aime pas être tout seul. Bref.

Sans rien dire il va dessiner sur le verre de Dean, à l'arrière. Ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne comprend pas. Il l'interroge du regard puis se ravise. Non, il ne veut pas lui donner l'occasion, Castiel doit venir le chercher cette fois. De toute façon, ils se lèvent tous. Lauren et Thibault doivent se trouver des déguisements pour le bal costumé organisé par la fac dans trois semaines.

« Ha bon ? Il y a une soirée costumée ?, demande Castiel d'un coup.

- Oui, je l'ai montée au BDE., fait Lauren toute fière. Tu peux encore t'inscrire si tu as envie...

- Oh bah bête ! Ça change des soirées de beuveries... ! sourit Castiel.

- Oui enfin y'en a qui ne se gêneront pas ! rit Benjamin.

- Tu en fais partie ? demande Dean, marchant tranquillement. Maintenant que t'es plus avec Céline qui te surveillait !

Benjamin le regarde un peu de travers.

- Je viens mais je vais pas non plus en profiter pour devenir un sale dévergondé. »

Castiel rit un peu et en marchant à côté de son amant, il prend sa main. Dean en oublie de répondre à Benjamin. Il fait quoi Castiel là ? Un coup il le jette, là il le reprend ? Oui. Oui, comme d'habitude, c'est bien ça le pire.

Le petit brun sait qu'il fait un peu tourner Dean en bourrique, mais il sait aussi qu'il doit arrêter de le faire. C'est à sa mère qu'il doit en vouloir, pas à Dean. C'est pas sa faute. Il doit aussi arrêter d'être agressif sans raison. Alors il serre juste sa main.

Lauren le voit, et détourne les yeux immédiatement. Etrange, vraiment, vraiment très étrange cette relation. Benji pense la même chose quand il tourne la tête pour demander à Dean pourquoi il ne répond pas.

Dean s'excuse. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il le surveillera de toute façon, il n'aime pas abuser de l'alcool alors ils pourront rester ensemble !

Lauren et Thibault rentrent dans une friperie. Visiblement, étant donné que le thème de ce bal est « Le cinéma fait son cinéma », elle veut se trouver un costume digne de Audrey Hepburn, tandis que Thibault compte se réincarner en James Bond. L'anglaise interpelle Dean, qui est resté dehors avec Benjamin et son amant, elle a besoin d'un avis en fringues. Son ami arrive, traverse le magasin et à peine arrivée aux cabines, il se fait attraper par le col ! Lauren le tire à l'intérieur de la cabine et commence à l'engueuler.

« Mais il est barge ton Novak ! Tiens lui tête un peu ou fuis ! Ha mais c'est pas vrai ça Bo, tu es un... Gentleman, oui. Fais le lui comprendre, il profite de toi, j'aime pas ça et...

- Chut Lauren, calme-toi ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au bar... On en parlera... De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence à abandonner l'espoir de l'avoir comme mec..., soupire Dean. Alors qu'il profite de moi, je vais aussi profiter de ce qu'il m'offre..., fait-il, résigné.

- Mais t'as vu comment il te traite ? Et toi tu te laisses complètement faire ?

Dean rougit. Elle a raison quelque part... Passif au lit comme à la vie. C'est grave.

- Tu... D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

- Déjà tu m'attaches cette robe et ensuite tu te révoltes !

- Mais comment ?

- Tu sais pas mettre un robe ? Ou alors tu sais pas comment te révolter ? Si tu veux le faire, donne lui une gifle, une bonne gifle et après baise-le. Voilà. » fait Lauren en se retournant pour que Dean lui attache sa robe.

Dean laisse échapper un petit rire. Voilà Lauren dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'en est pas moins sous le choc et estomaqué. Ça, c'est fait.

« J'y penserais ouais... !

- Bonne nouvelle ! »

Elle le vire hors de la cabine pour sortir. Castiel voit atterrir Dean dans ses bras et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es habilleur maintenant ?

- Euuuh, ouais ça m'arrive... »

Dean est à nouveau très timide. Il a peur que Castiel ait entendu ce que Lauren lui a dit... Mais heureusement pour lui, il semblerait que non. Castiel se contente de lui donner un petit baiser.

« Tu comptes y aller à cette soirée ?

- Oui, je suis déjà inscrit.

- Et tu vas te déguiser en… ?

- Je sais pas encore..., avoue Dean. J'ai le temps.

- D'accord. Dommage que ce soit pas le thème de la musique, on t'aurait déguisé en Beatles ! » rit Castiel.

Dean craque et lui fait un petit sourire. Décidément tout est confus. À ne plus savoir que dire ou que faire. C'est fatigant d'être avec Castiel sans vraiment former un couple d'ailleurs...

Alors oui. Il le baisera peut-être bientôt avec une gifle. Ou alors lui parlera. Mais pour le moment, il prend ce que Castiel lui donne, un peu naïvement certes. Mais Dean sait, du moins il a le sentiment de savoir, qu'il peut se passer de jolies choses.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Episode 11

**Tadaaah ! Nouvel épisode! Je suis généreuse ce soir ^^**

* * *

**Episode 11.**

Castiel passe le portillon avec Dean juste derrière lui. Il est juste horriblement anxieux. Faire venir Dean ici, c'est du suicide. C'est horrible. En plus il pleut. Alors ils sont obligés de se dépêcher et courir jusqu'à la porte. Ça n'a pas l'air très grand vu de dehors, c'est une maison normande, un peu ancienne, un peu genre maison de pêcheur, Castiel n'a jamais fait très attention, il habite là depuis qu'il est né alors bon.

Dean le suit sans un mot. Ça a déjà été assez tendu dans le train mais ils ont passé une sale journée à l'hôpital. À cause de la pluie, il y a eu beaucoup d'accidents de voitures et donc beaucoup de gens perdus... Moroses, la journée et eux-mêmes le sont.

Malgré ça, Dean essaye d'apprécier ce qui l'entoure. Tout alors tout petit et plein de charme ici. Petit, mais jamais calme d'ailleurs quand Castiel ouvre la porte il se prépare à recevoir…

« Castiiieeel ! » hurle les deux petites en se levant de la table de la cuisine.

Aurore et Justine viennent de lui sauter au cou, sans lui laisser le temps de retirer son manteau trempé ou même son sac.

Dean reste en arrière mais sourit de toutes ses dents. Et bah ça dis donc pour un accueil ! C'est mieux que chez lui, avec sa mère et son thé ! En parlant de maman, il voit celle de Castiel arriver. Il lui fait alors un grand sourire et s'avance un peu, restant sur le paillasson pour ne pas tout mouiller.

« Bonjour Dean, je suis contente de te voir ! » fait-elle en venant lui faire la bise.

Castiel n'arrive pas à se dépêtrer de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, qui se pendent à son cou, du chocolat plein la bouche. Il voit d'un œil Philippine qui prend encore son goûter sagement attablée juste à côté. Dean va d'ailleurs la voir puisque c'est le seul autre membre de la famille Novak qu'il connaît.

« Hey miss tu vas bien ? »

La grande fille hoche la tête et tend les bras pour se pendre au cou de Dean. Trop mignonne ! Dean la serre bien contre lui et la laisse finir son gouter. Il ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir dire bonjour à Aurore e Justine par contre !

Mais Castiel arrive à se les arracher du cou et les force à aller dire bonjour à Dean. Aurore, la plus petite, se cache derrière Castiel, jouant la timide.

« Allez dis bonjour chaton, il va pas te manger, tu vois bien que les filles lui ont dit bonjour. »

Mais la poupée aux boucles presque rousses va se coller à sa mère maintenant. Castiel l'attrape sous les bras pour aller la forcer à dire bonjour alors qu'elle chouine. Dean se met juste devant elle et lui et lui fait un petit sourire gentil. Elle est encore plus jolie que Philippine il trouve.

« Coucou toi...

- Mmmmh...

- Fais pas le bébé Aurore ! Dis bonjour ! intervient sa mère.

- 'jour... »

Celle-ci décide que ça suffit et retourne en courant à la table du goûter.

Castiel sourit un peu et s'avance pour aller dans le salon, dans son parc, Gabriel est assis au milieu des peluches et gazouille autant qu'il peut. Il a les cheveux aussi bouclés qu'Aurore mais aussi plus foncés. Castiel va le prendre dans ses bras.

« Le petit dernier..., présente-t-il à Dean.

- Je peux le prendre ? fait timidement Dean.

- Oh bah si tu veux... »

Castiel sourit un peu, finalement il aime bien être avec Dean ici... Il lui passe son petit frère, qui lui regarde Dean avec de grands yeux. Dean sourit et le grade contre son épaule et son torse alors qu'il commence à marcher dans la salon. Les meubles en vieux bois sont couverts de cadres photos ou même de photos tout court de tous les enfants de la maison. Il repense alors à Cassandre... Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment et l'endroit pour en parler à Cas'.

Castiel repose Gabriel dans son parc et avance près de la télé où les jumeaux sont en train de travailler.

« Et voilà Stef et Arthur. Lui c'est Dean., présente-t-il.

- Salut ! fait ce dernier aux deux ados.

- Ils viennent lui faire la bise beaucoup plus facilement qu'Aurore ! Normal, ils sont plus âgés. Il regarde leurs devoirs, c'est de l'anglais.

- Ha ça je peux aider ! sourit-il.

- Fais gaffe ils vont te le donner carrément à faire ! se moque Castiel en tirant Dean par le tee-shirt.

- Héee n'importe quoi ! s'exclame Stef.

- Rends-le nous ! On y arrive pas !

- Vous êtes deux, ça devrait mieux marcher ! » gueule Castiel depuis les escaliers.

Dean rigole. Ils montent et atterrissent dans un petit hall d'où part un couloir. Les photos sont toujours affichées partout. Dean découvre même Castiel dans son bain ! À moins que ça soit Arthur ou Stef vu la ressemblance entre les frères.

« Regarde pas ça toi !, s'exclame Castiel en le tirant par la main cette fois.

- Au bout du couloir, il ouvre une porte et va poser ses affaires par terre.

- Désolé ! rit Dean. Je suppose que c'est ta chambre ?

- Bonne supposition ! » sourit Castiel.

Puis il soupire en voyant déjà que sa mère à installé le lit de camp non loin du sien. Dean va alors poser son mince sac dessus. Il en sort une boite de chocolat et une bouteille de vin rosé.

« Castiel, y'a un fleuriste près de chez toi ? demande-t-il.

Le petit brun le regarde bêtement.

- Winchester... T'es vraiment trop poli toi. C'est pas la peine les fleurs tu sais. Dejà ça...

- Non mais c'est normal tu sais Novak., sourit Dean.

- C'était une invitation de remerciement... Alors bon. Enfin... Putain ça fait bizarre de te voir ici.

Dean lui sourit et s'approche, le dominant d'une bonne tête.

- Ça t'embête tant que ça ?

- Non, ça m'embête pas... Mais je te dis, ça fait juste bizarre...

- Je sais pas, vu comment tu t'es comporté au bar après que je t'ai dit que ta mère m'avait invité...

Dean se fait un peu plus dur du regard essayant d'appliquer les conseils de Lauren.

- Je sais, j'ai été assez insupportable. Un coup ça va, et juste après je te casse devant tes amis. C'est pas très sympa... Ni facile à comprendre. Disons que j'étais encore sous le choc...

- Mouais... Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît.

- Oui. Je recommencerais pas. »

Castiel soupire et va lui enlever la bouteille et le chocolat des mains pour venir se coller contre son torse. Dean ne le reconnaît presque pas. S'excuser. Tellement peu son genre. Et encore moins faire des promesses pour se comportement futur.

Dean le garde contre lui et glisse ses mains sous son pull. À deux mains sur ses reins. Castiel gémit dans son pull et se crispe tellement qu'il en finit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ta mère sait que tu t'es fait tatouer ? demande Dean à son oreille, qu'il embrasse.

- Non ! Faut éviter ce sujet là aussi... Mmmhh...

- Et comment tu fais quand t'es en maillot ?

- En maillot ? demande Castiel bêtement.

- Bah ouais. Tu vas bien à la mer, enfin l'océan !

- Ça a pas dû m'arriver depuis que j'ai 15 ans ! rit-il. Et puis même chose pour la piscine. J'y vais jamais, j't'ai dit, j'fais pas de sport... Et ma mère nous emmène pas tous comme ça. C'est dur à organiser.

Dean dodeline de la tête.

- J'comprends. Tu me laisseras t'emmener ?

- Arrête de faire ton romantique Winchester., sourit Castiel.

- Je suis sérieux Novak.

- Justement.

- Bon. »

Dean le lâche et va s'allonger sur son lit et s'étirer.

« Tu sais que le mot sérieux ne va que pour les études avec moi.

- Vacances non plus visiblement.

- Pas franchement...

- Tant pis. On descend ?

- Okay...

- Ça va ? T'as l'air perplexe ? fait Dean depuis le lit.

- Je suis si chiant que ça ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Castiel ?

- Parce que je suis chiant, lunatique, autoritaire.

- Et moi maso selon mes amis. Et ça me va très bien.

Castiel rit un peu.

- Oui. C'est vrai ça... Faut être un peu maso pour me supporter.

- Castiel ! Tu desceeeends ! J'ai besoin de toiii ! crie sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Allez c'est reparti ! »

Castiel descend avec Dean derrière lui.

À table, chacun y met du sien. Et puisque Dean est là, il est mis à contribution !

Il faut couper la viande des petites pendant que Madame Novak va s'occuper de Gabriel qui pleure dans sa chambre, Castiel engueule Stef qui est pendu à son portable alors qu'ils sont à table, bref c'est le bazar ! Un joyeux bordel qui fait sourire Dean. Quelle animation !

« Castiel... J'peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

- Vas- y, au niveau où j'en suis., rit un peu Castiel.

- Ton père... Il est où ?

Le petit brun rigole.

- Monsieur Marc Novak travaille ! Travaille trop même… Il est ingénieur en aérospatial…

- Wahou, ça claaaaque ! siffle Dean. Je comprends pourquoi il travaille beaucoup !

- Voilà… Et Arthur s'est mis en tête de faire la même chose que lui !

- Pff… Et alors ? rétorque le concerné.

- Mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul génie dans cette maison et c'est moi ! crâne Castiel.

Ses deux frères lui balance du pain et lui éclate de rire.

- Oh Castiel tu vas pas t'y mettre encore, les petites vont faire pareil après ! » gronde Adeline Novak.

Dean doit se retenir de pouffer. Castiel grondé par sa maman, il y trouve un côté assez jouissif !

Castiel lui ne relève même pas, il continue à rire en essayant de manger. C'est sans compter sur Aurore à côté de lui qui a décidé qu'elle en voulait pas manger ses haricots. Et aussi à côté Justine et Philippine qui continuent leur histoires de poupées à coup de « on aurait dit que… ». Jamais de calme.

Ou encore de Dean à côté de lui, à qui il caresse la main sous la table. Une envie. À en rougir. Dean entrelace leurs doigts, silencieusement. Il le faisait avec Hugo, autrefois. Un autre temps oui. Puisque là le seul qu'il veut câliner, c'est Castiel. Mais il se tient. Il se tient quand son amant se lève et dandine des fesses avec Philippine. Il se tient pendant qu'ils mangent leur dessert sucré, alors qu'il aimerait goûter la meringue aux lèvres de Castiel. Il se retient quand ils ne sont plus que tous les trois, Castiel, sa mère et lui, avec une tisane une fois que tous les enfants et ados sont dans leur chambre.

C'est à ce moment là que Marc Novak décide de rentrer, après le cataclysme du dîner… Il rentre mais il n'a pas l'air ravi de rentrer si tard. Adeline se lève pour embrasser son mari, puis Castiel à son tour, puis Dean, que Castiel présente à son père. Dean ne sait pas pourquoi il est intimidé par Marc Novak. Sûrement à cause de sa mine fatiguée et inquiète. Pourtant, il ne manque pas de lancer une blague sur sa famille à Dean, qui le fait sourire. Bon, c'est un bon début déjà.

Tous les quatre discutent un peu, principalement des études de médecine, c'est ce qui les rejoints après tout… Castiel et Dean, les études. Rien d'autre. Non.

Ça dure un moment, puis Castiel décide de monter. C'est l'heure où ses parents vont manger en tête à tête, un peu au calme. Il trouve que c'est bien, d'avoir quelques moments d'intimité dans un couple. Surtout avec autant d'enfants

Arrivés dans la chambre de Castiel celui-ci lâche sans trop réaliser :

« N'empêche le seul truc qui m'emmerde en étant gay c'est que j'aurais jamais d'enfants…

- On est deux alors..., sourit Dean. Enfin trois en comptant ma mère !

- Ouais je peux mettre les miens dedans aussi… Bon. Ça suffit… Ça va me stresser cette histoire encore pour mes parents. T'avoir avec moi ici, je le redis, mais c'est stressant. Ça me rappelle à chaque minute que je sais pas si je pourrais présenter un jour la personne avec qui je compte partager ma vie…

Dean hausse les épaules et commence à se déshabiller.

- Dommage...

- Mmmh… »

Castiel ne dit rien d'autre et se déshabille aussi pour se mettre au lit. Chacun leur tour, ils passent à la salle de bains. Assis à présent sur son lit de camp, Dean fait une petite moue triste à Castiel.

« Froisse un peu le lit, défait le. Et viens. », soupire Castiel en se glissant sous sa couette.

Dean sourit et obéit. Du début à la fin. Et c'est surtout la fin de la phrase qui intéresse Dean. Venir dans le lit de Castiel, le vrai... Collé dans son dos, il le serre, une main sur son ventre. Les pulsions câlines qu'il a réfrénées plus tôt reviennent... Au plus grand désespoir de Castiel à tous les coups Pas tout à fait. Castiel sourit juste face au mur. Tant que Dean ne le voit pas, tout va bien. Dans ses bras, chez lui. Plus rien ne peut arriver. Juste dormir. Au chaud.

* * *

Castiel ouvre les yeux, réveillé par un petit bruit qui vient du couloir. C'est le genre qu'il pourrait entendre à des kilomètres.

Tout doucement il se glisse hors des bras de Dean et sort de sa chambre. Par terre, en face de sa porte il trouve Justine, toute seule en train de pleurer. Tout de suite il va la prendre dans ses bras.

« Heyy... Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit cœur ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemaar..., sanglote-t-elle doucement.

- C'est pas grave.. Il est parti maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si horrible ce rêvé ? demande Castiel, la berçant, la rassurant.

- C'était mon amoureux... Benoît. . Bah il était mooo-oort...

- Ooh mais c'était que du faux, tu le sais pourtant ma grande, il va très bien...

- Oui mais ça fait mal...

- Je sais... Je sais bien... Hélas..., soupire le petit brun.

- Moui... Dis Castiel, tu es amoureux toi ?

- Oui... Mais c'est un secret. Faut pas le dire.

- Beaucoup ?

- Oui... Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup... »

Dean est juste derrière la porte mi close. Depuis que Castiel a quitté ses bras et a fait grincé la vieille porte en bois, Dean s'est levé.

Au début, pour lui demander si ça allait mais là... Oui, ça va très bien. Dean ne l'aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles. Castiel est amoureux de lui...

Justine serre fort son frère dans ses bras, s'il la comprend alors tout va bien. Castiel la soulève et l'emporte dans ses bras pour la remettre dans son lit, dans la chambre avec Philippine à côté qui dort.

« Fais de beaux rêves cette fois... » souffle-t-il en embrassant son front.

Puis il sort, et retourne vers sa chambre. En entendant ses pas, Dean va vite et discrètement se remettre au lit, faisant mine de rien. Les yeux fermés. Castiel s'avance dans le noir vers son lit. Il essaye de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Dean. Il se rapproche autant qu'il peut de lui. Puis ferme les yeux. Bien. Dean sent le lit bouger avec son poids alors il le trouve facilement et ne résiste pas à l'embrasser sur le front. Castiel sourit et va se coller à lui. Voilà... Il peut se rendormir...

Dans le grand lit, ils se sont séparés, rejoints, enlacés, délaissés. Toujours Dean rattrapait Castiel, toujours. Et au matin, ils finissent face à face. Dean tient Castiel par les hanches et sent sa tête dans son cou ou sur son épaule exceptionnellement recouverte d'un tee-shirt.

C'est Castiel qui se réveille le premier. Pourtant il est encore tôt... Mais le creux de son ventre en a décidé autrement... Il sourit dans le tee-shirt de Dean et se frotte légèrement contre lui.

« Mmmh... »

Dean est réveillé par une agréable sensation. Il ne sait pas si c'est réel mais en tout cas, inconsciemment il s'appuie bien contre Castiel. Il n'a plus aucun scrupule à le faire d'ailleurs. Castiel passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Dean, sur son ventre... Et remonte dans son cou pour aller le picorer de baisers. Il a chaud... Dean aussi.

Il ouvre la bouche, respire un peu plus fort. Ses jambes glissent entre celles de Castiel, il les fait se caresser alors que lui, ce qu'il cherche à caresser c'est les reins de Castiel... Castiel en lâche un tout petit gémissement tremblant... Qui lui donne horriblement chaud cette fois. Ses mains remontent encore, une s'arrête sur un flanc... Tandis que l'autre s'appuie sur un pectoral, l'englobant doucement. Dean soupire à son oreille. Le sexe au réveil... Il trouve ça terriblement sensuel et tout ce que lui offre Castiel est à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait. La main le fait frémir, le gémissement vibrer...

« Cas'..., exhale-t-il.

- Hhann... »

C'est tout ce que peut répondre Castiel alors qu'il se sent bander encore plus fort. Alors il donne un léger coup de reins, et frotte contre son aine... Dean gémit à son tour et ose... Ose glisser sa petite main dans le caleçon de Castiel pour le toucher à peine à peine. Le froissement des doigts sur la peau si sensible... Castiel miaule, de plaisir, d'excitation... Il a envie de se sentir chatte entre les mains de Dean... Du bout de lèvres il lui demande de masser ses reins... Juste avec sa main libre. Dean l'embrasse... Et obéit, surtout obéit. Il récolte les gémissements intenses de Castiel à ses lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. Dean pense à ce qu'a dit Lauren. « Une bonne gifle et baise-le. ». Ils passeront sur la gifle mais devenir actif pour Dean, à cet instant, est comme une évidence. Castiel s'emballe et tremble entre ses bras, il gémit à en perdre la tête... Meurt de chaud... Terriblement...

Et surtout... Se frotte... Ne peut s'arrêter de se sentir soulagé... Dean le retourne doucement sur le dos et vient sur lui. Il l'embrasse, à pleine bouche. À son tour, il se frotte contre son aine. Leurs caresses sont si sensuelles, cachées sous la couette et surtout, par leurs vêtements de nuit qu'ils n'ont pas osés retirer. Tout se fait sans un mot, sans rien... Rien que le langage du corps. Ils n'en ont pas besoin, Castiel est intenable d'avoir Dean sur lui... Il s'agrippe à ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre à son dos... Sans trop faire attention il le griffe même au travers du tee-shirt.

« Han Cas'... Putain..., Dean l'embrasse à nouveau mais du bout des lèvres. Je... On peut... ?

- Oui... J'en peux plus moi...

- Moi non plus..., sourit Dean.

- Mmmh... Tu... Tu me prends ?

- Oui. » rougit son amant.

Castiel tremble un instant d'anticiper ce qui va arriver. Mais comme cette nuit, il entends un bruit, léger...

« Putain, bouge ! Va dans ton lit ! le jette Castiel en le repoussant.

- Hein ? »

Mais vu la force avec laquelle Castiel le repousse, Dean tombe à moitié du grand lit, il se rattrape à son lit de camp, roule dessus. Au même moment la porte de la chambre de Castiel s'ouvre et laisse rentrer trois monstres bouclés qui vont sauter sur le grand lit de leur frère. Castiel a eu le temps de se glisser sous la couette à plat ventre. Apriori ses sœurs n'en ont rien à faire que Dean soit là ou pas ! Ce dernier comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Castiel l'a viré aussi vite de son lit ! Ça lui a bien coupé son envie du coup au moins...

« Castieeeel lève-touaaa ! crie les petites en chœur.

- Noooon ! Lachez moi bande de monstres ! Ça vous dérange pas que je dorme un peu moi ?

- Noon ! » clament-elles, toutes contentes.

Bah tiens... Il va être obligé de se lever... Dean lui aussi émerge de 'son' lit. Il n'a pas droit à un accueil tonitruant comme celui de Castiel mais quand même, Philippine vient sur le lit pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Dean sourit et regarde Castiel, tout content. Castiel sourit aussi, ses sœurs se couchent sur le lit et viennent l'embrasser. Il finit par les soulever comme il peut pour les mettre dans la couette.

Les cacher. Dean se retourne dans son lit, se tenant sur son coude, la tête dans sa main. Il regarde Aurore, la plus jeune, tendre le bras vers la table de chevet de Castiel et y prendre un livre, demande à son frère de lui lire. Craquant. Castiel lui dit que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Et il se sort hors du lit, au passage lève Dean et le tire dans la salle de bain où il les enferme.

Il peut sans difficulté se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Dean le reçoit contre lui sans rien dire, ses bras acquiescent pour lui quand ils soulèvent un peu Castiel. Il sourit aux lèvres qui le dévorent avec passion...

« Mmmh.. J'aurais dû y penser, elles me font ça tous les samedi matin.. , souffle Castiel.

- C'est pas grave chaton..., fait Dean, béat.

- Arrête avec ce surnom idiooot Winchester !, rit Castiel en lui tapant là tête.

- Genre ! rit Dean, commençant à avoir l'habitude.

- Quoi genre ? C'est horriblement niais et dégoulinant de guimauve !

- Tu appelles Aurore comme ça !

- D'une c'est une fille, de deux c'est ma sœur et de trois elle a 6 ans !

- Pfff... Je peux rien contre toi... Sauf ça peut-être...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dean glisse ses mains sur ses reins, sur le tatouage…

- Han !, Castiel se tortille et s'arrache de ses bras. C'est pas du jeu !

- Siiii ! Allez Novak, admets-le, t'es fou de moi... !

Castiel éclate de rire et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

- Seulement dans tes rêves Winchester ! »

Il sort et au même moment ses petites sœurs lui sautent à nouveau dessus alors qu'elles avaient décidé de se faire une cachette sous sa couette.

Dean lui s'enferme à nouveau dans la salle de bains, pour prendre sa douche. Plus l'eau chaude coule sur sa peau, plus sa tête se vide de tout. Jusqu'à réentendre ce que disait Castiel à il-ne-sait-laquelle de ses sœurs cette nuit. Le sentiment de pouvoir continue de l'envahir, chasse les restes de timidité qu'il avait jusque là face à lui. C'est plus facile quand on sait que l'autre ne partira pas du jour au lendemain. Enfin, il n'oublie pas Hugo et le passé, il n'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand Hugo a su qu'il était accepté en médecine. Mais Castiel et lui sont tellement différents. Ça peut servir comme desservir Dean? Mais dans sin éternel optimisme, il croit en la première option.

Une fois lavé, il retourne dans la chambre de Castiel. Stef et Arthur sont là aussi maintenant. Il ne manque que Gabriel pour que la fratrie soit au complet. Ou presque... Castiel voit sa chambre envahie, son intimité envolée. C'est comme chaque matin des week-ends. Ses frères et sœurs veulent qu'il leur raconte des choses de l'hôpital, veulent être là près de lui. Ils sont bien tous ensemble, mais bon… Il préfère encore le moment où Adeline les appellent d'en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Castiel soupire de soulagement et regarde Dean.

« Ça te change de chez toi hun ?

- Oh oui ! rit ce dernier.

- T'as pas de frères et sœurs ? demande Arthur.

- Non ! C'est le calme plat les matins !

- La chaaaance ! fait Stef. Puis se ravisant : Enfin je sais pas remarque... C'est bien d'avoir Arthur et même Cas' ou les p'tites... »

Celles-ci sont cependant en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui va se mettre à côté de Castiel. Mais le grand frère décide que :

« Vous descendez tous ! Vous allez manger ! Je vais rester là moi ! je mangerais après avec Dean, non mais ! On va pas se taper une bande de monstres dès le petit dej', Dean il est pas habitué hun !

- Maiiis !

- Oh allez !

- Non, vous descendez ! » insiste Castiel en poussant ce qu'il peut.

Encore une fois, Adeline les appelle, un peu plus fort. Tous le monde se bouge enfin et laisse leur frère avec son ami. Ce dernier rigole et les regarde dévaler les escaliers à tout allure. Visiblement personne ne déroge à la règle d'Adeline Novak !

Dean ferme la porte et revient au lit, malgré qu'il ait pris sa douche.

« Tu veux pas manger avec eux ? fait-il, assez surpris

- Je profite que tu sois là. Et puis le matin ils sont insupportables. Hier soir encore ils étaient calmes, mais alors le matin…, Castiel lève les yeux au ciel.

- Hier ils étaient calmes ? fait Dean, surpris.

- Ha ouais., affirme son amant d'un air sérieux. Le matin c'est le pire. Heureusement ils ont tous des trucs à faire de leur côté. Justine joue du piano, Philippine danse avec Aurore, ouais, de la danse classique ! Les jumeaux bossent, plus le temps pour sortir avec les copains… Donc à midi c'est déjà un peu mieux. Le matin j'en profite pour m'enfermer, bosser et manger à 10 heures…

- Et tes parents, comment ils font pour gérer tout ça ? En plus avec le tout petit...

- Elle s'organise avec les voisins ou ceux qui prennent des cours en commun… Ils font du covoiturage et tout… Sinon ma mère devrait se faire greffer une paire de bras en plus. Et le samedi c'est moi qui m'occupe de Gabriel, il reste avec moi la matinée…

- Oh, trop bien ! sourit Dean. On va l'avoir avec nous alors ?

- Je sais pas si ma mère va vouloir nous déranger, mais je vais aller le chercher, la pauvre elle va pas se le garder sur les bras… Tu serais pas un peu gâteux des petits toi ?, sourit Castiel en venant le prendre contre lui.

- Non tu crois ? »

Dean sourit et lui grimpe dessus pour l'embrasser. Castiel tendre comme ça, c'est trop rare pour ne pas en profiter... Castiel ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Se laisse embrasser. Sent un peu le désir remonter dans son corps. Mais il ne faut pas, pas le temps… Et pas en pleine lumière comme ça.

Il repense à ce qu'il a dit à Justine cette nuit… Qu'il était amoureux. Oui, il l'est… Surtout quand Dean le tient contre lui comme ça. Il l'aime mais d'une façon étrange, à la sienne. La seule certitude qu'il a, qui lui fait s'avouer ça, c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas que Dean parte. C'est tout.

L'estomac de Dean vibre, résonne, en fait sourire son propriétaire.

« Je crois que je vais aller manger avec tes frères et sœurs...

- Je te laisse pas tout seul avec eux mon beau…

- T'as peur que je me fasse bouffer par eux ?

- Ouais !, rit Castiel. Mais même, je vais pas te laisser y aller seul… C'est pas poli.

- Je peux attendre si tu veux vraiment travailler maintenant, je sais que c'est important pour toi et...

- Tsss. Je bosserais après. Tant que je bosse tout va bien. C'est tout. »

Castiel se glisse hors de ses bras et se met debout. Il enfile juste un jean et un sweat informe. Rien à foutre. Dean le trouve très beau malgré tout. Lui en reste à sa tenue de danse, tout aussi confortable. Allez, ils allaient quand même pas mettre leurs armures pour affronter les monstres, non mais !

Il est presque 18 heures, Castiel est assis à côté de Justine au piano, il la regarde jouer, Gabriel sur les genoux. Elle a tenu à lui jouer son dernier morceau. C'est beau, sauf quand le petit décide de taper sur les jolies touches blanches du piano. Ça fait râler Justine, et rire Castiel.

Lui aussi s'amuse, il a de vieux restes de piano et essaye de jouer à quatre mains, mais il se trompe plus qu'il ne joue ! Il peut toujours essayer.

Tout va un peu moins bien quand Gabriel pousse le premier hurlement d'une longue série alors qu'il est dans les bras de Dean. Il s'est mis à pleurer d'u n coup alors que rien ne changeait. Dean est paniqué, ne sait pas quoi faire. Il regarde Castiel qui s'occupe à présent de régler les comptes entre Justine et Aurore, sur une poupée Barbie qui serait à l'une mais pas à l'autre. Et c'est bien sur sans compter sur Arthur qui réclame à aller à la même soirée que Stef même s'il n'a eu que 8 à son dernier devoir de maths. Le cataclysme Novak est en route et Dean Winchester est bien perdu au milieu de tout ça !

Et évidemment il faut que ça se passe quand la mère n'est pas là mais partie avec Philippine pour son cours de dessin. Castiel attrape Gabriel dans les bras de Dean qui ne réagit pas du tout (ce qui a le don de l'agacer prodigieusement). Toujours tenant le petit dans les mains il attrape aussi la Barbie des deux filles et la pose sur l'étagère, engueule Arthur en lui disant que de toute façon il n'avait qu'à bosser et que c'est juste comme ça qu'il pourra faire ce qu'il veut plus tard. En deux minutes il a congédié tout le monde dans sa chambre, et se retrouve à préparer le biberon pour son petit frère.

Dean a assisté au tout depuis un coin, n'osant plus rien faire. Dès que ce n'est pas dans son domaine, il rame. Et Castiel le lui a bien fait remarquer dans le regard noir qu'il lui a jeté en allant dans la cuisine.

Dean va le voir et s'excuse doucement.

« Tant que tu me traînes pas dans les pattes moi tu sais… » soupire Castiel.

Castiel verse le lait dans le biberon, regarde s'il n'est pas trop chaud et va s'asseoir pour le donner au petit qui miraculeusement s'arrête de hurler.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? propose Dean doucement.

- Non, non c'est bon. » fait sèchement Castiel.

Dean n'ose plus rien dire ni faire du coup. Il ferait mieux d'aller travailler mais il ne se sent pas de planter là Castiel.

Pourtant Castiel ne se gêne, lui, pas pour le faire. Il se lève dès qu'il a fini le biberon parce qu'il voit que Gabriel s'endort dans ses bras. Autant le coucher tout de suite.

Alors il monte à l'étage et dans la petite chambre d'Aurore où le berceau à été installé dans un coin. Pas facile niveau place. Dean le suit. Il remarque que Castiel est le seul à avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Enfin peut-être qu'avant il la partageait avec Cassandre, si sa théorie est bonne...

Bref, la chambre de Castiel justement, il y va. Pour bosser les cas courants en médecine thérapeutique. Adieu la neuro bientôt !

Le petit brun se prend sans prévenir un gros coup de cafard. Il déteste faire ça tout seul, il déteste ce calme après les cris. Alors il retourne dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour Dean, il va s'affaler sur son lit et se cache dans son oreiller.

Dean s'inquiète de le voir comma ça. Oui Castiel sans activité c'est... Bizarre. Il se lève donc et va s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Castiel... Ça va ?

- Mmmh.., marmonne juste l'autre depuis son oreiller.

- Tu veux me parler ?

- Non. J'ai rien à dire…

Castiel se tourne face au mur.

- C'est à cause de moi ? tente Dean.

- Non plus. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril Winchester.

- Okay. »

Dean se dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se la ferme jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au moins il bosse. Moui, c'est déjà ça...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Episode 12

**Oh mais que voilà.. C'est la suite ! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**episode 12.**

Castiel vient de faire un truc qu'en temps normal il ne fait jamais. Mais là il ne veut vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ce matin. Pas qu'on ne déboule pas dans sa chambre sans prévenir. De toute façon s'il y a un problème c'est pas bien compliqué d'ouvrir un verrou.

Voilà. Il peut alors revenir se coucher près de Dean.

Ce dernier est cependant dans son lit de camp. Lui et Castiel n'ont pas échangé un mot depuis l'après-midi, ou presque, sur des banalités au dîner. Mais Castiel ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Sans un mot, il retire son tee-shirt… Son caleçon, puis se glisse sous les draps… Il ne le lâche pas des yeux. Dean hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il attend sagement les ordres. Le petit brun le voit bien… Alors il essaye de l'attirer… En se caressant… Doucement.

« J'ai une question..

- Oui ?

La voix de Dean est étranglée, perdu par ce qu'il voit…

- Ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de me demander si j'étais actif ou passif ?

- Non., répondit sincèrement Dean. Même si je sais que tu aimes te... Te doigter...

- Lui aussi commence à avoir chaud. Pourquoi Castiel se conduit comme ça ?

- Bah voilà… À cause de tout ça je suis frustré moi maintenant… Mmh… »

Castiel bouge les hanches, parce que ça commence à devenir chaud… Dean se glisse alors enfin dans le lit de Castiel, ne sachant pas lui résister.

« On... On va finir ce qu'on a commencé ce matin alors ?

- Je crois bien… Ça te vas toi ? Que je sois passif ?, demande Castiel doucement.

Dean rougit comme il n'a pas rougi depuis longtemps.

- J'ai jamais...

- C'est vrai ?, s'étonne réellement Castiel, alors qu'il l'attire dans ses bras.

- Oui... Mais j'en ai envie avec toi...

- Je suis passif moi… Mais bon… Comme c'est souvent moi qui décide, je joue les actifs… Mais c'est pas là que je prends le plus mon pied…, murmure Castiel en l'embrassant.

- Mmmh... Alors faut... Faut que je te fasse prendre ton pied..., sourit Dean, ragaillardi.

- Il le sent, aussi chaud et brûlant que ce matin. Alors pour Dean aussi ça remonte...

- J'espère que tu vas y prendre le tien aussi babe… »

Castiel se frotte doucement et lui retire son tee-shirt. Dean sourit. Le surnom lui plaît bien. Même si c'est le nom du cochon dans le film qu'ils ont regardé avec les petits cette après-midi. Ce soir, il le sera bien, cochon. À prendre un homme. Castiel. Pas n'importe quel homme, non.

Dean caresse de ses grandes mains tout son corps... Va même jusqu'à descendre de ses reins à l'arrière de ses cuisses, du bout des doigts… Castiel ferme les yeux et se laisse faire, il sent les frissons le prendre de la tête aux pieds. Il en sourit même légèrement, sans se rendre compte. Mais ça lui donne encore plus chaud, il adore quand Dean prend des initiatives.

« Tu veux me guider Castiel ? souffle néanmoins ce dernier en allant l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu te débrouilles bien pourtant… Mais si tu veux me préparer…

Le petit brun se penche un peu pour attraper son sac, heureusement qu'il a prévu le coup avec le lubrifiant et les capotes.

- Oui je veux... Je veux tout faire Castiel. » sourit Dean.

Il lui prend le lubrifiant des mains. Mais pas pour l'utiliser, pas tout de suite. Là, il veut embrasser le cou de son amant. Il veut caresser son bas ventre. Et puis ses reins. Il veut le faire mourir pour retrouver cette sensation de domination. Dominer Castiel est comme un jeu, difficile vu la force de caractère de ce dernier. Mais depuis ce matin, il sait qu'il peut le faire. Et ça fonctionne plus que bien... Castiel doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Alors il s'accroche comme un fou au corps de son amant, ça va l'empêcher un peu de bouger, mais il ne peut faire que ça. Se laisser défaillir et mourir de chaud dans ses bras... À Lui. Dean en profite pour le câliner un peu, entre deux baisers tendres donnés à son cou ou bien au haut de son torse. Une main toujours sur ses reins, il veut le faire crever de désir.

Se frottant à lui, Dean lui fait sentir qu'il n'est pas complètement nu. Castiel calle sa bouche sous son oreille, sans vraiment faire attention. Il y souffle, y gémit... Même tout bas, même étouffés, Dean ne peut que tout entendre.

« Déshabille-toii... Hann... Plus...

- T'es vraiment magnifique excité comme ça Novak..., souffle Dean.

Castiel sourit contre sa peau.

- T'fais tout pour... M'exciter aussi...

- Je crois que j'aime bien... J'aime vraiment avoir le dessus sur toi... »

Disant cela, il retire son sous-vêtement. Peau contre peau, totalement, Dean l'enlace, le serre. Castiel s'y frotte, l'attise... Il sait faire ça aussi. La chatte en chaleur, pour exciter, et il a remarqué que Dean aimait bien ça. Et lui ça le fait miauler à son oreille. Passif... Prendre son pied en passif avec lui, enfin. Dean se rend compte à quel point Castiel est dans son élément. Il ne s'arrête plus. De gémir, de se tortiller... Dean se sent obligé de le bloquer par les poignets et l'écraser de tout son poids...

« Tu... Wahou...

Castiel en gémit fort, en meurt de chaud, il se sait trempé de sueur...

- Quoii ? Ahhann...

- Non rien..., se ravise Dean sans un sourire. Te cogne pas la tête, j'ai pas envie que ta mère débarque et nous voit...

- Ai fermé la porte à clef..., exhale Castiel rapidement.

- Oh bien... Comme ça demain matin on sera tranquille aussi... »

Dean a lâché son amant. Ses petits doigts sont occupés ailleurs. Lubrifiés, ils cherchent à préparer Castiel comme il se doit. Le cœur de Dean s'emballe, c'est une des premières fois qu'il fait ça à un autre que lui. Castiel cambre, ouvre la bouche pour gémir... Puis se ravise en allant se mordre deux doigts, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas fait ça... Alors avec les mains de Dean... Surtout quand celle qui est libre retourne se jouer des reins de Castiel... Dean utilise tout ce qu'il sait de Castiel pour se jouer de lui. L'adrénaline et l'excitation montent en lui aussi. Il ne demande qu'à ce que ça continue...

« Douceeement... Mmhann... J'vais... J'vais crier après... » s'emballe Castiel.

Dean laisse ses reins en paix ainsi que son intimité. Il pense qu'il peut venir, que Castiel est détendu, mais il préfère le lui demander, à ses lèvres... Castiel lui dit que c'est bon... Mais qu'il doit aller doucement quand même, parce que ça fait un moment... En même temps qu'il lui parle il déroule le préservatif sur son érection... Et ça le fait sourire d'ailleurs. Dean bande comme un fou alors qu'il ne l'a même pas touché... Dean s'inquiète de son sourire qu'il voit comme moqueur.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ?

- Non... Justement... T'es super excité... Et j't'ai rien fait...

- Tu dois avoir raison... Je suis une fillette..., sourit Dean.

- C'est ce que je pensais..., sourit Castiel. Allez... Viens... Montre-moi que t'en es pas une... »

Dean l'embrasse longuement, le temps que Castiel enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois qu'ils y sont, Dean ne peut plus reculer. Il n'en a pas envie de toute façon. Il avance au contraire, il avance jusqu'à se sentir en Castiel, tout au début. Patient, il attend les ordres, muets ou non, de son amant. Castiel bouge, cambre... À la bouche de Dean il halète, l'embrasse à moitié... Ça lui brûle les reins...

« Encore... Enfonce... »

Et même actif, Dean est passif sous les ordres de Castiel. Il s'enfonce en lui et découvre à nouveau la sensation de ne faire qu'un mais de l'autre côté du décor. Et c'est vraiment génial et grisant pour cette fillette de Winchester de se sentir aussi mâle. Castiel s'étouffe, s'enivre de tout ce que lui donne Dean... C'est si bon qu'il en sent des contractions le prendre, comme à l'orgasme... Dean halète, juste au dessus de lui, il découvre... Dans un coup de reins, il s'abaisse sur Castiel et va lui grignoter langoureusement la bouche.

« Faut... Faut pas gémir..., soupire-t-il, dérivant dans le plaisir.

- Non... Hann... »

Castiel le serre fort contre lui, s'empêche de gémir alors qu'il le sent commencer à prendre de l'assurance... Il pose ses pieds sur le lit, ayant du mal à se tenir... Mais Dean lui rattrape une jambe par le cheville. Il la porte au début à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avant de la poser sur son épaule. Il peut prendre Castiel profondément comme ça... Castiel hallucine, tremble et lâche même un petit cri... Dean est terrible au lit, il le cachait bien... Mais il lui trouve encore plus un pouvoir sexuel puissant... La position est tellement... Ouh... Mais là comme ça il ne peut plus embrasser Dean... Ça lui manque... Et quand Dean lit sur ses lèvres « Reviens... » il ne comprend pas bien. Inquiet alors, il murmure :

« Ça va pas ?

- Peux pas t'embrasser... Je veux... » souffle Castiel en caressant sa joue, glissant sur son torse.

Dean lui sourit... Il repose sa jambe, adore encore une fois sa cheville au passage, l'arrière du mollet, le genoux tremblant, la douceur de la cuisse. Il lui reste à honorer la bouche mutine, entrouverte, qui soupire quand Dean vient au fond de Castiel... Puis gémit. Avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres... De les caresser de sa langue. Enfin comme il peut. Il est trop tremblant. Aime le sentir en lui, parce que c'est bon de se sentir plein... De sentir que ça frotte contre son point sensible... Et c'est si bon de sentir de l'amour entre ses bras, de l'amour charnel. C'est ce que peuvent se dire Castiel comme Dean, qui se touchent, s'apprivoisent, lentement mais sûrement. Dean se dit qu'il est vraiment comblé, il communique son plaisir et sa joie à Castiel par ses légers grognements de plaisir alors qu'il va-et-vient en lui... Il ne s'arrête plus. Castiel ne s'arrête plus de gémir, il aime les coups de reins, chacun... Pas un seul ne lui donne pas de plaisir. Il est tremblant... Collé au corps de son amant, leurs ventres qui collent, les claquements de ses cuisses contre ses fesses... Castiel le tient, un bras sous le sien autour de son dos, un autre dans ses cheveux...

« J'aiime... J't'aime... Deeaan...

- Oh... »

Dean en perd son cœur, sa raison... Seul son corps résiste à la tempête qui le secoue quand Castiel prononce le je t'aime rapide. Mais il est là, comme une preuve de ce qui a été entendu la nuit d'avant. Alors Dean se donne, corps et âme à lui, jusqu'à venir enfin.

Quand Castiel le sent venir il se sent submergé par le plaisir... Il partage avec Dean... Il meurt dans ses bras en gémissant contre sa bouche, son sperme coulant entre leurs ventres. Les contractions de son intimité le secouent, lui donne des spasmes dans tout le corps. Incontrôlable, divin. Dean s'écroule délicieusement sur lui. La tête niché dans son cou, il halète comme un fou. Épuisé mais terriblement bien. Comme il ne l'a jamais été il a l'impression. Castiel est dans le même état, il caresse le dos de son amant. Trempé... Oh oui il est bien. Il rabaisse ses jambes, s'allonge comme il faut et fait sortir Dean de son corps. Mais ne s'en débarrasse pas si facilement. Il reste contre lui, le prend dans ses bras. Il est sa poupée de chiffons dans ses grands bras musclés.

« Haann... Putain j'l'ai vraiment dit... ?, souffle Castiel d'un coup.

- Oui chaton.

Dean cette fois, enroule ses doigts à temps autour de son poignet pour éviter la petite tape.

- Putain...

Castiel n'essaye même pas de bouger, de toute façon au niveau où il en est...

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne le penses pas, c'est ça ? fait Dean, mine de rien.

- Non je le retire pas... » murmure Castiel en embrassant son oreille.

Dean sourit et pour une fois, il ne dit plus rien. Il a juste une petite boule dans la gorge qui s'est installée depuis que Castiel lui a dit. Et cette boule tressaille. Il enlève enfin sa capote, se lève pour la jeter puis revient enlacer son amant. Pas un mot, un seul. Pas besoin.

« Dean… ? appelle Castiel.

- Oui Cas' ?

Dean caresse doucement sa joue du dos de sa main.

- Tu... J'ai dit ça, enfin...

- J'attends rien Cas'..., le rassure Dean.

- Non... Bon laisse tomber. »

Castiel se lève du lit d'un coup, mal au cœur, pour aller dans la salle de bain. Dean s'inquiète. Castiel refait comme cette après-midi... Cette fois il décide de ne pas se la fermer. Il enfile son caleçon (à moins que ce soit celui de Castiel) et retrouve son amant dans la pièce à côté.

« Castiel qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois être un peu con en fait il semblerait...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'sais pas... J'ai sûrement pas prévu ça...

- De quoi tu parles ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

Il va dans le dos de Castiel qui passe de l'eau sur son visage. Il glisse ses mains sur ses bras, caresse jusqu'à l'avant bras pour le calmer.

- Mais réponds alors ! Je m'en fous si tu penses pas comme moi. Finalement je me demande lequel est le plus niais et con..., s'énerve Castiel, mal.

- Castiel arrête. Si j'ai rien répondu c'est que je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je sais que les sentiments et toi ça fait quarante douze. Tu n'es pas con, ni niais. Tu es normal. Viens on retourne se coucher...

Castiel se retourne et se colle contre lui, le serre.

- Alors parle putain... Les sentiments et moi on est pas amis mais là j'sens que je vais pleurer et voudrais éviter si c'est possible...

- Viens on va se coucher., répète Dean. Y'a trop de lumière ici. »

Dean l'entraine jusqu'à la chambre en lui tenant la main. Il espère ne croiser aucun membre de la famille Novak dans le couloir... Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, c'est bon, ils sont dans la chambre, fermée par le verrou.

Une fois sous les draps, cachés, Dean s'autorise à lui dire que lui aussi, il croit bien qu'il aime. Que c'est très différent d'avec Hugo mais pas moins intense, au contraire. Castiel sourit un peu entre les mots. Il se sent soulagé d'un coup. C'est dingue d'ailleurs comme ça l'a prit, qu'un sentiment de panique l'a secoué tout entier. Tout ça à cause de... De sentiments... Pour une fois, c'est Castiel qui découvre et pas Dean. Ce dernier prend son amant dans ses bras et murmure:

« On dort ?

- Oui... On dort..., murmure Castiel.

- Demain matin tu veux travailler ou on reste un peu au pieu ?

- On verra... »

Dean va l'embrasser tout doucement, leurs lèvres sont encore rougies de tous les baisers qu'ils se sont donnés. Elles aussi ont besoin de repos. Castiel pique du nez, repu par son orgasme passif, par Dean, par les sentiments qui l'anime. Il se sent entier. Heureux.

* * *

Ce matin là, ils ne sont dérangés par personne. Au dehors, Dean entend la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer, ricoche sur le toit, coule sur les carreaux… C'est reposant il trouve. La lumière grise qui passe à travers les volets lui permet de regarder Castiel endormi et calme. Spectacle ô combien rare. Souriant, Dean va jouer avec ses mèches brunes qui ornent son visage qui aujourd'hui tient d'avantage de l'ange que du démon...

« Winchester arrête de me regarder dormir. » marmonne Castiel sans ouvrir les yeux.

Dean se retient de rire. Ce matin rien ne l'arrêtera. Il se recouche contre lui et le force à venir dans ses bras. Castiel ne dit rien, mais consent à se laisser faire. Il dort à moitié, pensant à hier, pendant sa petite crise de midinette aux hormones en folie. Hélas, il sait qu'il recommencera par moment à être comme ça, après la baise, après les gestes osés de Dean, qu'il s'impose à lui. S'il arrive à le rendre passif Dean pourra tout tirer de lui, il se connaît. Être amoureux c'est assez nouveau pour lui, mais pas autant, il en aurait vraiment pleuré hier si Dean n'avait pas répondu. Ça lui aurait fait un mal de chien…

Mais ce matin, Dean lui répond encore. Par des baisers sur son front. Par sa main égarée sur son flanc et les doigts amoureux de la peau de porcelaine. Par cette position au matin, tendre mais aussi respectueuse du sommeil de l'autre. Dean le sait, ici, c'est un monde à part. Alors il en profite. Sagement. Mais il en profite... Castiel comprend, et se sent dans le même état d'esprit. Ce monde à part c'est dans le lit, sous la couette quand il n'existe plus qu'eux deux. Qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à penser. C'est bon, d'avoir chaud par le corps de l'autre, de se sentir caressé, respecté. Que la baise n'est pas le fond de tout. Il passe sa main sur son torse nu, innocente. Juste pour le sentir, le toucher. Dean le laisse faire. Il s'enfonce lui-même un peu plus dans le lit, pensant à l'éventualité de se rendormir. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'un matin ne lui a pas paru aussi serein, aussi calme... L'hôpital, ses amis, les gardes, les cours... Tout est si loin de lui. Castiel partage aussi cette pensée. Pas non plus de petites sœurs qui empiètent sur son espace vital. Il partage le sien juste avec lui. Aime le silence. Juste entendre la pluie. Aime ne pas penser à tout le reste. Vivre l'instant présent. Il ne l'a pas fait depuis si longtemps…

Tout doucement il s'applique à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau. Dean sourit, sa peau se hérisse. Il craint ça oui. Alors il va attraper la main de Castiel et l'emprisonne de la sienne.

« T'es chatouilleux ?, chuchote Castiel, sans soulever les paupières.

- Oui... Très mmmh... »

Castiel y répond juste par un sourire amusé. Puis le perd vite quand il sent une bouffée de sommeil le prendre… Dean se sent repartir aussi. De toute façon c'est dans leur intérêt d'emmagasiner les heures de sommeil. La semaine d'un externe, c'est épuisant. Pas autant que celle d'un médecin mais pfff... Oh et puis chut.

Dodo.

* * *

Castiel retourne à pied chez lui, sous son parapluie. Il se sent cafardeux, vide. Sous la pluie et le temps gris, sale. Il vient de laisser Dean dans le train pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Il faut bien qu'il retourne chez lui quand même avant de recommencer une semaine de cours, de consultations, de gardes… La médecine revient dans la tête de Castiel. Il sait qu'il doit aller travailler. Ça ne le fait pas chier, plutôt ça le rassure, au moins il va s'occuper la tête. Si Gabriel ne l'embête pas trop.

Sa poche se met à vibrer, c'est Dean.

« Écoute _Brandt Rhapsodie_ de Benjamin Biolay, la première partie. Je t'embrasse. Merci, merci, merci. »

Castiel attend d'être chez lui. Sur Internet il chercher la chanson, l'écoute. Il aime. Parce que c'est cru, que c'est beau, que c'est sensuel. Ça lui file des frissons.

_« ''Je rêve de ton corps, _

_Je rêve de ta bouche _

_Je te veux près de moi _

_Je veux que tu me touches. _

_Je rêve de ta peau et de tes mains _

_Je ne pense qu'à toi _

_Je bosse plus je fous rien.'' »_

C'est tout ce qu'il répond, un bout de la chanson.

Dans le train, Dean sourit.

« Oui exactement :). »

« Révise. Je vais faire de même. Oublie pas de descendre du train quand même. »

Castiel va sur son lit avec ses cours, pour avoir les draps près de son nez. Pour respirer Dean. Aimer l'odeur de leurs ébats. En essayant de ne pas se déconcentrer. Exercice périlleux. Mais qu'en bon passionné de médecine, Castiel arrive à faire. Enfin, un peu moins quand Stef vient le voir pour lui demander de l'aide pour l'anglais. Si Dean avait été là... Il ne peut décemment refuser ça à son frère. Ils se voient tellement peu. Le cours d'anglais, c'est pas son fort, mais c'est déjà un peu mieux que Stef. Juste assez pour l'aider correctement. Son frère le remercie, ils ont assez bien avancé. De toute façon, il ne le rend que jeudi il a le temps d'y revenir dessus avec ses amis.

Il voit l'air morose Castiel qui tente de se concentrer sur sa médecine visiblement.

« Ça va Cas' ?

- Ouais ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah t'es pas venu nous voir depuis tout à l'heure... Je sais que tu bosses et tout mais on voudrait profiter un peu de toi...

- Non mais je voulais juste rester un peu seul, ça fait toujours bizarre de se retrouver seul après avoir eu du monde avec toi.

- Tu parles pour Dean ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Non, non comme ça. Il est sympa... Un peu timide mais cool. C'est rare que tu nous présentes tes potes !

- C'est maman qui a tenu à l'inviter. Pour le remercier de s'être occupé de Philippine à l'hosto... J'vais la soupçonner d'être amoureuse ! rit un peu Castiel.

- Elle aime trop Papa... Ma chambre est à côté de la leur... Malheureusement d'ailleurs., grimace Stef.

Arthur toque à la porte entrouverte et rentre sans attendre l'autorisation.

- Il se passe quoi ? » demande-t-il en voyant la mine dégoûtée de ses deux frères.

Castiel se sent mal d'un coup, merde, c'est pas les parents qu'ils ont du entendre... Enfin tant qu'ils le croient.

« Stef me raconte de quoi me faire vomir., rit-il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ce qu'on a entendu hier soir..., répond Stéphane.

- Haaaa. Moui effectivement. On peut passer à autre chose ? » rit Arthur doucement.

Castiel ne rit qu'à moitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de s'envoyer en l'air comme un dingue avec Dean ici ?

Cette fois, c'est la petite Aurore qui rentre dans la chambre de Castiel. Sans frapper, elle fonce directement sur le lit pour réclamer un câlin à son grand frère. Et râler. Évidemment.

« Justine et Philippine, elles veulent pas que... Que je joue avec eeeelles !

- Heyyy ! Mais c'est pas grave chaton ! Les filles sont grandes c'est normal, elle jouent à des jeux de grandes !

- Mais... Mais moi je m'ennuiiiie !

La petite râleuse est de retour ! se moque Arthur.

- Ha mais c'est la petite dernière hun ! sourit Castiel en la gardant contre lui.

- C'est pas vraiii., chouine Aurore.

- Tsss, te plains pas mistinguette va, t'es pourrie gâtée ! rit Stef.

On tape encore à la porte cette fois c'est Philippine et Justine. Elles viennent s'excuser auprès d'Aurore.

- Et voilà je me retrouve encore avec tout le monde dans ma chambre ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! On peut jamais être tranquille pour réviser !

- Naaan ! » fait Aurore en venant se coller à lui.

Le portable de Castiel sonne sur le lit. C'est Dean encore.

« Chaton, ma mère remercie la tienne, elle a mangé le reste de tarte au citron qu'elle m'a donné... Moi j'te remercie pour tout, encore. Embrasse tes frangins et tes sœurettes. Eux aussi ils me manquent. Mais moins que toi. »

Castiel sourit et a envie de lui claquer la tête. Cependant il dit quand même à toute la fratrie qu'ils manquent à Dean. Ils répondent que eux aussi.

« Tu leurs manques aussi. Mais pas autant qu'à moi. Sale con arrête de m'appeler chaton. Est-ce que j'ai une tête de chaton ? »

« Non mais je me vois mal t'appeler diablotin :D. »

« Tsss... Heureusement que t'es pas à côté de moi ! »

Castiel soupire, tous restent là dans sa chambre à jouer, parler, se taquiner. Il se lève de son lit et va prendre Gabriel dans ses bras. Besoin de douceur.

Leur mère rentre dans la chambre et sourit.

« Vous avez pas envie de laisser votre frère tranquille ?

- Non ! J'veux pas qu'il reparte..., chouine Aurore.

- À l'hôpital ils sont méchants avec lui., fait Philippine.

- Ha bon ? rit Castiel.

- Oui ! Tu te fais donner des ordres par tout le monde !

- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Ce sont mes profs !

Il serre le bébé endormi contre lui.

- Ouais mais quand même. Moi j'aimerais pas qu'on me dise 'va là, fais-ci, fais ça...'.

- Tu feras pas médecine alors ! rit Adeline Novak.

- Ha non alors ! Je veux être peintre moi ! »

Castiel éclate de rire. Chacun ses rêves ! Sa mère vient près de lui et caresse la tête de son plus jeune fils. Castiel sourit et lui passe le bébé.

« Toi je sens que plus tard tu m'en feras plein des comme lui., fait-elle doucement.

Le petit brun rigole nerveusement.

- Ouais…

- Non ?

- Mais si !

- Vu comme tu t'en occupes, et comme tu t'es occupé d'Aurore quand elle était toute petite…

- J'sais bien…

- Manque plus que la jolie docteur qui t'en donnera plein !

- Maman…, soupire Castiel en se grattant la tête.

- Je sais. Pas pendant tes études ! Si tous les gamins pouvaient être comme toi ! sourit-elle en repartant.

Justine regarde son frère avec de grands yeux.

- Mais tu m'as dit que t'étais amoureux ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Adeline se retourne alors vers son grand fils qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans arriver à le contrôler.

« Mais non !, tente-t-il de réfuter vainement.

- Mais si ! s'exclame la petite. Tu as dit que tu étais très, très, très amoureux !

Tous regardent Castiel qui aimerait bien s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi il a été dire ça à une petite fille qui répète tout ce qu'elle entend ?

- Maman je peux te parler ?, lâche t-il.

- Euh oui, oui... Les enfants dehors, laissez-moi avec Cas' !

- Nooon on veut savoiiir !

- Plus tard, allez oust ! »

À grands renforts de bras, elle déloge sa petite famille. Ne restent qu'elle, Castiel et Gabriel...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-elle voyant le malaise de Castiel qui s'est assis à son bureau.

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas aveuglément à tout ce qui est dans une messe ?, demande-t-il d'un coup.

Adeline s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce type de question...

- Euh et bien... J'ai été éduquée comme ça et je vous ai éduqué avec ce qu'on dit dans la Bible et donc à la messe... Pourquoi mon chéri ?

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais… Laisse tomber, je me pose trop de questions., soupire Castiel.

- Tu veux me parler de celle de qui tu es amoureux ? tente sa mère. Elle est pas catholique c'est ça ?

- Oublie cette histoire. Je suis pas amoureux, j'ai dit ça à Justine parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

- Ha bon... Tant pis., sourit sa mère. Je te laisse travailler. J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter si tu veux mon chéri...

- Merci… J'viendrai plus tard.

- D'accord. »

Elle sort de la chambre et Castiel attrape son portable.

« J'ai failli dire à ma mère pour toi. Pas une bonne idée en fait. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin tu me diras j'ai pas envie de le dire à ma mère non plus... »

« Ma sœur m'a à moitié cafté. J'ai tâté le terrain et ça sent le pourri. Elle pense que je cache une copine. »

« Dans deux semaines dis que ça a pas marché, la médecine te prend trop de temps. Je suis sur qu'elle le croira ! »

« Ouais pas con. Au moins elle me lâchera et arrêtera de se prendre la tête. Je la connais, elle doit déjà se poser 150 questions. Et tu sais quoi ? Stef et Arthur nous ont entendus. »

« Quoi ?! Mais on a été discrets il me semble... (enfin j'étais tellement bien tu me diras que bon...) »

« Tsss il semblerait que non, j'ai encore fait la chatte en chaleur… Mais ils croient que se sont les parents… »

« Tant mieux. Novak, va réviser, tu vas me gueuler dessus sinon demain, je tiens pas à subir tes foudres.

(Tu es beau quand tu es odieux). »

« J'te déteste. »

Castiel répond ça en dernier. Puis retourne travailler. Oui, ça va le rassurer. Il peut au moins compter sur Dean. C'est mieux.

* * *

A suivre..


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

« Winchester, magne-toi le fion ! Les résultats vont pas arriver tout seul ! »

Dean court alors vers le labo. Ce nouveau stage c'est... Assez horrible pour ne pas dire terrifiant. Non pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas, au contraire. Plus calme qu'en neurologie, il peut s'attarder sur les cas. Et il peut faire plus de choses comme il y a beaucoup d'analyses. Pas à toucher à un patient, oui, un pauvre externe inexpérimenté ça peut être dangereux hein. Enfin à la rigueur ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange le plus.

L'objet de son mécontentement porte le nom sympathique d'Éric Hugues. Il s'agit de son interne de service qui s'emploie, avec énormément d'implication, à lui pourrir la vie, tout simplement. Même pas une semaine que le stage a commencé et pour Dean, c'est déjà l'enfer.

Les autres externes, Marie et Julien qui sont avec lui, eux, n'ont pas le droit à un traitement de faveur aussi particulier. Grand bien leur fasse, tout est réservé à Winchester. Qui court encore et encore, sous la menace du bipper dans sa poche. Et malgré ses grandes jambes (ou à cause de la mauvaise foie d'Éric), il ne va pas assez vite et est assigné à remplir les dossiers. Toute la journée.

La vie d'étudiant en médecine est faite de gloire. Mais d'avantage encore de désillusions.

Castiel lui n'arrive plus à sortir avant 14 heures et en loupe des débuts de cours régulièrement. Il est surchargé de boulot, de trucs à apprendre… Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'il ferait autant de choses. Là il a été mis en onco-hématologie, pas forcement évident… Il va falloir qu'il revoit aussi un peu de soutien psychologique… Parce que là les leucémies chroniques, ou aigues… Les greffes… Il en voit tout le temps.

Il a même fait sa première garde et a pu voir l'ampleur du boulot à faire ici. Les lymphomes, les thromboses, les hémophiles… Et tout ceux qui sont en aplasie médullaire. Sa nuit il n'a même pas pu dormir tellement ça l'a rendu dingue de voir tout ce boulot, ces gens, et a révisé dans sa chambre de garde. Le lendemain il a dormi toute la journée.

Horrible. Trop de choses à réviser, trop de travail, de responsabilités… Trop pour lui peut-être, à côté du peu qu'on lui donnait en pédiatrie dans la gravité des cas.

Bref. Ses nuits sont courtes, et son cerveau se liquéfie. Et il n'a pas vu Dean. Ni ses amis, D'ailleurs il s'est fait sérieusement remonter les bretelles par ses amis qui ne l'ont pas vu depuis longtemps et à qui il ne donne pas de nouvelles. Et merde…

Dean a loupé une tapée de ses cours de rock. Mais ce soir, il y va. Il fait même les deux niveaux, débutant pour s'échauffer et avancé. Il retrouve ses partenaires, elles sont contentes d'enfin le retrouver. S'il n'était pas gay, il serait fier d'avoir un tel harem autour de lui ! Mais là, il est juste flatté. Elles l'invitent à venir avec elles boire un verre. La plupart sont en pharma alors elles n'ont pas autant de boulot que Dean qui lui compte retourner à son SIDA... Pas la joie mais bon. Au moins, il est détendu et a la tête vide.

Quand il sort du gymnase, Lauren l'appelle. Elle lui rappelle qu'il faut a-bso-lu-ment qu'il se trouve un costume, le bal est vendredi soir, dans cinq, cinq petits jours ! crie-t-elle à son oreille. Il n'oublie pas, il s'en occupera demain ou improvisera. Comme d'habitude.

Castiel a entendu la même chose. Rose veut qu'il vienne au bal, et la même chose elle veut absooooolument. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se mettre sur le dos ?

Son dernier recourt ?

Frapper à la porte de Winchester.

Qui n'espère plus sa visite. Mais quand il le voit enfin, il l'attire par les hanches à rentrer chez lui. Et l'embrasse. Sensuellement, plein de désir et de tendresse. Pour rattraper le temps. Et Castiel n'a pas son mot à dire.

Castiel ne cherche pas d'ailleurs à le repousser, ni à en placer une. Il s'accroche à son corps et profite de ce moment où il sent enfin la pression redescendre… Dieu que c'est bon de ressentir tout ça… De l'amour. Alors que toute la journée il est dans le pessimisme le plus total.

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller toi., souffle-t-il à sa bouche.

- Mouais, sales journées à l'hosto..., répond à peine Dean, caressant avec son nez celui de Castiel.

- Tu me raconteras ? J'te prends pour l'aprem, Rose et Lou veulent m'emmener faire les boutiques pour la soirée costumée… Elles me force à y aller. Et j'ai pas de costume et je veux pas voir des lesbiennes se rouler des pelles toute la journée sous mon nez.

Dean rigole à ses lèvres.

- T'en fais pas... Je suis content que tu veuilles de moi pour une après-midi entière...

- Rêve pas, c'est pas parce que je voulais te voir, c'est juste que les lesbiennes ça me donne la gerbe.

- Ouais c'est ça, bien sûr... »

Dean le lâche. Il va prendre ses affaires, enfile sa veste en cuir. Les premiers de jours de mars l'ont enfin autorisé à se débarrasser ponctuellement de son manteau noir. Castiel lorgne d'ailleurs largement sur sa veste et le trouve particulièrement sexy là dedans.

« T'as moins l'air d'une fillette avec ça tiens…, commente t-il en sortant de l'appart.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment je suppose., sourit dean. Merci.

- C'est ça. Bon on doit retrouver les deux gouines dans Rouen. J'ai l'impression de refaire la même journée que quand c'était avec tes amis.

- J'espère que ça se passera mieux ! rit Dean.

- Ouais dans tes rêves ! »

Enfin… Un quart d'heure plus tard ils se retrouvent dans Rouen à retrouver Lou et Rose. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'attrape par le col et le serre contre elle.

« T'es pas encore mort d'épuisement ! Dieu merci !

- Non pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder t'en fais pas ! Je devrais y passer d'ici deux ou trois semaines. »

Dean fronce les sourcils et restent en retrait. Il n'ose pas trop aller vers les deux filles, sa timidité revient au galop. Et en plus il s'inquiète fortement pour Castiel. Mort d'épuisement ? Oui ça explique pourquoi il n'a pas eu de nouvelles mais quand même... Bref. Il ne faut pas faire le malpoli alors il va claquer deux bises à Lou et Rose. Ces dernières l'ont déjà vu une ou deux fois mais néanmoins, elles lui demandent de faire un tour sur lui-même… Lentement... Avant de s'exclamer de concert !

« Il a un cul plat !

- Son cul est parfait ! rétorque Castiel outré. Franchement tu as pas du bien regarder.

Dean est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Entre ça et le 'ma salope' qu'a lancé Rose à Castiel en le voyant, il les sent bien désinhibées !

-Oohh il est mignon en plus il est tout rouge ! sourit Lou.

- Arrêtez de l'emmerder. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit !

- Non mais c'est bon ça va passer..., rit Dean. Et mon cul de toute façon, c'est pas vous qui allez le regarder hein ?

Ça a le don de tirer à Rose un énorme sourire.

- Exactement ! Allez en route on a des costumes a trouver. »

Dean suit la petite troupe, un peu en arrière. Il regarde Castiel qui se dandine en marchant avec ses copines. Il est beau, il lui a manqué. Il en passe son bras autour de sa taille. Et ouais. Castiel en sourit puis à son tour passe sa main dans son dos... Enfin dos... La main va surtout se glisser dans une poche arrière. Là sur sa fesse plate. Non mais. Parfaites ses fesses. Dean lui sourit.

Rose et Lou se retournent et se moquent gentiment.

« Non seulement il nous l'amène mais en plus il se pelotent ! T'as vu ? fait Rose.

- Je l'ai amené parce que vous allez vous peloter, et que je vais me sentir un peu seul si tu vas lui brouter le gazon dans la cabine d'essayage !

Lou éclate de rire et se rapproche de sa copine.

- C'est qu'il me donne de bonnes idées en plus ! »

Dean rougit de plus belle. Et il n'a pas fini. Il trouvait déjà Castiel libéré sur la chose mais elles alors... ! Pire encore.

Ils rentrent dans la boutique Center Fête et vont directement au fond à la location des costumes. Il y en a une centaine peut-être plus ! Tout est regroupé dans de grand classeurs à la couverture zèbre ou léopard, par thème. Eux c'est le cinéma.

« Bon tu veux quoi toi Winchester ? demande Castiel feuilletant le classeur homme.

- Aucune idée... Tu me vois en quoi toi ?

- J'en sais rien moi... Déjà que je sais pas quoi me foutre sur le cul...

- Viens sans rien ! sourit Dean en venant culbuter sa hanche de la sienne.

- Putain arrête j'ai super mal au dos..., rale Castiel.

- C'est vrai ? Désolé... Viens chez moi après. Il parait que je masse bien. » sourit-il.

Castiel soupire et va voir du côté de Rose qui se marre toute seule en les entendant se pouiller. Elle le taquine un peu, enfin elle est surtout surprise du regard attendri de Dean à l'égard de Castiel. Ce n'est pas habituel. D'ailleurs Lou va voir Dean et lui tourne autour, le scrute et lâche…

« Tu ressembles à Jack Sparrow avec ta barbe !

- Ha ouais tu trouves ?

- Ouaiiis trop !

Castiel éclate de rire.

- Une bouteille de rhum à la main et c'est bon hun !

- J'avoue que ça pourrait le faire...

- Tu crois qu'ils ont des faux perroquets ? demande Dean.

Castiel cette fois rit mais se fout de sa gueule.

- Bien sûr. Tu vas te le foutre dans le cul ?

- Cas', sois gentil ! rit Lou.

- En plus t'as rien à dire t'as pas de déguisement.

- J'vais y aller en homme invisible.

- Mais bien sûr ! se moque Dean à son tour. C'est facile hein... Non tu devrais jouer sur ton côté médecin bourreau de travail... Ou au contraire ton côté dieu du sexe., ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est super original putain, une soirée d'étudiants en médecine et je me déguise en... Oh ! En médecin !

- Bon... Moi je vais essayer mon déguisement de Jack Sparrow. »

Dean attrape le déguisement que le vendeur lui tend et se dirige vers la cabine. Rose va près de Castiel est c'est à elle de lui donner une claque sur la tête.

« Putain t'es aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison !

- Mais quoi ?!

- Mais tu l'écoutes quand il parle ? Qu'il te dit que t'es un Dieu du sexe ?! Tu le vois qu'il tient à toi oui ou merde ?

- Mais je le sais ça ! J'suis pas obligé d'être niais et mielleux avec lui !

- Euuuh la gentillesse tu connais ? »

Elle s'apprête à lui taper sur la tête mais Lou sort de la cabine, elle a aidé Bo à s'habiller. Il sort avec elle et s'admire dans le miroir tandis qu'elle lui fixe un chapeau sur la tête. Castiel rit un peu, c'est trop bizarre de voir Dean comme ça, c'est vraiment nerveux le rire.

« Quoi tu aimes pas mon Jack ? s'exclame Lou.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal là… Dean je le préfère en jean tu vois… Ou a poils !

Ce dernier pouffe et rougit.

- Tu m'aides pas là...

- J'sais bien… Mais j'aime pas le pirate ! Désolé., rit Castiel.

- Tu tues mon boulot là Cas', ça craint ! s'exclame Lou, vexée.

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Dean hun… Moi en tout cas j'me mettrai pas un chapeau sur la tête !

- Bon non alors… Enfin, c'est quand même ultra chargé…

- Désolé Lou !

- Pfff t'assumes pas aussi, je peux rien faire pour ton cas moi !

Dean je le vois déjà mieux en Indiana Jones. C'est moins chargé. Mais pas le chapeau hun. Le fouet obligatoire ! sourit Castiel de toutes ses dents.

- C'est toi que je vais fouetter ! lance Dean. Bon, Lou tu veux bien que j'abandonne ton idée ?

- Je fais pas le poids face à ton amant ! Va pour Indiana Jones ! »

Castiel a un petit sourire de victoire. Il va faire essayer le costume à Dean. Et là c'est franchement beaucoup mieux. La chemise blanche froissée ouverte sur son torse musclé, alors ça il est totalement pour le Castiel ! D'ailleurs en attendant celui-ci n'a toujours pas d'idée pour son costume.

« Dracula ?

- Si tu me laisses t'embrasser avant pour te faire les lèvres bien rouges, d'accord..., souffle Indiana.

- J'aurais le droit de te mordre le cou ? demande innocemment Castiel en glissant ses doigts sur son torse.

- Avec plaisir... Va essayer ton costume... »

Dean le pousse hors de la cabine et montre son propre costume aux filles.

« Sexy ! lance Lou.

- Ouais là ça me plaît !

- Moi aussi ! » fait Castiel en récupérant son costume.

Pendant que Dean s'exhibe devant les filles qui commencent elles à se trouver des idées de costumes (bah ouais Calamity Jane et puis Princesse Leïa c'est pas mal ça non ?), Castiel se change, chemise à jabots, pantalon noir, et une cape noire. Pas très recherché, mais pourquoi pas.

Il ressort et se sent un peu ridicule. Mais Dean lui assure que ça lui va très bien. Surtout avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux noir de jais. Il vient toucher son torse, remet les jabots en place... Passe ses doigts sous la cape. Non vraiment...

« T'es très beau comme ça., souffle Dean dans un sourire.

Castiel en a son petit cœur qui bat plus vite. Puis va l'embrasser.

- Merci…

- Bon c'est bon, on a tout ? fait Rose.

- Bah ouais tu vois ils ont pas été pénibles ces mecs.

- Merci ! rougit Dean. Lauren va m'en vouloir s'avoir choisi mon costume sans elle...

- Ça aurait pas été pire que si tu y avais été sans moi !, note Castiel en retournant se changer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est possessif.., soupire Rose.

Dean profite que Castiel soit dans la cabine pour demander doucement à Rose :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Comme ça comment ? Possessif ?

- Ouais.

- Grave. Enfin, surtout avec ses mecs… Enfin même pas… Enzo c'était pas comme ça. Il est jamais sorti avec nous par exemple. Toi il te traîne partout j'ai l'impression…

- Tu parles... J'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant... Dix jours... Je sais qu'il bosse comme un dingue, moi aussi mais bon...

- Tsss… Castiel tu sais que tout passe avant ses sentiments, enfin, ses études. Je l'ai pas vu non plus depuis dix jours hun… Son stage lui prend trop de temps, il sort à 14 heures tous les jours, ils lui filent des patients assez difficiles, l'ont casé en oncologie… Il avait pas révisé ça, ça le rend dingue… Enfin tu le connais quoi…

- Mouais… Tu vois, ça me fait bizarre j'ai passé un week-end chez lui et c'était vraiment, vraiment différent… Bref.

- Ha oui c'est vrai t'es allé chez lui… Y'a que moi qui suis allée chez lui dans ses amis… Et surtout ses mecs. Il en a pas eu beaucoup… Mais il cache tellement de choses… Enfin bon… Différent ? À ce point là ?

- Ouais. Enfin il...

- Winchester viens là j'ai besoin de toi ! crie Castiel depuis la cabine.

- Il te racontera. » sourit Dean en s'éclipsant.

Il retrouve Castiel torse nu et en caleçon dans la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai le temps et on est là... Masse-moi.

- Non Cas', tu prends le temps et tu viens chez moi., fait Dean, sérieux.

- Juste un peu… » souffle Castiel en s'appuyant face au mur et lui présentant son dos tatoué.

Castiel lui fait pitié. Malgré ça, tout ce que le petit brun récolte, c'est un câlin dans son dos et ces quelques mots soufflés à son oreille.

« Tu te prends une demi heure.

- Je perds déjà mon temps en étant ici pour un foutu costume… J'aurais pas le de venir Dean. Du moins ni aujourd'hui ni cette semaine.

- Je te demande une demi heure Cas', s'il te plaît.

- Winchester… T'es chiant…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Novak. Allez bouge... Faut que les filles se dézappent aussi.

- Ouais. »

Castiel ne dit rien et se rhabille rapidement. Lou et Rose aussi vont rentrer. Elles ont visiblement hâte d'être toutes les deux... À moins qu'elles ne tentent quelque chose en public, les connaissant ce n'est pas impossible !

Ils ressortent tous les quatre du magasin, leur bon de location à la main. Rapidement leur chemin se séparent. Castiel et Dean rentrent à la cité U tandis que les filles vont faire les magasins.

Ou presque.

Castiel reste tout seul dans sa chambre à se battre avec ses cours. C'est quand même moins facile et il peut moins faire le malin avec tout ça. Il ne l'avait pas déjà vu l'année d'avant.. Sa première paye de garde (40 € wouhou) lui a permit de s'acheter un livre d'hématologie. Il n'en peut plus. C'est lui qui va finir anémié et fatigué à force de bosser.

Dean est plus cool dans sa chambre. Benji est passé dans sa chambre pour boire une bière et se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Il a finalement réussi à aller en cardio et ça lui plaît vraiment à fond ! Il a rencontré de chouettes gens avec qui il s'entend bien et même une autre externe... Enfin il n'oublie pas Céline mais bon... Il est étudiant et il veut en profiter !

Dean le comprend, lui aussi profite avec Castiel même si Benjamin voit toujours cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Comme quoi, ça se passe mieux avec les amis de Cas' qu'avec les siens.

Bref, pour le moment il est au téléphone avec sa mère qui le guide pour une recette de tarte facile à faire. Ils se marrent bien parce que Dean doit faire avec les moyens du bord et ceux-ci sont peu nombreux !

Quand il raccroche, il envoie un texto à son amant. Il veut lui faire son massage mais Castiel refuse de se séparer de son boulot. Il va donc falloir employer toutes les ruses qu'il connaît...

_« Chez moi. Une tarte de ma maman (ou presque), Biolay, mon lit, un massage. Et moi :). »_

_« Tu lâches pas facilement le morceau Winchester… »_

Castiel lui répond, mais il a très envie d'y aller. Il commence à broyer du noir et les cours ne lui vident plus la tête.

_« Pas quand j'en ai très envie. T'as pas l'air bien et moi non plus alors bon. »_

Castiel fronce les sourcils en regardant son portable. Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir qu'il ne va pas très bien ?

_« J'arrive. »_

Dean sourit comme un fou et laisse sa porte entrebâillée. Il termine de mettre la table. Dans un coin de chez lui, il a deux bouteilles de vin blanc...

Le petit brun arrive quelques minutes plus tard, dans un vieux jogging moche un sweat informe, lunettes sur le nez. Pas le courage de se changer, et pas envie de se regarder dans un miroir. Il rentre chez Dean sans faire de bruit ni rien dire. Dean se retourne quand il entend les pas et lui fait un petit sourire. C'est un peu la joie de le voir, une deuxième fois dans la journée, la joie au mi lieu de ses journées pourries.

Il va le voir et l'embrasse rapidement sur le front. Castiel l'empêche de s'éloigner et l'attrape par la taille pour le garder contre lui. Les manches de son sweat trop longues cachant ses mains.

« Ça va vraiment pas toi..., souffle Dean en le serrant.

Castiel fait non de la tête, frottant son nez contre le torse de son amant. Il retire ses lunettes au passage et les pose vite fait sur le bureau juste à côté.

- Non…

- Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive chaton ?

Dean ne prend pas la peine de lui tenir les poignets. Il sent bien que Castiel n'est pas en état de le remettre à sa place.

- J'suis fatigué… Puis d'autres trucs…

- Tu veux en parler ? Ou on mange, je te masse, on regarde un peu la télé et au lit ?

- Deuxième proposition. Même si j'ai pas très faim…

- Tu manges., insiste Dean en le faisant asseoir à table.

- Bon… Vu que j'ai le choix., sourit légèrement Castiel.

- Bien. »

Dean le sert en annoncent le plat du jour : tarte aux poireaux et au saumon, frais et fumé. Et ouais ! Castiel se laisse servir et commence à manger doucement.

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Je passe de sales journées... Ça se passe mal avec mon interne de service...

- Ha ouais ? C'est un con ? Il te laisse rien faire ?

- Ouais… Et il m'insulte, me casse pour un rien, je comprends pas… Résultat je remplis des dossiers toute la journée. En dix jours j'ai pas vu un seul patient…

Castiel le regarde fixement.

- Tu devrais aller le dire au chef de service. Ça fait rapporteur, mais t'es là pour apprendre. Par pour faire que le larbin des autres.

- J'attends un peu... Peut-être que c'est pour tester ma résistance, j'en sais rien... Bref, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça m'énerve...

- J'comprends. J'irai te voir dans ton service pour voir sa gueule. Ou au moins montrer que t'es pas un pauvre type tout seul. Les internes… Tout ça parce qu'ils ont plus de niveau d'étude que nous ils nous prennent pour de la merde. Moi c'est pas tout à fait ça… Mais j'peux te dire que j'en fais des allers retours pour aller chercher les poches de sang, de plaquettes, de plasma et des perf de fer…

- Je sais pas comment tu fais... En oncologie... Moralement..., souffle Dean en baissant les yeux.

- La semaine prochaine je devrais passer dans un autre sous service. Mais ça me casse le moral c'est clair… C'est tellement des putain de saloperies que les gens ont… Les lymphomes, les leucémies… Et puis les analyses de moelle osseuse putain c'est horrible ça ! Ceux qui sont en attente de greffe, ceux qui sont en chambre stérile… Enfin bon, j'arrête là, je parle encore de médecine.

Castiel soupire lourdement. Dean se lève. Il va à nouveau embrasser son front puis va chercher un remontant efficace. Il propose à Castiel un peu de vin blanc, ramené d'Italie par son père.

- Ha ouais tiens, ça c'est un bon remontant ! » sourit un peu Castiel.

Dean sourit. Il sert un verre à chacun d'eux. Juste un… Ils trinquent. Dans les yeux. Sinon sept ans de malheur sexuel et ça ils n'y tiennent pas vraiment.

- Le dîner passe bien finalement. Ça fait du bien de parler. De tout et de rien, ils y arrivent. Et encore plus facilement quand ils se rendent compte que la bouteille de vin blanc vient de rendre son dernier soupire.

- Bon ! Tant pis.

Rendus mous par l'alcool, ils vont s'affaler dans le lit. Dean installe son ordi au pied du lit avant de se rappeler que :

« Faut que je te masse., sourit-il.

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! »

Castiel n'attend même, retire son sweat et son tee-shirt puis va bien s'affaler comme il faut sur le lit. Il n'est toujours pas très bien. La tête ailleurs même si Dean tente de lui faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Il ne peut pas savoir où elle part. Bref, il ne se sent pas bien, mais espère que le massage l'aidera à ce que ça passe.

Dean commence par la nuque. Il essaye de détendre chaque vertèbre, chaque nœud que Castiel a créé malgré lui. Mais la peau glisse mal... Il va chercher du baume du tigre, ce que sa mère utilise sur lui. Il faut dire que, vu sa taille, il en a accumulé des problèmes de dos. Alors il est équipé et sait comment s'en occuper. À coup de longs appuis, puis de caresses furtives, il descend le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le petit brun se détend entre les mains de Dean. Sent son corps qui rend peu à peu les armes, même s'il lutte encore un peu. Il aime les grandes mains de son homme dans son dos, et la façon dont ses doigts trouvent chaque point douloureux… Ou encore les points de plaisir quand Dean appuie sur ses reins. Il en sourit, fier du gémissement poussé par Castiel, de surprise...

Il ne s'attarde pas trop, remonte par ses flancs, dessine des arabesques du bout des doigts... S'amuse des frissons. Bordel s'il avait su qu'il aurait été capable de tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hugo... Sauf que Castiel se détend tellement qu'il a les nerfs qui commencent à lâcher. Et violemment. Quand il sent les larmes qui montent à ses yeux, il tourne la tête dans l'oreiller. Ça va pas du tout là… En plus il sait ce qu'il va arriver s'il continue à laisser toutes ces pensées lui envahir la tête. Il se sent déjà oppressé à en avoir du mal à respirer.

Dean l'entend renifler alors il se penche pour le regarder.

C'est pire que le je t'aime encore.

C'est pire que de le voir gentil.

Voir pleurer Castiel c'est... Impensable.

Dean le couvre rapidement de son propre corps et vient le serrer contre lui.

« Hey... Je t'ai fait mal ? demande-t-il naïvement, mais perdu.

Castiel essaye de se cacher les yeux, le visage. Il meurt de honte de se montrer si faible. Mais alors là ça va pas du tout… Sa respiration se met à siffler.

- Non.. s'il te plaît lève toi… J'dois aller dans ma chambre…, souffle-t-il comme il peut

- T'es sûr Castiel ? Tu… Tu peux rester hein…, fait Dean déboussolé.

- Non, non ! J'ai…, il inspire difficilement. Besoin d'un truc dans ma chambre… »

Dean n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que Castiel s'est levé, a enfilé son sweat et a ouvert la porte. Le problème c'est que le petit brun ne mesure pas l'ampleur de l'inquiétude de Dean, qui le suit, juste derrière, à quelques pas...

Castiel descend les escaliers en essayant de ne surtout pas courir ou aller trop vite. Sa respiration siffle déjà trop fort, et il voudrait arrêter de pleurer putain.

Arrivant à sa chambre il déverrouille la porte et va dans la salle de bain pour fouiller dans la pharmacie. Dean reste dans le salon, ayant soudain peur d'être allé trop loin... Il s'apprête à faire demi tour alors qu'il entend Castiel secouer quelque chose ava nt d'aspirer comme il peut...

De l'asthme.

C'est facile pour lui, pour un jeune médecin, de savoir comment le soigner. Il faut de la ventoline, ça visiblement Castiel en a. Mais aussi que Castiel retrouve son souffle. Dean ose pénétrer dans la salle de bain, Castiel est debout, crispé. Dean passe doucement ses mains autour de lui et l'entraine dans sa chambre pour le coucher sur son lit... Castiel se laisse complètement faire, il doit se calmer. Et Dean sait faire ça avec lui. Il sent l'effet de la ventoline arriver doucement et son souffle redevient peu à peu normal. Ça l'apaise parce que se sentir étouffer ça n'a rien de génial.. Sa main reste sur son visage ou il s'essuie le visage, les yeux. Dean le force à se mettre au lit, il le couche.

« T'es épuisé Castiel..., souffle-t-il. Tu dors maintenant, tu te reposes. D'accord ? Je suis prêt à prendre en otage tes cours et tes bouquins., menace-t-il.

Le petit brun sourit légèrement, tousse quand il veut rire.

- C'est pas ça Dean…

- C'est quoi alors ?

Dean s'assit par terre. Il caresse le visage de Castiel, en lève ses cheveux de son visage brûlant.

- Tu serais prêt à m'écouter ? Et… À garder ça pour toi ? souffle Castiel.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui... Mais vite, je veux que tu te reposes...

- Je fais de l'asthme que depuis un an, c'est psychosomatique, tu sais ce que ça veut dire… Et moi j'en ai que quand je vais pas bien. Quand je suis triste. Ça s'est déclenché avec un truc… Enfin… Ce qui m'a fait arrêter mes études l'année dernière. »

Dean hoche la tête. Il n'est pas surpris. Il le sait. Il embrasse Castiel sur les lèvres, longuement. Les yeux fermés. Avant de souffler à voix basse :

« Je sais pour Cassandre. »

Il se lève, regardant Castiel d'en haut, prêt à s'en aller. À le laisser se reposer après tout ce surmenage.

Castiel regarde Dean, avec un air bête. Il ne sait même pas quoi dire… Mais comment Dean peut-il savoir ? Connaître son nom ? Ça ne peut pas être Rose qui lui a dit, ni sa mère, ni personne… Enfin, après tout… Il n'a pas à le dire, à prononcer ces mots qui font si mal. Dean sait, et le comprend. Dean sait et il l'aide. C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Je laisse ma chambre ouverte cette nuit. Si ça va pas, viens. Okay ? lui fait Dean.

- Ça marche…

- Ça va aller Novak ?

- Oui… Merci… »

Dean lui sourit un peu et le laisse. Il se sait collant par habitude. Alors là il peut bien faire un effort non ?

Il remonte dans sa chambre. Son lit est le vestige de leur court moment à deux. Ses draps sentent baume du tigre, le pot a d'ailleurs été renversé par terre lorsque Castiel est parti à la volée. Dean va le ramasser et le range. Comme il range la vaisselle, la table. Sourit en voyant la bouteille vide. Il touche ses joues, chaudes. Il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher oui...

Au milieu des senteurs asiatiques, retrouver l'odeur de Castiel. Penser à lui. Et sombrer enfin.

Quand Castiel s'éveille de nouveau, il est plus de 4 heures du matin. Sans réfléchir, il se lève, en caleçon tee-shirt et quitte sa chambre. Il n'a en tête que ce que lui a dit Dean avant de partir. Alors sans un bruit, il pousse sa porte. Dans le noir il tâtonne pour éviter de se cogner… Il soulève le drap et se glisse comme il peut contre Dean.

« Mmmh... »

Dean sort de son sommeil. Aspiré par des bras qui l'entourent, le serrent. Il est consentant à ce traitement. Il va même chercher ses tortionnaires en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Castiel...

« T'en as mis du temps..., marmonne Dean.;

- J'dormais… Me suis endormi dès que t'es parti tout à l'heure…, murmure Castiel en se collant bien à lui.

- Tant mieux... T'as besoin... C'est pas raisonnable ce que tu fais...

Ce qui est merveilleux en y pensant, c'est que Dean sermonne Castiel à quatre heures du matin et... Qu'il ne s'en souviendra probablement pas !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir p'tit con…

- Je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime..., fait Dean à l'ouest.

- C'est ça… »

Castiel ne lâche ces derniers mots que dans un soupir… Il sombre déjà à nouveau. Dean recule un peu pour bien le sentir dans son dos. C'est bon il est là. Il peut lui aussi s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	14. Episode 14

**Coucou !**

**Ouais pour une fois je suis rapide! Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je voulais poster les trois saisons de cette fic, ça me prendrait un an au rythme ou je vais xD  
Donc voilà l'avant dernier épisode de la saison, la suite arrivera bien vite, je vous assure, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour cette suite! **

* * *

**Episode 14.**

Au réveil, Dean est seul dans son lit. Froid et seul. Il se retourne quand même à la recherche de Castiel. Mais c'est sans succès. Retour à la dure réalité après un nouveau moment entre eux hors du temps.

À quand le prochain ?

* * *

Castiel est déjà reparti, pour prendre une douche. Pour s'habiller manger un peu et puis partir à l'hôpital. Déjà.

La nuit lui a fait du bien. Quelques heures le nez dans le cou de Dean, à le respirer et profiter de lui. Dans le bon sens évidemment. Il lui fait terriblement de bien. À le comprendre, à le caresser dans le sens du poils. Dean l'a apprivoisé et aujourd'hui il a de plus en plus de mal à le repousser, être désagréable. Pourquoi se protéger quand on est certain que la personne en face ne nous fera pas de mal ?

« Je pense à toi. »

C'est ce qu'il envoie juste avant de commencer son service, dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

Dean lui ne le voit qu'à sa pause. Enfin pause... Il a pris à manger et mange seul dans le couloir pour éviter son interne de service. Marre. Heureusement que ce soir ils se font une soirée avec Lauren, Thibault, Benjamin et une amie de Lauren pour Benjamin haha ! Enfin ça il n'est pas censé le savoir.

Dean n'ose plus ramener Castiel depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en ville. Heureusement qu'il s'entend bien avec Rose et Lou... Dean pense même qu'il passera une partie du bal costumé avec elles et Castiel.

« Tu viens avec moi au bal hein ? »

Castiel en profite d'attendre pour récupérer ses poches de sang pour répondre.

« Mais oui stresse pas. »

Puis il repart faire ses transfusions. Ça lui prend quelques minutes. Alors il en profite pour faire une pause. Il a bien le droit après tout.

Il cherche le département des maladies infectieuses, et il trouve Dean dans le box des externes devant une pile de dossiers.

« Ha ouais tu fous vraiment rien.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir., marmonne Dean sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

Castiel va le prendre dans ses bras par derrière et embrasse son cou.

- Ça va ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller ?

Dean tourne la tête pour se caler bien contre la tête de Castiel.

- Non...

Il embrasse sa bouche. Dean en rougit.

- Tu nous affiches à l'hosto maintenant ?

- J'connais personne là. J'en ai rien à foutre. Et ça fera pas de nous de moins bon médecins. »

Au même moment arrive l'interne Éric Hugues, celui qui en veut à Dean semblerait-il.

« Winchester tu fous quoi ? Tu peux pas te bouger le cul un peu ? »

Castiel se redresse et détaille le mec. Putain. Non... Il doit halluciner là. Dean soupire lourdement. Il prend sur lui, ne dit rien, jamais. Il serre juste sa main au bord du bureau et ses doigts à son stylo.

« Toi. Eric. Je sais que t'es un pote a Enzo. Un bon pote. »

Castiel claque la porte et l'attrape par la blouse. Il a les nerfs comme jamais.

« Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de faire ça. De harceler Winchester parce que c'est mon mec. Mais je te jure. Continue à lui pourrir la vie, son stage, fous lui une sale note... D'une je te casse ta sale gueule et de deux je vais porter plainte auprès de l'hosto. Tu sais même pas à qui tu as à faire.

Éric le repousse violemment et le regarde du haut de sa grande taille. Il est encore plus grand que Dean et a contrario de ce dernier, il en joue.

- À ton avis sale mioche, qui est-ce qu'ils vont croire ? Un externe sans expérience ni preuve qui a en plus redoublé sa quatrième année, ou un interne chef de service ?

Éric joue à la balance avec ses mains, sous-pesant les cas. Et visiblement, d'après son interprétation, c'est lui qui pèserait le plus lourd.

- J'ai redoublé ma quatrième année parce que j'ai perdu ma sœur espèce de con, moi au moins j'ai un peu de jugeote et de cœur. Pas comme toi. Et crois-moi, je sais très bien mentir, et j'hésiterais pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour te faire accuser de harcèlement.

Castiel est hors de lui, furieux. Ça le rend dingue qu'Enzo ait pu faire ça pour soi-disant le récupérer.

- Faire ce qu'il faut ? Tu veux dire t'occuper du chef de service comme la tafiole que t'es sait faire, c'est ça ? le provoque Éric.

- Ha ouais t'es tellement intelligent que toi tu trouverais que ça à faire pour qu'on te crois ? Vous êtes vraiment trop cons toi et Enzo, il croit vraiment qu'avec ce que tu fais je vais vouloir de lui ? Qu'il se foute ça dans la tête, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

- Tu sais quoi Novak, règle ça avec lui, vos histoires de cul je m'en tape. Je lui rends service, il me file du blé et moi ça m'amuse. Maintenant dégage, j'ai des patients à voir, moi.

- Tu vas arrêter de l'emmerder ? demande Castiel en le retenant par le bras.

- Si j'ne ai envie. Lâche-moi. Et je te dis, vois ça avec ton ex. Moi je me fais juste du fric dans le dos de ton petit chéri. »

Eric secoue son bras et se barre. Il doit traverser le couloir pour aller à une consultation en urgence, son bipper vient de sonner. E petit con de Novak lui a foutu les nerf en plus, il faut qu'il se calme, il n'a pas le droit d'être énervé devant un patient…

Castiel dans le box des externes regarde Dean. Il attends une réaction. Mais rien ne vient alors il n'en peut plus et va lui baffer la tête.

« Mais tu vas réagir bordel ?

- Hey ! Doucement, elle a rien fait ma tête…, fait Dean en se la frottant.

- Si ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu peux pas réagir toi ? Au lieu de te laisser faire ? Tu vas bouger ton cul et tu vas demander au chef de service à changer d'interne ! Moi je vais aller m'occuper d'Enzo, mais toi réagis !

- Bon… D'accord. Mais il a quoi à voir Enzo dans l'affaire ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

- Mais j'y crois pas… C'est Enzo qui paye ton interne pour qu'il te pourrisse !

- Quoi ?! éructe Dean.

- T'as même pas écouté à la porte ?! On a pas assez gueulé peut-être ?

Non..., murmure Dean. J'suis pas allé écouter à la porte... Putain il mentait pas alors quand il m'a dit qu'il me le ferait payer...

- Je savais même pas que ce petit con était doué d'intelligence de ce genre. Alors toi, tu vas te bouger okay ?

Dean hoche la tête silencieusement et continue à regarder Castiel.

- Tu attends quoi ? Que de la mousse te pousse sur la tête ?

Dean rigole.

- Non je vais y aller... C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir t'occuper de moi.

- Je suis bien obligé de le faire avant que tu finisses pas te couper tous les doigts avec le papier que tu brasses. »

À nouveau le rire de Dean retentit dans la pièce. Ce dernier se lève et s'étire. Oui, il va se magner le fion et pour une fois ça sera contre son interne.

Castiel lui donne une seconde claque sur la tête et s'en va. Voilà. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite cet idiot qui ne réagit pas face au problème qui lui tombe dessus et lui bouffe la vie.

En tout cas en attenant il a perdu du temps, des patients, et va se retrouver avec encore plus de boulot. D'ailleurs dès qu'il arrive dans son service on l'envoie à nouveau chercher du sang. Putain…

Et on en est qu'à la moitié de la journée. Pfff...

* * *

« Alors je suis allé voir le médecin et je lui ai dit que l'interne qui s'occupait de moi me laissait rien faire et tout... Pfff, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour démonter un supérieur. Bref ils m'ont changé d'interne, du coup je recommence un peu... Enfin pour ce que j'avais fait..., soupire Dean.

- Et Éric il l'a pris comment ? demande Thibault.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu depuis... Il était au bloc...

- Mais ils t'ont cru sur paroles ? fait Lauren surprise. Enfin sans te demander de preuve ni rien ?

- Pas tout à fait... Ils vont surveiller Hugues mais aussi moi, pour vérifier que je me conduis bien et tout...

- Ouah… Je suis fière de toi Dean !, fait Lauren. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer maintenant. T'as bien fait d'aller en parler !

- J'espère parce que le service a l'air méga intéressant quand même... Je pensais pas que l'hosto pouvait générer autant de problème ! rit-il.

- Tu sais pourquoi il t'en voulait au fait ? demande Benjamin.

- Euuuh... Non. »

Dean esquive. Il n'a pas envie de remettre Castiel sur le tapis et d'entendre ses amis le critiquer pendant trois plombes. En plus la copine de Lauren pour Benji va pas tarder alors Dean aimerait autant éviter la scène qui casse l'ambiance.

« C'était un sale con de petit chef qui fait payer aux externes ses propres années d'externat de merde., rit Benjamin.

- Y'en a partout des comme ça !

- Exactement ! renchérit Dean pour faire passer la pilule. Mmmh bref... Alors cette fille pour Benjamin ? fait-il en donnant un coup de coude à l'intéressé.

- Tsss !

- Ne l'embête pas déjà ! menace Lauren. C'est avant tout une amie à moi. Vu que je vois plus beaucoup Céline, je ne traîne qu'avec vous les garçons et une amie fille c'est géniaaaaal !

- Ça veut dire qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur toi ? s'intéresse Benji.

- Oui ! Les mecs vous avez vraiment cinq ans d'âge mental en moins que nous ! Vous êtes trop irresponsables, et attirés par le cul... Surtout Dean ces derniers temps !

Ce dernier pique un fard monstrueux, ce qui fait rigoler tout le monde autour de la table.

- Pardon ? Mais... Mais arrête j'en... J'en parle jamais !

- Dean on est pas nés de la dernière pluie. On sait très bien que tu t'éclates au pieu avec ton mec. Sinon tu serais inquiet et passerais ton temps à en parler.

- Genre je vous ai déjà parler de mes histoires de cul !

- Mais t'en avais pas !' rit Benjamin.

Dean croise les bras et se met à bouder. Ses amis sont pas justes avec lui ! Benji rit autant que Lauren. Le pauvre Dean, tellement facile à vexer ou gêner !

« Allez... Boude pas !

- Mais non faut pas... Il vient au fait au bal ?

- Oui... On est allé choisir les costumes ensemble..., fait-il.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclame Lauren, outrée. Et moi ? Je m'occupe quand de toi ?

- Bah faut me coiffer et puis... Tu veux pas me réépiler le torse comme la dernière fois ? murmure-t-il.

Lauren finit par sourire un peu, bon Dean la prend par les sentiments.

- Oooh ! Tu es un peu maso toi non ?

- Fou tu veux dire ! s'exclame Benjamin.

- Maiiis ! Lauren me l'a fait une fois pour la danse et ça va j'ai pas grand chose mais bon... Ça fait net.

- Non faut être gay pour s'épiler alors je crois., fait Benji.

Thibault le regarde et hoche la tête. Il est bien d'accord !

- Ton chéri il s'épile ? demande Lauren en mode curieuse.

- Nan je crois pas... Il est imberbe le chanceux.

- Super viril., se moque Benji.

- On a vraiment pas les mêmes goûts., remarque Thibault.

- C'est sûr toi t'aimes pas les mecs ! rit le seul gay de l'assemblée.

- Ça c'est clair. Enfin bon...

- Moi j'aime bien les mecs imberbes, c'est pas mal..., sourit Lauren, rêveuse.

- Héé j'suis pas imberbe moi ! boude Thibault.

- Oui mais toi j'aime même tes poils ! Même avec eux j'ai décidé de rester en France pour toi j'te rappelle ! »

Dean les trouve particulièrement mignons à se bouffer des yeux avant de s'embrasser discrètement, du bout des lèvres à peine. Comme pour lui rappeler que faire ça avec Castiel, ça serait impossible. Mais Dean s'en fout. Il est satisfait de ce qu'il y a entre eux.

* * *

Castiel traverse le couloir, l'escalier il le grimpe en vitesse. Puis tambourine à la porte. Pas celle de Dean mais celle juste à côté. Il a enfin trouvé du temps. Alors là il va le prendre et profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

Enzo se lève. Il dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre après une nuit de garde... Il espère que c'est Éric qui vient lui faire le compte-rendu de la journée d'enfer de Winchester, avant de se rappeler qu'Éric a eu de trop gros problème à cause de ça... Bref. Il ouvre enfin sa porte et tombe nez à nez avec Castiel. Son plan aurait donc marché... ?

Cependant la première chose qu'il reçoit de Castiel c'est un coup dans le torse, pour le faire reculer dans la chambre. Et claquer la porte derrière eux.

« Tu dois te croire particulièrement intelligent ?

- Pardon ?, fait Enzo.

- Ne me prends surtout pas pour un con. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu dois te sentir intelligent de vouloir pourrir la vie à Dean non ?

- J'ai juste ma vengeance., dit Enzo en se crispant.

- Ta vengeance de quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Castiel croise les bras pour éviter de céder à cette envie de lui coller une grande baffe dans sa petite gueule de con…

- Il a pris ma place ! » s'indigne Enzo.

Au même moment, Dean rentre chez lui. Mais en passant devant chez Enzo, il entend des cris... Et surtout reconnait la voix de Castiel qui hurle :

« Il a pas pris ta place ! Tu n'avais pas de place ! Tu étais pas mon mec, tu étais rien que mon coup de quelques soirs ! Je pensais pas que tu serais comme ça ! Et Dean il t'a pas remplacé, si c'est même ce que tu crois, il t'a dépassé un millions de fois ! »

Enzo reste sans voix. Et Dean aussi par ailleurs, derrière la porte, à faire semblant d'attendre quelqu'un. Enfin pas si semblant que ça finalement... Il attend son petit homme qu'il va remercier pour ce qu'il fait pour lui... Et ce qu'il dit de lui. Un instant Dean en redevient tout niais et tout mielleux comme il a l'art de l'être.

« Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Eric, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Et surtout… Surtout…, Castiel inspire fort. Ne le touche jamais, ne le menace surtout pas, arrête tout. Tu vas perdre. Tu as déjà perdu. »

Il n'attend même pas de réponse et sort de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Dean. Ce dernier l'attrape par les hanches et l'entraine rapidement vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne peut se retenir de plaquer Castiel contre la porte et le serrer, le serrer à l'en étouffer alors qu'il l'asphyxie avec sa bouche.

Castiel n'a rien eu le temps de comprendre, pas de reprendre son souffle, de se calmer. Il fond juste dans les bras de Dean et se laisse faire. Il adore se faire violer comme ça, être totalement passif. En plus, il ne peut que se douter que Dean a entendu… Sûrement la cause de ce baiser qui lui retourne le ventre et le cœur. Et quand il s'interrompt c'est pour que Dean lui souffle qu'il est merveilleux, adorable, qu'il l'aime... Oui Dean l'aime. Il veut le garder dans sa vie même. Et continuer à être présent dans la sienne. Le petit brun soupire. Pour lui faire croire qu'il l'agace avec ses accès de niaiserie. Mais alors en lui… C'est tout aussi mièvre et doux. Il adore cette sensation. D'être aimé. Autrement que cet unique amour filial qu'il connaissait, mais de l'amour. Du vrai. Qui lui fait oublier de travailler, de penser, d'être chiant… Être changé par tout ça. L'aimer.

Et même si Dean fait semblant de croire dur comme fer qu'il agace Castiel, il sait qu'au fond, Castiel est fou de lui. C'est un jeu entre eux finalement. Ne pas montrer ce qu'ils pensent vraiment, mais le deviner.

Dean lui vole un dernier baiser puis le lâche.

« Tu dois vouloir aller travailler non ?

- C'est pas le problème. T'as ton cours de danse non ?

Dean hoche la tête, câlinant à nouveau son ché... Castiel.

- Allez j'te laisse. Amuse toi bien. »

Castiel sort de la chambre et retourne à la sienne. Il est presque l'heure de son cours, il va aller le rejoindre. Il n'a rien à faire là tout de suite, il avait pris du temps pour aller engueuler Enzo. Mais comme c'est allé vite… Aller embêter (et mater) Dean à la danse le tente bien.

Son amant ne se doute de rien alors qu'il rejoint sagement le gymnase, traversant ainsi une partie du campus. Les jours ont rallongé, c'est plus agréable de se balader le soir. Bref. Il quitte veste et écharpe aux vestiaires et va s'échauffer avec les autres filles.

Le petit brun est retourné un peu dans sa chambre pour mettre une veste et attrape une sucette au citron dans une armoire. En manque de sucre, et oui, de s'énerver ça lui fait ça.

Un quart d'heure après Dean il rentre dans le gymnase et va s'asseoir dans les gradins tranquillement. Dean ne le voit pas, trop concentré à apprendre un nouveau pas sans écraser les pieds d'Amandine. La langue tirée, il ferme les yeux, visualise le truc. Marque à nouveau avec ses mains bon ça devrait le faire, reste à voir dans l'enchaînement. Castiel sourit, sa sucette dans la bouche. Il adore la tête de Dean, il à l'air dans son élément autant que quand il le voit à l'hôpital, Evidemment aussi… Il est sexy.

Surtout quand il se dévêt d'une petite veste qu'il avait gardée au début du cours. Mais là il a trop chaud. Il arrive à enchaîner le pas, ça va... Le prof leur laisse le temps d'aller boire, il doit aller chercher le poste pour la musique. Dean se retourne alors enfin vers les gradins... Castiel lui sourit, pervers. Et lui fait un petit coucou de la main et s'appuie bien à l'arrière de son siège pour profiter du spectacle que lui offre Dean. Ce dernier a un petit sourire gêné. Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connait ici. Bon il faut continuer hein, _the show must go on_...

À nouveau il lui tourne le dos. Ils doivent répéter une choré pour un spectacle dans deux semaines alliant rock et madison. Alors oui, ça donne... Castiel ne le lâche pas des yeux, il s'en fout de la fille qu'il tient près de lui. C'est juste lui qu'il regarde, qu'il déshabille du regarde. Ses gestes il les décortique. Dean est à l'aise, mène, exactement l'inverse de quand il est avec lui. Enfin… Pas ces derniers temps… Mais là, c'est tout le temps, Dean fait son perfectionniste. Il adore. En oublie sa sucette qui fond contre sa langue.

Dean maintenant s'étire un peu, entre deux chorégraphies pour les spectacles à venir. Il se tourne alors inévitablement vers Castiel à venir, mimant des lèvres :

« Viens, viens ! »

« Moi ? » fait Castiel sans bruit, se montrant du doigt.

Oui bah celle là il ne s'y attendait pas. « Oui, oui. »

Dean tend les bras et bouge les mains. Ses amies le regardent, puis regardent Castiel.

« Oh un mec !

- Dis Dean, il va venir danser avec nous hein ?

- J'espère réussir à le convaincre !

- C'est le tien de mec ?! »

Dean rougit. Oui ça se pourrait…

Le petit brun finit de croquer sa sucette et descend rejoindre Dean. Il n'arrête pas de sourire.

« Mais je sais pas danser !

- Et alors ?

Dean lui prend les mains et l'attire contre lui avant de s'excuser :

- Désolé je suis tout transpirant...

- M'en fous... C'est excitant., fait Castiel en fronçant le nez.

- Tout t'excite...

- Alors Dean, tu nous amènes un nouvel élève ? fait le prof de danse.

- Oui ! Mais il est débutant, faut être gentil avec lui ! »

Castiel en est gêné, il ne sait vraiment pas mettre un pied devant l'autre et toutes les filles les regarde.

« Bien on va commencer par les bases alors. Dean tu mènes ?

- Toujours ! répond fièrement celui-ci.

- Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

- Castiel. » répond le concerné.

Et qui en même temps lui jette un petit coup d'œil. Dean veut frimer ? C'est mal ça... Même si à Dean ça lui fait du bien de frimer un peu. De prendre le dessus sur Castiel, d'être meilleur que lui dans au moins un domaine, lorsqu'il fait tourner Castiel entre ses bras, le repousse, le soulève, le pose, le fait virevolter. Le prof avait prévenu, Castiel n'a qu'à suivre...

Et Castiel rouge écarlate, manque de tomber, d'écraser les pieds de Dean, de se prendre lui même les pieds dans son pantalon... La danse c'est pas son truc, mais avec Dean ça le fait bien rire. Les autres aussi rigolent, ainsi qui le prof qui annonce la fin de la torture de Castiel.

« On va arrêter là je crois ! Dean, tu vas le dégouter de la danse !

- Mais non, il lui en faut plus ! rit celui-ci.

- Ha non, non ça va aller ! Je suis pas assez sportif pour tout ça moi ! »

Castiel lache Dean, mais va quand même l'embrasser et lui glisser :

« T'es quand même une fillette Winchester. »

Avant de repartir vers les gradins où les filles le suivent des yeux. Dean aussi le regarde, souriant. Castiel n'a pas son pareil pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Après cette petite pause sympathique, ils finissent le cours sur une autre répétition de choré. Dean bosse à fond jusqu'au bout vu qu'il ne sera pas là à la prochaine répétition. Garde à l'hôpital, sa première en maladies infectieuses.

Le prof libère ses élèves, tout le monde s'applaudit avant qu'Amandine et ses copines viennent voir Dean pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre. Castiel lui se lève, prêt à repartir. Sa petite pause sportive et affriolante est terminée. Il faut travailler à nouveau... Enfin avec tout ce qu'il a revu il est maintenant au niveau de son stage. Il espère tout du moins.

Dean le rejoint dans les gradins, arrivant dans son dos, il le prend d'autorité dans ses grands bras musclés.

« Alors la danse ? souffle-t-il à son oreille.

- Ha ! sursaute Castiel. Bah ça m'plaît bien de voir ton beau cul se bouger en rythme...

- Mon cul plat ouais... Tu viendras à mon spectacle dis ?

- Faut voir. Mais c'est désagréable de te voir te faire peloter par toutes ces nanas...

Castiel tourne la tête vers lui pour chercher ses lèvres. Mais Dean immisce un doigt entre eux.

- Je sais que t'es fou de moi Novak, t'es fou d'une fillette... » sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse Castiel se contente de suçoter ce doigt tentateur. Fou de lui... Oh oui. Dean devient rouge écarlate. Oh mon Dieu... Il a envie là en plus, très envie. Pas malin d'avoir presque rien fait, seul ou à deux depuis quelques jours alors qu'on s'est donné un rythme d'enfer...

Il soupire et cherche à retirer son doigt de la bouche de Castiel. Mais Castiel a vu les joues de Dean rougir et son air gêné. Alors il se tourne vers lui, prend le doigt entre les siens et fait en sorte de le sucer très.. Très suggestivement... Sans lâcher son regard. Mais Dean n'en peut plus, il ne tient pas son regard. Oh mon Dieu... Ça lui fait mal au ventre.

« Castiel s'il te plaît...

- Fillette..., chuchote Castiel.

- Qui n'assume rien oui., sourit Dean.

- J'ai envie maintenant... C'est malin.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

- T'as qu'à pas être aussi sexy... »

Dean roule des yeux et sourit un peu. Argument de poids oui. Enfin pour Castiel.

Dean le tire par la main, hors du gymnase et des gradins, ils vont tout fermer dans quelques minutes. Et puis Dean ne veut pas que Castiel et lui s'envoient en l'air si le premier d'entre eux fait la gueule demain, parce qu'il a raté un examen, une prise de sang, n'importe quoi. Castiel rentre avec Dean à sa chambre. Il le touche, et le respire. Là juste à côté de lui. Il va se retenir... Enfin il voudrait bien. Il espère...

Enfin il arrive à jeter Dean dans sa douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il aura sûrement le temps de réfléchir. Enfin... Se calmer.

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? crie Dean par dessus le bruit de l'eau.

- Oui. En attendant j'vais fouiller dans ta chambre ! rit Castiel.

- Super. » fait Dean ironique.

Il se presse du coup, se savonne rapidement et se rince tout aussi vite. Il ne sait pas ce que fait Castiel. Il ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à cacher mais bon... Cependant Castiel n'en fait rien, ça l'amuse de rendre Dean fou comme ça ! Le paniquer alors qu'il s'est juste installé sagement sur son lit à respirer son oreiller. Et entendre Dean pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement quand il le voit comme ça. Il le rejoint pour s'asseoir contre le mur et caresser son dos.

« J'ai plus envie de partir..., murmure Castiel.

- Reste alors. Mais je dois travailler chaton.

- Ça t'embête pas si je dors ?

- Non mais tu veux un sweat plus large ou je sais pas ?

- Non, non... J'suis bien. »

Castiel ferme les yeux, oui. Il est bien. Dean l'embrasse dans la nuque et retourne sur la grande table où sont sortis tous ses bouquins. Son attention est souvent détournée par le bel endormi sur son lit, mais non. Non, cette fois c'est lui qui joue les bourreaux de travail, pendant une heure et demie. Il boit du thé, c'est Castiel qui lui a filé cette habitude. Il lui a dit et répété que le thé, ça excitait moins que le café alors pour le soir c'était bien. Dean l'écoute.

Dean l'écoute encore lorsque Castiel se met à parler dans son sommeil. Parler ? Non, murmurer des mots incompréhensibles !

En fait c'est plutôt des noms de molécules et de médicaments. Même en dormant Castiel arrive à rêver de médecine. Faut le faire. Dean en rigole. Un coup d'œil au réveil, 23:07, oui il va aller dormir.

Dean s'assit au bord du lit, il caresse le visage de Castiel.

« Chaton..., murmure-t-il à peine.

- Chui pas un chaton Winchester..., marmonne-t-il les yeux clos.

- C'est ça... Tu me fais une place ? »

Castiel recule jusqu'à être bien contre le mur, Dean doit avoir assez de place là... Vraiment ils auraient pu prévoir des lits deux places... Dean éteint la lumière et se glisse dans le lit. Il bouge un peu pour se déshabiller et enlace Castiel comme ça. Parfait...

« J'sens que je vais rêver de toi qui danse..., rit le petit brun.

- T'as déjà rêvé de moi ?

- Moui...

- Et c'était bien ? s'enquit Dean.

- Bah ouais... Ai même fait des rêves cochons... !

Dean rigole dans son cou. Il passe aussi ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Castiel pour toucher son petit ventre.

- C'est quand j'suis en manque... Étonnant non ?

- Très... Dis Castiel, tu te rends compte que depuis quelques temps tu es vraiment très bavard avec moi ?

- Tu te plains ?

- Non. Au contraire.

- Profite en. T'as un gros traitement de faveur là.

- J'en ai conscience... J'espère que tu vas pas me le retirer...

Dean le serre bien tout contre lui.

- Ça dépend de toi. De mon humeur. Du temps qu'on a. Des autres. Alors arrête de te poser trop de questions. Ta petite tête va surchauffer après. »

Dean sourit et va lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Dean est peut-être naïf mais il n'a pas peur. Il n'a plus peur plus exactement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	15. Episode 15

**Voilà, on est enfin arrivé au season finale comme disent les anglais (ahah), donc j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que allez venir sur la saison 2 qui s'annonce pleine de rebondissements et pour vous faire une petite idée, ça se passe .. 4 ans après la saison 1 ! **

**Merci mille fois d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir favorites, je me sens super fière et je suis sûre que June aussi vous remercie. C'est important pour moi car clairement cette fic est ma préférée de celles que nous avons écrites!**

**Voilà donc enfin, la suite et fin! Bonne lecture et à très vite ! **

* * *

**Episode 15.**

Indiana Jones s'impatiente sérieusement. Il tourne en rond dans sa caverne (sa chambre), son fouet à la main (rangé sagement dans son étui décoratif), prêt à engueuler Dracula (lui faire les yeux doux et lui demander où il était). Non, malgré les apparences, Dean Winchester n'est pas Indiana Jones dans sa tête. Pourtant il aimerait bien.

En plus Benjamin attend aussi. Même si la salle louée par la fac est à quelques minutes à pieds, ils y vont en voiture. Question de commodité si au milieu de la soirée, les amis veulent se fumer un calumet de la paix (un joint). Oui, ils ont beau être étudiants en médecine, connaitre les risques, ils savent aussi qu'un ou deux joints tous les six mois Ça ne tue pas.

Bref, Dean se disperse dans de drôles de pensées. Heureusement que Benjamin est patient, à regarder la télé mise en sourdine sans rien dire.

Cependant rien ne vient, Castiel n'est pas là. Et en plus il n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Pour le moment le petit brun est au téléphone avec Arthur qui galère en maths, puis sa mère qui a voulu lui parler (remettant ça sur la plausible petite amie dont Castiel ne voudrait pas lui parler) puis Justine, puis… Pff… Ça n'en finit jamais…

L'heure passe, il ne pourra pas être à l'heure dans la chambre de Dean. Il faut qu'il le rejoigne à la salle directement.

Dean regarde son portable, attendant désespérément un appel ou même un texto. Mais rien. Comme toujours avec Castiel, il ne sait pas.

Lassé d'attendre, il fait p Benjamin :

« Viens on y va.

- Et ton Castiel d'amour ?

- M'en fous. »

Dean boude à moitié, Benji le voit bien alors il n'insiste pas.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se fait en silence. Mais le silence est loin d'être ce qui les attend là-bas... Lauren et le comité du BDE ont prévu les choses en grand jusqu'à la salle se fait en silence. Mais le silence est loin d'être ce qui les attend là-bas... Lauren et le comité du BDE ont prévu les choses en grand. Des affiches de cinéma sont placardés sur les murs, des étoiles hollywoodiennes tapissent le sol, des barres de projecteurs ont été installées au-dessus d'une scène ou le DJ fait son show. Son bien fort, assourdissant même. Une très grosse soirée en somme.

Dean est content, il va pouvoir danser ce soir. Mais il n'a même pas le temps de penser à ça que Lauren-Audrey-Hepburn lui saute dessus, hystérique.

« Mais tu étais où ?! C'est pas vrai Dean !

- Heeey calme. Désolé... Mais c'est bon je suis là et je reste jusqu'au bout., promet-il.

Son chéri nous a fait faux bond., explique Benjamin malgré la musique.

Lauren lève les yeux au ciel, comme c'est étonnant ça.

- Bah tiens…

- S'il te plaît Lauren..., dit à peine Dean...

- Je dirai rien alors.. » soupire-t-elle.

Mais après tout, c'est pas plus mal. Elle a quelqu'un à lui présenter. Ouais, elle a envie de prendre les choses en mains Lauren, parce que Dean se prend beaucoup trop la tête avec Castiel. Et surtout le Castiel se fout visiblement bien de sa gueule, alors ça l'énerve qu'on touche à son ami. Elle attrape Dean par le bras et le tire jusqu'à…

« Dean j'te présente Gaëtan ! Tu sais je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

Dean regarde Lauren avec de grands yeux. Putain mais elle fait quoi sa meilleure amie là ? C'est quoi ce délire. Et en plus, l'autre Gaëtan le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il faut qu'il réponde.

- Salut... »

Oui un vague salut fait très bien l'affaire. Surtout que Dean se sent piquer un fard monstre, en total contraste avec sa chemise blanche.

Sauf que ce que Lauren n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Castiel vient juste d'arriver et a vu la scène de loin. Alors ça… Il sent une bouffée de jalousie profonde le prendre, le mec le regarde avec de tels yeux que ça le rend dingue.

Sauf que le temps d'arriver près d'eux, Lauren se fait légèrement discrète, et Gaëtan (déguisé en pirate bah tiens) commence à féliciter Dean sur son costume. Ce dernier bafouille une réponse vaseuse. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se sortir de ce pétrin, indemne si possible et aller engueuler Lauren pour avoir fait ça. Mais alors que Dean se dirige vers le bar pour esquiver, Gaëtan le rattrape et lui demande de lui en ramener un de verre aussi, avant d'aller danser…

Castiel traverse la piste, croise Lauren et la fusille du regard. Ça tombe bien ce costume de vampire, avec la poudre blanche sur le visage et les yeux noircis. Près du bar, il arrive près de Dean et l'attrape par la hanche, décochant un nouveau regard noir à cette fois ce mec qui semble draguer le sien. Dean soupire de soulagement en le voyant. Il en oublie toute sa rancœur quant à son retard tant qu'il le débarrasse de l'autre affreux.

« Cas'..., mime- t-il des lèvres, souriant un peu.

- Désolé du retard… » marmonne Castiel avant de l'embrasser, passant sa main sur sa joue.

Bon bah au moins ça a le don de calmer directement Gaëtan. On ne lui avait pas mentionné que Dean était déjà avec quelqu'un. Il s'éclipse vite fait avant d'avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Et quand Lauren voit ça, c'est elle qui devient furieuse. Elle rejoint le couple insolite près du bar et engueule Castiel sans préavis.

« Ha ça y est tu daignes enfin pointer le bout de ton nez toi ?!

Castiel la regarde, clignant juste des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sort de nulle part comme ça ? Il jette un petit regard à Dean.

- Oui, je pointe le bout de mon nez, j'étais au téléphone avec la moitié de mes frères et sœurs, j'ai pas pu envoyer de SMS à Dean pour lui dire que je serais en retard…

- Pfff tu trouveras toujours des excuses et le pire c'est que le grand dadais à côté de toi les gobera toujours parce qu'il tient à toi et que...

- Lauren ! crie Dean, plus fort que la musique. Je suis encore là ! Et si je le crois, c'est mon problème, pas le tien. C'était quoi ce vieux plan avec l'autre Gaëtan là ?

- Mais heureusement que j'ai des excuses ! Je vais pas le planter comme un idiot à une soirée où j'ai promis de venir ! Je suis peut-être chiant et con et tout ce que tu veux mais si lui me fait confiance et me croit, c'est tout ce qui importe. » intervient Castiel avant que Lauren n'ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer sur l'autre pirate raté.

Celle-ci ne trouve du coup rien à dire. Et ça lui fait franchement bizarre que quelqu'un réussisse à lui clouer le bec comme ça. Mmmh. Elle a un petit sourire en coin et les yeux qui pétillent, ce qui inquiète profondément Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Non, non rien. C'est... Surprisant...

- Surprenant Lauren., la reprend Dean.

- Et c'est pas la peine de lui présenter de mecs. » impose Castiel avant de tirer Dean un peu plus loin.

Lauren rigole. Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir. Mais elle reste sur une impression assez amusante de Castiel. Elle en fera part à Dean mais plus tard. Elle a à faire et lui aussi.

Lui qui entoure Castiel de ses grands bras et se penche à son oreille pour demander des nouvelles de la famille de ce dernier.

« Bien bien… Quand j'en ai un au téléphone, y'a tout le monde qui finit par y passer… Je suis désolé d'être en retard… J'ai pas réussi à arrêter ma mère de me les passer…

Castiel passe ses mains à ses hanches et garde son nez dans son cou nu…

- Pas grave... Mmmh je suis content que tu sois arrivé, pile quand il fallait... »

Dean se met à bouger au rythme de la musique, c'est plus fort que lui. Et puis cette fois Castiel peut le suivre. Castiel ça lui plaît bien de danser, surtout avec Dean. Parce qu'il mène, comme la dernière fois. Enfin il est là, a récupéré son mec et le garde bien contre lui.

« Elle est culottée ta copine de te présenter à un autre mec…

Dean hausse les épaules.

- Elle a peur pour moi. Tu sais Lauren c'est vraiment la maman en puissance du groupe..., sourit Dean.

- Ouais. Tu devrais lui parler mieux que ça de moi, vu comme elle se méfie…

- Je lui parle bien de toi ! s'indigne Dean. Elle me croit pas vu... Vu comment tu te comportes...

- Haaa… Bah tant pis pour elle, je vais pas changer pour ses beaux yeux hun…

Il embrasse négligemment son torse à moitié dénudé.

- Je commence à voir comment tu fonctionnes..., fait Dean en frissonnant. Bref... Faut... Faut que j'te demande un truc...

- Oui dis-moi ? »

Castiel continue sa légèrement exploration en faisant jouer ses doigts sur sa peau. Mais Dean n'a pas le temps de lui poser sa question que Benjamin vient lui taper sur l'épaule pour lui dire que Thibault a ce qu'il faut et que ça leur dirait bien de faire ça maintenant... Castiel les regarde sans rien dire, vu que de toute façon il n'entend rien du tout avec la musique ultra forte.

« Tu viens avec nous ? finit par lui demander Benji.

- Euh oui, oui. » fait Castiel sans comprendre, mais suivant malgré tout.

Dean lui prend la main pour que tous les trois se frayent un chemin à travers la piste, jusqu'à sortir du gymnase. Dehors Thibault les attend, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Benjamin le lui rend, il sort les clés de sa voiture de sa poche et indique où est sa voiture. Castiel reste juste au bout de la main de Dean. Ils ont l'air malin quand même dans leurs costumes de cinéma. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous les quatre dans la voiture et que Thibault sorte les deux joints de sa veste de Jedi. Ha oui ! Castiel commence à mieux comprendre ce qui va se passer dans cette voiture d'aussi intéressant, bah pourquoi pas tiens.

Dean et lui sont à l'arrière alors qu'à l'avant Thibault s'occupe de leur petit plaisir et Benjamin trépigne sur le siège conducteur.

Indiana rapproche son vampire contre lui et murmure à son oreille.

« Je voulais savoir si tu fumais.

- Bah… Ça a pas dû m'arriver depuis… Quelques mois., rit doucement Castiel.

- Ça sera toujours moins que moi., rougit Dean.

- Le novice a essayé ça cet été., annonce Thibault de l'avant.

- Ha ouais ?, sourit Castiel en regardant son mec.

- Ouais..., rit-il nerveusement. C'était à une soirée en Août... C'était cool...

- Cool ? T'étais par terre ! se moque Thibault.

Castiel éclate de rire, se moquant largement de son pauvre Dean. Thibault passe le premier joint à l'arrière que Castiel récupère.

- Ha ouais carrément ? Tu as du mal à supporter non ?

- Surtout quand Thibault me fait une soufflette !

- Mais si tu commences par la fin tu vas finir comme une fillette… »

Castiel tire sur la joint et le passe à Dean.

Dean fume et cette fois ne s'étouffe pas, pas comme cet été. Il est plus serein, même si Castiel est là.

« C'est lui qui voulais la soufflette. Monsieur arrêtait pas de dire qu'il trouvait ça sen-su-el ! rit Benjamin.

- Hann… »

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Dean, alors comme ça il trouve que c'est sensuel ? Bah il risque de ne pas être déçu alors. Comment ne pas relever ça ?

Doucement il sent l'effet du joint le prendre, le détendre, le faire sourire. Haaa quel pied. Dean s'extasie aussi, bien que rougissant de ce que les idiots qui lui servent d'amis continuent à dire sur son compte. D'un côté Thibault qui relate les exploits de Dean au bord d'une piscine lorsqu'il est défoncé et Benjamin qui rigole comme un petit fou. Servi le Dean.

Castiel rit aussi, mais lui il sait quels effets lui fait le joint. Ça joue avec ses hormones sûrement, à chaque fois il fume avec ses amis, donc il ne peut rien faire. Mais ça lui plaît de le faire avec Dean juste à côté. C'est d'ailleurs sa main qui va se glisser contre la cuisse de Dean. Pendant qu'il écoute comment son mec riait comme un idiot devant son reflet dans la piscine.

Dean profite de ce rapprochement pour se cacher – et rire – dans le cou de Castiel, honteux de ces anecdotes. Il n'a pas forcément bien choisi son soir pour retenter l'expérience. Tant pis...

Castiel le garde contre lui et tire une longue taffe. Il va l'exhaler dans la bouche de son compagnon, puis avec un baiser après… Ça lui plaît… De le toucher partout… Le caresser.

Dean se fait vorace de sa bouche. Il la grignote, cherche encore une éventuelle trace de fumée, trace de drogue... Oui, il trouve la soufflette sensuel et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y peut rien.

À l'avant, on se retourne pour voir la cause du calme soudain. Et les deux mecs qui s'embrassent à l'arrière sont une bonne raison...

« C'est gore les mecs , souffle Benji, en se retournant.

- Passe le joint s'il te plaît…, demande Castiel

- Je vois le genre… On va sûrement partir je sens. »

Mais le jeune homme lui passe le joint quand même, Castiel sourit et retourne le joint dans sa bouche pour l'offrir à Dean. Qu'il vienne respirer la fumée tout contre lui. Pendant que ses doigts jouent avec un mamelon qui se découvre à cause de cette chemise ouverte… Et que le corps de Dean frissonne à un moment alors que l'instant d'après il ne se sent plus tellement il crève de chaud. Pour Winchester, la voiture est de venue un aquarium de désir et de drogue. Alors tout ça mélangé, c'est trop pour lui. Surtout quand la drogue prend la forme de soufflette... Castiel laisse son mec faire… Puis retourne à nouveau le joint pour s'en tirer une latte avant de le redonner à l'avant. Il est complètement déchiré et il adore ça… À moitié allongé sur la banquette arrière avec Dean sur lui. Dean qu'il maltraite de douleur et de désir. Dean qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Entre la main sous sa chemise par devant et l'autre qui le tient par les hanches, il est prisonnier. Et ça lui plaît bien.

Confiant, il va donner ses lèvres à son amant, sans herbe au milieu cette fois. Juste les bouches en actions, curieuses, humides, attentionnées qui parcourent leur jumelle.

Castiel gémit contre lui, et l'embrasse, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Il veut plus, il est avide de le sentir contre lui.

« Okay, nous on retourne à la fête…, fait Thibaut, complètement à l'ouest.

- Ouais… Vous êtes dégueulasses. Mais rendez-moi les clefs quand même.

- Ouioui.. Mmhhh…

- T'inquiète, on f'ra attention à ta caisse. » rigole nerveusement Dean entre deux baisers.

Les deux autres amis sortent, suffisamment à l'ouest pour calmer leur dégoût. Castiel est en train de déshabiller Dean, il brûle les étapes Castiel à vouloir faire sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise d'Indiana. Dean le calme, attrape ses mains et murmure :

« Casse pas touuuut...

Castiel sourit en haletant, en se frottant contre Dean. Il est complètement jeté, excité comme tout, même pas foutu de se lever...

- Mais j'ai envie de toi... Dean...

Ce dernier sourit. Désinhibé par le joint, il va sans complexe toucher l'entrejambe de Castiel.

- Ha ouais quand meemeuh ! beugle-t-il presque.

Castiel rit et gémit en même temps. En effet Dean et le joint c'est un mélange assez strange.

- Criis pas comme ça...

- Désolé., glousse Dean. Putain je me sens pareil qu'en Aout, c'est p't'être pour ça que j'ai chaud... Il fait chaud non ? Moi je crèèève de chaud et...

- Mais chuuut... ! Arrête de parler comme ça..., Castiel le caresse et en effet Dean est chaud... Très. Tu m'excites comme ça...

- Ohoh c'est vraii ? Mai s c'est bien non ? Ou il faut pas ? Enfin moi j'ai envie tu vois mais...

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu es bavard quand t'es défoncé !

- Désolé ! Putain je me sens bieeeen.

- J'vois ça... On retourne danser ? On va pas squatter la bagnole 107 ans quand même...

- D'accord ! »

Dean ouvre la portière et manque de tomber, s'y raccroche. Non vraiment, Winchester ne supporte pas le joint, il devrait le savoir. Castiel éclate de rire puis soupire, ça va vraiment pas être facile de s'occuper d'un Dean défoncé alors que lui-même a du mal à se concentrer sur ses propres pensées !

Il attrape les clefs et sort à son tour. Dean le chope, un bras autour de sa taille, pour se tenir et puis peloter un peu Castiel. Il n'a pas oublié que son Dracula de mec a envie de lui. Castiel en glousse doucement.

« Dis donc... On se calme Winchester... Tu vas me baiser sur le capot de la voiture sinon...

- T'as envie ?! fait Dean.

- Maiis ! Des gens vont nous voir idiot !

- Moui. Cas'... »

Dean le fait pivoter par les hanches et va lui rouler une pelle monstrueuse. Ha oui de ça il avait envie lui aussi !

« Mmmhhnn… »

Castiel se laisse faire, se prendre des coups de chaud terribles. Surtout là. Il s'agrippe à ses cheveux et une hanche. Il ne va pas l'aider à arrêter de bander là... Surtout quand il sent Dean se coller bien contre lui, terriblement sexy dans son costume et enfin aussi aventureux qu'Indiana.

« Faut... Faut que tu m'arrêtes Cas'...

- Ça va être dur là...

- Mmmh...

Dean hoche la tête nerveusement bien qu'il ait les yeux baissés.

- T'es trop bandant j'y peux rien... Comment tu veux que je te retienne quand je sens que je vais me mettre à mouiller ?

Dean se mord la lèvre et sourit , sans néanmoins relever les yeux vers Castiel. Il se dandine nerveusement sur ses pieds, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demande Castiel.

- Tu m'excites trop...

- Ça tombe bien c'est réciproque... Allez on va danser un peu... Non ?

- Je te suis. »

Dean se laisse entrainer à nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle. Vu comment il a chaud au corps, la chaleur de la salle est une punition supplémentaire, tout comme sa chemise, qui lui colle au corps. Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter alors que Castiel l'amène au milieu de la foule, se colle à lui, se pend à lui même. Et Dean, idiot et planant, aggrave la chaleur de son corps en serrant Castiel contre lui. Oui, c'est tellement différent de danser sensuellement avec un homme que d'une chorégraphie en salsa... Castiel ne mène pas, ce n'est pas non plus Dean. Il profite juste, ils sont collés. Emplis de musique, de basses lourdes, sensuelles. Rien à voir avec quelque chose de chorégraphié non... C'est un jeu, de se frotter, effleurer son corps, sentir son désir.

Il ne voit pas de loin ses amis à lui qui le regardent. Et discutent entre eux. Castiel les laisse, les abandonne pour ce mec.

« Il est grave amoureux., fait Rose.

- Carrément..., souffle Antonin.

- Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça., renchérit Roméo.

- Moi j'en sais rien mais, ouais il a l'air dingue de lui..., fait Lou.

- Pfff... »

Dean le sait lui. Que Castiel est dingue de lui, même s'il s'amuse à lui faire croire le contraire parfois. En le rejetant, en l'appelant Winchester, en ne donnant aucune nouvelle. Mais Dean sait que c'est pour mieux revenir. Comme ce soir, où entre les bras de Castiel, il se sent le plus important au monde. Castiel s'amuse bien, il ne sait même pas comment le temps passe. Pourtant ça fait déjà une demi heure qu'ils ne font que se bouffer des yeux. Ça serait bien d'aller un peu plus loin... Jouer plus. Encore. Les mains partout. Surtout quand Dean s'amuse à caresser les ailes dans son dos, sachant très bien ce qu'il déclenche par là. Castiel se tend, et en gémit à sa bouche. Il est sur la pointe des pieds.

« Hha-ann... Tu m'rends dingue...

- Quand on te connaît, c'est facile de te faire perdre les pédales en fait..., sourit Dean.

- Ouais... C'est facile mais bon...

- Quoi mais bon ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai dit que j'étais sensible d'ici… »

Dean soupire, sourit, s'épanche, s'excite... S'accroche aussi à Castiel au milieu de la foule dansante. Parmi laquelle, il discerne Benjamin, un peu plus loin. Il fonce comme une furie vers lui, l'attrape et lui demande :

« Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'en... J'en ai besoin.

Castiel arrive derrière Dean, l'ayant suivi. Il ne va pas le laisser partir quand même. Ses mains autour de sa taille il regarde Benji avec les yeux doux.

- Allez…, insiste-t-il.

Benjamin soupire. Putain...

- Pas de tache de sperme, vous nettoyez tout, vous aérez. Ha beurk..., fait-il avec une grimace, en y pensant.

- T'en fais pas… Je nettoierai tout., fait Castiel avant de lécher l'oreille de Dean.

Pfff... »

Benjamin leur donne les clefs de sa voiture, un peu à contrecœur. Mais vu comment Dean le suppliait du regard... Raaah ils auraient pu attendre d'être rentrés à la cité U. Mais vu comment Dean et Castiel se caressent ostensiblement en sortant du gymnase, Benjamin se dit qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un attentat à la pudeur.

Castiel tire Dean dehors, l'attire vers l'extérieur. Il fait frais et ça leur fait du bien. Ça leur remet les idées en place, juste assez pour savoir comment faire pour se toucher.

Ils courent en riant vers la voiture garée toujours à la même place (même s'ils se sont plantés deux fois avant de la retrouver). Dean ouvre la voiture et Castiel le pousse à l'intérieur. Claque la porte.

À cheval sur Dean, il le regarde et halète de leur course.

« J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi.

- Je meurs d'envie de toi... »

Dean sourit à ses lèvres. Il le tient bien par les hanches, glisse sur ses reins... La cape, la chemise sont bien de trop... Dean le veut nu, tout contre son corps brûlant de désir. Castiel l'aide à se déshabiller puis va le faire aussi sur son mec. Tous les deux, juste eux et leurs corps. Couché contre lui, il lui dévore la bouche et veut l'étonner. Il lui glisse son doigt dans la bouche. Dean ne discute pas. Il ne sait pas qu'à nouveau, il sera actif. Car pour le moment, il est passif des envies de son mec en chaleur. Tout comme lui. Lui qui suce le doigt, l'avale presque, comme une entité à part de leurs deux corps. Castiel en crève de chaud de le voir faire, et doit arrêter pour commencer à se faire du bien. Il se redresse et commence à s'enfoncer son doigt. Sa main se crispe sur le torse de Dean et il gémit… Ferme les yeux.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvre, laissant échapper un « Oh... » de surprise. Ha bah oui, celle là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il devient voyeur du plaisir de Castiel, ne sachant que faire...

Castiel se fait du bien, en se laissant regarder. Par Dean… Rien que le concept lui plaît, alors le faire… C'est encore plus excitant. Il sent le regard brûlant de son mec sur lui et ça lui crame la peau et le cœur au passage.

Un deuxième doigt et sa main se fait tremblante contre le torse de Dean. Mais les mains de ce dernier lui viennent en aide. Entre la gauche qui le tient par la taille et la droite qui court jusqu'à la fesse de Castiel. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y a entre. Dean soupire et ose caresser en même temps que les doigts de Castiel s'activent en lui...

« Han... Cas'... T'es putain de bandant.. , soupire-t-il.

- Ahann… Dean… »

Castiel s'accroche de son bras libre à son cou. Il y fourre aussi sa tête, qui ne tient plus. Gémir, souffler. Parce que Dean le fait bouger, le caresser, le tient, est contre lui. C'est pire que bon… Il est fou de lui. Dean glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour amener son oreille à sa bouche. Il est encore sous l'effet du joint quand il murmure :

« Occupe-toi de moi et… Et je te prends... »

Le petit brun en couine de surprise et de satisfaction. Il y a tellement de sensualité en Dean par moment… C'est affolant.

Alors il obéit, arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour le branler… Déjà rien que le prendre dans sa main est bon, de sentir la chaleur de son érection, sa dureté en contraste avec la douceur de la peau… Les poils légèrement humides par la transpiration. De le caresser devient un extase pour ses sens. L'apprendre. Il aime ça.

C'est au tour de Dean de gémir. Il s'est redressé, à moitié assis sur la banquette avec Castiel à côté qui le bouffe du regard... Soumis à lui alors que Dean doit le soumettre, il le sait.

Il attrape la main de Castiel qui le masturbe pour l'arrêter. La tête tournée vers lui et le regard hagard, il souffle :

« Capote...

- Euh… »

Castiel réfléchit. Enfin essaye… Il n'en a pas sur lui, il avait pas prévu cette baise là… En plus le costume n'a pas de poche… Dean bouge, va se mettre à cheval sur Castiel pour lui dévorer la bouche. Une envie subite. Malgré tout il se souvient entre deux baisers...

« Regarde... Mmh... Ma poche arrière de pantalon...

C'est pas évident pour Castiel de tâtonner sur le siège alors qu'il se fait embrasser, les yeux fermés. Mais le jean finit par lui tomber sous les doigts, il fouille et trouve deux capotes.

- Tu gères Winchester des fois.

- Putain... Mets-la moi..., ordonne-t-il à moitié dans les vapes. J'en peux pluuuus...

- Respire, tu vas tourner de l'œil si ça continue… »

Castiel déchire l'emballage entre ses dents, sort la capote et l'enfile sur l'érection de Dean, ne le caresse pas trop au passage, il n'a pas envie que Dean craque maintenant…

Dean lui promet qu'il ne craquera pas alors qu'il s'installe, en bougeant Castiel, par les hanches il l'allonge sur la banquette arrière, et vient sur lui. Castiel soupire fort, il écarte les jambes, arrive à caler un pied contre l'appui-tête du conducteur, petite voiture… Trop à son goût vu qu'il a la tête dans la portière mais bon, c'est pas conçu pour ça à la base… Il lui prend presque soudain l'envie de rire en voyant les vitres embuées et s'imagine dans Titanic. Non c'est pas vraiment le moment de se prendre un fou rire… Avant de le pénétrer, Dean le voit sourire malgré tout.

« Ça va Cas' ?

- Oui, oui… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film…, glousse-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Oui., sourit Dean. Moi aussi... Mais j'en peux plus alors j'espère que tu vas pas te prendre un fou rire...

- Non… » fait-il plus sérieusement.

Comment il pourrait en fait ? Alors que Dean le bouffe du regard, qu'il sent son érection contre ses fesses, l'humidité du lubrifiant qui l'entoure. C'est le sérieux qui revient oui, la gravité presque pour ce genre de moment. Parce qu'il crève d'envie, de désir… Et qu'il sent le désir de Dean l'envahir, parfaitement. Il sent le désir de Dean rester alors qu'il va et vient en lui. Il le prend oui, sans se rendre compte avec plus de force que l'autre fois. Dean va au fond de lui alors qu'à chaque coup de reins qu'il donne, c'est un gémissement de fillette qui franchit ses lèvres fines.

Castiel en meurt de chaud, de plaisir. Dean le défonce et lui il gémit à son oreille. Il ne relève même plus rien, juste le corps de son mec contre lui. Juste le pied profond qu'il est en train de prendre, alors que justement il se fait prendre. Que ça va fort et vite, et faire claquer leurs peaux, coller leurs ventres… Une sensation qu'il adore par ailleurs.

Il sent que l'orgasme commence déjà à monter… C'est lui la fillette ce soir. Et pour une fois, Dean fait l'homme. Après avoir été tant de fois passif, il prend les choses en mains. Quand il s'agit d'augmenter leur plaisir à tous les deux en faisant plier une jambe à Castiel et aller encore plus loin. Dean y prend un pied fou, frissonnant, gémissant... La drogue l'aide, sûrement mais... Il a comme l'impression que c'est bien différent des autres fois.

Oui très sûrement vu que même Castiel le sent, il tremble. Et se retient de jouir, parce que Dean au contraire le pousse à venir. Mais lui refuse, il veut encore de se plaisir qui lui ravage le bas ventre… Il veut encore ce contact charnel. Il veut toujours ce sexe au fond de lui.

Les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, il le bouffe des yeux, et commence à flancher…

Dean voit ses yeux qui se ferment, lentement alors que les gémissement fusent de sa bouche entrouverte, à souffler tout son plaisir. Et Dean ne peut que l'imiter. Il est surpris de tout ce plaisir qu'il éprouve à être actif, comme une révélation. C'est un peu comme la danse finalement. Il mène la danse de leurs deux corps en fusion... Castiel commence à perdre pieds, très vite même... Ça le brûle tout partout. Lui le connait ce plaisir qu'il a à être passif, et sait ses réactions... Enfin... Peut-être pas celle de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il sent que l'orgasme vient lui écraser le ventre et le fait crier. Dean devient dingue de le voir réagir ainsi. Pour une fois que lui n'y est pas encore, pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui la fillette de service. Il en est fier, il en joue, à faire le male et aller encore plus fort en Castiel qu'il sent pourtant jouir dans ses bras. À en perdre la tête. Et au lieu de s'agripper, Castiel lâche prise... Et ne dit plus rien alors que l'orgasme le prend, le tue sur place. La tête qui tourne... Les contractions de son intimité sont puissantes, ça lui donne des spasmes dans tout le corps. Dean les sent autour de lui mais elles ne suffisent pas à le faire venir à son tour. Il se retire alors de son amant avant d'élire domicile sur son corps, embrassant un téton alors qu'il halète toujours comme un fou. Manque…

Castiel soupire comme un fou, se remet à peine de son orgasme. Dans un coin de sa tête il sait que Dean n'est pas venu, et que lui oui... Il va se ficher de lui c'est sûr... C'est à ça qu'il pense alors qu'une drogue bien plus puissante et agréable qu'un joint lui envahit le corps entier.

« C'est toi la fillette Novak..., souffle Dean à son oreille.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu alors qu'il essuie le coin de ses yeux.

- J'en étais certain...

- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler...

Dean se frotte négligemment à lui...

- Mmmh... Arrête de te frotter comme une chatte en chaleur... Je sais que t'as pas joui, laisse-moi deux secondes pour reprendre mon souffle... Et bouge pour te mettre sur le dos. »

Un baiser langoureux plus tard, Dean a retiré sa capote et s'est allongé comme il a pu sur la banquette. Il ne sait que faire de ses grandes jambes... Castiel les lui écarte pour s'installer entre... Bien entre... Et aller prendre sa queue dans sa bouche... Et surtout le regarder, dans les yeux. Lui montrer comme il l'avale... Comment il aime lui faire ça visiblement. Et ça le fait sourire de voir comment Dean se tortille sous sa langue, comment son ventre se creuse, ou gonfle ensuite quand il essaye de retrouver sa respiration. C'est en vain. Dean halète de plus en plus, cherche à s'accrocher... Enfin tout ça après avoir flanché sous le regard torride et noir de son amant. Castiel se sent pris de bouffées de satisfaction, à voir comme il s'emballe... Alors il ferme les yeux pour le laisser se concentrer sur les sensations... Comme celle de sa langue qui tourne et caresse son gland. Le barbouille de salive... Une main dans la toison humide... Il est sensuel sans s'en rendre compte et Castiel aime ça. Il est sensuel jusqu'au bout. Cambré, les bras à moitié en l'air, il ne prévient pas quand il vient. Dean se laisse aller au plaisir sans un mot mais avec tellement plus de gémissements qui franchissent le bout de ses lèvres... Castiel l'avale, sans surprise... Le savoure. Le caresse, l'adoucit en appuyant sur son bas ventre, pour qu'il sente d'où ça vient, comme c'est fort... Comme c'est bon... Et le goût dans sa bouche, c'est bon ça aussi. Et d'entendre Dean l'appeler « Cas'... ». Et de sentir ses bras le chercher après que ses mains aient dessiné des arabesques hasardeuses sur les vitres embuées. Et c'est bon aussi de se nettoyer à deux entre deux baisers... Castiel l'embrasse doucement, langoureusement... Laissant le temps à ses lèvres de trainer, à sa langue de goûter et caresser... Le cœur en implosion.

« Mmmh... Je retire ce que j'ai dit Novak..., murmure Dean, tout collé contre lui à caresser son visage.

- De quoi ? demande celui-ci en embrassant son nez, dans un sourire.

- T'es pas une fillette...

Dean enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux humides, le pouce restant sur le visage à effleurer.

- On est complètement défoncé... Normal.

- Te cherche pas d'excuses., sourit Dean.

- -Si ! Et j'en ai une pour ton égo même. T'es tellement un bon coup que j'en revenais pas...

- Ha si t'es défoncé, tu me fais des compliments...

Dean se contorsionne pour lui embrasser le cou, y lécher les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y roulent...

- Mmmh... C'est pas parce que je suis défoncé que je le pense pas... ! »

Dean sourit. Il est un vrai bon coup alors. Sans mais. Sans un « mais tu pourrais être plus endurant ». Il est bon au pieu sans concession de la part de Castiel. Énorme.

Dean caresse ses reins alors que la bouche s'active toujours à jouer près de la jugulaire... Castiel soupire profondément.. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu veux redonner envie ou je rêve... ?

- Je veux te garder comme ça.

- Tu me garderas comme ça autant que tu voudras Dean..., souffle Castiel en posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Même sans joint ? sourit doucement son amant.

- Même sans… »

Dean sourit franchement cette fois, définitivement apaisé. Il caresse les cheveux bruns de Castiel, sans rien dire... Ils sont bien. Même si c'est sur la banquette arrière de la caisse de Benji. Même si c'est sous drogue. Même si demain, la réalité de l'hôpital les rattrapera, ils sont bien.

Dean finit par se pencher pour regarder l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'ils sont là... La fête bat toujours son plein à côté. Mais eux ici sont au calme.

« Dean... Si on bouge pas dans deux minutes j'm'endors..., murmure Castiel.

- Bon... Viens là que je te rhabille alors., sourit Dean. J'ai envie de danser moi en plus...

- -T'as toujours envie de danser., rit Castiel en se relevant.

- Bah avec une groooosse soirée comme là, oui !

Dean cherche par terre sa chemise d'Indiana ainsi que son pantalon moulant mais... Impossible de trouver son caleçon !

- Laisse tomber, c'est bandant sans rien dessous ! »

Castiel enfile à nouveau sa chemise à jabots et sa cape. Dean obéit, il s'en fout. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Benjamin s'en foutra un peu moins quand il la trouvera sur la plage arrière. Tant pis.

Ils repartent vers la salle. Dean a un bras autour de la taille de Castiel, qui lui-même a une main comment dire... Baladeuse. Evidemment Castiel ne peut se retenir de glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon d'Indiana. Pour le seul plaisir de le sentir nu dessous.

Et en plus se retenir est impossible. Dean sent le sexe, le transpire carrément et a le rend tellement sexy et attirant... Dean est juste dans le dos de Castiel, les mains sur ses hanches. Il suit le rythme de la musique techno, envoûtante et sensuelle. Ce qui explique qu'il ne décolle pas du corps de Castiel. Tout contre lui à lui embrasser la nuque tentatrice. Ils sont là seuls au monde au milieu de la foule épaisse. Dans la chaleur lourde et humide. Leurs corps en sueur, en symbiose. Dans la danse. Dans l'après baise... Et quand Rose, Lou, Roméo et Antonin veulent les rejoindre pour danser sur David Guetta, ils se font royalement ignorer. Le cou de Dean s'est retrouvé emprisonné par les bras de Castiel, celui-ci cambre, réclame un baiser que Dean lui donne sans condition...

Un baiser bancal, mais torride.

Rose a envie de venir claquer son ami, mais bon... Elle peut comprendre. Ça lui fait du bien. Se reposer sur quelqu'un, avoir un mec. Qui l'aime. Pfff. Un comble pour Castiel. Mais comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Tout peut arriver en une demi année d'externat. On peut passer du statut de sale con à celui de la personne qui se laisse enfin aller. Ou bien de celui du timide avéré qui devient le meneur. Le meneur d'une histoire. Durera, durera pas ? Suite à la prochaine saison.

« Charles, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans le costume d'Indiana !

Le tenant du magasin de location de déguisement arrive et fait une mine horrible.

Jette ça tout de suite. C'est pas vrai ces jeunes... »

Et une capote à la poubelle.

* * *

_FIN de la saison 1._

_MERCI 3_


End file.
